


Et manus daemon. La Haine de Satan.

by Sefinort



Series: Et manus daemon. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Cruelty, Death, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Immortality, Love/Hate, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Paranormal, Parapsychology, Superpowers, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefinort/pseuds/Sefinort
Summary: Жизнь обычного наемного парапсихолога Эмили Рошфорд круто меняется, когда на пороге ее квартиры появляется Высший демон Асмодей и заявляет об аудиенции у самого Князя Тьмы. Светоносный поручает выследить и убить сбежавшего демона, за что обещает щедро заплатить. Поначалу Эмили не заинтересована в исполнении задачи, пока не начинают происходить убийства схожие с таковыми трехгодичной давности. Когда жертвой демона становится ее подруга в дело вмешивается лучший мотиватор - месть.





	1. Пролог

_Это было началом конца. Люцифер, Князь небес, Утренняя звезда, прекраснейший из ангелов, впал в такое упоение от собственной красоты и мощи, что решил, будто его свет столь же велик, как и у Всемогущего, и трон должен принадлежать ему и только ему одному. Он собрал войско преданных ему ангелов для войны, завершающей все войны, и со сверканием мечей, пением труб и адским пламенем в сердце отправился заявить права на то, на что не имел прав..._ (с) Однажды в Раю.

Она всегда выделялась среди других людей. Дело было не только во внешности. Больше в поведении, в том, как она держалась на людях. И этой ауре силы, что постоянно окутывала ее, подобно защитному куполу.

Он видел в ней копию ее матери: такую же благородную и сострадающую, храбрую и сильную. Но в то же время – абсолютно другого человека – она была более хитрой, властной в некотором роде, своевольной и свободолюбивой.

Она отличалась не только от обычных людей, но и от себеподобных. Пусть вампиры лгали на счет нее, дабы обезопасить от общества, чтобы не повторилась история с ее предками. Но отличия были слишком заметны.

Он не понимал, как окружающие ее люди не видят этой разницы.

«На голову выше, она словно хищник, окруженный добычей» - часто говорил он, своим младшим братьям, когда те интересовались, что же заставляет его наблюдать за ее развитием.

Это не было похоже на манию. Нет, совсем нет. Это был интерес заводчика животных. Подобно тому, как ради выведения более сильной породы смешивают две разные, он точно так же подтолкнул к подобному ее мать.

Конечно, в его видении все должно было сложиться несколько иначе. Но, такой результат приятно его удивил.

А она, тем временем, росла. И сила ее увеличивалась. Характер замер в своем неповторимом цветастом узоре. Купол силы мерцал, искрился, стал лишь более отчетливым.

Пандемониум гудел. Сбежал тщеславный, а потому опасный, демон.

\- Кажется, время пришло, - холодная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал. - Приведи мне ее, - зеленые глаза ярко сверкнули древним огнем, с которого началась Преисподняя.

Спокойный кивок темной головы, и один из сильнейших Королей покинул отчий дом.

Он откинулся в кресле, ставя локти на подлокотники и скрещивая пальцы.

\- Очень скоро, Лили... – все еще скалясь в улыбке, едва слышно прошептал он.


	2. Глава первая

Драться с быстрым и голодным вампиром нелегко. Особенно в темноте. Особенно, будучи измотанным. Именно сейчас Эмили находилась в таком положении. А ведь все начиналось с довольно простенького дела. Нужно было всего лишь найти пропажу в виде угнанных автомобилей. Блондинка даже понять не успела, как связаны между собой угнанные автомобили, незаконная перевозка органов и вампиры. Причем о последних двух деталях она узнала только, что.

\- Тебя никто не найдет, - зашипело ей порождение тьмы на ухо, хватая сзади и сжимая в стальных объятиях. – И никто не узнает, что здесь произошло.

\- В этом ты прав, - сдавленно произнесла Лили, после чего воспользовалась пирокинезом, принимая облик огненного элементаля.

Вампиры чувствительны к любому проявлению солнца. В том числе и огню. Поэтому, нападавший сам поставил себя в проигрышное положение, схватив Эмили.

Он вспыхнул эффектно, как спичка, сначала загоревшись, синим пламенем.

\- Я зла на тебя не держу, - Лили окинула взглядом еще дымящуюся кучку паленой одежды, пепла и костей. – Иди с миром…. Но в Преисподнюю.

Девушка тряхнула светлыми волосами, приходя в нормальное состояние. Голова слегка гудела, ибо принять облик элементаля, когда сил почти не осталось – дорогого стоит. Рошфорд окинула взглядом место, где проходила схватка. Это был большая подземная парковка, в заброшенной части города. Эта часть Москвы не являлась даже трущобами. Жить тут попросту отказывались. Просто потому, что это место было энергетически мертво. Такие зоны называли Нулевыми. Здесь ошивались только те, кому было, что скрывать, ведь отсутствие энергии в этом месте обеспечивало прикрытие от провидцев. Поэтому, если дело должно было происходить в каких-либо участках, не только Москвы, где отсутствовала энергия, то посылали кого-нибудь посильнее. Таких как Эмили.

Девушка обошла помещение по периметру. Нашла дверь, ведущую на лестницу, которая шла наверх и вниз. Поднявшись по ней наверх, Лили оказалась на улице.

Вечерело. Было тихо и пасмурно. Вот-вот должен был пойти дождь. Эмили подавила вздох и набрала на телефоне, который представлял собой кусок прозрачного стекла, номер.

\- Мастема? – Лили пнула ногой камушек.

\- Да, Лили? – усталый голос аглиокинетика.

\- Запиши мои координаты и гони сюда машину. С народом. Тут, наверное, все угнанные машины за последний месяц.

\- Хорошо, но ведь это не все, - Лили представила, как ее подруга откидывается в кресле.

\- Ты как всегда права, дорогая, - Рошфорд опустилась на землю, откидываясь на стену здания, в котором находилась парковка.

Это было нечто средним между старым заброшенным центром и офисным зданием.

\- Ну, поведай мне о своих приключениях, - голос главы уголовного розыска прозвучал насмешливо.

\- Машины загоняли на подземную парковку в Нулевой Зоне, - Рошфорд достала из кармана смятую пачку с синтетическими сигаретами. – Сюда же свозили органы. Потом они разъезжались по Москве и другим городам. А на охране тут стоял голодный вампир, которому было запрещено трогать товар.

\- Два, казалось бы, не связанных между собой дела, - протянула Мастема.

\- Угу, - Лили достала сигарету и зажгла ее пирокинезом. – В общем, надеюсь, твои ребятки и меня до дома отвезут.

\- Отвезут, - подтвердила долорка.

\- До связи, - Рошфорд отключилась.

Сделав короткую затяжку, Лили вытянула ноги. Она бросала курить. Пока не особо выходило.

Эмили показалось, что она задремала с открытыми глазами, ибо на мгновение ей почудилось, что впереди кто-то стоит, в окружении черной, подобной дыму, энергии.

\- Что за… - девушка отбросила окурок, резко поднимаясь на ноги.

Но когда Лили вновь взглянула в ту же сторону, там никого не было.

\- Показалось? – девушка напряглась слегка, включая Истинное зрение.

Эмили взглянула туда, где стоял человек. Черная энергия осталась. Там действительно кто-то стоял мгновение назад. Девушка осторожно пошла к остаточной энергии. Когда сгусток оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Лили поняла, что это не просто энергия черного цвета, какая была у раянов. Это была сила тьмы.

\- Демон? В таком месте? – Рошфорд посмотрела по сторонам.

Но тот, кто оставил это пятно, уже давно был в другом месте.

Лили недовольно скривила губы. Ей решительно не нравились такие свидетели.

Оставшееся время, Эмили ходила туда-сюда по этой дороге, покуривая сигареты. А это было пятнадцать минут.

Когда она услышала вой телекинетической энергии, которая позволяла машинам свободно перемещаться по воздуху, Лили отбросила очередной окурок в сторону, еще в воздухе расщепляя его на молекулы, с помощью дара экмиденца.

Это были две машины по крупнее, которые раньше назвали бы внедорожниками, и одна типичная, патрульная. Из патрульной вышел старший лейтенант, в идеально отглаженной и прекрасно сидящей форме.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, - он кивком поздоровался с Лили. – Майор Санти приказала доставить вас домой.

\- А как же машины внизу и все остальное? – Эмили было не особо интересно, но она не могла не поинтересоваться даже из вежливости.

\- Этим займутся другие люди, - лейтенант развернулся на каблуках своих начищенных черных ботинок, и направился в сторону машины. – Ваши показания не требуются, так как вы докладывали каждый ваш шаг майору.

«Кто бы сомневался», - усмехнулась про себя Лили.

Мастема прекрасно знала, как Эмили не любила давать показания после дел. Это выдалось тяжелым, поэтому долорка позаботилась о натянутых нервах своей подруги.

Рошфорд забралась на заднее сидение машины. В это же мгновение дождь, который собирался все это время, пошел, обрушивая все, что накопил за последнее время на землю.

\- Дороги свободны? – спросила Лили, устремляя взор в окно, которое быстро намокло.

\- Относительно, - лейтенант пожал плесами. – В центре все немного тормозит.

Рошфорд убрала прядь волос за ухо.

\- Хотите прокатиться?

\- Нет, - Лили покачала головой. – Не буду злоупотреблять добротой Мастемы. Но вместо дома, я попрошу вас отвести меня в Закат.

\- Дом Боли? – уточнил мужчина и, получив утвердительный кивок светловолосой девушки, выбрал нужный маршрут.

Дорога всегда успокаивала Эмили. Часто настолько сильно, что она засыпала в пути. Рэйвена и Мастему, с которыми Рошфорд ездила постоянно, не имея своей машины, этому лишь умилялись. Но сейчас Лили было не до сна. Из ее головы никак не шла та темная энергия, с которой она столкнулась, пусть и косвенно.

Через час, патрульный автомобиль затормозил недалеко от Заката. К парадному входу было запрещено подъезжать всем, кроме гостей. Лили же была не гостем. Она жила здесь.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Эмили, покидая машину.

Подчиненный Мастемы лишь кивнул в ответ и поехал в участок. Лили, не смотря на дождь, не торопясь шла в сторону черного входа.

Дар провидца, который порой срабатывал сам собой, поступил так и в этот раз. Эмили замерла, погружаясь в видение.

«Церковь. Лили знает эту церковь. Это недалеко от Заката. Эмили видит, как она сама быстро заходит внутрь. Никого нет. Рошфорд опускается на колени, примерно посередине храма, вытряхивает на пол содержимое своей сумки. Она откладывает в сторону бутылку со святой водой и килограммовый пакет с солью. Все остальное вновь прячется в недра ее черной, ветрозащитной сумки через плечо. Пакет разрывается, соль поднимается телекинезом в воздух. Вода, с помощью дара элита, струится по рукам, прячась в рукавах ее куртки.

Лили хмуро смотрит на свой телефон. «20.47» - гласят цифровые часы.

Рошфорд убирает телефон в карман своих джинс. Но достает из кармана куртки освященный мел и быстро рисует защитный круг перед собой. С помощью дара лорнийца, Лили убирает белые меловые следы.

Девушка выпрямляется и смотрит на телефон. «21.02». Ее взгляд устремляется на дверь. Она ждет. Губы ее шепчут слова заклятий демонологов.

Двери распахнулись, впуская капли дождя, ветер и свет фонарей».

Ведение обрывается и Лили вздрагивает. Тело ее сковал холод. Куртка намокла и отбирала тепло, а не сохраняла его. Эмили даром пирокинеза согревает себя, высушивает одежду и волосы. Телекинетический щит над головой, вкупе с даром элита защитил ее от дождя, служа своеобразным зонтиком. Удерживать два дара одновременно было несложно, но это стало таковым с годами практики. Сейчас, Лили было по силам вызвать и третий дар, но это требовало большой концентрации и хорошего запаса сил, чем Эмили сейчас не располагала.

Она достала телефон из кармана.

\- Пятнадцать минут девятого, - пробормотала девушка.

У нее было 32 минуты, чтобы дойти до церкви. Лили не знала, зачем ей это делать, но предположила, что это связано с тем демоном.

Рошфорд резко развернулась и зашагала в сторону церкви. Идти туда было как раз около получаса.

Не смотря на вечер пятницы, людей не было. Лишь машины пролетали над головой. Во всем была виновата погода, так казалось Эмили. Мало кто горел желанием выходить на промозглую улицу. Март же.

Девушка без проблем дошла до храма и так же беспрепятственно зашла внутрь, после чего повторила все действия из своего видения. В две минуты десятого двери церкви распахнулись.

«Минута в минуту», - отрешенно подумала Лили, напрягаясь, словно для прыжка.

Внутрь вошел высокий мужчина, со смугловатой кожей и черными волосами. Он был широкоплеч и одет в длинное черное пальто. Зеленые глаза ярко полыхали.

Эмили, хоть и была блондинкой, но умом обделена не была, и сразу поняла, что перед ней демон. Тут даже не требовалось активировать Истинное зрение.

Лили не двигалась, в отличие от демона. Он шел прямо к ней, целенаправленно. Как только порождение огня и тьмы оказалось в границах незримого круга, пол в местах меловых линий пошел трещинами. Круг был слишком слаб, чтобы удерживать этого демона.

«Высший», - Рошфорд сделала шаг назад.

Она никак не ожидала, что за ней пошлют высшего демона. Кем бы посыльный ни был.

\- Это было не умно, - безразлично произнес демон.

\- Что ты скажешь на это? – Лили отпустила соль, висящую в воздухе.

При соприкосновении с сим темным существом, соль зашипела, растворяясь, пошел то ли дым, то ли пар, и никакого существенного эффекта.

\- Если вы где-то припасли святую воду, оставьте ее при себе, - голос демона звучал настолько безэмоционально, что казался механическим.

\- Передо мной демон, который не только ступил на святую землю, но и прошел сквозь защитный круг, - огрызнулась Лили. – Естественно, что я попытаюсь избавиться….

\- Вы даже не знаете, зачем я здесь, мисс Де’Рошфорд, - демон сложил руки за спиной.

\- Не испытываю сильной потребности узнать, - Эмили дернула плечами.

Рошфорд все же пустила в ход святую воду, точно запустив ее в лицо порождения тьмы, сковав ее льдом на его глазах. Даром лануай Лили прыгнула к черному входу в Закат, едва не упав на колени. Такой длинный прыжок в измотанном состоянии дорого ей дался. Но времени было не много, как подсказывала интуиция.

Дар делителя пригодился. Лили создала пять своих копий, пустив в разные стороны. Было сложно, и Рошфорд ощущала, как натянулись струны в ее груди. Сама же девушка вновь телепортировалась. В этот раз к себе домой. Этот прыжок был больше предыдущего раз в пять, поэтому Лили свалилась на пол своей квартиры.

Линии энергетической защиты вспыхнули красным. Многочисленные круги так же дали о себе знать, померцав. Рошфорд закашлялась от недостатка воздуха и тяжко перевернулась на спину. Ее копии двигались так, как и было им приказано.

«Почему ты уверена, что он не знает, где ты живешь?» - вопросило подсознание.

Лили стиснула зубы. На что-то большее она не была сегодня способна. Не осталось сил. Девушка достала телефон и набрала номер Мастемы. В такое время Санти должна быть уже дома.

\- Кто ты, смертник? – проворчал в трубке сонный голос Рэйя.

В принципе, Лили сейчас не было важно, кто из ее двух друзей ответит.

\- Рэй, - Эмили подивилась собственному хриплому голосу. – Если я не отзвонюсь в следующие двадцать четыре часа, меня убило демонское отродье.

\- Эм, во что ты ввязалась? – провидец тут же проснулся.

\- А ты посмотри, - отшутилась Лили. – Целую в пузико, - попрощалась она, нажимая на «отбой», а после и вовсе выключая телефон.

Рошфорд не смогла даже встать. Она так и лежала на полу своей гостиной.

Когда первая ее копия исчезла, девушка не смогла понять, из-за чего конкретно это произошло. То ли ее энергия оказалась на критическом уровне, и во имя сохранности выключило одну из копий, то ли ее раскрыл демон. В любом случае, остальные четыре исчезли с разностью в пять минут.

Эмили усмехнулась. По крайней мере, чтобы попасть сюда, внутрь ее квартиры, нужно постараться даже высшему демону. Дом Лили был не просто ее крепостью, это был настоящий бункер. Здесь стояла такая мощная и всевозможная защита, какая не стоит даже у президента. Глушилки ее энергии не дадут сразу напасть на след этого места. К тому же, если сама Эмили не успокоит всю охранную систему, то с каждым мгновением она будет усиливаться. Достигнув максимума, дверь даже взрывом будет не выбить, а стены останутся стоять даже при ядерном ударе.

Ухмыльнувшись сему факту, Лили позволила своему организму отдохнуть. Рошфорд вырубилась так, словно кто-то просто щелкнул выключателем.

Когда Эмили открыла глаза, она с удовольствием подметила, что энергия ее восстановилась. Защита дома работала на максимум. Глушилки, правда, работали на полную мощность и могли скоро отказаться функционировать. Лили сняла куртку и успокоила свою защиту, позволив глушилкам отдохнуть.

Она осторожно вышла в коридор, к своей двери. Общий коридор оставался пуст и тих. Рошфорд нахмурилась. Высший демон не смог найти ее квартиру. Это было странно.

Эмили отошла от двери, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. Здесь было что-то не так.

Девушка уселась на своей небольшой кухне, за круглым столом. Это место было в спокойных коричневых и бежевых тонах. Выдох застыл на губах Лили, когда в ее входную дверь застучали. Сильно, громко. Защита мгновенно напряглась.

\- Меня нашли, - прошептала она, поднимаясь на ноги.

В дверь долбили до тех пор, пока Эмили не встала перед ней. Значит, по ту сторону знают, что она здесь.

Телекинез плавно приоткрыл дверь. Лили встретилась взглядом с темно-зелеными глазами. Это был тот же черноволосый демон.

\- Итак, - голос его прозвучал абсолютно спокойно. – Мисс Рошфорд, у меня к вам разговор.

Эмили недовольно сжала челюсти, но защиту сняла.

\- Проходите, - недовольно пробурчала она, проходя вглубь квартиры.

Демон не спешил переступать порог.

\- Я не уверен, на счет заклинания оберегающего эту дверь, - зеленоглазый обитатель Преисподней недоверчиво покосился на порог.

\- Храни меня, Иштар, - прошептала Лили. – Я сняла охрану. Проходите и закройте дверь.

Демон переступил порог.

\- Вы верите Куртизанке Богов? – поинтересовался он, закрывая дверь и проходя мимо Эмили.

\- Иштар покровительствует войне и любви, - Рошфорд пожала плечами. – Мне нравится это сочетание.

\- Почему не Афродита? – порождение тьмы остановилось в гостиной.

\- Красота, любовь, плодородие, вечная весна и жизнь, - Лили дернула плечами. – Это не мое.

Эмили позволила демону рассмотреть свою гостиную. Хотя, по мнению самой Лили ничего интересного в ее доме не было.  
\- Так для чего вы здесь? – девушка сложила руки под грудью.

\- У меня к вам деловое предложение, - демон обернулся к Лили. – Точнее, я должен вас доставить к Князю Тьмы, на аудиенцию.

Эмили выразительно выгнула бровь, дескать «да, ладно?».

\- Ваше неверие оскорбительно, мисс Рошфорд, - в голосе демона послышалось недовольство.

\- Просто вы действительно говорите о Князе Тьмы? О Люцифере? – Лили развела руки в стороны.

\- Именно о нем, - кивнул зеленоглазый.

\- И что же потребовалось самому Сатане от меня? – Эмили уперлась левой рукой в бок, при этом перенося вес на правую ногу, свободной правой рукой она смахнула волосы с плеча.

\- Он сам вам все расскажет, - демон глянул на часы. – А из-за вашей беготни, мы опаздываем.

Лили прикрыла глаза. Учение демонологов говорило о том, что демоны лгут. Всегда. А если и говорят правду, то лишь для того, чтобы получить свою выгоду.

\- Назовите свое имя, и тогда я последую за вами, - открывая глаза, сказала Рошфорд, не меняя позы.

\- Асмодей, - коротко ответил тот.

Эмили подавила дрожь в теле. Слишком сильно было существо перед ней. И теперь она была на сто процентов уверена, что не сможет убежать.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, - демон недобро сверкнул зелеными глазами. – Нам пора.

\- Вы знаете, кто я? – Лили перенесла вес на левую ногу, вновь складывая руки под грудью.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, вы испытываете мое терпение, - Асмодей сложил руки за спиной. – Но я знаю, кто вы. Дочь Морганы Либерум Де’Рошфорд и Войны, Эмили Милито Де’Рошфорд. А теперь идемте.

\- Если вы знаете, кто я, - Лили прищурила серо-голубые глаза. – То имеете представление, что я могу дать отпор даже вам, Король Асмодей.

\- Да, и вы уже это доказали, - кивнул зеленоглазый демон. – Но я все же еще раз вежливо попрошу вас пойти со мной, мисс Рошфорд, - голос Асмодея едва уловимо изменился.

Эмили почувствовала как энергия, окружавшая темное создание, изменилась. Демон злился и терял терпение.

\- Князь вас ждет. А ждать он не любит так же сильно, как и… - брюнет резко осекся.

Причины этого Лили не знала, да и знать, если подумать, не желала.

\- Я все прекрасно поняла, - она кивнула светлой головой. – Ведите меня к Люциферу.

\- Так бы сразу, - выдохнул темный Король, направляясь к входной двери.

Когда демон вышел, а вслед за ним и Эмили, только взяв серое пальто, девушка закрыла дверь и легким касанием подушечек пальцев к стене, рядом с дверью, активировала защиту своей квартиры.

Асмодей спокойно нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и теперь застыл в ожидании, заложив руки за спину. Лили закрыла дверь, ведущую в общий коридор, и прижалась к ней спиной, рассматривая демона. Высокий, он был выше Эмили на голову, и широкоплечий. Темные волосы едва касаются плеч. Правильный овал лица. Прямые брови. Прямой нос. Хорошо очерченные губы. Зеленый взгляд был направлен перед собой. Рошфорд находила демона привлекательным, но прятала это в недрах сознания.

Лифт упорно не хотел приезжать. А ведь Лили жила не особо высоко, всего пятый этаж.

\- Как давно вы живете в этом доме? – вдруг спросил Асмодей.

\- Всю жизнь, - Эмили отлипла от двери, зная, что лифт сейчас подойдет.

\- А Закат? – темная бровь слегка приподнялась.

\- Там… детство, - Рошфорд передернула плечами, давая понять, что не хочет продолжать эту тему.

В доме Эмили было два лифта, как и в любой высотке. Грузовой и обычный. К несчастью блондинки, прибыл именно маленький. Нахождение в столь маленьком пространстве с могущественным демоном казалось Лили немыслимым. Да и попросту страшным. Но поминая о раздражении Асмодея, вызванным их опозданием, Эмили решила оставить это недовольство при себе и своих мыслях, а поэтому молча зашла внутрь. Темный король за ней.

Лифт ехал от силы секунд тридцать. Когда двери открылись и демон вышел первым, Рошфорд свободно вздохнула, только в этот момент, заметив, что вообще задерживала дыхание.

Асмодей вышел, сохраняя хладнокровие и спокойствие. Он покинул подъезд так, словно перестал обращать внимание на Лили. Демон просто был уверен в том, что девушка следует за ним.

Выйдя вслед за Асмодеем на улицу, Эмили замерла, шокированная. Перед подъездом стояла машина. Не летающая, а самая обычная, с колесами. Лили бы сказала древняя. В свое время, эта машина была дорогой и престижной. Сейчас, все, что было на колесах, считалось мусором. Аппараты на телекинетической тяге были быстрее, не смотря на их обилие в воздухе. Городские дороги не пустовали. Грузовые машины летали по ним, так как на высоких потоках, они мешали движению.

\- Мы поедем на этом? – Лили потыкала пальцем в черный автомобиль.

Это был черный седан мерседес E-класса. Да, машина была красивой. Тонированные окна не позволяли рассмотреть салон, и тех, кто был внутри.

\- Аэрокары не позволят нам оказаться в нужном месте, - спокойно отозвался Асмодей.

Он достал из кармана ключи и нажал на сигнализацию. Машина сверкнула поворотниками. Король учтиво открыл заднюю дверь перед Эмили.

\- Мы опаздываем, мисс Рошфорд, - напомнил демон.

Лили села на заднее сидение, подобрав полы своего пальто, дабы его не прижало дверью. Асмодей захлопнул дверцу и быстро обошел машину спереди. Он сел на место водителя. Легкое движение ключа и мотор глухо зарычал. Король плавно вел машину. Лили прищурилась, смотря в окно. Они ехали в центр. Асмодей двигался прямо по Варшавскому шоссе, после чего свернул на ТТК и двинулся в сторону Кутузовского проспекта. Свернул на него и заехал за здание гостиницы «Беларусь», бывшая гостиница «Украина».

\- Князь ждет меня здесь? – спросила Лили, когда демон открыл перед ней дверь, и девушка вышла из машины, запахивая пальто.

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответствовал демон.

Асмодей двинулся к закрытым служебным дверям. Легко и непринужденно открыв дверь в подвал, едва не выдрав ее при этом, Король спустился на пару ступенек вниз. Лестница не освещалась. Фигура Асмодея тонула в темноте. Он остановился, чтобы подать Эмили руку.

\- Будьте осторожны, мисс Рошфорд, - предостерег зеленоглазый демон.

Лили приняла помощь, осторожно ступая по ступеням. Брюнет уверенно спускался вниз, словно видя каждую ступеньку, и вел Эмили за собой. Девушке было не разобрать их спуск. Тут даже Истинное зрение вряд ли помогло. Но чувство умброкинета подсказывало девушке, как правильно ставить ногу и, что спускаться им осталось недолго. Асмодей ступил на пол, потянув Лили за руку, заставляя встать рядом с собой. Демон щелкнул пальцами. Над их головами загудели лампы дневного света. Рошфорд в сопровождении высшего демона оказалась в коридоре, достаточно широком, чтобы три человека шли рядом друг с другом, не соприкасаясь. Краска облупилась на бетонных стенах. Теперь ее кусочки грязно-серого цвета валялись под ногами. Пол, такой же бетонный, был весь в пыли. Создавалось впечатление, что тут никого не было уже много лет. И самое главное, никакой котельной здесь не было.

\- Это очень… странно, - медленно произнесла светловолосая.

\- Что вы видите странного в этом? – Асмодей пошел по коридору.

\- Мы вошли в дверь, которая должна была привести нас в котельную… - Эмили двигалась следом.

\- Ты же парапсихолог, - голос демона прозвучал так, словно его удивляло незнание Лили. – Котельные устранили еще десять лет назад.

Рошфорд выгнула бровь на столь резкий переход на «ты».

\- Их демонтировали, да, - кивнула обладательница серо-голубых глаз. – Но помещение, где она стояла. Его нет. Это просто коридор.

\- Так тебя это волновало? Лорнийцы с гидрокинетиками отделили то помещение, - Асмодей небрежно пожал плечами.

Дальше они шли в молчании. Лили прикинула величину здания гостиницы. Они шли слишком долго. И чем дальше они уходили, тем хуже становилось Эмили. Пульсирующая боль в висках нарастала с каждым метром. Жилы ее способностей в груди натягивались все сильнее. Постепенно Лили поняла, что у нее кружится голова.

\- Асмодей… - тихо окликнула демона Рошфорд.

Король остановился, посмотрев на Эмили через плечо.

\- Нам долго идти? – спросила девушка, останавливаясь следом.

\- Не очень, - он прищурил темно-зеленые глаза. – Тебе плохо?

Ноги начали слабеть. Лили пришлось упереться в стену рукой, чтобы не упасть.

\- Мы приближаемся к Вратам, - Асмодей взял девушку за локоть. – На тебя давит энергия Преисподней. Нам нужно двигаться.

Демон повел Эмили дальше. Девушка шла тяжело, все чаще спотыкаясь.

\- Ты же дочь Войны, - Асмодей не останавливался. – Возьми себя в руки. Настройся на энергию Преисподней.

«Легко сказать», - фыркнула про себя Лили.

И, тем не менее, Рошфорд прислушалась к блуждающей энергии вокруг. Чем ближе он подходили к Вратам, тем сильнее была окружающая энергия. Настроится на нее было сложнее, чем на обычную. Струны натянулись, противясь энергии. Эмили усилием воли расслабила тело, из-за чего Асмодею пришлось остановиться, чтобы Лили не познакомилась с полом. Энергия больше не приносила слабость и мигрень. Даже дышать стало легче, пусть и воздух в этом туннеле был спертым.

\- Тебе легче? – Король потянул девушку за собой.

Лили уже не спотыкалась и не заставляла демона себя тащить. Но высший все равно не выпустил ее локтя.

Еще десяток метров и они остановились перед дверью. Она была деревянной, обитой железом и явно очень тяжелой. На железном косяке, что окружал дверь, была надпись. Лили присмотрелась к символам, но они расплывались и словно ускользали от нее. Включив Истинное зрение, Эмили смогла увидеть надпись.

\- Lasciate ogni speranza, voi chentrate, - прочла вслух Лили. – Прямо по Данте.

\- Закрой глаза, - сказал Асмодей, кладя руку на одну створку врат.

Эмили послушно зажмурилась. Через мгновение, девушка почувствовала жар на лице. Стальная хватка демона провела ее через врата. И это напомнило Лили катание на аттракционах. Особенно это было похоже на Биг Бен. Все внутренние органы так же прижались к стенкам брюшной полости.

\- Открой глаза, - Асмодей вновь сжал ее локоть.

Эмили посмотрела высшего демона, стоящего перед ней, и закрывающего ей обзор. Вдыхать раскаленный воздух было тяжело, как в парилке.

\- Старайся не глазеть по сторонам, - предостерег Асмодей и двинулся по полу из черного мрамора.

Их шаги гулко звучали в помещении. Лили смотрела себе под ноги, но боковым зрением видела красные стены, с черным узором и какими-то картинами.

\- На каком мы круге? – как бы невзначай спросила Эмили.

\- Мы не в круге, - отозвался Асмодей. – Мы в Пандемониуме.

\- Пандемониум? – Лили вскинула голову, смотря на Короля.

\- Он находится за кругами, - демон опустил голову Эмили свободной рукой. – Точнее, над ними. Это… город. Сейчас мы в отдельном крыле, отдельного здания, на самом верху.

\- Это нечто вроде Кремля? – Лили удержалась от того, чтобы вновь взглянуть на Асмодея.

\- Угу, - подтвердил демон. – Внизу находится нечто вроде тюрьмы для тех, кто прогневил Князя.

Эмили заметила, что они вошли в какой-то коридор. Стены стали ближе. Через некоторое время темноволосый демон остановился. Лили подняла голову и увидела дверь. Самую обычную дверь, из темного дерева.

\- Постарайся не наделать глупостей, - предупредил Асмодей, выпуская локоть девушки.

Лили заметила, что ей не было жарко, не смотря на пальто. Демон открыл дверь, пропуская Рошфорд вперед. Блондинка шагнула внутрь, практически сразу замерев на месте.

***

Он стоял у камина, сложив руки на груди. Высокий, выше меня на голову, это точно. Короткие волосы пшеничного цвета лежали ровно и небрежно падали на лоб. Зеленые глаза сверкали в свете пламени. Он был одет в белую рубашку, с расстегнутыми тремя верхними и одной нижней пуговицами. На ногах были черные джинсы. Ну и ко всему, он был босиком. Все-таки Люцифер был красив. Просто... Дьявольски? Чертовски? Отличное описание, Эмили.

Кабинет был красивым. Я бы даже сказала, роскошным. Здесь чувствовалось веяние викторианской эпохи. Стены были отделаны понизу деревом. Основная их часть являла на обозрение бардовые обои, с незатейливым узором из соприкасающихся ромбиков, более темного цвета. Стены по правую руку были заставлены шкафами с книгами в кожаных переплетах. На левой стене был камин пышущий пламенем. И напротив меня и Асмодея, соответственно, стоял тяжелый дубовый стол. Перед ним стояло кресло, повернутое в сторону камина.

\- Вы опоздали, - заметил дьявол, даже не посмотрев в нашу с Асмодеем сторону.

Его голос пробирал до костей. Но нельзя было не отметить, что его низость и легкая хриплость вызывает приятную дрожь.

\- Появление демона, с клубящийся, в поле Истинного зрения, энергией, несколько обескураживает, - стараясь заставить голос не дрожать.

Люцифер не ответил на мои слова, но принял их к сведению, кивнув. Асмодей слегка толкнул меня в спину, чтобы я села в кресло. Честно говоря, присесть в данную минуту я была рада. Медленно пройдя мимо Князя Тьмы, я плавно опустилась в кресло.

\- Итак, Эмили... - начал, было, дьявол.

\- Лили, - рефлекторно поправила я.

Сатана повернулся ко мне. Его брови были приподняты в удивлении.

\- Зовите меня Лили, - поежившись, пояснила я.

\- Хорошо, Лили, - согласно кивнул Люцифер. – Асмодей рассказал вам, чего я от вас хочу?

Я отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне с одним демоном. Он сбежал отсюда, от нас, от меня, - Князь Тьмы вновь обернулся к пламени.

\- И... насколько он опасен? - во мне проснулась наемница, которая до этого пребывала в тени страха и беспокойства.

Я бросила короткий взгляд на Асмодея, который остался стоять у двери, заложив руки за спину. Он был словно статуя. Лишь темно-зеленые глаза полыхали.

\- Виктор он исследователь, ученый, - дьявол развернулся ко мне. - Но он опасен для людей, а точнее, для парапсихологов.

Я нахмурилась, представляя какой резонанс произойдет в мире. Конечно, нас парапсихологов больше, чем сотню лет назад, но этого не достаточно. Каждый псион на вес золота. На нас держится экономика, технологии. Пусть те же сто лет назад убийство парапсихолога прошло бы мимо, никто и слова не сказал, но не сейчас.

\- Мне нужно его убить? Или притащить в ад?

Я положила ногу на ногу, тряхнув головой. Светлые пряди упали на лицо, но их я убрала за ухо.

\- Убить, - кивнул дьявол. - Но вся сложность состоит в том, что он бессмертен, как и любой из нас. И любимые гексаграммы на Виктора не подействуют, он их уничтожит.

\- И если я не выполню это задание, то умру от ваших рук, - довольно спокойно протянула я. - Или погибну от рук Виктора.

Сатана рассмеялся.

\- В случае успеха, я подарю вам сокровища, которых вам хватит до конца жизни. А проживете вы долгую жизнь, я вам это обещаю, - он продолжал улыбаться.

\- Это не контракт? - серьезно спросила я.

\- Вы умнее, чем мне рассказывали, - довольно кивнул Люцифер. - Не волнуйтесь, вашу душу я не смогу забрать, даже при всем желании.

\- Обнадежили, - невеселая усмешка поселилась на моих губах.

Но быстро сошла. Губы против воли сжались. Я обдумала слова дьявола на счет Виктора. Вдруг стало сложно. Демон, на которого не действуют защитные пентаграммы... Я уверена, что с солью будет то же самое, что с Асмодеем. Но я что-нибудь придумаю. А пока пора удовлетворить свое любопытство.

\- Почему именно я? - я, наконец, решилась посмотреть Люциферу в глаза.

\- Ваши способности будут очень кстати, - усмехнулся дьявол.

\- Я не удивлена, - сложила руки на груди. – Асмодей уже доказал, что вы все знаете.

Ухмылка переросла в улыбку, от которой по моей коже прошлись мурашки.

\- Асмодей, оставь нас.

Серафим кивнул и молча вышел.

\- Моргана, твоя мать, была телекином, - без предисловий начал Люцифер. - Сильнейшим из живших, живущих и тех, кто будет жить, - зеленый взор скользнул по мне, я почувствовала это кожей. - Ты исключение.

Дьявол начал неспешно двигаться туда-сюда.

\- Моргана была венцом моего творения, - в его словах просквозила гордость. - Парапсихологи - результат вмешательства демонов в человеческую ДНК. Твой клан, Де'Рошфорд, сплошь сильнейшие. И ты - венец венцов.

\- А отец? - терзаемая любопытством я подалась вперед.

\- Его кровь активировала все богатство генетического наследия твоей семьи, - Люцифер неспешно двинулся ко мне.

Я вновь поежилась, когда он встал напротив. И очень пожалела, что со мной нет меча или другого оружия, когда сатана наклонился ко мне. Зеленые глаза Люцифера, не отрываясь, смотрели в мои. Будучи неплохим тилжатом, я почувствовала, что дьявол пытается проникнуть в мое сознание. Как только я ощутила ментальное касание, тут же возвела стены в виде защитных рун и гектограмм. Стана отступил. Его взгляд начал изучать мое лицо. Устрашающее чувство, когда ты вроде на прямую и не ощущаешь касание, но знаешь, что оно есть. Полыхающий зеленый взор с лица перешел на шею. Я вздрогнула, в этот раз, четко ощутив теплое касание к сонной артерии.

Спасение пришло оттуда, откуда не ждала. Дверь открылась, и в помещение зашел Асмодей.

\- Князь, - спокойно обратился падший серафим. - Пришли Баал и Белиал. Какое-то срочное дело.

Люцифер выпрямился, но не сразу. Еще несколько мучительно долгих мгновений он смотрел на мою шею. Неприятно.

\- Хорошо, - дьявол провел рукой по волосам. - Бери мисс Рошфорд и возвращайся с ней на Землю.

\- Зачем? - не поняла я.

\- Он будет вас защищать, спонсировать новой информацией и держать связь со мной, - мягко, словно необразованному ребенку, пояснил дьявол.

Асмодей кивнул и подал мне руку. Я ее приняла. Черноволосый демон распахнул дверь. Она выходила не обратно в коридор, как в прошлый раз, а на улицу, в какой-то переулок. Король сделал шаг туда, потянув меня за собой. Холодный воздух наполнил легкие, тепло за спиной исчезло, обернувшись прохладной стеной.

\- Встреча прошла не так плохо, как я думала, - нервно пробормотала я, смотря на солнце, клонившееся к закату.

\- Ты права, - согласно кивнул зеленоглазый.


	3. Вторая глава

Добираться домой пришлось на такси. Мы оказались на Косом переулке, рядом с Долгоруковской улицей. Это было не особо далеко от гостиницы, но идти туда не было настроя. Демон не был против. Зайдя в квартиру, я быстро отыскала телефон и набрала рабочий Мастемы.

\- Санти, - отозвался голос подруги.

Я бы не сказала, что долорка была уставшей. Но голос ее звучал утомленно. Хотя, я могла и спутать это с волнением.

\- Мастема, это я, - вернувшись в коридор, чтобы разуться, на ходу, ответила я.

\- Слава высшим силам, - облегченно выдохнула глава уголовного розыска. - Рэй вчера сказал, что ты звонила. Ты во что вляпалась? Какие демоны?

\- Самые, что ни на есть, страшные, - хмыкнула, вешая пальто в шкаф. – Меня нанял Князь Тьмы.

\- Еба… - Мастема должна была выдать сейчас гневную, наполненную матом, тираду, но оборвалась. – Как ты находишь такие приключения, на свою всесильную задницу?

\- Это магия, - я усмехнулась.

Но в ответ не пошутила, хотя могла.

\- И что он дал тебе за задание? – Мастема спросила это, как бы невзначай, но я-то знала, что подругу снедало любопытство.

\- Мне нужно убить бежавшего демона, по имени Виктор, - я села в гостиной, на диване, забыв о существовании Асмодея.

\- Виктор? – Санти встрепенулась.

\- Ты что-то знаешь? – прищурилась.

Мастема не ответила. Я лишь услышала, как она положила трубку на стол и куда-то вышла из своего кабинета.

Резко поднявшись, я скрылась в комнате. Порыскав в ящиках рабочего стола, быстро наткнулась на чистую тетрадь. Ручка отыскалась на столе. Я вернулась в гостиную, наткнувшись на недовольного Асмодея. Резко качнула головой, отмахиваясь от демона.

\- Эм, - Мастема вернулась.

А я уже была готова записывать то, что она скажет.

\- У меня на руках четыре папки, - голос ее звучал сурово. – В каждой из них фигурирует Виктор. Я не знаю, связано ли это с твоим демоном, но может быть поможет.

Я отняла трубку от уха и поставила ее на столик перед диваном.

\- Громкая связь, - талант электрокинетика.

\- Виктор Боченин. Был замешан в убийстве Ларисы Марковой, - голос Мастемы теперь слышал и Асмодей.

\- Маркова? – записав слова Санти, я позволила себе удивиться. – Это та самая информатор, которая была абсолютной? И ломала самые сложные защиты, что магические, что компьютерные? Ей еще грудную клетку вскрыли и забрали ключичную вырезку?

\- Именно она, - подтвердила Мастема.

\- Он был замешан и…? – не обратив внимания, на собственную руку, выписывающую руну отал на полях тетради, спросила я.

\- Его вину не подтвердили. «Недостаточно улик», «отсутствует мотив». И все в таком духе, - небрежно фыркнула Санти.

Сделав пометку «оправдался, сукин сын» под записью, я приготовилась слушать дальше. Кинув короткий взгляд на Асмодея, я увидела хмурящегося демона.

\- Второе дело связано с Николаем Дьячковым, - продолжила Санти. – Тут Виктор проходил свидетелем.

\- Это тот Николай, который раян? – уточнила.

\- Угу. Дьячков был той еще скотиной, но такой смерти не заслуживал, - выдохнула Мастема. – Он грабил банки, но именно это принесло ему известность.

\- А что там с его смертью? – сразу насторожилась.

Быстро пошарив в сумке и не найдя там пачку сигарет, вспомнила, что она лежала в куртке. Сейчас был не тот момент, чтобы идти за ней, поэтому я позволила себе шалость. С помощью лануай переместила ее к себе в руку. Вытащив одну палочку смерти, я подожгла ее пирокинезом и медленно затянулась. Да, пагубная привычка, с которой я борюсь. Пока безуспешно, что меня не очень расстраивает.

\- Ему проломили грудную клетку, полностью избавили ее от ребер в целом, оставив внутренние органы на обозрение хренову миру, - фыркнула Мастема. – Забрали поджелудочную.

\- И как Виктор профигурировал свидетелем? – сделав пометки, спросила я, одновременно выпуская в воздух несколько дымных колечек.

Демон осуждающе смотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал, к своей чести.

\- Он вызвал наряд. Как бы обнаружил тело, - долорка устало вздохнула. – На его руках были обнаружены следы крови. У Николая под ногтями оказалась кожа Виктора, но этому объяснение так и не нашли. Боченин объяснил кровь и свой генный материал как «случайность».

Темно-зеленые глаза Асмодея ярко сверкнули. Он мог объяснить это.

\- Твою мать, - цокнула языком я, после чего сделала еще одну затяжку.

В воздух отправилось облачко серого дыма.

\- Что еще? – заправив волосы за ухо, спросила я.

\- Кристина Лыкова, аннигилятор, погибла в номере в «Капитане», на Большом Черкасском переулке. Виктор остановился в соседнем номере, но камеры создали ему алиби. На момент убийства он был в баре на первом этаже, разговаривал с барменом. Тот лишь подтвердил запись: Виктор не отлучался никуда в течение двух часов, - Мастема чиркнула зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету.

\- Как погибла Кристина? – сделав пометки в тетради, поинтересовалась я.

\- Ей вырвали участок позвоночника, - выдохнув дум, ответила Санти. – Эксперты сказали, что наживую. Она должна была орать, как умалишенная.

\- Но никто ничего не слышал, - фыркнула я, отчего едва не поперхнулась дымом.

\- Угадала, - усмехнулась подруга. - Она умерла на месте, от болевого шока.

\- Странно, что к аннигилятору, к тому же такому известному и сильному, вообще смогли подойти, - я стряхнула пепел на пол, даже не заметив.

\- Последний, упнос – Антон Борисов, - зашуршав листами, сказала Мастема.

\- Это тот с Усыпляющим взглядом и способный на толпу глюки накинуть? – записав, спросила я.

\- Угу, - по звуку, Санти сделала затяжку и тут же выпустила облако. – На левой руке ему выдрали все пальцы, кроме мизинца и большого. А правую руку просто отодрали. Разумеется, никто не нашел ни руки, ни пальцев, - она вновь зашуршала страницами. – Окончательно он умер от вспоротого живота, - скрипнул стул, она откинулась. – По показаниям свидетелей, Виктор пересекся с Антоном в кафе, они о чем-то говорили, совсем недолго и разошлись. Тело нашли через несколько часов.

Я взглянула на Асмодея. Демон молча, но недовольно, сверкал глазами. Я была больше чем уверена, что он сможет объяснить каждое дело.

\- Что будешь делать, Лили? – Мастема вновь чиркнула зажигалкой.

Я же подкинула окурок и расщепила его, когда тот достиг максимальной своей высоты.

\- Попробую объединить дела. Скинь мне копии, - проигнорировала очередной осуждающий взгляд от демона. – Если раскопаешь еще подозрительные дела, звони.

\- Конечно, Эм, конечно, - легко согласилась Санти.

\- А, - перед тем, как положить рубку, выдала я. – Почему ничего, кроме Ларисы, не было слышно?

\- Правительство все заминало до того, как информация успевала просачиваться в СМИ, - Мастема стукнула по сигарете, стряхивая пепел. – А когда выяснялось, что пропал сильный псион, никаких следов уже не было.

\- Эвоно как, - приписав это под всей записью, пробормотала я. – Ладно. Спасибо за помощь, Мастема.

\- Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы избавить тебя от демонов, - вздохнула Санти. – И помни прописную истину демонологов: «демоны лгут».

\- Я и не забываю это, - спокойно отозвалась я, глядя демону прямо в глаза. – Целую в пузико.

\- Пока, - коротко рассмеялась Мастема, вешая трубку.

\- У тебя очень своеобразная манера прощаться, - демон чуть приподнял бровь.

\- Это для тех, кто мне дорог, - я опустила взгляд в свои записи. – Когда я прощаюсь так… неформально, они знают, что я в порядке.

Асмодей внимательно смотрел на меня. Его взгляд ощущался очень странно, словно сын огня и тьмы пытался проникнуть им мне под кожу.

\- Это хорошие друзья, раз они волнуются, - задумчиво выдал Король.

Я откинулась на спинку дивана, постукивая ручкой по тетради.

\- Что ты можешь сказать по делам?

Демон сел рядом. Диван под его весом скрипнул.

\- С информатором все ясно, - он почесал подбородок. – Он просто выкрутился, может, дал взятку или сделал нечто подобное, - Асмодей небрежно пожал плечами. – Умбра. Тут несколько сложнее, но наверняка те же взятки.

Демон говорил, а я делала очередные записи рядом.

\- А вот с экмиденкой все гораздо сложнее, - он бросил взгляд в мою тетрадь.

\- Это точно, - выдохнула я. – Как он мог сидеть в баре и убивать Лыкову?

\- Смотри, - Асмодей поднялся.

Его темная энергия стала видна, по его желанию. Я видела, как в глубине этой тьмы загораются и гаснут огненные пентакли. Демон начертил перед собой уникурсальную гексаграмму. Сначала я не поняла для чего, но, когда он начал говорить, и ничего не было слышно, до меня дошло. Я заметила, как напряглась его шея. Король явно орал.

\- Ясно, - кивнула я, нарисовав гексаграмму рядом с информацией по Кристине.

Его энергия вывела на полу, рядом с ним, черное солнце. Если вспомнить гностиков, то они считали этот оккультный символ – символом творческого света. Так что я не удивилась, когда тьма силы демона стала повторять черты человеческого облика. Когда темное облако исчезло, на его месте, и на месте знака, стояла копия Асмодея. Пришлось рисовать рядом с гексаграммой черное солнце.

Когда я подняла голову на демона, закончив рисовать, не было ни его двойника, ни клубящейся тьмы.

\- Если Виктор так могущественен, - пробормотала я, убирая светлую прядь, упавшую на лицо, за ухо. – То я не представляю, как с ним можно бороться.

\- Князь не нанял бы тебя, не будь уверен в том, что ты справишься, - Асмодей пожал плечами, возвращаясь на место рядом со мной.

\- А что с упносом? – переводя тему, спросила я.

\- Просто убил в безлюдном месте, - демон пожал плечами.

\- Зачем он забирал какие-то части у убитых? И почему именно известные псионы становятся его жертвами? – кинув тетрадь на стол, спросила я.

\- Узнать это в твоих же интересах, - спокойно откликнулся Асмодей.

\- Спасибо, - фыркнула. – Это мне очень помогло.

Демон позволил себе легкую усмешку.

\- Я не знаю, с чего начать, - вздохнула, закрыв глаза.

\- Могу предложить обратиться к местной Цветущей Розе, - Асмодей легко скинул волосы с лица.

\- Куда? – поднявшись на ноги, спросила я.

Король устало вздохнул.

\- У Преисподней здесь, на Земле, есть разведка Церебус, - терпеливо начал пояснять Асмодей. – В нее входит подразделение Цветущей Розы. Инкубы и суккубы. Они могут знать что-нибудь.

Идти в место, где полно шлюх демонического происхождения? Да всегда мечтала! Но пока это единственное, что можно было сделать.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула я.

Достав еще одну сигарету и прикурив ее, я начала собираться. Понятия не имела, что с собой взять, поэтому покидала все по мелочи: святую воду, соль, мешочки демонологов, ведьмовские порошки – эти штуки были физическим проявлением различных заклинаний – освященный мел, и несколько готовых кругов. Выкинув окурок, расщепляя его в полете, я встала у двери.

\- Веди, - почесав лоб, сказала я.

Демон прошел мимо, открыв дверь. Я следом, остановившись лишь на мгновение, чтобы захлопнуть дверь и активировать защиту.

\- Я не помню в городе заведения с названием Цветущая Роза, - пока мы ехали в лифте, произнесла я.

\- Это не целое здание, - ответствовал Король. – Агенты рассеяны по разным заведениям.

\- И мы должны будем обойти множество ночных клубов в поисках нужных демонов?

Холодный весенний ветер застал врасплох, он кинул мои же волосы мне в лицо. Вздохнув, я собрала свои лохмы в хвост.

\- Нет, - Асмодей отрицательно качнул головой. – Может быть, в два или три. Смотря, что нам скажут.

Я понятливо кивнула. Поймала себя на том, что мне довольно спокойно в обществе высшего демона. Конечно, легкие сомнения на наше долговременное сотрудничество у меня оставались, но, пока что, все было хорошо. И меня это устраивало.

Снова пришлось добираться до нужного места на такси. На мое ехидное замечание по поводу трат, Асмодей небрежно отмахнулся, сказав, что все траты покроет награда от Князя. У демонов явно туго с чувством юмора.

(Музыка в клубе и за его пределами: Front Line Assembly – Predator (6:32))

Через час я удивилась, когда мы подъехали к Рассвету. Это был бар... Ну как бар. Тоже ночной клуб, с уклоном в эротику, которым так же заведовали Николай и Елена.

\- Я даже не думала, что суккубы работают в Рассвете, - перекинув сумку через плечо, сказала я.

\- А ты думаешь, как я выяснил твой адрес? - Асмодей улыбнулся, показывая острые клыки.

Я подавила дрожь, видя эти зубы. Клуб уже работал. Из него доносились звуки довольно плавной музыки. Здесь на входе никого не было, в отличие от Заката. Мы с Асмодеем окунулись в алый полумрак Рассвета. Здесь было несколько круговых отдельных сцен и две подиумные. Под потолком висели три клетки с танцовщицами. По барной стойке плавно вышагивала девушка в короткой бархатной юбке и жилетке на молнии, что открывала живот, а спущенный язычок молнии показывал вырез, на ее ногах были черные босоножки на платформе и высоком каблуке. Я удивлялась тому, как эта девушка умудрялась не только не падать, но и при этом плавно двигаться в такт музыке. Правда, это удивление было кратким. В голове тут же всплыло, что я умею так же. Елена была гимнасткой, а вампирское начало сделало ее пластичность еще более удивительной. Именно благодаря Лене я могу лбом коснуться коленей и сделать вертикальный шпагат, стоя на одной ноге. Моя походка поставлена женщиной, которая больше сотни лет совершенствовала свою гибкость. В общем, я фыркнула и отвернулась от девушки на стойке.

\- Твой вид кричит о том, что ты можешь лучше, - усмехнулся демон, мне на ухо.

Я даже не заметила, как он склонился ко мне. Подавив визг, я просто отпрыгнула.

\- Напугал, - недовольно буркнула.

Демон лишь рассмеялся. Я ошиблась. У демонов есть чувство юмора, да только оно больно специфичное.

\- Пойдем, мне нужно найти своих, - Асмодей уверенно пошел между столиками и танцующими людьми.

Вздохнув, я двинулась следом. Мне не доводилось тут бывать так же часто, как и в Закате. Сейчас я понимала, почему мне не нравилось это место. Слишком вязкая энергия, слишком много похоти и желания. Она действовала на меня отрицательно, вызывая те чувства и эмоции, какие я не чувствовала и, в данный момент, не хотела ощущать. Да еще, как назло, Асмодей пропал среди толпы. А я и не заметила, как меня отнесло к лестнице наверх. Насколько я знала, там, как и в Закате, были комнаты для тех, кто желал уединиться. Ну, здесь, получить приватный танец, не на глазах у всех. Николай не поощрял проституцию, и танцовщицам запрещалось спать с клиентами, даже за дополнительную плату. Правда, я понятия не имею, сохранилось ли это правило на данный момент. Подавив растущее желание, вызванное местной энергией, я поднялась наверх.

Коридор, расходящийся в разные стороны. В какую не пойдешь, все равно вернешься сюда. Он шел по кругу. Комнаты были с обеих сторон. Решив пойти направо, я пожалела об этом. Энергия страсти, из какой-то комнаты, нахлынула на меня с такой силой, что пришлось хвататься за стену, чтобы не упасть, и закусывать губы до крови.

\- И почему Николай держит это место? - прорычала я, прижимая биополе как можно ближе к коже, сужая потоки поступающей извне энергии.

\- Потому что оно прибыльно, - все еще оглушенная дикой энергией, я не заметила открывшуюся дверь.

Там стоял парень, голый по пояс. Он был выше меня на голову. Довольно мускулистый. С русыми волосами и влажными серыми глазами.

\- Ты тут не видел вот такого мужчину, - показав рост Асмодея, спросила я. - У него черные волосы и темно-зеленые глаза.

\- Нет, - ответил тот, скрываясь в комнате, но дверь не закрыв.

Это было слишком явное приглашение.

«Как меня бесит это место», - прорычала про себя, но следом пришлось идти.

Я прикрыла за собой дверь и тут же прижалась к ней спиной. Комната была выдержана в темно-синих тонах. Была средних размеров. Два дивана, несколько кресел, ковер с высоким ворсом.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросила я, не сводя внимательного взгляда с человека.

Прижатое биополе не давало оценить, кто стоял передо мной. Человек или псион.

\- Олег, - ответил он незамедлительно, опускаясь на один из диванов. - А ты Эмили.

Я кивнула, хоть это и не было вопросом.

\- Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать, - не вопрос.

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво сказал Олег. - Скорее показать.

\- Давай мы не будем играть в угадайку, и ты просто поведаешь мне что-то полезное, - хмуро откликнулась я.

Играть в такие игры я ненавидела. И будь моя воля, я сейчас окунула этого парня в вакуум или применила внушение. Но я все еще не знала, кто это.

\- Присядь, - он кивнул на место рядом с собой.

Подавив тяжкий вздох, я прошла на предоставленное мне место.

\- Итак… - сделав многозначительную паузу, сказала я.

\- Для этого места ты слишком напряжена, - прикрывая один глаз, произнес мужчина. – Отпусти свое биополе.

Я нахмурилась. Олег избегал разговора и мне это не нравилось. К тому же, он понял, что я жму биополе к себе. Значит, он либо видел его, либо чувствовал.

\- Это место принадлежит твоим вампирам, - усмехаясь, проговорил он. – Тебе здесь ничто не угрожает.

Не знаю почему, но я поверила абсолютно незнакомому человеку. Раньше таким не страдала. Отпустив биополе, я вновь начала ощущать не свои эмоции: страсть, желание, похоть. Не сказала бы, что совсем давно, но несколько лет точно, я не испытывала ничего подобного. Предательство я не прощаю, а потом как-то работа навалилась, что было просто не до амурных дел. Тут же…. Я едва не захлебнулась чужим огнем.

\- Ты мило покраснела, - произнес Олег, но каким-то иным голосом.

Я взглянула на него и опешила. Это был не русоволосый парень. Это был Князь. Мой собственный страх смешался с чужой страстью, родив непонятную эмоцию.

«Инкубы и суккубы читают разум любого человека, как раскрытую книгу, - я вспомнила слова демонологов. – Они ищут образ, за который могут зацепиться, чтобы использовать против вас».

Но я не верила в это. Почему именно Люцифер? Я до одури его боялась. О каком влечении может идти речь?!

Когда я вынырнула из собственных мыслей, то оказалась на коленях инкуба, принявшего облик Светоносного. Я старалась как можно чаще повторять про себя, что передо мной инкуб. Но страх перед Князем был сильнее. Даже просто перед существом, принявшем его облик. Олег блуждал губами по моей шее. Его пальцы сжимали мои бедра. И ведь у меня не находилось сил, чтобы оттолкнуть инкуба. Все из-за облика, из-за смешения страха и страсти.

Я попыталась запустить руку в сумку, чтобы найти там что-нибудь, что могла бы мне помочь, но Олег заметил мои поползновения.

\- Нет, - голосом Люцифера произнес он, хватая меня за руки.

Силы ему было не занимать. Хотя, я была больше чем уверена, что хватка настоящего Князя была сильнее.

\- Начни получать удовольствие, Эмили, - прошептал он, касаясь губами уха.

Дрожь прошлась по телу. Я обмякла в руках инкуба. Мой разум тоже был готов сдаться, когда кто-то выбил дверь. Она оглушительно ударилась о стену, слетела с петель и грохнулась на пол.

\- Чтоб Лета потекла вспять, - прошипел Асмодей.

Он мгновенно оказался рядом, рывком отрывая меня от инкуба, и пряча за своей спиной. Только сейчас, я ощутила, как много энергии потеряла. Вцепившись в черный плащ Короля, я старалась не упасть.

\- Ты знал, кто перед тобой, - рычал демон.

От его голоса дрожали стены. Гнев Асмодея был почти осязаем.

\- Как смел ты, раб, распустить руки, на служительницу своего Князя?! Приняв Его облик?!

Я чувствовала, как под плащом перекатывались мышцы. Король был готов броситься на Олега.

\- Я… я… - шептал инкуб, своим голосом.

Ноги дрожали, переставали держать.

\- Асмодей, - тихо позвала я, все же оседая на пол.

Падший серафим резко развернулся, подхватывая меня на руки.

\- Расплата придет не от меня, - угрожающе сверкая темно-зелеными глазами, произнес Король. – Она придет от Князя.

Я видела, как смертельно побледнел Олег, но ничего не сказал. Асмодей в молчании покинул комнату.

\- Моя вина, - негромко сказал демон. – Но я узнал кое-что полезное.

Высший демон вливал в меня свою энергию, так что по лестнице вниз я спускалась сама.

\- Давай ты все поведаешь мне завтра, когда я высплюсь? – когда мы покинули Рассвет, попросила я.

\- Конечно, - Асмодей кивнул темной головой.

Мы поймали такси. Ночная Москва была красива, но я слишком устала, чтобы наслаждаться видом. Как только машина уверенно встала в потоке других, я уснула, положив голову на плечо демона.


	4. Третья глава

Я просматривала снимки с мест преступлений, о которых вчера рассказывала Мастема. Везде было очень много крови. Жутко. Но почерк демонического отродья угадывался довольно легко. Хотя, если бы я не знала, что убийца демон, я бы посчитала, что это дело рук психопата, определенно поехавшего человека.

\- Почему именно они? - прошептала я, мысленно содрогаясь.

\- Чтобы выяснить это тебя и наняли, - ответствовал Асмодей, заглядывая мне через плечо, смотря на снимки.

Я повела плечами, сбрасывая напряжение, накатившее от присутствия демона.

\- Мне казалось, чтобы я поймала его, - слабо возразила.

\- Но чтобы его поймать, необходимо проанализировать каждое его убийство, - в голосе Короля скользнуло веселье.

Оно прошлось по комнате свежим ветерком. Я, честно, не видела в этом ничего веселого.

Было утро, если час дня можно назвать утром. Я успела принять душ и выпить чашку чая, прежде чем в дверь позвонили. Выйдя в общий коридор, я сразу почувствовала, что за общей дверью стоял Асмодей. За ночь он сильно не изменился, но я успела отвыкнуть от демонического общества. В присутствии высшего мне пришлось заняться делами, хотя очень хотелось перекусить. Но вид демона отбивал всякое желание филонить. Да к тому же я не отошла от вчерашнего вечера, и того, как лихо Асмодей выбил ту дверь.

Вздохнув и отодвинув ноутбук, на котором я, собственно, и просматривала снимки, высланные Мастемой, посмотрела на демона. Зеленоглазое порождение преисподней сидело в кресле, листая какую-то книгу, стянутую с моей книжной полки.

\- Так, - прочистив горло, неуверенно начала я. - Что ты узнал вчера?

Асмодей поднял на меня взгляд. Он внимательно всмотрелся мне в глаза, отчего отчаянно захотелось сжаться в комок, а лучше убежать подальше. Он заговорил спустя, казалось, вечность, не сводя своего пылающего темно-зеленого взора с меня.

\- Виктор как-то связан с медициной. Нейробиология, нейрофизиология... Он интересуется тем, что связано с работой мозга и устройством нервной системы, - Король перевел взгляд на окно, занавешенное белым тюлем. - А так же генетика. Я не знаю, с чем это связанно, но изучает это Виктор не просто так.

Я посмотрела на снимки, на экране компьютера.

\- Если он ученый, то зачем ему все эти смерти? Чего он пытается добиться?

Не понимала. Я решительно ничего не понимала. Мотивов у Виктора не было. Жертвы с ним никак не взаимодействовали, до дня своей смерти.

\- Может быть... - я решила озвучить мысль, что не давала мне покоя с тех пор, как Мастема мне рассказала о том, что у жертв пропадали участки тел. - Он собирает трофеи? Обычный маньяк.

Асмодей хмыкнул. Я посмотрела на него и едва не поседела от страха. Демон улыбался. Такой злой и темной улыбки я не видела никогда в своей жизни. От его вида у меня волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

\- Виктор не обычный маньяк, - было сложно понять по интонации голоса Асмодея, какие эмоции он испытывает в данный момент, но злость я уловила точно. - Он болен. Болен жаждой знания и превосходства. Человек, ставший демоном, никогда не сможет насытиться даже всеми благами мира.

Я все же не удержалась и обняла себя за плечи, настолько в комнате стало не уютно.

\- Извини, - не громко сказал демон. - Забываю, что хоть ты и дочь Всадника, но все же человек.

Не было в голосе Асмодея особого раскаяния, но я не предала этому значения.

\- Это я не привыкла к обществу демона, - иронично хмыкнула я, опуская руки.

Демон усмехнулся в ответ, после чего в комнате повисла тишина. Было неуютно. Надо было что-то сделать, но я не знала что. В голове не было мыслей, не было идей. А ведь это дело мне поручил сам Князь Тьмы... Но я не могла себя заставить что-либо предпринять. Мне необходимо было время. И информация. Желательно больше информации. Но вначале - развеяться.

Музыка стала неожиданностью и выдернула меня из задумчивости. Я даже не сразу сообразила, что это мой телефон.

\- Мерцает огонь на рваных губах. Искрит оголённым контактом ладонь в холодных руках. Любовь на войне. Последний глоток. В осколках гранаты, теряют солдаты гранатовый сок, - пел Кэш из динамика моего куска стекла.

Гранатовый сок была одной из моих любимых песен именно за свой припев, что и стоял на звонке. Подпевая зацикленному кусочку песне, я нашла свой телефон на кухне. На прозрачном экране высветилось имя человека, который мог дать мне время на обдумывание дела Виктора.

\- Да, Лиралей, - отозвалась я, принимая вызов.

\- Лиличка, детка, здравствуй, - промурлыкали мне в ухо.

Лиралей - прозвище Валерии Ранштейн. Женщины, что ищет для меня дела. А точнее, просто дает те, что не осилили или не осилят другие. Для нее я просто одаренная. Не каждый знает маленький секрет моего происхождения.

Ранштейн была молодой женщиной, выше среднего роста, с короткими рыжими волосами и яркими зелеными глазами.

\- Есть дело, - прощебетала она. - Нужен медиум. Покойничка сожгли. А наследство поделить не могут.

\- Я не медиум, - хмуро сказала я.

\- Лиличка, - ласково произнесла Лера. - Нужен медиум.

Мы никогда не говорили о том, кто мы есть. Я догадывалась, что Лиралей не обычный человек. А она знала, что я одарена сильнее других. Но вслух это ни разу не упоминалось.

\- Куда и во сколько? - со вздохом согласилась я.

\- Вот и умничка, - я так и видела, как Лера засияла от радости. - Первая Брестская пятнадцать. Они будут ждать тебя к шести.

Я взглянула на часы. «14.27».

\- Хотелось бы раньше, - растягивая гласные, произнесла я.

\- Прости, Лиличка, - вздохнула Лиралей. - Раньше нет возможности.

Раз Лера говорит, что нет возможности, значит, нет возможности.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась. - Я буду там вовремя.

\- Конечно, во время, - кратко рассмеялась Ранштейн. - Покасики.

И не дожидаясь моего ответного прощания, Лиралей положила трубку. Усмехнувшись этому факту, я отложила телефон и вернулась в гостиную, где меня терпеливо дожидался Асмодей.

В его глазах так и читался вопрос «ну и?».

\- Появился небольшой заказ, - медленно, как можно точнее подбирая слова, начала я. - На час, может два.

\- Вам нельзя отвлекаться, мисс Рошфорд, - демон нахмурился.

Официальный тон высшего мне не понравился.

\- Не переживай так по этому поводу, - я слабо улыбнулась, в попытке разрядить обстановку. - Это мне поможет.

Асмодей недоверчиво на меня посмотрел, но больше ничего не сказал. Довольствуясь и этой простой тишиной, я вернулась на диван. Поставив ноутбук себе на колени, вновь начала изучать те данные, что скинула мне Мастема.

Два часа в тишине. И голоде, ведь я так и не поела. Чтобы демон не страдал ерундой, я распечатала и отдала ему отчеты с мест преступлений, которые, как мне казалось, я скоро выучу наизусть. В это же время, я пыталась проверить даты и время убийств с какими-либо днями силы или расположением звезд. Но пока, ничего путного не выходило.

\- Лили, - оторвал меня от дел Асмодей. - Жертвы все известные.

\- Ну да, - я не поняла, что имеет в виду демон.

\- Сильные? - он не отрывал взора от документов в руках.

\- Да, потому и прославились, - ответила я, ведь это само собой разумеющееся.

\- Позвони своей подруге и спроси про убийства других известных парапсихологов, - Асмодей, наконец, поднял на меня взор.

Необычайно серьезен был тот взгляд, отчего я не противилась. Сходив за телефоном на кухню и вернувшись, я набрала Мастеме.

\- Санти, - голос подруги звучал немного хрипло, видимо она только что на кого-то орала.

\- Мастема, это я, - вместо приветствия. - Ты можешь кое-что посмотреть?

\- Да, конечно, - она была немного сбита с толку.

\- Были ли убийства других известных парапсихологов, помимо тех, что у меня на руках? - задавая этот вопрос, я пристально смотрела на Асмодея.

Тот был невозмутим, как всегда. Лишь в глазах сверкали маленькие искры интереса.

\- Подожди, - отозвалась Санти, кладя трубку.

В ожидании прошло минут десять, может пятнадцать, я не засекала. Поэтому, когда в трубке раздался голос Мастемы, я вздрогнула от неожиданности.

\- Итак, - выдохнула в трубку Санти. – У меня на руках еще несколько дел, в которых фигурируют довольно известные псионы. Но это все висяки двухгодичной давности. И в них не фигурирует ни Виктор, ни кто-либо еще, - по голосу Мастемы я легко поняла, что ее саму это не радует.

\- Скинешь мне их? – я порыскала взглядом по комнате, в поиске пачки сигарет.

Не найдя оной, лишь подавила вздох. Все же расставаться с привычками нелегко. Особенно в рамках такого стрессового дела.

\- Без проблем, - легко согласилась Мастема. – Если это тебе поможет избавиться от демонов, то я с радостью отправлю тебе дела.

Как бы Санти не пыталась скрыть, она волновалась за меня. Будь я на ее месте, я бы тоже волновалась. Да, что там говорить. Я и на своем-то месте волнуюсь.

\- Спасибо, - я вложила в одно слово всю свою благодарность, что испытывала на данный момент. – Целую в пузико.

\- Береги себя, - тепло произнесла Мастема, прежде чем отключится.

Я вернулась за ноутбук. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать, пока придет сообщение от Санти.

\- Расскажи мне, что за дело, - нарушил тишину Асмодей.

Я взглянула на демона поверх экрана.

\- По описанию ничего сложного, - небрежно пожала плечами. – Просто кремированный покойник и борьба за наследство.

\- По официальной версии ты лишь имериум и телекин, - псевдо задумчиво произнес демон. – Так почему тебе поручили дело для медиума?

Я ожидала этот вопрос и была к нему готова. В какой-то мере.

\- Лиралей знает лишь, что я одарена больше других, - я откинулась на спинку дивана и отставила ноутбук в сторону, чтобы вытянуть ноги на журнальный столик. – А я знаю, что она не совсем человек. Вслух не говорим и другим не озвучиваем.

Асмодей лишь хмыкнул.

\- Твое имя на слуху. Не боишься, что остальные прознают?

\- Дар упноса, - потянулась.

Демон больше не проронил ни слова, вновь начав листать книжку, что никуда не убрал.

Я только хотела поинтересоваться, что же такое он стянул с моей полки, как из динамиков ноутбука послышалось «дилинь». Повернув голову к экрану, я увидела окошко сообщения от Мастемы с файлами других дел.

\- Ну что ж, - на выдохе произнесла я. – Посмотрим.

Вернув ноутбук на колени, я открыла файлы. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, так это приписка от Мастемы. «Все, что нашла на скорую руку. Возможно, кину еще».

\- Так-с, - я оглянула файлы. – Три дела.

Открыв первое попавшееся, я содрогнулась от желудочных спазмов. Это была женщина. Я поняла это по одежде и длинным волосам. На ней было зеленое платье с узором из красных цветов. Было довольно нелегко определить это, так как большая часть одежды была в крови. Даже светлые волосы были грязно-красного цвета.

Но не это заставило содрогнуться мой желудок. Поза этой женщины была пошлой и неестественной: ноги были согнуты в коленях и были разведены словно в шпагате, так, что колени касались земли. На месте груди зияли почти сквозные дыры. На некоторых снимках был виден кусок сердца. Еще платье было порвано в клочья в паховой области. И там было все в крови. Что-то было вырвано, отчего были видны органы малого таза.

Зажав рот рукой, я поскорее прокрутила документы, чтобы не видеть эти снимки.

\- Воды? – подал голос демон.

\- Неужели я настолько побледнела? – невесело усмехнулась я.

Асмодей лишь закатил глаза.

\- Не хорохорься, - отозвался он. – Мне без надобности.

Я оставила без ответа эту реплику высшего демона.

\- Итак, - прочистив горло, начала я. – Мелисса Норман, имперум. Удалили молочные железы и матку. На месте обнаружены мужские следы. Но опознать их так и не удалось. Тело найдено в… - не смогла дочитать, ибо не поверила глазам своим.

Асмодей поднялся и взял ноутбук с моих ног.

\- Тело найдено в Битцевском лесу, - прочитал строку демон.

\- Там, - я указала в сторону входной двери.

Демон нахмурился и опустился рядом. Он пролистал файл вверх, чтобы посмотреть на снимки. Я не могла позволить себе увидеть эти страшные фотографии даже боковым зрением, поэтому встала на ноги и отошла к окну.

\- Что б Лета потекла вспять, - выругался Асмодей сквозь зубы.

\- Что еще? – устало, спросила я.

\- Она похожа на тебя, - не очень вдохновенно отозвался демон, поворачивая ноутбук ко мне.

Я поежилась. Мелисса действительно была похожа на меня. К делу было прикреплено ее фото до смерти. Она была блондинкой, почти как я, но оттенок другой. И имела голубые глаза. Пусть мои были серо-голубыми, многие не видят разницы. Сознание услужливо подкинуло образ тех снимков, где вместо Мелиссы лежу я. Ледяной холодок побежал по коже, отчего я обхватила себя за плечи. Вздрогнула, когда почувствовала спиной присутствие Асмодея.

\- Лили, - голос Короля прозвучал тихо, но одновременно с этим очень глубоко.

Дыхание его всколыхнуло мои волосы. Я чувствовала тепло демонического тела. Поэтому не сразу поняла, что прижалась к Асмодею спиной.

\- Необходимо вернуться к делам, - он продолжал тихо говорить. - Ты сильная, ты дочь Войны. Справишься и выстоишь.

\- Да, - я кивнула.

Тепло высшего демона проникало под кожу, согревая, казалось, само нутро.

\- Вернемся, - пальцы Асмодея сомкнулись на моем локте.

Зеленоглазое порождение преисподней отвело меня к дивану и усадило на него.

\- Хорошо, - откашлявшись, я вновь вернула ноутбук себе на колени.

Я мельком взглянула на снимки, уже не испытывая того ужаса.

\- Тело было найдено в Битцевском лесу, службой уборки, - нашла то место, где остановилась. - Никаких улик или зацепок на месте преступления не обнаружено.

\- Что там про свидетелей и родственников? - поинтересовался демон, вставая за спиной.

\- Свидетелей преступления нет, - я пролистала документ вниз. - Родственники о пропаже сообщить не успели. Тело было обнаружено раньше.

\- Как она провела вечер перед смертью известно?

\- Прикреплен отчет провидца, - я быстро листала документ. – «Мне было видение, после того как тело было доставлено в морг. Я увидел прошлое жертвы. Она провела его вместе с, опрошенными впоследствии, друзьями. Возвращаясь, домой, некто напал на нее сзади. Жертва потеряла сознание. Пришла в себя уже в лесу. Лицо убийцы не опознать - темно. Но жертва не могла воспользоваться своим даром. Что-то его блокирует. Я это чувствую. Это что-то достаточно сильное, ибо картинка смазана. Убийца смеется. Видение прерывается. Не ясно, что убило Мелиссу», - прочитала я.

Асмодей молчал. Я же открыла следующее дело.

\- У меня тут мысль, - негромко сказала, пробегаясь глазами по тексту другого дела, но не вчитываясь. - Даты. Я хочу сравнить даты.

\- Хорошая идея, - я скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, что демон кивнул.

\- Итак, - я открыла все данные, что есть. - Судя по числам, Мелисса была первой.

\- А дальше? - Асмодей облокотился о спинку дивана руками.

\- Вторым был Карл Смит, лануай, - я открыла его дело. - Ему пробили бедренную артерию, но крови на месте не обнаружили. Совсем, - не дожидаясь слов Асмодея, я открыла следующий файл. - Третья - Анна Романова, долорка. Была обезглавлена, отсутствовали коленные чашечки. На теле многочисленные гематомы.

\- Это те, что были убиты два года назад? - уточнил демон, видимо, для каких-то своих мыслей.

\- Да, - я кивнула. - Разница странная. Между Мелиссой и Карлом прошло два месяца. А между ним и Анной все три.

Высший ничего не сказал. Он обошел диван, чтобы быть в моем поле зрения.

\- Двести лет назад, Виктор и сбежал, - Асмодей сел в кресло.

\- Ты так говоришь, словно приравниваешь двести лет к двум годам, - я посмотрела демону в глаза.

\- Так и есть, - брюнет кивнул. - Год в аду за сотню.

\- Значит, этих троих убил Виктор, - я сглотнула. - Но как их связать?

\- Пока никак, - демон пожал плечами.

И в правду. Яснее не стало.

\- У тебя была какая-то мысль, раз ты попросил найти эти дела, - я отставила ноутбук на журнальный столик.

\- Известность приравнивается к силе, - Асмодей сложил руки на груди. - Виктор убивает сильнейших.

\- Значит, - в голове что-то щелкнуло, и картинка вдруг стала немного четче. - Нужно следить за всеми псионами, чье имя на слуху. Виктор может ударить по ним.

Король кивнул, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Князь будет доволен.

Не нашлась с ответом. Каждый раз, когда Люцифер упоминался, даже косвенно, мне становилось не по себе. Чтобы отвлечься я посмотрела на время. «16.15». Нужно было начинать собираться. Я поднялась с места и потянулась.

\- Собираешься на это сомнительное дело? - хмыкнул демон.

\- Оно не сомнительное, - недовольно фыркнула я. - Уже выполняла такие. Все будет нормально.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я отправилась в свою комнату, дабы собраться на задание подкинутое Лиралей. Оно обещало легкие деньги, насколько это возможно. Если душа не захочет говорить, то денег не будет. Но нет уверенности в том, что после слов призрака будет, кому платить.

В таких легких размышлениях, я собралась. Поскольку было необходимо оставить свою личность в тени, и хотелось нагнать какой-то загадочности, выбор пал на черный плащ в пол, с глубоким капюшоном и широкими рукавами. Немного магии раяна, и тень, скрывающая мое лицо, непроглядна. Под плащом обычные черные джинсы, да серая футболка. На ногах высокие сапоги, с небольшим каблуком. Старые добрые. Они служили не первый год, и надеть их можно было в любую погоду. Эти сапоги были одними из самых удобных, в моей обуви.

Я перекинула сумку через плечо и встала у двери, ожидая демона. Не могу же я оставить его одного дома.

\- Ты же идешь со мной? - насмешливо спросила я.

Асмодей подошел ближе. Мне показалось, что его энергия заполонила собой все пространство коридора.

\- Конечно, иду, - кивнул высший демон. - Князь сказал, что я должен тебя охранять.

Я зачем-то кивнула и открыла входную дверь.


	5. Четвертая глава

Мы добирались до места назначения на том же автомобиле, на котором Асмодей отвозил меня на аудиенцию к Князю. Прибыли мы вовремя. Наземные дороги все же свободней воздушных потоков. Я насчитала всего с десяток машин от дома, до нотариальной конторы.  
Как только Король поставил машину на сигнализацию из здания, невзрачной четырехэтажки, вышел мужчина в сером костюме. Он был немолод, и седина уже коснулась его темно-русых волос. Я почувствовала эхо дара. Такое бывает, когда человек одарен, не так сильно, чтобы развить в себе способности, но некоторое количество силы присутствует в его крови.   
\- Вечер добрый, - он крепко пожал руку Асмодею, и вежливо сжал пальцами мои. - Я Андрей Кривцов, нотариус и адвокат. Мы вас ждали, - он упорно обращался к демону.   
Надо отдать Королю должное. Он лишь прочистил горло и отошел за мое плечо.   
\- Вы ждали ее, - холодно сказал брюнет.   
Краска сошла с лица Андрея.   
\- Прошу прощения, - промямлил он.   
\- Не важно, - я отмахнулась рукой. - Давайте начнем.   
Кривцов закивал и повел нас в здание.   
Внутри было довольно затхло. Стены обшарпаны и в водяных потеках, на потолке сетка трещин. Здание давно не видело ремонта. Так мне казалось, пока адвокат не завел нас в свой кабинет. Там было довольно просторно. Стены были обиты дорогими деревянными панелями. Пол - сплошь до блеска начищенный паркет. На потолке - красивая кованная позолоченная люстра. Огромный, красивый стол из сатинового дерева. Я была больше, чем уверена, что древесина была из самой Шри-Ланки, если не весь стол. Перед столом сидели несколько человек. Среди них я легко опознала вдову, в черном строгом платье, с длинными рукавами из черного кружева и высоким горлом из того же кружева. Нитка жемчуга ярко выделялась на тонкой шее. Жидкие блеклые светлые волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке. Рядом с ней сидели, как я поняла, ее дети. Старший, подросток, был одет в обычную рубашку в темную клетку и джинсы. Сальные темные волосы были зачесаны назад, выставляя на обозрение широкий прыщавый лоб. Такая же сальная кожа блестела в свете люстры. Я бы на его месте ограничила потребление жирной и вредной пищи. Рядом с ним сидел младший брат. Волосы светлые, как у матери, но густые. Одет он был в синюю футболку и темные джинсы. Мне он показался очаровательным. Единственный, кто выбивался из этого ряда, была женщина, сидящая в стороне от семьи умершего. За ней стояло двое полицейских. Сама женщина была... Молода. Она не была похожа на вдову. Густые рыжие волосы лежали волнами на обнаженных плечах. Пышная грудь едва ли не выпрыгивала из разреза ее черного платья.  
Андрей провел меня за стол, на котором лежал унылый металлический ящик, в котором находился прах покойного. Асмодей следовал за мной по пятам, подобно тени.  
\- Итак, мисс... - Кривцов застыл, так как понял, что не знает моего имени.   
На это я смогла лишь усмехнуться.   
\- Герра, - словно проурчал Асмодей.   
\- Мисс Герра, - подхватил брошенную мысль адвокат. - Медиум, что сейчас призовет душу господина Орлина.   
\- И все же, - прозвучал неуверенный голос вдовы. - Я не понимаю, для чего это....  
\- Но, госпожа Орлина, - мягко начал Андрей. - Вы сами настояли на этом.   
\- И все же... - вдова покачала головой.   
\- Успокойся, мать, - подал ломающийся голос старший сын. - Мы все равно ничего не увидим.   
\- Если так, то, что я здесь забыла? - я сложила руки на груди. - Может быть, я пойду и займусь своими делами?  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - всплеснул руками Кривцов. - Что вы, госпожа Герра. Работайте.   
Андрей отошел в сторону. Я посильнее натянула капюшон и забралась на стол, став на голову выше всех, кроме, разве что, Асмодея, полицейских, да Андрея, предварительно отодвинув коробку с прахом. Я пробежалась пальцами по поверхности недоурны. Тут же почувствовала отклик. Душа рвалась в этот мир. Не в моих правилах было не подчиняться желанию духа.   
\- Не рвись сюда, - улыбнулась я, хоть этого никто и не видел. - Но если за справедливость, то вперед.  
Я откинула крышку назад. Простерла руку над прахом и повела ей вверх. Прах закружился, создавая оболочку души в этом мире. Серо-белая бесформенная фигура. Я услышала удивленные вздохи всех, кроме Асмодея. Но мне было не до этого. Я удерживала душу в этом мире. Связующая нить тянулась из недр Иного мира, через меня и в призванную душу. Я слышала лишь звон этой связи. Тон, полтона вверх или вниз и связь может оборваться. Нельзя было отвлекаться. Я спиной чувствую холод Другой стороны и жалею, что не надела чего-нибудь теплее. Истинное зрение работает даже с закрытыми глазами, позволяя видеть нить. И не только ее. Яркое черное пятно рядом - это Асмодей. Бледное серое - душа. Белые - люди, не обладающие способностями. Лишь мелкие шаги в определенные цвета отличают их друг от друга. И Андрей - едва заметное оранжевое. Он был бы телекином, будь судьба милосерднее.  
Я не знала, сколько прошло времени, но звук все чаще сбивался. Сделав усилие над собой, я размыкаю пересохшие губы, в попытке сказать, что время на исходе, но чувствую, как издаю лишь хрип. Очередное нечеловеческое усилие над собой и чувствую, как голосовые связки подчиняются.   
\- Времени мало, давайте быстрее, - сквозь звон слышу свой недовольный и хриплый голос.   
Едва слышное шуршание бумаги, голос Андрея и призрака. Но вот все посторонние звуки снова тонут в звоне нити.   
\- Мы закончили, - наконец голос Кривцова пробивается сквозь звук связи.  
Я отпускаю нить, веду рукой сверху вниз, возвращая прах в металлическую коробку, сейчас понимая, что это алюминий. Бесполезная информация, но что поделать.   
Медленно уходит Истинное зрение, и я могу открыть глаза. В горле пересохло, жутко хотелось пить. А еще поспать. Ну, или хотя бы полежать. Я была абсолютно разбита, как всегда бывает после общения с Иной стороной. Я медленно разворачиваюсь и осторожно слезаю со стола. Асмодей услужливо придерживает меня за плечо, не давая упасть, так как чувствует, что ноги меня не держат. Я привалилась к нему, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, устало выдыхая.   
\- Пить хочу, - тихо жалуюсь, потом негромко смеюсь, осознавая, как жалко выгляжу в этот момент. - Чем кончилось? - спросила я, все же отлипая от демона.   
\- Старший сын убил отца за наследство, когда узнал про наличие любовницы, - спокойно отвечает Король. - Все подозрения пали на любовницу, но призванный тобой дух все расставил на свои места.   
В кабинете стоял странный гул. Лишь сосредоточившись на этом, я поняла, что это просто разговоры. Повернувшись, увидела, что полиция о чем-то говорит с вдовой. За юбку ее платья держался младший сын, по щекам его бежали слезы, но он не всхлипывал. Сдерживался. Настоящим мужчиной вырастет, я была уверена. Любовница о чем-то беседовала с Кривцовым. Старший сын же молча сидел на стуле, смотря в одну точку перед собой.   
\- Дверь закрыта на ключ, - тихо пояснил Асмодей на мой кивок в сторону подростка. - Он никуда отсюда не денется.   
Я понятливо кивнула. Немного погодя, осознав, что мне стало легче и теперь просто хотелось пить, я двинулась в сторону адвоката. Король шел несколько позади, чтобы дать мне свободно дышать.  
«Надо будет не забыть сказать ему спасибо», - отрешенно подумала я.   
Меня отвлек удивленный вскрик любовницы. Она смотрела за мою спину. Я резко разворачиваюсь, и время словно замедляется. Вижу, как старший сын бежит на меня, сжимая в руке нож для конвертов. Замечаю, как блестит лезвие. Пытаюсь что-то придумать, ведь если я отпрыгну, пострадает кто-то из людей за моей спиной. А пацан все ближе.  
Но предпринять что-либо я не успеваю. Подросток внезапно оказывается на полу. Нож со звоном выпадает из его руки. Нечто черное прижимает его к полу. А время вновь начинает свой ход.   
Это был Асмодей. Он подобно грузовому локомотиву сбил парня и теперь не давал ему пошевелиться.   
\- Мисс Герра, все хорошо? - Андрей возникает перед лицом, хватая меня за руку.   
\- Да, - спокойно, но хрипло, отзываюсь, осторожно отдергивая свою руку.   
Я не была любительницей прикосновений от малознакомых людей. Не то, чтобы фобия или нечто вроде того. Просто, неприязнь.  
Тем временем Король передал старшего сына в руки полиции и в это же мгновение на руки его нацепили наручники.   
\- Сука! Тварь! Ошибка природы! - кричал отцеубийца в мою сторону. - Ты сдохнешь! В луже собственной крови! - голос его стал звонким и противным, заставляя морщиться.   
Двое бравых сотрудников полиции вытащили мальца из помещения, когда Кривцов открыл замок двери.   
Вдова расплакалась и закрыла лицо руками. Да. Неприятно смотреть, как твой отпрыск пытается убить другого человека, тем самым падая в твоих глазах еще ниже, хотя, казалось, уже некуда.   
\- За это я требую двойную плату, - обернувшись, сказала я прямо Андрею.   
\- Д-да, - запнувшись, соглашается тот. - Я поговорю с Лиралей.   
Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, я направилась к выходу. Асмодей вновь возник за моей спиной, подобно тени. Мы сохраняли молчание до тех пор, пока не сели в машину.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала я, как только мы тронулись. - Не только за то, что уложил этого ненормального.   
\- Это моя работа, - почти механически отозвался Король.   
Я, наконец, сняла капюшон и взглянула в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь поймать взгляд Асмодея.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что буду благодарна демону, - медленно начала я, все же поймав зеленые глаза. - Но я действительно признательна тебе за сегодня.   
Асмодей кивнул, и взгляд его вернулся к дороге.  
Вечерело. Пусть день пошел на убыль, но темнело все еще поздно. Поэтому время было определить довольно нелегко. Я задумалась о сегодняшних происшествиях, глядя в окно. Мелисса... Да еще и крики этого парня. Сознание совместило это и вновь выдало мне картинку, где я лежу вместо Мелиссы. Стало неприятно. Перед внутренним взором возникли все жертвы Виктора. Мне казалось, что я все это время топталась на месте, в бессмысленной попытке поймать свой хвост. Я ищу связь там, где ее нет, но ничего лучше придумать не могу. Это раздражало и удручало одновременно.   
Я вздрогнула, когда Асмодей открыл передо мной дверь. Настолько погрузившись в свои мысли, я не заметила, как мы приехали домой.   
\- Выспись, - посоветовал демон, закрывая за мной дверцу машины. - И больше не бери сторонние дела.   
Я молча наблюдала за тем, как Король обходит машину, вновь садится за руль, и медленно укатывает прочь от моего дома. Вздохнув, я зашла в подъезд и поднялась домой. Не было желания ничего делать и никуда звонить. Хотелось лишь спать. Что я и сделала. Не раздеваясь, лишь скинув плащ, я рухнула в кровать, отключаясь еще в полете.

Пробуждение ото сна было не самым лучшим в моей жизни.  
\- Denn er ist einsam, doch er hat es so gewollt. Er ist einsam, nur mit sich und seinem Stolz. Er ist einsam, mit sich und mit seiner kleinen Welt. Denn er ist einsam, doch er hat es so gewollt, - Der Bote пели про одинокого человека, что захотел быть таковым по своему выбору.  
Не желая открывать глаза, я не с первого раза нащупала телефон, что вместо того, чтобы лежать на тумбочке, рядом с кроватью, валялся на полу.  
\- Вещайте, - пробубнила я.  
\- Эмили! – в ухо закричала Мастема. – Срочно приезжай!  
\- Извини, метла в ремонте, - фыркнула я.  
\- Не до шуток мне, - почти прорычала Санти. – Еще одно убийство. И я уверена, что это связано с твоим делом.  
Я все же смогла приоткрыть один глаз. Но тут же его закрыла, так как в комнате было слишком ярко, для моего сонного состояния.  
\- Максимум – через час, - с трудом села, так и не открыв глаза, свесив ноги с кровати.  
\- Немедленно! – рявкнула Мастема, бросая трубку.  
Я потерла глаза. Состояние было разбитое, даже хуже, чем вчера. Простонав, я поднялась и поплелась в ванную, в надежде, что душ поможет мне проснуться.  
Я простояла под струями воды около получаса. Мне стало немного легче, и теперь я начала ощущать голод и жажду.  
Одевшись в свою обычную рабочую одежду, состоящую из светло-синих джинс и черной футболки, я все же добралась до кухни, с намерением позавтракать, как незнакомая музыка, источником которой был мой телефон, заставила вернуться в спальню.  
\- Ich bin ein wahrer Satan. Komm und fass mich an. Die Wahrheit ist mein Ziegenhuf. Meine Hörner und mein Plan. Ja, ich bin ein echter Teufel. Hör gut zu, du wirst verstehen. Und ich bringe dir das Feuer. Um die Dunkelheit zu sehen, - незнакомый мужской голос пел про дьявола.  
Я точно знала, что слышу эту песню впервые. Поскольку, немецкий я не изучала и знала его лишь по нескольким выученным песням, подробнее понять смысл не вышло. С некой опаской, я приняла входящий звонок.  
\- Лили, - от этого голоса пошли мурашки. – Мне доложили об очередном убийстве. Я нанял тебя не просто так. Постарайся не допустить новых смертей, - спокоен и несколько холоден, без эмоционален.  
\- Я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, - голос как назло дрогнул.  
\- Конечно, сделаешь, - эту усмешку было невозможно не услышать. – Асмодей должен был уже подъехать к твоему дому. Не задерживайся.  
\- Да, Князь, - на выдохе ответила я.  
Я услышала смех Люцифера, прежде чем он повесил трубку. А мне вот было не до смеха. Пальцы похолодели, на лбу выступили капли пота, во рту образовалась пустыня. Я была в ужасе. И мне ни капли не нравилась эта реакция даже на голос Князя Тьмы.  
Некоторое время я просто стояла на месте, отходя от этого звонка. Вспомнив о незнакомой мелодии, я ткнула пальцем в телефон, вызывая голограмму начального экрана. Быстро залезла в музыкальные файлы, что телефон в случайном порядке использовал для сигнала вызова. Но ничего необычного я не нашла. Задумавшись об этом, вернулась на кухню. Холодильник пустовал. Но было несколько яблок. Быстро помыв их и кинув на диван, я начала собираться на дело.  
Телефон, благодаря телекинезу, летал рядом, позволяя мне думать о мелодии и собираться одновременно. В сумке были все необходимые мне вещи, мне нужно было лишь надеть портупею, где на спине крест-накрест были ножны для моих особенных ножей. Их было всего пять во всем мире. И были они подарком моего дяди – Мортема, Всадника на Бледном коне.  
Николай рассказывал, что когда я родилась, моему отцу необходимо было уходить, и он решил взять мать с собой. Но я уверена, что причина их ухода в другом. Когда открылся разлом между нашим миром и измерением Всадников, отца встретил Мортем. Смерти было интересно, что же стало исходом пребывания отца в нашем мире. И ему показали меня. Николай говорил, что что-то в тот момент изменилось во взгляде Мортема, и тот подарил мне свои ножи, способные убить любое существо. Пояснил он это тем, что я остаюсь без защиты.  
Так или иначе, про существование этих ножей известно лишь мне, Николаю и Елене, не считая моих родителей, разумеется.  
Быстро бросив в сумку яблоки, я нацепила свои сапоги, надела кожаную куртку, и прыгнула сразу к подъезду, так как мне не хотелось возиться ключами, а потом еще ждать лифт.  
Князь был прав. Асмодей уже ждал меня, опираясь на машину.  
\- Опаздываешь, - первое, что сказал демон, при моем приближении.  
Я лишь пожала плечами, демонстративно достала яблоко из сумки и хорошенько его укусила.  
Я заметила, как Асмодей дернулся, чтобы либо закатить глаза, либо мне голову, но сдержался и открыл передо мной дверцу автомобиля. Кивнув ему в благодарность, я забралась на заднее сиденье.  
Не знаю, откуда Люцифер узнал о новой смерти и о том, что Мастема зовет меня к себе на работу, но Асмодей ничего не говорил по этому поводу. Молчание меня немного смущало.  
\- Ты не знаешь, кто умер? – негромко спросила я.  
\- Твоя подруга тебе все расскажет, - ответил демон.  
Такой ответ, ясное дело, меня не устроил, но говорить ничего не стала, просто смирившись с тем, что демоны не особо разговорчивы по утрам.

В отделе Мастемы кипела работа. Люди носились туда-сюда. Отовсюду раздавались голоса, звуки печати, трели телефонов, шуршание бумаги. Одним словом – аврал.  
\- Видимо, умер кто-то охереть какой важный, - пробубнила я.  
\- Ты, блять, даже не представляешь как, нахуй, права, - Мастема ждала меня у двери своего кабинета с зажженной сигаретой в зубах.  
Долорка была одета в свою обычную форму, состоящую из строгой синий юбки и темно-голубой рубашки. Пиджак и галстук были внутри ее кабинета.  
Санти была красивой. Не нужно иметь проблем с определением собственного пола, чтобы считать Мастему прекрасной, коей она и была, даже без операций. Густые черные волосы отливали перламутром на свету, и являлись таковыми с рождения. Льдисто-серые глаза, круглой формы, были похожи на капли замерзшей родниковой воды. Тонкие брови вразлет. Прямой, чуть вздернутый нос. Полноватые губы, с прекрасно очерченной нижней. Высокие скулы. Длинная шея и выразительные ключицы, что угадывались даже в легко расстегнутой рубашке. И прекрасная светло-бронзовая кожа.  
Мастема была из того малого процента итальянок, что обладали не карим цветом глаз. За это ее часто обвиняли в хирургической смене цвета радужки. На что получали билет в недалекое пешее эротическое путешествие.  
Вообще, долорка была итальянкой по линии матери. Отец был из России и погиб, помогая во время разгребания последствий после Второго Бунта парапсихологов. Именно от отца Мастема и получила свой дар, так как по линии матери он был крайне редким. Поэтому моя подруга была именно Мастемой и именно Санти.  
Мы с Асмодеем подошли ближе. Мастема скептически взглянула на демона и поморщилась, словно от отвращения.  
\- Тебя я рада видеть, а вот эту тварь рядом – не очень, - фыркнула она, заходя в кабинет.  
\- Не тварь, а демона, - спокойно поправила я. – И Асмодей – залог сохранности того, что я не двину кони раньше времени, - двинулась за Санти.  
Вышеупомянутый молчаливой тенью зашел за мной и закрыл дверь.  
\- Мне насрать на это, Лили, - Мастема села за стол.  
Кабинет долорки был самым обычным. На полу был линолеум под паркет, стены обиты деревянными панелями. Окна были темными, поскольку Мастема не любила прямые солнечные лучи.  
Я предполагала, что это были не стекла, а кристаллы, созданные раянами. В моей квартире тоже такие стояли. Они вообще сейчас стояли повсеместно. Во-первых, данные кристаллы были прочнее обычного стекла, и шумоизоляция у них была гораздо лучше. Во-вторых, в зависимости от настройки, они могли стать совсем черными, и не пропускать ни капли света, а могли быть и обычными, прозрачными. Крайне удобно. И шторы не нужны.  
В кабинете у Санти присутствовали так же несколько стеллажей. В них были папки, папки и еще раз папки. Большие и толстые, маленькие на три листа и т.д. и т.п.  
Посередине кабинета, спиной к окнам, стоял стол Мастемы, утопающий в бумагах. Обычный такой, по сравнению со столом в нотариальной конторе или... у Князя, так вообще никчемный. Среди бумаг можно было заметить монитор.  
Начальница уголовного розыска прошла за стол и опустилась в кресло.  
\- Выкладывай, - кивнула я, становясь перед столом Мастемы.  
\- Ясновидец, Кристофер Блэк, - только и сказала долорка.  
В шоке я даже открыла рот.  
\- Да ты гонишь, - не веря, сказала я.  
\- Эмили, я не склонна шутить, - почти прорычала Мастема. – Его убили сегодня ночью, в собственной, блять, квартире.  
\- Он же видел будущее по желанию, почти всегда, - я зарылась пальцами правой руки в волосы. – Он предотвратил покушение на жизнь, мать его, президента!  
\- А то я, блять, не знаю, - всплеснула руками Санти.  
\- И он не увидел собственную смерть? – в неверии качаю головой.  
Мастема пожала плечами.  
\- На месте мы нашли это, - она протянула мне пакет для улик, в котором лежал лист бумаги.  
Он был измят, в крови, но то, что на нем, было, изображено виднелось прекрасно. Лист, похожий на лист каштана, только углы у него были острые, резкие, похожие на кленовый.  
\- Что это? – хмуря брови, поинтересовалась я.  
\- Не знаю, - Мастема покачала головой. – Никто не знает. Нет в природе деревьев, что дают такие листья.  
Я показала рисунок Асмодею, но тот лишь чуть пожал плечами.  
\- Это все, что оставил после себя Кристофер? – уточнила.  
\- Да, - кивнула брюнетка. – Помимо своих кишок на люстре.  
Я поморщилась от представленной картины.  
\- У него что-то пропало из органов?  
\- Комната, где его убивали, теперь похожа, на сцену для съемок какого-нибудь ужастика, - фыркнула Санти. – Обои, планомерно забрызганные кровью и ошметки тела, разбросанные по стенам, потолку и полу.  
\- Сложно, - выдохнула я.  
\- И не говори, - Мастема устало потерла глаза одной рукой.  
Становилось все веселее и веселее. От чего у меня волосы вставали дыбом на затылке.  
\- Это все? – кладя рисунок на стол подруги, спросила я.  
\- Да, - на выдохе сказала она. – Если что-то всплывет, я позвоню, - Санти на мгновение задумалась. – Забери этот рисунок с собой, он уже в базе. Может быть, что-нибудь увидишь.  
Я кивнула и сунула помятый лист бумаги в сумку.  
\- Когда будет свободное время, набери, - попросила я подругу. – Сходим отдохнуть.  
\- Конечно, Лили, - согласно кивнула Мастема, слабо улыбаясь. – А теперь бери своего демона и вышвыривайся из моего кабинета.  
Не став больше медлить, я покинула подругу.

\- Не нравится мне это, - озвучила я, когда мы сели в машину. – Что ты думаешь?  
\- Тебе необходимо отчитаться перед Князем, - спокойно ответил Асмодей.  
\- Но ничего же не сделано, - растерялась, и это мягко сказано. – Ты не можешь не рассказывать ему?  
\- Хорошо, - довольно легко согласился падший серафим.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я.  
Асмодей был необычно молчалив и услужлив, в какой-то степени.  
\- У тебя ничего не произошло? – из вежливости и любопытства, поинтересовалась я.  
Демон негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Ничего, что должно волновать тебя, - улыбаясь, ответил он.  
Я недовольно фыркнула и больше ничего не говорила.  
Будучи человеком... ладно, очень одаренным человеком, я не могла понять логику столь долго живущего демона, как Виктора. Поэтому, мне нужна была помощь.  
\- Нужна ищейка, - задумчиво закусив губу, негромко сказала я.  
Проблема была в том, что общение с учениями мне пришлось прекратить. Могла все, время позволяло, но те, с кем я общалась, не принимали эдакое «много-ученичество». К счастью, некоторые связи остались везде. Ну, или на крайний случай, можно было бы обратиться за помощью к Николаю. Вот у него никогда не было проблем с нужными людьми. Или паранормалами. Ведь мало кто захочет наживать себе врага в лице главного вампира Москвы.  
\- Ищейка? – поинтересовался Асмодей.  
\- Угу, ищейка, - повторила я.  
Ищейка – магический механизм, способный выследить любое существо. Главное, сказать верные слова. Жаль, что стоящих мастеров не так уж и много.  
Ладно, привираю. Есть в моей записной книжке такой. Правда, не думаю, что он захочет иметь со мной дело. Расстались мы не совсем друзьями. Но, в попытке поскорее разойтись по разным углам города, Дейт сделает свое дело хорошо. Осталось лишь вызвонить его.  
Конечно, никто не давал гарантии, что ищейка найдет Виктора. Мало ли какими способностями обладает этот демон. Но попробовать стоило.

\- Какие планы у тебя на сегодня? – спросил Асмодей, когда мы подъехали к дому.  
\- Ну, нужно раздобыть ищейку... – почти, что уклончиво отозвалась я.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился демон. – Когда ты планируешь этим заняться?  
Я задумалась. Не было гарантии, что Дейт создаст ищейку в условные пару дней, которые он обещает постоянно. К тому же, я хотела попросить у Мастемы допуск к базе данных, чтобы не отрывать ее от собственных дел, ну и парочку пропусков на свободные действия.  
Фишка пропусков в том, что пока они действуют, я могу хоть ядерную боеголовку с собой таскать, ибо это в рамках «расследования». Ну и все случайные жертвы среди гражданского населения списываются туда же, главное не устраивать тотальное побоище в центре города. В общем, пропуск на свободные действия так называется не просто так. Он действительно развязывает руки. А коль его не добудет Мастема, попрошу Николая. Не хорошо его дергать по подобным пустякам, но что, как говориться, поделать.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила честно. – Но сегодня я из дома больше ни ногой.  
Асмодей согласно кивнул. Повисла тишина.  
\- Ты... доложишь Князю об увиденном и услышанном? – как бы, между прочим, спросила я.  
\- Да. Именно этим и займусь, - не было причин сомневаться в честности этих слов.  
И не хотелось, собственно.  
Я кивнула и открыла дверь.  
\- Тогда до завтра? – прозвучало действительно как вопрос, а хотелось, как утверждение.  
\- До завтра, - уверенно отозвался демон. – Не дури.  
Я хмыкнула.  
\- И не думала.  
Асмодей коротко усмехнулся.  
\- Ну как же.  
\- Пока, - попрощалась я, выходя из машины.  
Король покинул мой двор спустя несколько секунд. Я же, вздохнув, зашла в подъезд.


	6. Глава пятая

Часть оставшегося дня я пыталась дозвониться до Дейта, а также уговорить его сделать ищейку, по старой дружбе. Он ничего не обещал, но я-то знала, что он заинтересован в том, чтобы сделать эту гребанную ищейку и избавиться от меня. Все дело в том, что я пообещала за эту ищейку не деньги, а то, что я навсегда уйду из его дел и жизни. А влезать в его грязные делишки – это мое, так сказать, хобби.

Дейтон Уитман – держал небольшой клуб на Сретенке. И в нем торговали наркотиками, цвела и пахла проституция, наряду с торговлей людьми. И я, ой как, любила пару раз в месяц сдавать его областной полиции. Но Дейт ничему не учился, поэтому каждый раз наряд приезжал по делу. И за это Дейтон меня ненавидел всей душой. Но вот проблемка была еще в том, что он мне обязан по гроб жизни, за то, что, вообще жив. Поэтому и терпит.

Правда теперь, если он все же сделает хорошую ищейку, я прекращу доносить до него. Но кто сказал, что я не буду делать анонимки? Да уж, коварство мое второе имя.

Вечером я позвонила Мастеме. Спросила на счет допуска и пропусков. Допуск к базе она пообещала на следующий день. Но с пропусками было сложнее, ведь официально я не работала в полиции, а была лишь наемным парапсихологом. Но Санти пообещала что-нибудь придумать. Успокоившись на этом, я с ней попрощалась.

Остаток вечера я заняла очередным повторением всей имеющийся информации. Ничего нового в голову не пришло.

И вот, я валяюсь на диване, жуя очередное яблоко, так как в магазин, так и не сходила, смотря какую-то баламуть по телевизору. Эту безмятежность нарушил телефон.

\- I will go down, down to save your soul. I will show you the world from my crystal throne. I will give you the chance of eternal life with me, - такой близкий Blutengel с их Зовом вампира.

Благодаря этой песне, я знала, кто звонит.

\- Привет, Елена, - поздоровалась я, делая телевизор потише.

\- Здравствуй, Лили, - такой родной голос, и как я его давно не слышала, хотя, казалось бы, прошло не так много времени. – Я звоню предостеречь тебя. Что-то происходит. И мы не уверены, в том, что именно.

Я задумчиво закусила губу. Существовала ли вероятность того, что Елена говорила о Викторе? Или о том, что меня нанял Князь Тьмы?

\- Я не понимаю, - призналась честно.

В трубке повисла тишина, но совсем ненадолго.

\- Лили, ты должна понимать, что мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы помочь тебе, - я услышала в голосе вампирши волнение, хоть она и старалась его скрыть. – Но еще, ты должна знать, что существуют силы, чья власть и мощь больше, чем можно вообразить.

\- Елена, - выдохнула я. – Я работаю на Люцифера. Со мной большую часть времени находится Асмодей. Так что количество сил, способных навредить мне, стремится к нулю.

Бывшая ясновидец вздохнула. Я не поняла, как именно удивленно или устало.

\- Наши информаторы узнали об этом пару дней назад, - голос Елены зазвучал спокойнее. – Но я хочу предупредить тебя не об этом.

\- Вы знаете что-то про убийства?

\- Немного, - ответила вампирша. – Но информаторы выяснили, что это связано с одной компанией. Медикал Индастриз.

Я нахмурилась, не видя связи между фармакологической компанией и убийствами неуязвимого демона.

\- Ты знаешь, над чем они работают?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно призналась я.

\- Раньше, они лишь делали и создавали лекарства, которые гасили негативные эффекты от дара. Чтобы тилжаты не слышали мысли всех людей в округе. Чтобы Лорем Фелис могли прожить несколько месяцев без чужой энергии. И так далее, - на фоне голоса Елены я услышала музыку, значит, она спустилась на несколько этажей вниз, ближе к клубу. – После того, как объявилась ты, с несколькими способностями они только и делают, как ищут способ совместить несколько сил вместе.

\- И ты... информаторы считают, что убийства сильных парапсихологов связанны именно с этим?

\- Да, - Елена вздохнула. – Но прямых подтверждений нет. Так что будь осторожнее. Они очень сильные. Ты знаешь это. Джек...

Я резко перебила вампиршу.

\- Все я прекрасно помню, Елена, не говори больше о нем.

\- Да, прости.

Повисло молчание.

\- Я буду осторожна Елена, обещаю, - наконец, сказала я.

\- Заходи, как будет время, - по голосу ее было ясно, что она улыбается.

\- Конечно, - легко согласилась. – Пока.

\- До встречи.

В трубке раздались гудки. Покусав губу, я отложила телефон в сторону. Елена всколыхнула нежелательные воспоминания. Я вышла в гостиную, к шкафу с безделушками, где стояли немногочисленные фотографии.

Моя история любовных отношений не блещет размахом. Раньше, Рэйвен жил в моем доме. Мы часто виделись и не могли не подружиться. Начали общаться, росли вместе. И в какой-то момент решили попробовать встречаться. Долго это не продлилось. Не то, чтобы мы ругались или нечто вроде того. Просто не подошли друг другу. Позже я познакомила их с Мастемой, после того, как она стала моей лучшей подругой. Я была искренне рада за них, когда узнала, что их собственные отношения перешли на новый уровень. Потому что они прекрасно друг другу подходят.

Вторым моим увлечением стал Джек Форсайт. Он был хорошим парнем. По крайней мере, когда мы с ним познакомились, он мне таковым казался. И сошлись мы довольно быстро. Очень сильно подходили друг другу. Так, по крайней мере, говорили все, кто нас видел. Но, как быстро сошлись, так быстро и разошлись. Джек куда-то уехал, ни сказав ни слова и не оставив после себя хотя бы строчки сообщения. Поэтому любое упоминание о нем вызывало во мне приступ раздражения и гнева. Вот так.

С фотографий на меня смотрели все мое малое окружение. На одних были только Елена и Николай. На других, я вместе с Мастемой или Рэйем. Иногда мы все втроем. Но с Джеком была лишь одна. И то, на ней запечатлены мы все вместе: я и Мастема обнимаемся между Джеком, что стоит с моей стороны, и Рэйем, который стоит рядом с Мастемой. Все улыбаются. Но удивительное было другим. Я очень хорошо помнила этот день, в отличие от остальных. Новый Год. Ничем не примечательный праздник. Но, было в нем что-то, что заставило его плотно обосноваться в недрах моей долговременной памяти. Да так хорошо, что процессы воспроизведения моего мозга могли подкинуть и запах, что царил тогда в воздухе. И я до сих пор не понимала почему.

Я задумчиво стянула эту фотографию с полки, начав всматриваться в Джека. Он определенно был симпатичным, пусть и несколько смазливым. Его русые волосы отливали бронзой на свету и фотография это неплохо передала. Желтые глаза искрились весельем. У Джека не было проблем с почками, просто ему повезло с бледностью липохрома. На пол головы выше меня. А я не маленькая девочка, во мне все сто семьдесят пять сантиметров роста. Хотя при этом, тот же Люцифер выше меня минимум на голову. Форсайт в меру широкоплеч. Фотография прекрасно передавала его прямую осанку, словно это не я являлась наследницей древнего аристократического рода.

И все же, какими теплыми не были наши отношения – все это было в прошлом. Джек предал меня. А такие вещи я не прощаю. И если судьба сведет нас снова, первое, что я сделаю, так это дам ему в лицо. Клянусь.

«Sacramental sister in the darkest night. Sacramental sister in the act we saw you alive. Sacramental sister do the morning star. Sacramental sister let him take you far to the light. Sacramental sister!» - резкая музыка из колонок телефона заставила вздрогнуть и едва не выронить рамку с фотографией.

Поспешно поставив ее на прежнее место, я вернулась к телефону, принимая входящий, даже не глянув на звонившего. Не было в этом надобности.

\- Лили, - задорный женский голос раздался в динамике. – Я прилетаю завтра. Будь дома.

\- Так внезапно...

Сказать, что я была удивлена – ничего не сказать. Голос принадлежал Мив, человеку, которого я не надеялась больше встретить в своей жизни.

Мив Весс – одна из самых талантливых медиумов в мире. Она была первой, среди делителей, кто сосредоточил в себе все крайности месонов. И она была вторым человеком, кто мог меня терпеть, помимо Мастемы.

Мы с Мив познакомились еще в школе для парапсихологов. Уже тогда она была талантливой. Меня в этом никто переплюнуть не мог. Но Мив была единственной, кто подобралась достаточно близко. Она стала моей первой подругой. И первой, кто узнал о моем происхождении.

После выпуска, Мив уехала в Американскую Независимую Республику, и мы перестали активно общаться. Но, не смотря на это, Весс оставалась близким мне человеком.

\- Я прилетаю на конференцию, - я услышала улыбку в голосе Весс. – И пока есть свободное время, хочу провести его с тобой, Эм.

У меня не вышло сдержать улыбки, пусть Мив и не видела ее.

\- С радостью, Мив, - тепло отозвалась я.

\- Позвоню тебе.

\- Целую в пузико, - попрощалась.

\- Как я скучала по этим словам, - рассмеялась Весс. – До завтра, Эм.

В трубке раздались гудки. Я отложила телефон, поймав себя на том, что продолжаю глупо улыбаться. На этот короткий миг из головы вылетели все мысли о том, что меня нанял Князь.

В животе неприятно потянуло, и я осознала, что уже второй день ничего не ела. В голове так же всплыло то, что в холодильнике повесилась мышь. С неделю эдак назад. Вздохнув, и пожалев о том, что не существует способности по созданию продуктов, я собралась в магазин.

На улице сгущались сумерки. Хмыкнув сему факту, я достала сигарету. На кончике вспыхнула искра, и я наполнила легкие дымом. Задумавшись об этой вредной привычке, поняла, что с этими демонскими заморочками, курить стала определенно меньше. Не удивлюсь, если к середине дела, я вообще забуду о том, что когда-либо курила.

Идти до магазина было, относительно, не долго. Задумавшись, я даже не заметила, как пришла.

Внутри магазина было немноголюдно. Я тихо шла между стеллажами, высматривая нужные продукты. Уныло. Все же не по мне обычные походы по магазинам. По крайней мере, в одиночку.

На улице вновь закурила. Небо стало совсем темным. Только благодаря оранжевому свету фонарей было видно дорогу. Если бы не они, высотные здания совсем не пропускали бы свет.

«Мерцает огонь на рваных губах. Искрит оголённым контактом ладонь в холодных руках. Любовь на войне. Последний глоток. В осколках гранаты, теряют солдаты гранатовый сок» - звонок телефона оторвал меня от мытья посуды.

\- Да? – ответила не глядя.

\- Чего тебе надо? – ответили вопросом.

Говорил звонивший, слегка в нос. И голос был такой, словно в подростковом возрасте он начал ломаться и не сломался до конца, там присутствовали странные высокие нотки.

\- И тебе не хворать, Дейт, - я приторно сладко улыбнулась, пусть мой знакомый этого и не видел. – Мне нужна ищейка. И ты расстроил меня тем, что не брал трубку до этого.

\- Но я же перезвонил, - фыркнул Дейтон.

\- Ты понял меня? – игнорировала его оправдания. – Ищейка. Хорошая, которая будет работать, а не взорвется у меня в руках, какие ты обычно продаешь.

Дейт раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Я не могу ее не сделать, - обреченность в его голосе меня обнадежила, как ни странно. – Ты же не отстанешь.

\- Хорошо, что ты трезво смотришь на мир, золотце, - нагло издевалась.

\- В сообщении, ты обещала, что если я выполню твою просьбу, то ты отвяжешься от меня навсегда, - укоризненно сказал Уитман.

\- Это так, - легко согласилась я, ставя телекинезом вымытую тарелку на полку. – И просьба моя проста, для тебя, Дейт. Всего лишь ищейка.

\- Будет тебе ищейка, - раздраженно отозвался тот.

\- Я зайду через пару дней, - идя по квартире, и включая охрану, несколько задумчиво сказала я. – Только попробуй не сделать, к моему приходу.

\- Ты, Лили, внезапна, как понос, черт поймет, когда ты придешь!

\- Посмотри в будущем, Дейтон, - хмыкнула я. – До встречи, - отключилась, не дав и слова вставить.

Все-таки, был плюс в том, что он мне перезвонил сам. Не пришлось вновь названивать ему или, что хуже, ехать в его затрепанный клуб.

Устроившись в кровати, я вспомнила о том, что скоро встречусь с Мив.

\- Интересно, - размышляла я вслух. – А сильно ли она изменилась?

Улыбнувшись скорой встрече, я закрыла глаза, пытаясь заснуть. К счастью, это оказалось проще, чем обычно.

«Sacramental sister in the darkest night. Sacramental sister in the act we saw you alive. Sacramental sister do the morning star. Sacramental sister let him take you far to the light. Sacramental sister!» - телефонный звонок застал меня в ванной.

Но, удача была на моей стороне – мне необходимо было лишь завернуться в полотенце.

\- Мив, - улыбнулась я в телефон.

\- Узнала меня по звонку на своем телефоне, - коротко рассмеялась Весс. – Минут через десять, я буду у тебя. Встречай, - и ничего боле не сказав, медиум отключилась.

\- Ох уж эта Мив, - смотря на кусок стекла в руке, хмыкнула я, начав собираться.

И словно не было трех лет без нее. Словно мы только вчера разошлись по своим домам, а сегодня вновь встречаемся. Да, далекие три года. С одной стороны, они тянулись бесконечно, а с другой – действительно пролетели совсем незаметно.

Я предполагала, что из-за своего происхождения время ощущается мной двояко постоянно.

Танцующей походкой передвигалась по квартире, на ходу высушивая волосы пирокинезом, телекинезом собирая нужные вещи, и включая нужную мне музыку на стереосистеме с помощью дара ина.

Мои сборы ограничились несколькими минутами. Поэтому, когда раздался звонок в дверь, я была готова. Несколько раз коротко вздохнув, я двинулась открывать дверь.

Еще на подходе к двери, ведущей к лифтам, я учуяла запах Мив - запах цветов и зеленого чая. С широкой улыбкой открыла дверь.

\- Эм! - воскликнула медиум, кидаясь с объятиями.

Я обняла ее в ответ, молча улыбаясь.

\- Ты ничуть не изменилась, - со смешком проговорила Весс, отстраняясь и оглядывая меня с ног до головы.

\- А вот ты еще как, - хохотнула в ответ.

Я запомнила Мив как равную себе по росту, со светло-русыми волосами и карими глазами. Но сейчас передо мной стояла беловолосая девушка с сиреневыми глазами. Если бы не запах, я бы и не признала в этом человеке Мив.

\- Что сподвигло тебя на такую смену облика? - поинтересовалась, одновременно направляясь в квартиру.

Весс двинулась следом, раздумывая над ответом.

\- Ну, главным фактором, несомненно, стало то, что я стала самым крутым, мать его, медиумом в мире, - хмыкнула она, усаживаясь на диван. - А еще захотелось чего-то новенького.

Я понимающе кивнула. У самой был такой период, когда приходилось часто светиться на экране, с подачи Николая. Не то, чтобы мне это не нравилось или надоедало. Скорее просто уставала.

\- А теперь давай, - глаза Мив загорелись любопытством. - Рассказывай, как у вас с Джеком, - она широко улыбнулась.

Почувствовала, как краска сошла с лица. Руки непроизвольно сжались. Температура в комнате упала. По полу прошелся телекинез.

\- В чем дело? – тонкие брови Мив слегка дернулись и приблизились к переносице.

\- Спустя год, после того как ты уехала, он сбежал, - ответила я хмуро.

\- Просто сбежал? - по недоверию, скользнувшему в голосе Весс, стало понятно, что она мне не верила.

\- Да, - легко кивнула головой. - Ни ответа, ни привета, - пожала плечами. - В любом случае, у меня были дела поинтересней, чем пытаться найти сбежавшего парня.

\- Знаешь, - протянула Мив, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. - Мне всегда казалось, что с парнями у тебя дела хреново из-за того, что ты такая особенная.

\- О чем ты? - села рядом.

\- Ну, - беловолосая вновь внимательно посмотрела на меня. - Ты - это ты. Другой такой не было и не будет. В тебе столько силы. И пара тебе нужна столь же сильная, если не сильнее. Чтобы в узде держать, ага.

Я рассмеялась.

\- Мне придется уйти к отцу и там ждать заката времен, ибо такого никогда не будет.

\- Да брось! - фыркнула Весс. - Я чувствую, что рядом с тобой есть кто-то, кто превосходит тебя силой. Меня это пугает и радует одновременно. Бери его и все.

Я посмотрела на Мив как на сумасшедшую. Но прежде, чем сказать, кого она почувствовала, я осознала, что не хочу, чтобы Весс была втянута в демонические дела. Хватит того, что я подвергла жизнь Мастемы опасности, прося у нее помощи.

\- Хотя, подожди, - она приподняла руку, призывая меня молчать. - Есть кто-то еще. Он в тени. Его не видно. Но слышно, - глаза Мив подернулись дымкой.

В таком состоянии Весс прибывала всегда, когда ее духи-помощники показывали или рассказывали ей что-то.

\- Голос, будоражащий кровь, - беловолосая слегка подалась вперед. - От его смеха хочется бежать без оглядки. Опасный. И бесконечно сильный, - пелена медленно сошла с ее глаз, но Мив не двинулась.

\- В чем дело? - я коснулась плеча подруги.

\- Я не уверена, - девушка хмурилась, как всегда, когда ее что-то не устраивало в полученной информации. - Но духи... Они говорят, что ты принадлежишь этому... существу.

Люцифер. Даже призраки Мив его видят и боятся, а им терять уже нечего.

\- Не знаю таких, - фыркнула я.

Врать - так до конца. Так хочется оставить Весс в неведении, сохранить ее спокойствие. Не расскажу. Ни за что.

Медиум скептически взглянула на меня, пытаясь почувствовать ложь. Но, видимо, игра моя была достаточно убедительна, раз Мив лишь качнула головой.

\- Да, - вздохнула она. - Будем считать, что у духов что-то с глазами.

Я почуяла холодок обиженных призраков. Но Весс лишь хохотнула.

\- А теперь ты поведай мне, как сложилась твоя жизнь на другом конце планеты, - я склонила голову в бок, ожидая увлекательную историю от Мив.

Мы разговаривали несколько часов кряду. И если обойтись общими словами, то моя дражайшая подруга основала новое направление в спиритизме. И конференция, на которую она прилетела, была посвящена именно этому. Мив пыталась доказать медиумам, что проще договорится с определенными духами, сделав их своими помощниками, чтобы они постоянно были рядом. Их можно отправлять на Ту Сторону, чтобы они искали нужного духа. И даже вещь покойника не нужна была. Это, с одной стороны, упрощало жизнь, а с другой стороны нужно иметь нехилый запас энергии на поддержание присутствия духов в этом мире. Но, как объяснила Весс, когда духи не нужны, они вселяются в талисманы-сосуды. Всегда под рукой, готовые к работе. В общем, мнение Мив нашло отражение в моем мнении.

Она была рада этому и попросила присутствовать на конференции. Как единственный человек, постигший все доступные направления, мое выступление на стороне школы Мив дало бы ей отличное подспорье. Так что, я была не против помочь подруге.

Мы договорились встретиться еще раз, в день конференции. И на том попрощались.

На город тем временем опустился вечер.

В окно я видела лишь фонари, светившие теплым оранжевым светом – энергией пирокинеза. Государство нашло способ экономить на уличном освещении. Было проще зарядить несколько миллиардов камней огненной энергией, чем продолжать вырабатывать электричество. Хотя, насколько мне было известно, в центре города, были не пирокинетические камни, а электрокинетические, они светили белым.

Я почувствовала, что телефон принимает вызов, раньше, чем он зазвонил. Так что, трубку я взяла довольно оперативно.

\- Рошфорд, - откликнулась в микрофон.

\- Есть планы на вечер? – голос Асмодея было легко узнать, даже несколько искаженным связью.

Невольно отметила про себя, что голос Князя всегда звучал ясно и чисто, словно он находился в одной комнате. Это было несколько пугающим.

\- Ты вовремя, - ухмыльнулась я. – Нужно заехать, в одно место.

\- Коль по делу, жду, - и на этом Асмодей положил трубку.

Н-да уж. Похоже, все демоны несколько невежливы, когда дело касается телефонных разговоров.

Клуб Дейта не был убогой дырой, но и Закатом он тоже не был. Так себе здание, в так себе районе. На рыжей ветке вообще много клубов. И у Дейта тут была здоровая конкуренция. Но, насколько я знала, нормальные люди к нему не ходят, ибо никому не хотелось связаться с очередной облавой полиции (моими стараниями, разумеется).

Асмодей остановил машину на соседней улице. Мы были единственными на колесах – куча автомобилей на телекинетической тяге были припаркованы на крышах соседних зданий. Вообще, для вечера среды тут было довольно много людей. Разные компании циркулировали между клубами, видимо пытаясь найти что-нибудь по вкусу.

Неоновая вывеска гласила «Crossfire». На мой взгляд, довольно безвкусное название. У входа было совсем немного людей. Охранники бегло осматривали немногочисленных посетителей и пускали внутрь. Даже и не знаю, что они искали: наркотики и выпивку или разнородное оружие?

Я глянула на Асмодея, что облокотился о капот машины, ожидая моих слов. В неизменном черном плаще, под которым виднелась белая рубашка, черные джинсы и тяжелые на вид ботинки. Он точно не смахивал на обычного посетителя подобных заведений.

\- Что не так? – поинтересовался демон.

Видимо, я слишком долго на него смотрела.

\- Просто ты слишком грозный, - прямо сказала.

Асмодей рассмеялся. И от этого смеха хотелось, подобно змее, скинуть кожу, от страха.

\- Надеюсь, мы сможем обойтись без драки, - качнула головой и двинулась на другую сторону улицы.

Типичные бритые гориллы стояли на охране у Дейтона: в темных очках, черных синтетических футболках и черных джинсах. От них несло чем-то анаболическим и сладко-наркотическим.

\- Дейтон меня ждет, - сходу сказала я.

Глаз из-за темных стекол не было видно. Но вот адамово яблоко одного из них задергалось. Видимо, ради экономии средств им вживили переговорные устройства прямо в центр Брока. Он находится в нижней части лобной доли и играет основную роль в воспроизведении речи.

\- Ваше имя? – уже вслух спросил охранник.

\- Эмили Де’Рошфорд, - напрягаясь, ответила.

Существовала возможность того, что они сейчас оба накинутся на меня. Она была совсем эфемерная, но была.

Адамово яблоко мужчины снова задергалось, после чего он кивнул.

\- Проходите.

Охранник даже любезно открыл передо мной дверь. Я двинулась внутрь, обернувшись на Асмодея через плечо. Единственное, что я смогла заметить, так это то, что другой вышибала хотел остановить демона, но один лишь взгляд темно-зеленых глаз избавил его от всякого желания препятствовать движению грозной фигуры брюнета.

Я окунулась в атмосферу клуба с головой. Тяжелый душный воздух, пропитанный запахом пота людских тел, разнообразного рода духов-одеколонов, с легким дурманом наркотиков.

Энергия была вязкой и тягучей, подобно меду. В ней было тяжело двигаться. Я огородилась от нее собственным телекинезом, смешанным с пирокинезом, дабы отталкивать от себя чужеродную энергию клуба и сжигать ее, коль подберется слишком близко.

Музыка давила на уши, своими басами. От нее вибрировали внутренности. Яркие огни ослепляли, попадая в глаза. И я поняла, как отвыкла от подобных мест.

Закат был элитарным местом. Атмосфера там была соответствующая: никаких отвратных басов и чересчур ярких огней.

Я лавировала между телами, пробираясь к барной стойке. Нужно было найти Дейтона как можно скорее. Мне совсем не улыбалось торчать тут хоть одну лишнюю минуту.

Взглядом то и дело натыкалась, на пьяных и обкурившихся в дрова людей. В темном углу какой-то парень бесстыдно трахал не отупляющую от наркоты деваху. Я сомневалась, что утром эта баба будет помнить, что ее кто-то поимел.

В темноте бара кто-то что-то принял – до меня долетел сладковатый запашок.

\- Где Дейтон? – перекрикивая музыку, спросила я у бармена.

Вместо ответа, молодой парень указал рукой на двери рядом. Я кивнула, выражая тем свою благодарность.

Вновь пришлось протискиваться сквозь толпу. Какое-то пьяное тело наскочило на меня с объятиями, мгновенно начиная лапать. Один удар телекинеза, смешанного с пирокинезом, и тело лежит без сознания на мерцающем танцполе. А мне захотелось домой, срочно принять душ.

Двери, выкрашенные в темный, были не примечательны. Одна вела в туалет, а на другой было написано «Только для служащих». И никакой тебе панели с кодом допуска. Вот так вот Дейт заботился о собственной безопасности. Глупая самоуверенность того, что гориллы на входе достаточно хорошо проверяют посетителей. Но я была уверена, что при должном желании пронести сюда что-нибудь, чем можно было покалечить или убить легче, чем, кажется.

Я оглянулась через плечо, убеждаясь, что Асмодей все так же идет следом, и открыла служебную дверь. За ней оказался небольшой коридор с лестницей и парой дверей. «Кладовая» и «Запасный выход» - гласили надписи. Стопы свои я направила к невыразительной железной лестнице. Шаги мои отдавались гулко, за счет небольшого каблука на сапогах. Шаги Асмодея были глухими, но тяжелыми. В какой-то момент я побоялась, как бы лестница не развалилась.

В конце была дверь. «Дейтон» - надпись на ней. Без стука я вошла.

\- Эмили, черт бы тебя побрал! – заорал Дейтон, видя тень Асмодея за мной.

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, - ухмыльнулась я, подходя к столу, за которым сидел Уитмен.

Кабинет, хотя для этого помещения — это слово слишком громкое, был так себе. Потертые белые обои с черным рисунком, стали серыми от времени. Кое-где они были в странных пятнах, чье происхождение и состав мне знать не хотелось. Линолеум с рисунком под паркет был прожжен в некоторых местах и истерт, в одном месте даже скатался, оторвавшись от стены. И в центре всего этого стоял дешевый стол с покрытием под дерево, за которым и сидел Дейт.

Он был все таким же неказистым. Сальные русые волосы были чуть длиннее ушей, и были зачесаны назад. Карие глаза бегали туда-сюда, отчего мне казалось, что он под наркотой. Чуть принюхавшись, я поняла, что мне ни черта не кажется. Бардовая шелковая рубашка была когда-то красивой, но теперь потеряла весь цвет и выглядела жалкой и неуместной тряпкой.

\- Это... это...? – Дейтон не мог говорить, продолжая пялиться за меня.

\- Да, - я довольно покивала. – Это мой знакомый демон. Он очарователен, верно?

Асмодей сделал шаг из-за моей спины, распространяя свою ужасающую энергию по помещению.

Я подавила дрожь страха. Подобное я испытывала, когда впервые встретилась с Королем. За время, проведенное в обществе демона, я смогла попривыкнуть к его энергии, но сейчас, смотря на Уитмена, я понимала, какого ему.

\- Я сделал все, что ты просила! – взвизгнул он, сжимаясь на своем месте.

\- Покажи, - прозвучало приказом.

Я даже подивилась этой мощи, прозвучавшей в моем голосе. Хотя, если учесть, кто мой отец, то ничего удивительного в моих замашках полководца не было.

Дейтон отодвинул ящик стола и запустил в него руку.

\- Даже не думай, жалкий человечишка, - грозно зарычал Асмодей, делая полшага вперед.

От этого движения по полу прошли трещины, наполненные огнем.

Я хмуро уставилась на старого знакомого.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что у тебя был хотя бы крохотный шанс меня пристрелить? – выгнула бровь дугой. – А ты отчаянный.

Дейтон заскулил, не сводя глаз, с расширенными, от ужаса, зрачками, с Асмодея, что грозной статуей возвышался над хозяином клуба.

Так отчетлива была разница между человеком и демоном. И я даже не могла сказать, в чем она проявлялась, кроме поведения. Хотя, было кое-что. Дейт погряз в собственных грехах: он принимал наркотики, с его попустительства в клубе творилось черти что. Асмодей же, можно сказать, вырос среди того, о чем мой давнишний знакомый даже не мог представить своим скудным умишком. Человек, не умеющий контролировать свои желания, скатывается в животное. Уитмен сейчас им и был. Волна лютого отвращения поднялась у меня внутри, но я смогла с ней совладать.

\- Отдай мне ищейку, и я свалю отсюда, - холодно. – Поверь, Дейт, мне совсем не улыбается тратить на этот гадюшник свое драгоценное время.

Асмодей в два широких шага пересек пространство и поднял Дейтона за шею, без особых усилий.

\- Ты желаешь расстаться со своей душой раньше времени, омерзительное создание? – зашипел демон.

Видимо, терпение у Короля и вправду не безграничное, как мне казалось ранее.

Уитмен заскулил от страха. Я закатила глаза.

\- Асмодей, оставь его, - вздохнула, подходя ближе. – Скудный ум ребенка. Если он заплачет, толку от него не будет.

Демон фыркнул «как хочешь» и небрежно отбросил Дейтона в его кресло.

Самое страшное, что он не был таким в начале нашего знакомства. Да, высоким талантом Дейт не обладал. Но не был столь жалким, как сейчас. Все дело в наркоте. Она особенно губительна для таких, как мы. Она выжигает разум и талант, отчего первобытная энергия захлестывает тело, сжигая его изнутри.

Я несколько раз видела, как сгорают наркоманы со стажем. В какой-то момент, они протяжно стонут и воют, как умирающее животное, коими и являются, а потом... вспыхивают, как спичка. И запах их жженых тел отличается от обычного. Он противно-сладкий, от него хочется блевать и засыпать себе в рот стакан соли*.

\- Вот, - все же собрался с мыслями Уитмен.

Он протянул мне небольшой стеклянный шар, опутанный серебряной проволокой. Внутри был камень, заряженный какой-то энергией, со свободно крутящейся стрелкой.

\- Спасибо, Дейтон, - убирая ищейку в сумку, поблагодарила я.

\- Ты меня не убьешь? – осторожно спросил он, косясь на Асмодея.

\- Нет, - ответила я, направляясь к выходу.

Демон двинулся за мной. Вместе с ним свернулась его тяжелая энергия и трещины, наполненные огнем.

Я быстро спустилась вниз. Толпу расталкивать пришлось телекинезом, настолько хотелось на свежий воздух, ибо отвратительный наркотический запах преследовал меня повсюду, настолько он въелся в обонятельные рецепторы.

Я остановилась только у машины, наконец, позволив себе отдышаться. Оттянув край футболки, я вдохнула запах ткани.

\- Отвратно! – поморщилась. – Придется все это сжечь, настолько провоняло.

Асмодей молча стоял рядом, наблюдая за мной своими пугающими глазами.

\- Не представляю, каково тебе, с твоим обостренным обонянием, - вздохнула, смотря за спину демона, на неоновую вывеску.

Король пожал плечами. Смысл этого жеста мне так и не раскрылся.

Я не торопилась садиться в машину. Достав из кармана телефон, набрала номер полицейского участка, на мгновение, задумавшись, кто сейчас дежурит.

\- Криминальный отдел, Хорман, – прорычал в трубку детектив Леонард Хорман.

\- Хорман? Это Лили.

Мой голос звучал вполне обыденно. Чуть хрипловато, но обыденно.

\- А, это ты, господи, помилуй меня.

\- Не богохульствуй, детектив. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

\- Что на этот раз, черт тебя подери? Я не занимаюсь убийствами! - в его голосе послышался испуг.

\- Тебе известно, что на Сретенке вовсю торгуют наркотой? Так вот, я нашла главного дистрибьютора.

Хорман сразу замолчал и насторожился. Я сделала паузу.

\- Но если тебе это неинтересно… – лукаво сказала я.

\- Как это неинтересно? Ты совсем спятила? Выкладывай!

\- Дейтон Уитман. Торгует прямо в клубе. Один из его охранников – наркодилер, а теперь и сам Дейтон этим занялся.

\- Этот чертов провидец – наркодилер? А я думал они…

\- Как правило – нет. Но если берутся…. На твоем месте я бы взяла с собой парочку помощников. Только без моего имени, ладно?

\- Буду нем, как могила, – фыркнул Хорман.

Я промолчала.

\- Ты у меня в долгу, Хорман, – сказала, и повесила трубку.

Асмодей задумчиво смотрел на меня.

\- Он разве не твой друг?

\- Был им когда-то, - я отвернулась от клуба.

От светящейся вывески «Crossfire» у меня болели глаза.

\- Что теперь? – поинтересовался он.

\- Домой, - задумчиво нарисовала на стекле машины защитные руны. – Предстоит еще очень многое сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *250 грамм поваренной соли за раз – смертельная доза для человека.


	7. Шестая глава

Было слишком рано, чтобы ложиться спать. Потому, я вновь окунулась в снимки с мест преступлений, надеясь найти что-нибудь, что могло бы мне подсказать следующий шаг Виктора.

Но, увы, ни к чему новому я не пришла. Единственное, что набатом стучало в голове, так это то, что следующей жертвой, с большой вероятностью станет какой-либо известный парапсихолог.

«Мастема, следи за сильными и известными», - отправила сообщение подруге.

До сих пор, было не ясно, каким именно образом Виктор выбирает свою жертву. Разумеется, кроме того, что это должен быть парапсихолог достаточно известный и сильный. Я что-то упускала, и это бесило до невозможности.

«I am the son of darkness, the pentagram's my sign. Believe me little darling - at midnight you'll be mine. I'll eat your soul for breakfast. Can't break my evil spell. My purgatory's waiting. Welcome... Welcome you to hell!», - запел вдруг мой телефон.

Powerwolf мне нравился, не смотря на древность группы. Сейчас сложно было найти стоящий звук в музыке, поэтому приходилось слушать многовековые песни. Но это мое увлечение находило отражение у всех моих друзей, даже у Елены с Николаем. Сама вампирша часто пела в клубе никому неизвестную фолк-музыку. Истинным фанатам жанра Елена приносила неземное наслаждение. Остальные же, просто получали удовольствие от звуков ее голоса.

\- Да? – с некой опаской, подняла трубку.

\- Цветы, Лили, - мне захотелось кинуть телефон в стену. – Присмотритесь к цветам.

Я упорно не понимала, как Люциферу удается звонить мне со своими подсказками в нужное время, когда здесь не было Асмодея. И вместе с этим удивляло то, зачем вообще ко мне был приставлен Король, коль он просто меня охраняет.

\- Что это значит?

\- Только то, что я сказал, - я услышала усмешку в голосе Князя.

Мне хотелось задать еще несколько вопросов, но демон уже положил трубку.

\- Как меня все это бесит, - выдохнула вслух.

Пришлось набрать номер Мастемы, уповая на то, что она еще либо в участке, либо не сильно занята домашними делами. У меня создавалось стойкое ощущение того, что Санти скоро будет крыть меня последними словестными конструкциями, всякий раз, как я буду ей звонить.

\- Что надо? – подруга была не в настроении.

\- Ты на работе? – неловко спросила.

\- Пока да, но, если ты не начнешь говорить в ближайшие несколько секунд, я возьму патрульную машину, приеду к тебе и отлуплю.

Картина была довольно живой. И мне как-то не хотелось проверять, действительно ли Мастема исполнит свою угрозу, ибо интуиция отчаянно кричала о том, что да, исполнит.

\- Ты не могла бы проверить, жертвам не привозили цветы?

\- Боги, Эмили! – воскликнула Санти. – Ты знаешь, сколько на это уйдет времени?!

\- Это очень важно, Мастема, - взмолилась.

\- Как тебе вообще пришла эта мысль в голову? – простонала майор.

\- Ммм... – раздумывала, стоит ли рассказывать. – Княже подсказал.

\- Твою ты в душу мать, - выругалась Санти. – Лучше бы не спрашивала, - вздохнула она.

Несколько мгновений в трубке было тихо. Я уже хотела было отменить свою просьбу и попробовать напрячь Асмодея, коль уж у Преисподней тут были свои агенты. Но вдруг Мастема заговорила.

\- Ладно, - согласилась. – Я попробую что-нибудь узнать. Но на быстрый результат не надейся.

\- Спасибо, Мастема, - заулыбалась я. – Я у тебя в долгу.

\- В неоплатном, Эм, - короткий смешок сорвался с губ Санти.

\- Целую в пузико, - все еще улыбаясь, простилась я.

\- Пока, - по голосу, у меня вышло заразить суровую Мастему своей улыбкой.

С чистой совестью, я направилась в ванную, чтобы потом лечь спать. Отчасти, я надеялась на то, что мне приснится будущее: следующая жертва Виктора, его ошибка или что-то в этом роде. А еще, конец этого всего. Но, если бы я знала, что до финала этого всего еще очень далеко, и даже после конца, ничто из пережитого меня не оставит, я бы не торопила время. Пока же, пелена благого неведения укрывала мой разум, спасая от ужасов будущего.

Утро. Ненавижу это время суток. Николай шутил, что Моргана родила меня именно утром. Если это окажется правдой, то я не удивлюсь этой своей ненависти. Вот представьте, вы спите, там, где уютно и тепло. А потом вас из этой обители спокойствия выдергивают на холод и еще по жопе бьют, чтобы услышать ваш ор, ну и чтобы вы заодно задышали. Да. Это дает мне оправдание ненавидеть.

Сегодня у меня по плану было навестить старую знакомую. Имя ей – Венефикия. Она держит ломбард, который по совместительству еще и ювелирная мастерская на Новоясеневском проспекте. Вена делает на заказ разнообразные амулеты, и скупает их же. Или другие. Ей не важно. Но это не главное. Венефикия была торговкой информации. То, что не знает Мастема, с большой вероятностью знает Вена. С такими мыслями я и покинула свою родную квартиру.

Добираться до Вены было удобно. Ее магазин находился в десяти минутах от метро.

Небольшой ТЦ, во «дворе» которого и располагался ломбард Вены. Чистый тротуар перед дверью. Чуть покрытые пылью стекла магазина. И выцветшая вывеска гласила «Ломбард Венефикии. Мы скажем «Абракадабра» и Вы получите все, что нужно!».

Внутри магазинчика пахло пылью и человеческим отчаянием, смешанным с запахом чили и жареного мяса. Под ногами поскрипывал простой пол из деревянных досок, а сама Вена сидела за прилавком, на неизменном трехногом стуле. У нее были темные вьющиеся волосы, влажные темные глаза и неприметное лицо. Одета она была в серебристое платье, в ушах большие золотые кольца-серьги, что слегка позвякивали, когда женщина двигала головой. В узких кругах Вену знали, как Паучиху. Ее информационная сеть была настолько обширной, что ныне у меня создавалось впечатление, что кто-то из сети Преисподней работает и на нее в том числе.

На полу были аккуратно расставлены мешки с вещами, на стенах развешаны гитары, старинные часы, картины в различных рамах - широких и позолоченных, а также в узких, деревянных - большие и маленькие зеркала, выглядевшие как вычурно дорогими, так и дешево простецки. Под пыльным прилавком тускло блестели побрякушки. В стороне, освященный небольшими кристаллами электрокинетов, находился прилавок с ювелирными украшениями. Золото, платина и серебро, разнообразные камни - все это искрилось и переливалось. Считалось, что магазин Вены процветает, но я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то заходил внутрь.

Звякнула подвеска из стеклянных палочек и колокольчиков, покуда я вошла в магазин.

\- Привет, Вена, - приблизилась к прилавку.

Она слегка привстала, широко улыбаясь.

\- Великая Эмили Де’Рошфорд, - Венефикия раскинула руки в стороны. – Что привело тебя ко мне сегодня?

\- Потребность в информации, как и всегда, - я облокотилась о прилавок, игнорируя то, что он был стеклянным.

\- И какого рода она должна быть? – ее темные глаза сверкнули любопытством.

Я написала на листке бумаги одно имя и протянула его Вене.

\- Все о нем, - пояснила. – И.… о цветах. О цветах и этих людях, - на другом листке написала список жертв Виктора.

Лариса Маркова – информатор. Николай Дьячков – раян. Кристина Лыкова – аннигилятор. Антон Борисов – упнос. Кристофер Блэк – ясновидец.

Венефикия смерила меня долгим и задумчивым взглядом.

\- Сколько заплатишь?

\- Ты серьезно? – я выгнула бровь от неслыханной дерзости Паучихи. – Ты мне все еще должна, Вена.

Пару лет назад, я сообщила Венефикии интересную информацию на счет одной богатой семьи. Инфо всплыло случайно в ходе другого расследования. Но, насколько я знаю Вену, информацию ту она продала за кругленькую сумму.

Женщина нахмурилась и долго смотрела мне в глаза. В итоге недовольно цокнула и внимательно взглянула на листки с именами.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она. – Но тогда мы в расчете.

\- Разумеется, - незамедлительно отозвалась я.

Иметь Паучиху в друзьях было выгоднее, чем во врагах.

\- Мне нужно проверить наличие западни и свести с правильными людьми, ведь так? – хитро прищурила один глаз Венефикия.

Я лишь кивнула.

\- Ну, хорошо, - Вена хлопнула в ладоши и прикрыла глаза, приступая к работе.

Конкретно в этот момент, я начала осознавать, что Вена была не совсем человеком. Ее дар был похож на дар провидца, но использовала она его иначе. Во власти Венефикии было смотреть в любые отрезки будущего, прошлого и настоящего, по собственному желанию, любых людей или нелюдей.

\- Цветы... – прошептала темноволосая. – Я вижу цветы. Ими полнятся комнаты....

Я оперативно достала телефон, включая диктофон, дабы не упустить не единой детали.

\- Все усеяно цветами лаванды у информатора, - веки Вены подрагивали. – У раяна черные орхидеи и тюльпаны, - по ее рукам прошлась дрожь. – Аннигилятор. Полынь Людовика, чистец византийский. Серые цветы, не знаю их названия, - Венефикия качнула головой, отчего ее серьги издали мелодичный звон. – Упнос. Все усеяно зеленым. Плющ вьется по стенам. Зеленые хризантемы и гвоздики, - она уперлась руками в прилавок. – Ясновидец. Морковно-оранжевые розы и хризантемы. Герберы. Шапки цветов, похожие на хризантемы. Но это не они.

Венефикия медленно открыла глаза.

\- Они все мертвы. И умерли страшной смертью. Во что ты ввязалась?

\- Не имею права тебе говорить, - я отрицательно качнула головой.

Меня терзали сомнения на тот счет, что Вена перестанет мне помогать, когда узнает, на кого я работаю.

Паучиха поджала губы, но ничего не сказала.

\- Ладно, - она взяла в руки листок с именем Виктора, и вновь закрыла глаза. – Тепло. Я чувствую жаркий и душный южный ветер. От него сохнет в горле. Хочется пить... – Венефикия посмотрела по сторонам, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть. – Он прячется. Не могу его рассмотреть. Но я вижу детей. Маленькие, словно новорожденные. Их зеленые глаза сверлят мне мозг. Не могу....

\- Вена прошу тебя! – взмолилась я, подаваясь вперед, вовремя остановив свою руку, тянущуюся к руке темноволосой женщины.

\- Смерть, - ее кожа стала совсем белой.

\- Как мне его убить? – от моего волнения способности накренились в бок, угрожая открыть себя.

\- Огонь не причинит ему вреда, - шепчет Вена. – Его не может убить ни демон, ни человек, ни любой нелюдь.

\- Знаю, - фыркнула я.

\- Вода, - Паучиха сжала прилавок пальцами.

Я даже удивилась, как она его не проломила.

\- Вода и волны. Лед, - Венефикия медленно открыла глаза.

Испуг искрился в темноте. Я даже не могла представить, что же она увидела.

\- Ты умрешь, Лили, - серьезно сказала она. – Это задание убьет тебя.

По коже прошлись мурашки. В животе поселилось что-то холодное и склизкое. Я поймала себя на том, что мелко дрожу. Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы совладать с этим.

\- Ты не увидела ничего, чтобы сказало о его следующей жертве? – лишь воля заставила голос не дрожать.

\- Я видела лишь васильки, синие астры и синий гибискус, - покачала головой Вена.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я, направляясь к выходу. – Теперь я твоя должница.

\- Боюсь этого долга я не дождусь, - негромко сказала Венефикия.

Коль уж мне суждено было умереть, я надеялась утянуть за собой Виктора. С другой стороны, в этом был плюс – от меня отстанут демоны, и возможно я окажусь в пространстве Всадников.

«Цветы отменяются. Я все узнала. Следи за теми, кому пришлют синие цветы. Васильки, астры, гибискус», - черканула я Мастеме.

Забегавшись, я даже позабыла о конференции Мив. К счастью, та была не в обиде, когда я ей позвонила. Конференция была завтра утром, так что у меня даже было время, чтобы подготовиться.

Пока оставалось свободное время, я решила навестить Закат. Еще было слишком рано, для его полноценной работы, но скоротать время мне там всегда помогут.

Такси было хорошим средством передвижения. Телекинетическая тяга и все дела. В общем, в Закате я оказалась довольно быстро, если учесть, что клуб находился далеко от ломбарда Вены.

У входа стоял оборотень-охранник, что без вопросов впустил меня внутрь.

В клубе было довольно тихо. На танцполе стояли столы, укрытые белыми скатертями, с небольшими хрустальными вазами, в которых стояли стебли, усыпанные красными цветками – гладиолусы. Судя по всему, тут намечалось какое-то мероприятие. Туда-сюда сновали официантки-вампирши, сервирующие эти самые столы.

\- Мисс Лили, - ко мне подбежала вампирша из обслуживающего персонала.

На ней был черный пиджак с золотым бейджем «Администратор Кмела». Под ним виднелась белая рубашка. Низ был такой же официальный – черная юбка карандаш и черные туфли на каблуке. У нее был красивый цвет волос: светлый на голове и до плеч, переходящий в черный. Ее глаза были, практически, как у всех вампиров – темные, с красной каймой вокруг зрачка.

\- Что тут намечается? – поинтересовалась я, вновь смотря на преобразившийся клуб.

Колонны, что держали половинчатый второй этаж, были украшены белой тканью, идущей от колонны к колонне. По самим колоннам вился цветущий розовыми цветками плющ. Светомузыку заменили на классические позолоченные люстры, украшенные хрусталем. Сцена, где стоял диджейский пульт, была практически пуста – на ней одиноко стояла микрофонная стойка.

\- Конференция, - охотно ответила Кмела.

\- Мив Весс будет на ней? – дабы убедится в собственных мыслях.

\- Да, - кивнула вампирша. – Но конференция завтра, потому клуб сегодня вечером не будет работать.

Я задумчиво кивнула. То, что Закат не будет работать, еще не значит, что я не могу тут остаться.

\- Ладушки, - хлопнула в ладоши, приходя в согласие со всеми своими мыслями. – Я к правящей верхушке.

Кмела кивнула и отступила на шаг назад, словно открывая мне путь.

Уже на уровне рефлексов я пересекла танцпол, и нырнула за портьеру, скрывающую небольшой служебный коридор и лифт на верхние этажи.

У Елены была слабость к белому цвету, потому коридор был белым, как и двери. Единственное, золотые таблички на дверях позволяли определить, что где. Лифт выделялся своей отделкой под сталь. Хотя, может быть, это и была сталь. Не хотелось ни спрашивать, ни, тем более, узнавать на практике.

Двери открылись с мелодичным «динь» и я зашла внутрь. После того, как нажала на кнопку двадцатого этажа, створки лифта закрылись с тем же «динь» и кабина начала свое плавное движение вверх по шахте.

Если задуматься, то здание не было таким уж большим. Здесь нашел свое пристанище самый многочисленный вампирский клан в мире. С третьего по двадцатый этаж включительно располагались жилые помещения. Выше двадцатого – эдакий исследовательский центр. Там Николай производил собственную кровяную сыворотку, на основе вытяжки из плазмы. А также, там исследовали возможность дать оборотням их полную мощь вне полнолуния. В общем десять этажей сплошных лабораторий. Но меня это никогда не интересовало... Практически. На одном из этих этажей я появилась на свет. Я не знаю, что сподвигло мою мать на подобное. Николай и Елена тоже не хотят мне рассказывать. Но, чувствую, в какой-то момент своей жизни, я узнаю почему. А пока, не хотелось лишний раз забивать себе голову.

«Динь» и двери открылись. Жилые коридоры отличались от коридоров в лаборатории. Стены теплого малинового цвета, с тонким золотым растительным узором. Большие окна сейчас были затянуты тяжелыми портьерами очень темного алого цвета. За ними были стекла, с крошевом кристаллов, наполненных силой раянов. Дополнительное затемнение, на всякий случай. Когда наступала ночь, портьеры раздвигались и подвязывались золотыми канатиками. Между окнами стояли постаменты, на которых были вазы, различной ценности и древности. На стенах висели картины любой кисти, чаще всего оригиналы. Пол был из черного мрамора с золотистыми вкраплениями.

Я пересекла коридор, останавливаясь у дверей из матового стекла. Там было нечто вроде гостиной или общего зала. Раздвинув створки, я прошла внутрь.

Комната была выдержана в серо-белых тонах. Белый мраморный пол, переходящий в три ступеньки, идущие вниз, где располагались большой диван из серой замши и пара кресел в тон. Напротив дивана находился камин, из темно-серого камня. В стороне от этой ниши, наверху ступеней, расположился большой черный рояль. Большие окна в пол, были затемнены, но не укрыты белыми портьерами.

На диване расположился Николай. Даже среди бессмертных, с их идеальными чертами лица, Ник был безупречно красив – короткие черные волосы, находящиеся в беспорядке, правильные черты лица были словно высечены искусным скульптором, льдисто-голубые глаза, с алой каймой вокруг зрачка, выдавали в нем вампира. Он был одет в белую шелковую рубашку, что сидела безупречно на идеальном вампирском теле, и темно-серые брюки.

Но в комнате он был не один.

За роялем, в длинном темно-синем платье, расшитом камнями, сидела Елена. Ее прямые русые волосы шоколадного оттенка, свободно лежали на плечах и спине. Карие глаза, с той же алой каймой вокруг зрачка, искрились весельем. Елена была приятно-миловидной, с высокими скулами и милыми ямочками на щеках. Платье, хоть и было в пол, но фигуру вампиры подчеркивало хорошо – лиф, усыпанный сверкающими камнями, подчеркивал красивую грудь. Пояс в виде широкой шелковой ленты, выделял ее талию.

Подходя к комнате, я не слышала игры Лены. Так что, можно было предположить, что она только села.

\- Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Лили, - вместо приветствия, сказал Николай.

Я улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Иди ко мне, - Елена протянула руки в мою сторону.

Не могла противиться ее призыву и послушно подошла. Вампирша подвинулась на стуле, дабы я могла сесть рядом.

\- Сыграй со мной, - попросила она. – А то Ник не хочет, - Елена отклонилась назад, показывая своему возлюбленному язык.

Порой они оба вели себя как дети. Но это лишь в такой, семейной обстановке. Для других, даже для членов своего клана, Николай был примером контроля поведения и эмоций. Елена же просто не позволяла себе ребячества, пусть ее милосердие всегда оставалось с ней.

Елена начала наигрывать мелодию. Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что же она играет.

«Kansas – Carry On Wayward Son», - наконец дошло.

Я присоединилась к ее рукам на безупречных клавишах рояля. Мы играли так же, как всегда задорно, словно перешучиваясь своей игрой, позволяя себе вольности в старой мелодии. Я даже не заметила, как мы перешли на «Panic in the Pentagram». А потом еще и еще....

В общем, мы прервались, только когда мне жутко захотелось есть. А это, примерно, через несколько часов. По моей просьбе, еду принесли в эту комнату. Мне не хотелось передвигаться в иное место, ибо эта комната была мне более родной, чем какая-либо другая.

За горячей пищей, я рассказала Николаю и Елене все подробности дела, которое поручил Князь. Естественно, оба вампира не одобряли того, что я связалась не просто с демоном, а с самим Люцифером. Но, напомнив им, кто мой отец, и что в Смерти лишь мое перерождение, как Всадницы, они успокоились. Хотя это громко сказано. Так, смирились, не более.

Заодно я разузнала про конференцию, кто будет выступать помимо Мив и какой в ней вообще смысл. Должно быть любопытно. Но точно я смогу узнать лишь завтра.

Выделив несколько секунд времени в беседе с вампирами, я отправила Весс сообщение о том, что нахожусь в Закате.

Николай рассказал, как обстоят дела в Закате и Рассвете. Информация о том, что в Рассвете есть агенты Преисподней, казалось, даже не удивила древнего вампира. Он в двух словах объяснил, что это некого рода договор. Дескать, демоны не вмешиваются в ночную жизнь города и не посягают на его власть, а он позволяет им собирать любую нужную информацию.

До этого момента, подобное мне было неизвестно. Хотя, оно и ясно – я бы не поверила.

Так и прошел этот вечер. За беседами, горячим чаем и приятным теплом камина.


	8. Глава седьмая

С самого утра Закат гудел подобно улью. Через несколько часов должны были прибыть участники конференции.

Меня так же не обошла стороной эта суета. Елена зашипела подобно змее, когда на ее вопрос, в чем я буду на конференции, я ответила «в том, что на мне». Вампирша затолкала меня к своим «фрейлинам», с наказом привести в подобающий вид. На все мои слова о том, что это просто конференция, Елена лишь небрежно фыркнула. Позже, от одной бессмертной, что занималась моими волосами, я узнала, что конференция будет в прямом эфире транслироваться на телевидении.

Все же, соглашаясь на предложение Мив выступить на ее стороне, я не знала, на что подписывалась.

\- Скоро начало, - в комнату вошла Елена.

Мне даже не хотелось знать, когда она успела переодеться. Ее русые волосы были заплетены во французскую косу. На лице минимум макияжа, лишь черные линии, чтобы подчеркнуть глаза. Черное платье, с широкими лямками, наглухо закрытое, с небольшими разрезами, по бокам. На ногах – черные лакированные туфли на каблуке. Отдельно стоило обратить внимание на украшения: золотые серьги-капли, на шее золотая цепочка с кулоном в виде скипетра – символа клана Николая, на правой руке – тонкая золотая цепочка-браслет, всего одно кольцо на левой руке, на безымянном пальце – простое, без камня, но с надписью на внутренней стороне. Насколько мне было известно, надпись была сделана на давно мертвом языке, родном языке Николая. Она выглядела так, словно сама должна была выступать с докладом.

\- Хорошо, - после долгого оценивающего взгляда изрекла Елена.

Все в комнате, в том числе и я, выдохнули с облегчением. Бывали случаи, когда ей что-то не нравилось и все приходилось делать сначала. Нельзя было винить Лену в желании добиться идеальных результатов. Николай часто говорил своей возлюбленной, что идеала в мире нет, но каждый раз Елена убеждала его в обратном. Собой. Для древнего Николая, лишь Елена была идеалом.

Меня часто поражала такая любовь между ними. И проведя большую часть своей жизни в окружении таких чувств, мне было довольно сложно не стремиться в собственных, пусть и немногочисленных, отношениях к, хотя бы, тени подобия. Оглядываясь назад, понимала, что всегда было далеко, хотя на момент происходящего, казалось, что я достаточно близко.

Вампирши заплели мне косички из небольшой части волос спереди и соединили их сзади. Теперь не приходилось постоянно сбрасывать распущенные волосы с плеч, что порой меня жутко раздражало. Неброский макияж. Белая рубашка, поверх которой на меня надели кожаный корсет-жилетку. Обожала этот корсет, но поводов надеть его было совсем немного, так что я была ему рада. На ногах – мои обычные черные джинсы. Лишь переобули в черные балетки.

\- Идем, - Елена развернулась на каблуках, как только не упала, и двинулась к выходу.

Я поспешила за ней, кивнув в благодарность бессмертным девушкам. Те ответили милыми клыкастыми улыбками.

Зал не сильно преобразился со вчерашнего вечера. Лишь кое-где на столах вместо цветков гладиолусов стояли красные камелии.

Постепенно начали приходить люди. Кмела с несколькими помощниками рассаживала гостей согласно списку. Некоторых провожали наверх, где тоже обустроили места.

Честно говоря, я мало представляла, как можно проводить подобные официальные собрания с телевидением, в таком месте, как Закат. Мне казалось, что такие сборища должны проходить где-то в институтах или каких-нибудь лабораториях, но никак не в ночном клубе. Пусть у этого места громкая репутация и все знают, кто его держит.

Мы с Еленой и Николаем стояли недалеко от сцены, рядом с колоннами. Отсюда открывался хороший вид на гостей. Я была несколько удивлена, когда заметила знакомые фигуры Мастемы и Рэйя. Надо сказать, они тоже были несколько более нарядными. Долорка была в сером пиджаке, под которым была черная рубашка, и юбке в тон пиджаку. Рэй всегда выглядел неряшливым. Куда бы он ни пришел, насколько бы это событие не было официальным, этот провидец умудрялся выглядеть так, словно пришел к старым знакомым. Так было и в этот раз. Темно-синяя рубашка не была заправлена, зато была небрежно расстегнута сверху. Темные брюки, конечно, не выглядели как из задницы, но были несколько помяты.

\- Что они тут делают, интересно? – вслух спросила.

\- Возможно, Мив пригласила, - пожала плечами Елена.

Почувствовала себя тупой.

Попрощавшись с вампирами, я подошла к друзьям.

\- Привет, Эм, - Рэй расплылся в широкой улыбке, сжимая меня в своих объятиях.

Для провидца он был сильным. Рэйвен прошел обучение разнообразным видам боевых искусств, неплохо стрелял и умел оказывать первую помощь. Я часто шутила над этим, «ты словно к войне готовишься». Но, как оказалось, у Рэйя была причина. Об этом я узнала позже, после того как мы повстречались некоторое время. Его младшую сестру избили за то, что она была гипнотизером. Она умерла в больнице, не приходя в сознание. И Рэй винил себя в этом, дескать, не предсказал, не увидел. Поэтому принял решение, что не позволит своим близким страдать.

Рэйвен Эртон. Как уже было сказано, провидец, потомственный причем. Его мать тоже была провидцем. От нее Рэйю достались синие глаза. От отца – медного цвета волосы.

\- Рада вас видеть, - улыбалась я.

\- А теперь расскажи ему обо всем, - фыркнула Мастема.

Я видела, как ее руки машинально потянулись к пачке сигарет. Которых не было в этом костюме. И искру раздражения в глазах, что последовала за осознанием этого факта.

Деваться мне было некуда. К тому же, пересказ информации кому-то другому помогает в усвоении и запоминании. А также, лучше понять, где возможный пробел. Так что, к рассказу я приступила сразу же.

В какой-то момент к нам подошла Кмела, сказав, что нужно сесть за свои места. Нужно будет потом сказать спасибо Николаю, за то, что мы сидели за одним столом. А еще, я была уверена, что к нам сядет и Мив.

Но, так или иначе, рассказ я свой закончила на посещении Венефикии.

***

Елена поднялась сцену, встав у стойки с микрофоном, которая была настроена специально для нее, так что ей не пришлось ничего поправлять. Все разговоры тут же прекратились, слышна была только легкая возня со стороны журналистов с камерами. Человек со стеклянным телефоном, хотя сейчас это, скорее всего, было подобием рации, на поясе и белой каплей-наушником внутри уха, отсчитал до трех и махнул рукой, дав понять, что начался «прямой эфир».

Бессмертная обворожительно улыбнувшись, поприветствовала участников и телезрителей, объявив начало конференции. «Новые веяния в обучении парапсихологов. От общего к частному» - гласила надпись на голографическом экране за ее спиной, буквы которой изредка мерцали.

Был приглашен первый участник, им был пожилой мужчина, в вельветовом костюме, который смотрелся довольно комично. Он поправил интерактивные очки, без каких-либо опознавательных надписей, и, прочистив горло начал свое выступление, представившись. Таймер слева от него, начал отсчитывать отпущенные ему на выступление десять минут.

Михаил Соболев – так звали мужчину, - говорил о необходимости открытия специализированного направления, для среднего и высшего образования, по бытовой и производственной очистке воздуха.

\- Благодаря этому, мы сможем значительно снизить как загрязнение окружающей среды, так и процент безработицы…

Один из журналистов поднял руку, дожидаясь своей очереди, чтобы задать свой вопрос.

\- Телеканал «ОПК»*, Дмитрий Строгинов, – представился он. - Скажите, профессор, вы уже проводили исследования в этой области?

Мужчина кивнул, важно поворачиваясь к камерам:

-Да, было проведено несколько десятков экспериментов. И я, с гордостью, могу сказать вам, что выброс отходов в окружающую атмосферу, снизился на тридцать два процента.

Несколько удивленных вздохов послышалось из разных концов зала, делегация мужчин на втором этаже зашевелилась. Видимо, они были членами какого-то производственного предприятия, и их очень заинтересовала идея Соболева.

Ему задали еще несколько уточняющих вопросов, только уже о бытовом использовании подобной очистки воздуха. Основная суть была в том, что аэрокинетик заряжал энергетический кристалл, и тот уже потом очищал потоки воздуха в доме.

Следующей выступала некая Арланта Тивалис, она была новичком в области науки, но сделала уже несколько интересных и полезных открытий, благодаря чему и попала на эту конференцию. В основном она работала с Гидрокинетиками и Геомантами, специализируясь на изучении почвы и влиянию на нее с помощью воды целенаправленно. Нынешнее ее выступление как раз было посвящено укреплению почвы в особо опасных местах. С помощью специальных устройств с заряженными камнями, они смогут останавливать оползни, предотвращая катастрофы и буйство стихии.

\- Скажите, а можно ли использовать это в строительстве? К примеру, укреплять почву? – спросил все тот же журналист.

Арланта поправила очки, нервно одернув блузку, которую она уже измучила за все это время, сильно нервничая. Видимо, это было ее первое выступление подобного масштаба. Понять это можно было, даже не смотря на нее, по голосу, который то и дело срывался на высокие нотки.

\- Конечно…. Гидрокинетики отводят подземные воды, а геоманты укрепляют почву в этом месте. Но, должна предупредить, что это крайне объемная и кропотливая работа, потребуется несколько месяцев, для того, чтобы почва стала пригодной для рытья котлована и будущей закладки фундамента…. И, прежде всего надо будет провести множество расчетов, что так же, финансово затратное дело…

\- Но, прибыль будет в разы больше, не так ли? Если, место будет достаточно экзотическим? – заинтересованно спросил мужчина из зала.

Им был Фредерик Кейн, знаменитый застройщик, которому принадлежал ряд жилых комплексов, в центре города, которые стоили баснословных денег.

-Конечно….

Наконец, Елена объявила очередь Мив. Весс взошла на сцену, уверенно выстукивая каблуками. Она взирала на всех со спокойным достоинством, будто бы знала что-то, чего не знали другие. Весь ее образ, словно бросал вызов тем, кто скептически относился к ее работе и известности за границей. Однако если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как у нее едва заметно подрагивают руки – нервничает, еще не знает, как отреагирует на нее публика.

Набрав воздуха в легкие, она начала свою речь.

\- Приветствую всех тех, кто слушает меня сейчас, мое имя Мив Весс, я медиум. Моя научная практика длинной в девять лет, уже давно помогла мне понять, что сотрудничество – лучшее решение в общении с мертвыми. В отличие от нас, душам не требуется еда, сон, отдых, и прочие низменные потребности, которыми обременено тело живого человека...

Зал настороженно молчал - Мив была известна, но не здесь, на другом континенте, который отнюдь не считался местом рождения великих научных открытий, но, это еще не делало ее недостойной внимания. Наоборот, многие ученые умы конкретно опасались ее, пытаясь ограничить ее научную деятельность, уже слишком амбициозна и умна была для них эта девушка. У нее было огромное преимущество - перед всеми этими стариканами, мнящими себя «светилами науки», без которых она загнется и мир погрязнет в невежестве, - она была молода. А значит, с возрастом, она наберется больше опыта, сил и связей, которые помогут ей выдворить их с пьедестала. Только они, пожалуй, не учли одного. Мив не стремится стать известной, она трудится только ради науки и во имя своей работы. А такие люди, как правило, успевают добиться многого, абсолютно этого не замечая.

\- Многие считают, что после смерти будут жить вечно, в форме бесплотного духа, - она выдержала паузу, обведя серьезным взглядом зал. – Но, это не так, - ее сиреневые глаза блестели в свете прожектора, что придавало ей немного зловещий вид сейчас. 

Слова Весс вызвали недовольные возгласы, и испуганные вздохи у всех присутствующих. Никому не хотелось верить в окончательный и бесповоротный конец. Дама в длинном зеленом платье, нервно прикрыла глаза рукой, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение.

\- Как только, о душе перестают помнить, она больше не может существовать, так как не получает энергетической подпитки извне. Это было доказано мной, в две тысячи двадцать третьем году, в моей работе «Подпитка бесплотной материи», и признано три месяца назад всемирным научно-парапсихологическим институтом.

Дама в зеленом, поспешно вскинула руку, но задала свой вопрос, не став дожидаться, когда же на нее обратят внимание.

\- Мисс Весс, как можно избежать этого исчезновения?! – ее голос прозвучал с каким-то странным надрывом, словно она должна умереть со дня на день, и о ней перестанут помнить в тот момент, когда она закроет глаза.

Камеры журналистов развернулись в сторону зала, пытаясь выцепить того, кто задал этот вопрос, но девушка уже взяла себя в руки, вернув лицу невозмутимый вид.

\- А можно ли вообще? – полным скепсиса голосом спросил Альфред Брайновски, выдающийся исследователь в области аэрокинетики.

Мив хищно улыбнулась, жестом фокусника извлекая на свет карманные часы, на длинной золотой цепочке. За ее спиной, начали появляться различные слайды, с результатами ее экспериментов. Фотографии, на которых была она сама и ее подчиненные, вместе с материализованными духами, которые тонкой нитью соединялись с различными предметами.

\- Мои эксперименты, показали, что это не только возможно, но и крайне полезно. Заключив соглашение с душой человека, медиум приобретает огромный рабочий потенциал. Значительно сокращается время, которое затрачивается на поиск нужного духа, связь с ним более стабильна и продолжительна. Сам дух, получает подпитку от медиума и может существовать гораздо дольше. И, сейчас, я могу вам это продемонстрировать...

Крышка часов со щелчком открылась, явив взору самый обыкновенный циферблат, казалось бы, в них не было ничего особенного. Мив закрыла глаза, позвав кого-то настолько тихо, что микрофон не смог даже среагировать. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, журналисты завозились, настраивая свои камеры. Справа от Мив, пространство стало мутным, и приняло форму человеческого силуэта, который будто растеряно, озирался по сторонам, не понимая, куда он попал.

\- Может, есть кто-то, кто хочет поговорить со своими родственниками? Дух может найти кого угодно. С душой так же можно поговорить, и она ответит на все ваши вопросы.

Первое время никто не решался не то, что подать голос, люди просто боялись сдвинуться с места. Поступок Мив был воистину дерзким, наглядные демонстрации были просто не приняты на конференциях подобного плана. Обычно, все обмениваются сухими данными, и, расшаркиваясь перед друг другом, расходятся по своим лабораториям, чтобы поднять свою самооценку, высмеивая чужие исследования вместе со своими сотрудниками.

\- Могу я попробовать? – Брайновски поднялся с места, и походкой, типичной для пожилого человека, подошел к сцене, не поднимаясь на нее, остановившись в паре метров напротив.

\- Вы можете найти мою дочь? Ее имя Анита Шевелль...

Пару лет назад, в новостях говорили об обрушении старинного здания, в результате которого, погибло пятнадцать человек. Это здание принадлежало одной фармацевтической компании, и находилось в аварийном состоянии уже пару десятков лет. Но, люди стоящие у руля этой компании оказались недобросовестными, а те, кто должен был проводить проверки в этом месте, были нечисты на руку, и, обогатившись, закрывали на это глаза.

Штат сотрудников был небольшим, всего пятьдесят человек, и большая часть из них, ушла на заслуженные выходные, остались только дежурные работники, и они погибли, все до одного.

Возможно, на это закрыли бы глаза, но среди погибших оказалась дочь известного деятеля науки, Альфреда Брайновски. Он и оповестил жадных до подобной информации журналистов, которые смаковали эту новость несколько месяцев подряд... По его словам, из интервью, Анита только-только вышла замуж, и была беременна двумя близнецами. Подобная трагедия сильно подкосила его, испортив характер и внешний вид. С него будто сошла вся та «позолота», свойственная известным ученым.

Дух согласно кивнул, растворяясь. Выступление Мив уже давно подошло к концу, но никто не пытался напомнить ей об этом. Все, затаив дыхание, ждали когда, наконец, произойдет то, о чем она говорила.

Спустя пару минут, дух вернулся, но уже не один. Его рука лежала на плече женского силуэта, который вместе с ним, приобретал уже более осмысленные черты.

Синие глаза девушки-призрака смотрели точно на Альфреда, который резко выдохнул, подавшись вперед.

\- Папа... – прошептала она, подойдя к нему ближе. - Я так рада видеть тебя...

\- Девочка моя, как ты живешь там, совсем одна?.. – спросил Альфред срывающимся голосом.

Анита улыбнулась, вставая, рядом с ней появилось два мальчика, таких же бесплотных, как и сама девушка.

\- Что ты, я совсем не одна, со мной мои дети...

Это окончательно добило мужчину. Его ноги подкосились, и он осел на пол, плача от избытка чувств.

Ни у кого больше не осталось сомнений в том, что исследования Мив стоят того, чтобы вложиться в них. Весс даже удалось заключить договор на постоянное финансирование и основание школы.

Было еще несколько выступающих, но после эффектного доклада Весс, их не очень-то и запомнили.

Елена объявила о том, что конференция на этом закончена. Камеры выключили, собравшиеся люди разбились на небольшие группы, обсуждая прошедшую конференцию. А Эмили окружили журналисты, оттеснив Мастему и Рэйя.

\- Как вам конференция? Какие направления считаете самыми многообещающими? Что думаете по поводу госпожи Весс? – посыпались вопросы.

Лили почувствовала головную боль. Давненько на нее не наседали так плотно. Но ничем она не выдала своего недовольства. Вежливая улыбка появилась на губах.

\- Прекрасная конференция. Были озвучены очень важные для нашего общества проекты, которым необходимо спонсирование, но они обязательно воссияют. Я уверена в этом, - как ее и учили, Эмили начала с общих слов. – Мне очень понравилось направление Мив Весс. Если ее учению удастся выйти в общественное пользование – медиумам станет гораздо проще. И их услуги снова поднимутся по лестнице востребованности даров, - Рошфорд исполнила просьбу подруги.

\- Есть ли какие-нибудь результаты в выявлении закономерностях появлении даров? Выяснили ли ученые, как в ваших генах оказалось два дара?

\- Боюсь, я не знаю этого, - Лили покачала головой. – Этим я не занимаюсь. Лишь даю свой генный материал, по надобности. Лучше спросить у Николая, - она улыбнулась.

Но репортерам было мало. И Лили никак не могла взять в толк, что же они хотят от нее услышать, пока не прозвучал, эдакий, роковой вопрос.

\- Вы уже слышали об убийствах парапсихологов? Что думаете?

Блондинка нахмурилась. Тут нужно было ответить очень осторожно. Хотя, с другой стороны, это было хорошей возможностью сказать Виктору, что он задел ее за живое, начав убивать подобных ей.

\- Что ж, - добавив в голос стали, начала Лили. – Я сотрудничаю с полицией Москвы. Руководство попросило меня заняться этим делом, ибо появление новых жертв необходимо предотвратить. С вашего позволения, я воспользуюсь массовостью каналов, - Рошфорд вперила взгляд в ближайшую камеру, сделав его максимально холодным и тяжелым. – Я не знаю, кто ты. Но ты заработал себе смертельно-опасного врага. Я найду тебя. И убью. Можешь в этом не сомневаться.

И больше ничего не говоря, Лили направилась к Елене.

\- Громкое заявление, - вампирша неодобрительно фыркнула.

\- Мне нужно привлечь его внимание, - Эмили потерла висок. – Чтобы Виктор начал действовать более небрежно.

Голова все еще побаливала.

\- Думаешь, напугала его? – Лена вскинула тонкую русую бровь.

\- Он не может не знать кто я, - Лили пожала плечами. – Так что, предположу.

К ним приблизились Мастема и Рэй.

\- Ты в своем уме?! – накинулась на Рошфорд долорка. – Ни хрена власти тебя не просили!

\- Уже попросили, - сообщил подошедший Николай. – Только что.

\- Я сойду с вами с ума, - вздохнула Санти, закрывая рукой глаза.

Вскоре к ним подошла Мив. И, большинством голосов, было принято решение отпраздновать успешное выступление Весс. К тому же, это была первая полноценная встреча столь давних друзей. Кроме, пожалуй, Джека. Но, даже если бы он и был, его присутствия не потерпела бы Эмили. А с мнением столь сильного парапсихолога, хочешь, не хочешь, а считаться придется.

Местом начала празднования стал номер в отеле, где остановилась медиум. «Хочу скинуть эти официальные шмотки» - объясняла она. На том и порешили.

Метрополь. Одна из самых старинных и дорогих гостиниц. История этого места началась еще в далеком тысяча восемьсот пятидесятом году. И пусть с того времени многое изменилось, этому зданию все еще присущ дух тех древних времен. Хотя, Мив никогда не жаловалась на недостаток денег.

***

Вестибюль встретил нас безупречно-чистым мраморным полом. Обилием живых кустистых растений в горшках. В их зелени утопали плетеные кресла, обитые мягкой тканью. С потолка, посередине, свисала сверкающая кристаллами, люстра. За стойкой из темного дерева стояла администратор. Безупречная женщина, в фирменной рубашке, на манер старых, с жабо и широкими кружевными рукавами.

\- Добро пожаловать обратно, мисс Весс, - кивнула она беловолосой. – Здравствуйте, гости мисс Весс.

Я физически ощутила, как Мастеме захотелось плюнуть в сторону. Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, о чем думала Санти в этот момент.

\- Они лижут тебе задницу, пока ты платишь деньги, - озвучила она, когда мы подошли к лифту.

\- Это их работа, - пожала плечами Мив.

Нельзя было с ней не согласиться. Но Мастема не любила подобное лизоблюдство просто по специфике своей работы.

Мы поднялись на третий этаж. Типичный для гостиниц красный ковер. Кремовые стены, с большими зеркалами, в позолоченных рамах. Номер Весс оказался совсем рядом. Но на номер я, почему-то, не обратила внимания.

\- Итак, прошу, - с улыбкой сказала медиум, проводя рукой по сканеру, который использовался вместо ключа.

Дверной замок щелкнул, и мы смогли пройти внутрь. Для того чтобы тут же замереть.

\- О боги! – выплюнула Мастема.

Рэй молча закрыл нос рукой. В номере невообразимо воняло... цветами. Все пространство номера было усеяно синими цветами. От них рябило в глазах, и невозможно было продохнуть.

\- Васильки, астры и гибискус, - находя цветы глазами, я произносила их названия вслух. – И те, что Вена не увидела. Гортензия, орхидея и меконопсис.

\- Что это значит? – Весс растолкала нас троих, столпившихся в проходе. – Откуда все это здесь?!

\- Это он... – я сжала кулаки. – Это Виктор.

\- Да быть того не может! – фыркнула Санти.

Прекрасно понимала неверие долорки. Ей просто не хотелось верить в то, что следующая жертва этого демонического ублюдка Мив. Мне тоже не хотелось. Но доказательство было перед глазами.

\- Венефикия сказала, что он присылает своим жертвам цветы, - сдерживаясь от порыва сжечь каждый гребанный цветок, произнесла я.

Разрушением делу не помочь. Не отменить ужасный выбор безжалостной скотины.

\- Твою мать! – Мастема ударила стену кулаком.

Хорошо приложила, поскольку на светло-бежевых обоях, с витиеватым серебристым узором, остались следы ее крови.

Мив неодобрительно взглянула на подругу. Ее сиреневые глаза блекло сверкнули, и ободранная кожа на костяшках правой руки Санти стала такой же, какой и была до удара. Исцеляющий взор. Не удивилась. Весс обладала еще и исцеляющим касанием.

Не каждый медиум способен обладать этими талантами сразу. Среди ученых бытует мнение, что один талант закрывает ход другому. Но опровержение этому стояло сейчас посреди синих умирающих цветов, предвещающих лишь смерть.

\- Довольно иронично, - слегка улыбнулась Мив.

Она нагнулась к цветам, что усеяли пол, взяла астру и распрямилась.

\- Что именно иронично? – поинтересовался Рэй.

\- Мои любимые цветы, - несколько отстраненно заметила Мив.

Пока мы добирались до Метрополя, Мастема вкратце рассказала Весс, чем же таким мы с ней занимаемся. Исключая, конечно, все мои связи с демонами.

\- Мы убираемся отсюда, - сказала я, проходя вглубь номера, разбрасывая перед собой цветы с помощью телекинеза.

Мив оперативно собрала все свои вещи, коих был один не очень большой чемодан, и мы покинули гостиницу.

Теперь, нам нужно было быть осторожными и хорошо продумывать каждый свой ход.

«Я не дам этому демонскому отродью добраться до Мив», - пообещала сама себе.

Как жаль, что тогда ни я, ни Рэй не смогли увидеть того, что уготовано нам судьбой. Хотя, вряд ли это что-то изменило....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«ОПК» - Общественный парапсихологический канал.


	9. Глава восьмая

Мы старались. Мы честно старались. Всеми силами уберечь Мив.

Мастема координировала нас из своего участка. Только благодаря ее усилиям, мы смогли выиграть несколько недель, перемещаясь с одной конспиративной квартиры, на другую. Но он неизменно находил нас. Стоило нам уйти и вернуться в то же место, как нас ждали синие цветы. Я на всю жизнь возненавидела их.

В какой-то момент нам начало казаться, что мы на шаг впереди. Но все это было иллюзией, искусно подделанной Виктором, чтобы мы расслабились. Это он всегда был на шаг впереди. А возможно и не на один.

Сколько лет я знаю Мив, столько я никогда не видела ее унывающей. До этого. Как-то раз, когда мы были на очередной квартире, где-то на окраине города, Весс попросила посидеть с ней, пока она не уснет. Именно тогда, посмотрев ей в глаза, я увидела ту бездну отчаяния, в которой утопала медиум. Возможно, она оказалась в ней, в тот самый момент, когда мы увидели синие цветы в первый раз, в Метрополе. Не ручаюсь. Но той ночью, Мив впервые на моей памяти рыдала. И говорила, что не хочет умирать. Я лишь обнимала ее, не смея ничего говорить. И проклинала себя за невозможность что-то изменить.

Все время, пока мы бегали, я надеялась на то, что позвонит Князь и поможет. Но, эта надежда быстро угасла. Как и надежда встретится с Асмодеем. Тогда, помимо ненависти к синим цветам, я ощутила жгучую ненависть и к демонам.

Это был вечер, когда мне стало ясно, что это конец. Мы переходили с квартиры на квартиру. Казалось, что все хорошо. Нас прикрывали люди Мастемы. Мы были в оживленной толпе, в центре города. Когда внезапно, я и Мив оказались... в пустоте. Вокруг нас не было никого. Только дома. Словно, повернули не там и оказались совсем в другом мире.

Рык. Раздался рык. От него кровь стыла в жилах.

\- Боги! Лили! – в ужасе зашептала Мив, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в мою руку.

Но боли я не чувствовала. Лишь ненависть и злость. Струны способностей в моей груди натянулись, готовые петь свое разрушительное фламенко.

Я оттеснила Мив за свою спину.

\- Я вижу Баргеста, Эмили! – паника в голосе Весс, заставила подняться волосы дыбом.

Баргест. Призрачная черная собака. Предвестник смерти. Медиум во мне тоже видел его. Он стоял в стороне, от существ перед нами. Его горящие желтым глаза предвещали лишь погибель.

\- Беги, - прошептала.

Эти существа... Огромные по размерам, с мощными лапами, с длинными обсидиановыми когтями, вытянутой мордой и открытой пастью, откуда виднелись опасные, даже на вид, длинные зубы. С черными наростами, вместо шерсти. Большие алые глаза без зрачков. От них пахло серой и огнем. Один их вид внушал животный ужас.

\- Лили, но ты... – попыталась противиться Мив.

Струны издали первый аккорд. Правая рука обернулась огнем. Левая – льдом. Поднялся ветер. Он принес запах далекой воды. Асфальт пошел трещинами там, где я стояла.

\- Беги! – крикнула я.

В этот же момент, эти существа, отдаленно напоминавшие собак, кинулись на нас.

Я не знала, что их много. До тех пор, пока не пришлось призвать еще и телекинез, чтобы не подпускать их к себе. Они оказались неуязвимы к огню и льду, так что эти способности я отпустила, зажав другие струны. Фламенко набирало ход. Электричество хорошо пробивало их толстую шкуру, вместе с каменными шипами. Вода оказалась не так эффективна, так что я снова зажала другую струну. Уклоняться от них в тень, было правильным ходом. Они врезались в стены, едва не пробивая их своими головами, что несколько их дезориентировало.

Я делала все, чтобы убрать как можно больше этих псин. Но меньше их не становилось. Словно кто-то открыл с ними кран. Энергии становилось все меньше. Пару раз они пробили телекинетический щит и ощутимо цапнули за ноги, бок и руку. Пришлось зацепить струну долорца, чтобы избавить себя от боли. Тратить энергию, на то, чтобы себя исцелить талантом медиума я и не думала. Нужно было обороняться.

Фламенко в моей груди дошло до пика скорости.

А потом, среди их черных шкур, на земле мелькнули меловые линии. Создав в руке аммиачный кристалл, расшвыряв собак телекинезом, и бросив его в круг, а после, взорвав, я перекрыла этот портал.

Как оказалось, он служил не только вратами для новых существ, но и для поддержания уже пришедших. Оставшиеся собаки рассыпались сернистым пеплом.

Я выдохнула, отпуская струны. Издав последние ноты, они смолкли, до следующего раза. Эта схватка далась нелегко. Сил почти не осталось. И, как оказалось, когти, и зубы этих существ были ядовитыми. Кровь в жилах горела, но я ничего не могла с этим поделать. Нужно было найти Мив.

Я побежала вглубь улицы, где скрылась Весс. Повернула за угол. И остолбенела.

Она лежала посреди дороги. Сиреневые глаза были широко распахнуты от ужаса. Рот открыт в беззвучном крике. Мив лежала в луже собственной крови. С распоротым животом. По обе стороны лежали внутренние органы, словно кто-то что-то искал у нее внутри.

А я... А я...

\- Не успела, - одними губами.

Медленно опустилась на колени. И несмотря на то, что тело Мив лежало предо мной, я не могла поверить в ее смерть.

\- Эмили... – чужой сиплый голос.

Я обернулась и увидела человека с жидкими белесыми волосами, они лежали на его сутулых плечах. В одной руке он держал некое подобие ножа с рваным лезвием, как будто кто-то впился в него зубами и с силой оторвал часть.

\- Виктор, - в ужасе повернулась к нему всем телом.

Он начал нарочито медленно подходить. У меня не было сил, чтобы подняться на ноги. Яд жутких собак заметно ослабил мое тело.

\- Ты умрешь, - констатировал он.

Размытой тенью Виктор бросился ко мне. Схватил за горло и сильно приложил головой об асфальт. Я страшно захрипела.

\- Жаль, твое выступление было довольно многообещающим, - противным шепотом, сказал демон мне на ухо.

Я вцепилась в его руку, все еще державшую меня за горло, в отчаянной попытке разжать.

Еще один резкий удар об асфальт, от которого у меня потемнело в глазах. Вместе с этим из легких вышел последний воздух. А потом... Онемение в области живота. Виктор разжал руку, словно в насмешку, позволяя мне сделать вдох, который обжег горло и легкие. Я ощутила, как на губах пенится кровь.

Демон пропал из моего поля зрения. Возможно, он смотрел откуда-то сбоку на то, как я корчусь в предсмертных муках.

\- Не может этого быть, - я едва слышу голос Виктора, сквозь биение своего сердца.

Едва ощутимое касание руки. Это Мив. Она была жива.

\- Живи, - улыбается она.

\- Нет, - слезы обожгли глаза.

Она вложила все душевные силы, чтобы исцелить меня. Истинное зрение заработало против воли. Я видела, как голубой свет души Весс покинул ее тело, как только я перестала захлебываться кровью.

Вой сирены. Рассерженный рык Виктора. Я падаю во тьму.

Выжженная, пустая земля. Сухой ветер гоняет песок. В стороне – холм, потрескавшейся сухой земли, устланный надгробиями. Те, которые стояли у подножия, словно истекали кровью. Простые, резные, с короткими эпитафиями. Большие, со скульптурами наверху. В виде крестов.

Землю рядом лижет красная вода. Рядом с берегом и немного вперед многочисленные надгробия: разбитые, пошедшие трещинами, со сколами. Они почти утопают в алой воде.

Небеса – бледно красные. Скрытые полотном облаков, разного оттенка оранжевого цвета. Там, высоко, словно застыли в бесконечном падении величественные здания, с порушенными башнями, похожие на храмы. Они падали макушками вверх. Из-за облаков не было видно конца этих зданий.

Это место странное и чуждое, но одновременно с этим, здесь не чувствуется опасности. Даже наоборот. Легкое чувство, словно ты дома.

Я стояла на голой земле, босиком. Одежда состояла из белого платья: лиф из плотной ткани, с широкими лямками, под ним было нечто вроде пояса из золотистого металла, от него шла легкая юбка, с множеством складок, спадая на землю. Волосы были распущены. Их перебирал теплый ветер. Это мешало, но, я была благодарна уже за то, что мне не бросают песок в лицо.

Ведомая любопытством, приблизилась к воде. Она была похожа на кровь, своим оттенком, но была прозрачной, насколько это было возможно. И железом от нее не тянуло. Я присела на корточки, недалеко от границы волн воды. Интуиция подсказывала мне, что трогать ее не лучшая мысль.

\- Воды Леты безвредны, - раздался мужской голос за спиной. – Только если ты не будешь их пить.

Этот голос. Он был смутно мне знаком. Словно он напевал мне в детстве. Я развернулась довольно резко. Говоривший был ближе, чем я ожидала.

Доспех. Алый доспех. Он внушал ужас и трепет. Наплечники были многослойными, последний слой плавно переходил в шип. Благодаря этому и меч не пройдет, и за плечи не схватишь. Они были соединены парой цепей. Клиновидный набедренник был сцеплен пряжками с основным доспехом, что четко очерчивал грудные мышцы. Перчатки так же были с шипом, чтобы не было возможности хватать за руки. Но не это было главным. Пальцы. Это были не пальцы, а когти. Только от одного взгляда на ботинки, чувствовался их вес. Шпора была в виде шипа. В целом, мужчина передо мной выглядел достаточно угрожающе. Точнее, выглядел бы.

Он улыбался. В его огненных глазах, похожих на лаву, плясали искры веселья и непонятной мне ласки. Длинные золотисто-медные волосы были собраны в низкий хвост. Было странно видеть у подобного воителя длинные волосы.

\- Кто ты такой? – осторожно поинтересовалась я, инстинктивно отступая назад.

Красная вода лизнула берег и почти достала мои ноги.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я такой, - все еще улыбаясь, ответил мне мужчина. – Моя кровь в твоих венах.

Мне понадобилось ровно одно мгновение, чтобы понять, кто стоит передо мной.

\- «И когда он снял вторую печать, я слышал второе животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга; и дан ему большой меч», - вместо нужного ответа, произнесла я.

\- Откровение от Иоанна шестая глава третья и четвертая строки, - в его улыбке проскользнуло нечто зловещее, что заставило меня внутренне содрогнуться.

\- Война, - дрогнувшим голосом, отозвалась.

\- Карас, - довольно дружелюбно сказал Всадник. – Я очень рад твоему приходу. И встревожен вместе с тем.

\- Отчего?

С одной стороны, мне было безумно спокойно рядом с этим воителем. Так может быть спокойно, только с родным человеком. И природа этого чувства – защищенность. Я чувствовала себя под защитой, рядом с Войной. Но с другой, страх и опасение не покидали меня. Словно он мог причинить мне вред. Пусть и объективных причин для этих чувств не было.

\- Твой приход, означает, что твое тело было настолько повреждено, что сил крови не хватило на излечение ран, - Карас сделал жест рукой в сторону, приглашая пройтись.

И я первой сделала шаг, в указанном направлении.

\- Но, Мив излечила меня. Я видела, - не понимала ничего, отчаянно.

\- Твоя подруга поступила благородно, - Война не отрицал. – Но ее сил было недостаточно, даже с поддержкой крови.

Не смотря на довольно мощный доспех, шел Карас едва слышно. Только цепи на его груди слегка позванивали в такт шагам.

\- Ты уже второй раз упоминаешь кровь, - смотря на красные воды Леты, сказала я. – Почему?

\- Потому что главная твоя защита в ней, - снисходительно объяснил он. – Все, что я смог дать тебе, помимо всех способностей, это кровь. Она исцеляет тебя. Именно поэтому процесс деградации твоего организма фактически остановился. У тебя не происходит, и никогда не произойдет, то, что люди называют «старение», потому что в твоем организме это не предусмотрено, именно из-за моей крови в твоих жилах.

\- Я бессмертна? – решила уточнить.

Не то чтобы я не замечала, что уже давно не меняюсь, просто не предавала этому значения. Как и тому, что чувствую запах отмирающих клеток других людей. Всех, если быть точной. Кроме себя.

Карас рассмеялся. Так добро и тепло, что я не удержала улыбки.

\- В глазах людей – да. Ты не стареешь, не болеешь, и биологической смертью никогда не умрешь. Но убить тебя можно. И ты подошла к этому очень близко.

\- Объясни мне, пожалуйста, - я остановилась и рискнула взять Войну за руку.

Его перчатка была холодной. И, в какой-то момент, я побоялась порезаться об острые когти, но все было в порядке.

Всадник очень долго смотрел на меня, словно взвешивая свои собственные «за» и «против». И, когда он пришел к решению, вздохнул и начал говорить.

\- Как я уже говорил, твое тело получило серьезные раны. Настолько серьезные, что больше не смогло удерживать твою душу внутри, - его удивительные глаза несколько потемнели, словно лава обернулась магмой. – Но твоя душа никогда не попадет на дорогу, ведущую в Ад или Рай, ибо ей место здесь, среди подобных.

\- То есть, - я, заметив, что все еще держу Караса за руку, отпустила его. – Я умерла и оказалась... дома?

\- Почти, - кивнул он. – Твое тело не умерло, ты вернешься в него, как только оно станет для этого пригодным.

\- Как ты понял? – склонив голову на бок, поинтересовалась я.

\- Твое платье, - мягкая улыбка тронула его губы. – Оно белое. Если бы ты умерла, оно было моих цветов.

\- Удобно, - попытка пошутить.

\- Вроде того, - глаза его вновь стали яркими, как прежде. – Не смотря на то, какие обстоятельства заставили тебя оказаться здесь, я очень этому рад. И мои братья этому рады. Но больше всех – твоя мать.

Его слова словно вышибли у меня воздух. Мурашки прошли по спине. И холодный пот выступил на ладонях. Страх и некое предвкушение бурей поднялись в душе. Хотя, я и так была душой сейчас.

\- Я увижу ее?

\- Конечно! – ответил он так, словно иначе и быть не могло. – И мы почти пришли.

Я была крайне удивлена, когда сухая и пустая земля сменилась сочной зеленой травой. То тут, то там, росли полевые цветы. Я заметила белые ромашки, сочно-розовый клевер, пушистые желтые шапки одуванчиков и луговые фиолетовые васильки. Но помимо них, была еще куча цветов, которых я в своей жизни никогда не видела, а потому и названий не знала.

Подняв взор на Караса, я была удивлена: на нем больше не было его доспеха. Война был в красной шелковой рубашке, и черных джинсах, а также бос, как и я.

\- Это особая территория, - поймав мой недоуменный взгляд, начал говорить Всадник. – Здесь нет места... хм... боевому облачению.

Теперь стала видна золотая цепочка, с кулоном в виде меча, на шее у Караса. Символ его направления, если можно, так сказать.

Мы шли совсем недолго, но мне снова пришлось поражаться этому месту. Словно из воздуха перед нами предстало мощное раскидистое дерево, с корой цвета, похожего на махагони. Но больше меня поразила листва: белоснежная, крайне необычной формы, ветвистая, подобно каштану, но с острыми углами, как у клена. И это ставило меня в тупик. Но подумать над этим я решила потом.

Под сенью дерева стоял стол, с шестью стульями, что стояли друг напротив друга, которые больше походили на кресла, и сильно разнились. Один был изящным, но мощным, с искусной резьбой спинки и ножками, с сиденьем обитым белым бархатом. В изголовье был лук, венчаный короной. Второй был подобен сплаву нескольких мечей, с кожаными красными сиденьем и спинкой. В его изголовье был меч. Третий черный, довольно сухой, подобный костям, обтянутым кожей, без излишеств, но с весами в изголовье. Четвертый был словно из мутного белесого стекла, с белым сидением и черепом в изголовье. Пятый был белым, почти что нежным, с тонкой резьбой ручной работы, в виде цветочного узора. Сидение и спинка у него были красными. В изголовье отсутствовал символ. И шестой, последний, был подобен второму, но меньше, создан из мечей, с красными спинкой и сидением. В изголовье был меч.

Все они пустовали.

\- Что это? – спросила я, когда мы подошли.

\- Это наш общий стол, - Карас сел на второй стул. – Последний твой. Садись.

Я не посмела ослушаться.

\- Скоро придут братья, - пояснил он, смотря на небо, сквозь листву необычного дерева. – И Моргана. Вот тогда, мы расскажем тебе все, что захочешь.

Я лишь кивнула головой. Карас не знал, сколько времени будет восстанавливаться мое тело. Но по тому, как его пальцы иногда отбивали дробь по поверхности стола, и иной раз, по подлокотнику его кресла, становилось ясно, что терять время ему не хочется. И я почти его понимала. Почти.

Оказавшись здесь, мне стало ясно, как я зла на него и Моргану. За то, что оставили меня. Не подавали никаких знаков. Словно меня для них не было. Возможно, это было удобно, ведь, насколько мне было известно, я родилась довольно рано. То есть, спустя совсем небольшое количество времени, после их знакомства. Год или около того. И, видимо, им хотелось дольше побыть вдвоем. Вот и выгодно оставили меня на попечение Николая и Елены.

И не подумайте, нет, я не недовольна этим. Возможно, сложись все иначе, я бы не стала такой, какая есть. А существующая я себе очень нравлюсь. Но это оставляло после себя эдакое чувство ненужности. И, если капнуть глубже, то можно найти в этом ноги моих недолговременных отношений. Когда-нибудь, я обязательно так сделаю. Но не сейчас и не здесь, когда я, фактически, дух.

Раздалось лошадиное ржание. Земля задрожала под копытами белого коня. Он появился словно из ниоткуда. Быстрый, подобно выпущенной стреле, он занял свое место за столом, даже не заметив меня. Завоеватель, а это был именно он, сел напротив Войны. Он напоминал мне Люцифера, своей внешностью: светлые, подобные золоту, волосы, довольно широкоплечий. На его голове была корона. На левой руке, широкий кожаный браслет, с металлическим изображением лука. Чума был в белой расстегнутой шифоновой рубашке и белых штанах.

\- О! – выдал он, когда все же заметил меня.

Мне захотелось встать, под внимательным взором желтых глаз.

\- Марас, это моя дочь Эмили, - произнес Война.

\- Племянница, - Марас широко улыбнулся.

Что делать – я не знала, а потому, улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Глупо? Безусловно. Но обоих Всадников это рассмешило.

\- Почему у вас похожие имена? – поинтересовалась я, когда они отсмеялись.

\- Дело в том, что Марас первый. Считается, что он ослабит людской дух. Когда настанет мой черед – будет раздолье, - пожал плечами Война.

\- Я должен делать за него грязную работу, - усмехнулся Завоеватель, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла.

\- Если бы это было так, брат, ты был бы здесь один, - Карас поставил локти на стол, ехидно улыбаясь.

Наблюдая за их перепалкой, невозможно было не отметить, что это было довольно по-семейному. Не было той жуткой атмосферы негативных эмоций, что бывает, когда люди ругаются по-настоящему.

От тени дерева отделилась фигура. Серые, подобно пеплу, волосы. Бледная кожа. Тяжелый взгляд, темных, почти черных глаз. Темно-зеленая рубашка, поверх которой надет плащ, что стелился у земли туманом. Темные джинсы. И при всем при этом босые ноги. На правой руке, на указательном пальце, был перстень в виде черепа. И тут не было сомнений, кто присоединился к семейному вечеру. Смерть. Он долго смотрел на своих братьев, прежде чем подойти. Но когда его тяжелый взгляд пал на меня, его чуть полноватые губы дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Мортем, - махнул Смерти Марас.

\- Братья, - поздоровался он с ними кивком, и опустился на стул, рядом со мной, тот, что был из мутного стекла. – Лили.

Мортем подал мне руки. В этот момент в моей голове всплыли все легенды, про смертельное касание четвертого Всадника. Но я отмела их все, протянув свою руку в ответ. Смерть довольно осторожно взял мою руку в свои.

\- Твое тело было на грани, - задумчиво произнес он. – Но не беспокойся. Когда тебе надоест жизнь в смертном теле, тогда я приду.

\- Приятно это знать, - улыбнулась я.

Темные глаза Мортема сверкнули весельем, но на лице его это никак не отразилось, словно то была маска. Он выпустил мою руку и откинулся на своем месте.

Пока что, на стороне Караса никого не было. Как я поняла, рядом с ним пустовал стул Голода, а рядом с ним – Морганы.

\- Сколько у нас времени, Мортем? – спросил Война.

\- Сколько нужно, - лаконично ответил тот.

Карас фыркнул. Но я, мне показалось, что тот доволен полученным ответом. Сложно судить о поведении, в принципе, родного существа, когда ты его совсем не знаешь.

Последним, из братьев, пришел Голод. В отличие от типичных представлений, Голод не был дистрофиком. Он был больше жилистым. Короткие черные волосы стояли едва ли не дыбом. На нем была обычная черная рубашка и черные джинсы. В его левом ухе была серьга, в виде весов.

\- Братья, - поприветствовал он остальных Всадников. – Племянница, - лично меня, после чего сел на свое место.

Нам оставалось дождаться лишь Морганы. И я не понимала, почему она тянет. Безусловно, Мортем продержит мое тело без улучшений столько времени, сколько потребуется. Но мне необходимо вернуться и убить Виктора. И, возможно, послать Князя с его поручениями куда подальше. Но отсюда это сделать не представляется возможным. Так что, весь тот легкий позитив, который я испытывала на протяжении всего этого времени, исчез, вспыхнув как спичка, оставив после себя уголь раздражения.

\- Лили, - подал вдруг голос Карас. – Не злись на Моргану. Она боится показываться перед тобой.

Я сощурила глаза, долго глядя на существо, что дало мне жизнь.

\- Это не оправдывает ее, - холодно ответила. – Не нужно было в принципе оставлять меня. Сейчас уже поздно. Мне почти тридцать. Не самое лучшее время для нравоучений и проявлений родительской заботы.

Война не ответил, видимо, признавая правоту моих слов. И стол погрузился в молчаливое ожидание женщины, подарившей мне жизнь.

По моим субъективным подсчетам прошло около пятнадцати минут.

\- Мне надоело, - я поднялась с места, намереваясь идти, куда угодно.

\- Эмили, - повелительным тоном позвал Карас.

\- Нет! – рявкнула я.

Моя энергия была здесь мощнее, чем в теле. Я чуть не перевернула стол, заставила пошатнуться все стулья, опрокинув свой и тот, что был предназначен для Морганы.

\- Поздно пытаться стать для меня родителем! – прорычала. – Нужно было дать Мортему убить меня, когда я родилась, чтобы избежать этой ситуации.

\- Ты не знаешь, что говоришь, - Война хотел было подняться, но мой злой взгляд его остановил.

Не потому что я прилагала какие-то усилия. Просто его обожгла та ненависть, что плескалась в глубине.

А мне отчего-то захотелось содрать с себя кожу, лишь бы это помогло уйти из этого мира.

\- Ты имеешь полное право злиться и ненавидеть, - в стороне раздался женский голос, что постепенно приближался. – Но ты обязана выслушать то, что мы хотим тебе сказать.

Моргана, наконец, явилась. Облаченная в белое платье, похожее на мое. Правда, не было тканевого лифа. Это был словно один сплошной многослойный шифон, с специально спущенными с плеч бретелями. На талии была золотая цепь вместо пояса. Ее волосы вторили моим по цвету. Хотя, скорее наоборот. И были безумно длинными, заплетенными в толстую косу, что доходила Моргане до колен.

\- Я никому и ничего не обязана, - зло фыркнула в ответ. – И нет смысла делать попытки играть на моей совести. Я не чувствую себя обязанной вам за жизнь. Довольно отвратную, не смотря на попытки Елены и Николая скрасить это, - я сложила руки на груди.

Женщина подняла опрокинутый мною стул и грациозно в него опустилась.

\- Сядь на свое место, Эмили Де’Рошфорд, - строго сказала Моргана.

Я почувствовала ее суггестию. Сильную. Непоколебимую. Но я была сильнее. «Моргана, твоя мать, была телекином, - без предисловий начал Князь Тьмы. - Сильнейшим из живших, живущих и тех, кто будет жить, - зеленый взор скользнул по мне, я почувствовала это кожей. - Ты исключение», - сказал мне Люцифер, когда я побывала в его кабинете. И сейчас я смогла понять эти его слова.

\- Ты не подчинишь меня себе! – грозно зарычала. – Кто угодно, но не ты, - медленно опустила руки, на губах против воли появилась злая усмешка. – Потому что я лучше, чем ты, и сильнее.

\- Этим ты обязана мне и своему отцу, - ее холодная интонация вторила моей.

\- Нет, вы мне никто, - оскал вместо улыбки. – И этим я обязана Люциферу.

Хладнокровие Морганы треснуло. Она вскочила со своего места и ударила ладонями по столу.

\- Ты никто, девочка, - прошипела она. – Запомни это.

Что-то закипело внутри меня. Мощное, необузданное. Мне захотелось просто кричать, чтобы выпустить эту энергию.

\- Лили, - Мортем, что был ближе всех, схватил меня за руку. – Дыши. Медленно. Тебе нужно справиться с собой.

Я посмотрела вниз, на свои ноги. Они были скрыты под тканью платья, что стало бледно-красным.

\- Твой гнев разрушителен, - это был уже Карас. – Успокойся.

Я зарычала. Отдернула свою руку от Смерти и сделала шаг в сторону.

\- Разрушителен?! – засмеялась, надрывно. – Да плевать мне. На все, что здесь происходит. Я не хочу тут быть! Вы никто мне. Никто. Все, как один!

Внутри все полыхало. Я и сама ощущала, что необходимо это унять. Но не было сил. Я сделала еще один шаг в сторону, а после развернулась и побежала, подобрав длинную и не удобную юбку в руки. В ушах стучало сердце, объятое яростью. Это заставляло меня бежать вперед, все глубже в пустынные и бесплодные земли этого пространства. В какой-то момент я остановилась, лишь за тем, чтобы побежать в другую сторону, от красных вод Леты.

\- Остановись, - в меру раздраженный и спокойный голос Князя, прорезал сухой воздух.

Я застыла на месте, скорее по инерции, чем от реального осознания. Обернувшись, я увидела эфемерный облик Люцифера. Он выглядел точно так же, как и в первую нашу встречу.

\- Прекрати вести себя как истеричный и эгоистичный подросток в период своего полового созревания, - это прозвучало скорее скучающе, чем как упрек. - Вернись и выслушай то, что тебе хотят сказать. Всадники существуют на этом Свете гораздо более долго, чем твой мозг может вообще представить.

\- Зачем мне это? - огонь внутри стих, поэтому я больше не рычала.

Демон закатил глаза.

\- Это очевидно, - со вздохом сказал он. - Виктор.

Я задумалась. Нельзя было позволять гневу мешать мне. Тут на кону стояла жертва Мив. И все те, кто погиб до этого. Я должна была отомстить.

Люцифер довольно улыбнулся, видя перемены в моем поведении. Видно посчитав, что его присутствие здесь больше не требуется, и без того полупрозрачный облик Князя Тьмы совсем растворился.

Теперь передо мной лежала задача по возвращению к месту собрания. Но все, что окружало, было настолько похожим, что направление я потеряла уже давно. И ведь теперь становилось ясно, что на просторах этого места можно блуждать бесконечно долго. Если ты не живешь здесь.

\- Вот ведь, - ругнулась.

Только теперь я заметила, что все еще держу в руках юбку платья. Резким движением, я ее отпустила. Наверное, в глазах Светоносного это было крайне забавным. Представив, я сама не сдержала тихого смешка. Но проблема с дорогой от этого никуда не делась.

Я вспомнила белого коня Мараса. Он единственный, кто прибыл на своем животном. Мне вспомнилось, как иногда звали лошадей. Свистом. Скорее по наитию, я засвистела, не ожидая реальной пользы. Пронзительный звук разошелся в разные стороны, не встречая на своем пути преграды. Почти сразу за моей спиной раздалось лошадиное фырканье и глухой стук копыт. Обернувшись, я увидела коня, с лоснящейся красной шкурой. Его длинная грива была темно-алого оттенка, как и длинный хвост. На нем не было седла и узды. Свободный. Я осторожно приблизила свою руку к его морде, не представляя, что можно ожидать от этого, фактически, мифического животного. Но конь Караса повел себя вполне обыденно. Он понюхал мою руку и нагнулся к ней, чтобы его погладили. Что я и сделала. Животное позволило запустить руки в его гриву.

\- Ты потрясающий, - прошептала я, восхищенная красотой этого зверя.

Конь довольно фыркнул и ударил копытом в землю.

\- Я немного потерялась, - короткий смешок, над собственной беспомощностью. - Ты сможешь меня довезти до места, где Карас и другие?

Вместо ответа конь согнул передние копыта, чтобы я смогла залезть к нему на спину. Сложно было держаться без всего, потому, чтобы не свалиться, я обняла мощную шею животного. Он весело заржал и припустил во весь дух. Поездка на коне Всадника была потрясающей. В какой-то момент, я обернулась, и увидела огненные следы от его копыт.

Через несколько минут земля сменилась травой и я увидела то странное дерево. Конь перешел сначала на рысь, потом и вовсе на неторопливый шаг. Я отпустила его шею и выпрямилась, но не рискнула совсем отпустить, поэтому запустила руку в гриву.

Был виден стол. За ним остались Голод, Завоеватель и Моргана. Война и Смерть стояли в стороне, о чем-то говоря. Голод опустил подбородок на грудь и скрестил пальцы на животе. Казалось, что он дремал. Завоеватель разложил на столе стрелы и подтачивал наконечники. Металл напомнил мне металл моих ножей.

Я спрыгнула с ездового животного и похлопала его по боку.

\- Спасибо, - с улыбкой поблагодарила я.

Конь мотнул головой, ткнулся носом мне в щеку и ушел, через несколько метров исчезая алой дымкой. Я же, вздохнув и собравшись с силами, приблизилась к столу. Стул, на котором я сидела, и который опрокинула, стоял на своем месте. Довольно быстро я села на него.

\- Итак, - нарочито громко, привлекая к себе внимание, сказала я. - Что мне надо знать?

\- Как ты нашла дорогу назад? - полюбопытствовал Марас.

\- Конь меня привез сюда, - не видела смысла лгать.

\- Умно, - хмыкнул Голод.

За стол так же вернулись Карас и Мортем. Когда все убедились, что я держу себя в руках и больше не собираюсь устраивать истерику, начался долгий и крайне трудный разговор.

Итак. Моргана больна. Ее кровь не переносит нужное количество кислорода. Клетки ее органов разрушаются без видимых причин. Чтобы не потерять любовь всего своего бессмертного существования, Карас забрал Моргану с собой, в это измерение, где чистая энергия постоянно излечивает Моргану. Мне ее искренне жаль, но простить я ее не могу. Так не поступают любящие матери. Сколько можно найти историй о том, как матери отказывались от собственной жизни, ради своих детей. Не могу понять ее поступков.

Меня научили открывать карманы в этот мир. По возвращению в тело, я оставлю в этом кармане свои ножи. Так их не надо будет брать с собой, ибо доступ к ним я буду иметь постоянно. Полезный навык. Карас сказал, что таким образом я могу подпитываться чистой энергией, что наполняет этот мир.

Так же Карас научил меня, пусть и частично, использовать Волю. Этим термином Всадники обозначили свои способности. Воля Мортема - смерть, в любом своем проявлении. Воля Голода - пробуждение ненасытности без чувства насыщения. Воля Завоевателя - чума и болезнь. Воля Войны - распри и брань. И именно последним я слегка овладела. Но, Карас меня предупредил, что в смертном теле делать все будет сложнее и мне нужно будет потренироваться самостоятельно. С этим проблем у меня не возникнет, я уверена.

По итогу, я бы не сказала, что информация, полученная здесь, сильно поможет мне убить Виктора. Скорее навыки. Но на этом все.

\- Время, - сказал Мортем.

\- Мы еще увидимся, Лили, - улыбнулся Карас.

С Войной, да и со всеми Всадниками, мне удалось найти общий язык. Но не с Морганой. Мы с ней были диаметрально противоположными личностями.

\- До встречи, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответствовала я, махнув рукой.

А потом, все исчезло.

Боль. Болело все. В особенности живот. Я чувствовала иглы капельниц и присоски какой-то медицинской техники на своей груди. Яркий свет белых ламп больно ударил по глазам. Возвращаться в собственное тело, что умерло в какой-то момент, было неприятно и крайне болезненно.

С трудом я села, попутно выдергивая из себя иглы и отрывая липучки. Техника недовольно завыла, но электрокинетика вырубила ее. Было приятно вновь почувствовать свои способности.

Комната, в которой я была, походила на больничную палату лишь частично. Она была белой, в ней пахло лекарствами. Но койка, на которой я очнулась, была слишком мягкой, уютной. В больницах так не бывает. Поэтому, я решила выглянуть в коридор, чтобы проверить свои домыслы.

Встав с места, я тут же грохнулась на пол, с трудом, сумев перевернуться, чтобы удариться не лицом и грудью, а плечом. Сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, зашипела от боли. Этот удар гулко отозвался во всем теле. С трудом, я смогла отжаться от пола, чтобы просто сесть. Потребовались все немногие силы, чтобы встать на ноги. Они дрожали и подгибались, но держали сносно, на данный момент. Практически все упав к стене, и продолжая за нее держаться, я приблизилась к двери. Алюминиевая дверь, покрашенная в белый. На ней не было ручки, зато был сканер с боку. Не хотелось к нему прикасаться, чтобы данные не попали в базу, и никто не узнал о том, что я встала. Хотя, не факт, что та аппаратура не послала сигнал, до того как я ее вырубила. Но, раз никто еще не пришел, значит, ничего подобного не случилось.

Электрокинетикой взломала сканер. Он пискнул, и дверь открылась наружу. Не торопясь выглядывать, я осмотрела открытый кусок коридора. Белый, словно стерильный. За счет бледно-розового света ламп он казался более дружелюбным, хотя этот свет предназначался для того, чтобы убивать бактерий.

В общем, да, я поняла, где нахожусь. Это был исследовательский центр, на верхних этажах Заката. Так что, уютная палата меня больше не удивляла.

Телекинезом я закрыла дверь. Нужно было подумать. В коридоре где-то находилась камера. А зная, как серьезно здесь относятся к безопасности, я была уверена, что у монитора кто-то находится. Нужно было что-то делать. И, не придумав ничего лучше, я провела рукой по пространству, открывая щель в мир Всадников. В помещение задул теплый, наполненный энергией, воздух. Теперь оставалось просто дождаться кого-нибудь, хоть я и понятия не имела о том, сколько еще пробуду в гордом одиночестве, без вампиров.

\- Как дела? – раздался голос Мортема.

Я тяжело вздохнула, не переставая опираться о стену одной рукой.

\- Ясно все с тобой, - Всадник обернулся тенью и просочился в мир.

Он подошел ко мне и закрыл открытый разрыв, моей же рукой.

\- Так в чем же проблема, дорогая племянница? - Смерть отвел меня на кровать обратно.

Про себя я истерично рассмеялась, поскольку осознала скольких усилий мне стоило просто встать и дойти до того места, где находилась.

\- Это Закат, - прочистив горло, начала я. - И я очень не хочу здесь находиться, поскольку придется рассказывать всем, что произошло. Я к этому не готова.

Мортем задумчиво осмотрел убранство комнаты.

\- Мив, твоя подруга, пересекла Лету совсем незадолго до твоего прибытия, - начал вдруг Всадник. - И до того, как воды смыли ее память, она волновалась о тебе.

«Даже в смерти она переживала, - мысли вызывали боль. - О, Мив, как жаль, что я была такой дрянной подругой».

\- Я хочу домой, - негромко сказала я.

Мортем встал передо мной.

\- Раяны после смерти становятся моими ушами и глазами, - вдруг произнес он. - Люди называют их по-разному: и жнецами и ангелами смерти. Но истинное их имя - Тени, ибо они лишь моя тень.

\- Зачем ты мне это рассказал? - подняв на него взор, спросила.

\- Захотелось, - недовольно фыркнул он, кладя руку мне на плечо.

Мир померк. Пространство исказилось. И мы оказались у меня дома. В довольно странном месте, в тени ночных штор, в спальне.

\- Неожиданно, - выдохнула.

В животе поселилось странное ощущение, словно желудок прилип к пищеводу. Хотя, оно появлялось всякий раз, когда я перемещалась куда-либо.

\- Не благодари, - Мортем кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, отходя в сторону.

Ноги больше не дрожали, хотя после перемещения я ожидала усугубления своего положения. Так что, я довольно легко дошла до кровати. Всадник тем временем ходил по квартире, изучая обстановку. Я бы рассказала, что и как. Но, судя по всему ему это не требовалось.

А я тем временем размышляла, что же теперь делать: нужно было позвонить Мастеме, и узнать, где теперь Виктор и что произошло за то время, что я была в отключке. Но больше всего я боялась звонка себе.

\- Милая квартира, - Смерть вернулся, отвлекая меня от мыслей о возможном звонке Князя Тьмы.

\- Николай с Еленой помогли, - кивнула я.

\- Тогда мне тем более не ясно твое желание, а точнее нежелание находиться в Закате.

Тень перед кроватью стала материальной и обернулась стулом, который был похож на тот, что я видела в мире Всадников. Мортем опустился на него.

\- Я не хочу рассказывать им то, что произошло, - опуская взгляд в пол, начала я свой ответ. - Не хочу возвращаться в тот вечер, вспоминать, как погибла Мив. Еще рано.

Всадник молчал некоторое время, раздумывая над моими словами.

\- Ты помнишь, кто я?

\- Всадник на Бледном коне, Смерть, - ответила, раньше, чем успела осознать, что говорю.

Подобная информация была, словно, заложена в крови.

\- Твоя подруга лишь одна душа из сонм, - он откинулся на своем месте, устремив взгляд темных глаз наверх. - Она переродится, или останется в одном из исходов. Но, в любом случае, она сама пришла к концу своего тела.

\- Но ее убил Виктор!

\- Пусть, - он пожал плечами. - Но именно Мив выбрала путь, который привел ее к смерти от рук этого демона. Она сама сделала свой выбор. Не реши она идти по той дороге, по которой шла, могла бы не умереть недавно. Она могла умереть раньше или позже, но все зависит от пути, по которому идет человек. Его выбор решает, когда ему уйти.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что буду говорить о смерти со Смертью, - хмыкнула.

Мортем издал смешок.

\- Редкий человек может этим похвастаться, - он продолжал чуть улыбаться.

Наступило молчание, а вместе с ним и тишина. Оглушающая, вязкая, но, вместе с тем, приятная, спокойная.

\- Тебе не тяжело здесь быть? - поинтересовалась, спустя какое-то время.

\- В отличие от братьев, мой промысел есть всегда, - Мортем повел плечом. - Чаще всего делом заняты мои Тени. Но порой, и я выхожу, на сбор душ.

Я понятливо кивнула. Ведь действительно, люди умирали каждую минуту, и их души необходимо было направить в воды Леты.

\- Лили, - Смерть поднялся со своего места. - Не держи зла на своих родителей, - он потрепал меня за плечо. - Если бы они не заботились о тебе, то не оставили с вампирами. Карас не угрожал бы мне войной, когда я хотел тебя забрать. И не стали бы ничего объяснять, когда ты оказалась в нашем мире.

\- Я верю тебе, - согласно кивнула. - Мне нужно время, чтобы это осознать...

Мортем согласно кивнул, пусть для него время, фактически, не существовало.

\- Будь осторожна, - напутствовал Всадник. - Никто из нас не обрадуется, если ты вновь окажешься в нашем Мире, будучи присмерти.

\- Постараюсь, но не обещаю, - с усмешкой, ответила.

\- И на том спасибо, - Мортем кивнул, улыбаясь одними глазами. - Увидимся, племянница.

\- Угу, - кивнула.

А после Всадник исчез тенью, вместе с ним и полупрозрачный стул. Теперь я была в благородном одиночестве, позволяя мыслям свободно перетекать из одной в другую. Поэтому, слезы не вызвали удивления. Я предалась скорби по Мив, вместе с тем, думая о радостной смерти Виктора. И пусть Князь сказал мне его изловить. После того, как это сучье отродье забрало жизнь Мив, я обязана была забрать его. Око за око.

***

Спустя пару часов Эмили пришла к выводу, что чувствует себя достаточно неплохо: ей не хотелось падать в обмороки после каждой пары пройденных метров, и вернулся привычный звериный аппетит. Правда, открывала холодильник девушка без особой надежды, поскольку дома она почти не появлялась в последнее время, и еде неоткуда было браться.

\- Неожиданный поворот, - удержав себя от того, чтобы засвистеть, пробормотала Рошфорд, с удивлением смотря в забитый едой холодильник.

«Мортем постарался?» - подумала она, рассматривая продукты.

Мысленно поставив себе галочку поблагодарить Всадника, Лили принялась готовить. Хоть и в большинстве случаев готовить ей было лень, но делала она это довольно неплохо. За готовкой время прошло незаметно и вот уже на улице все окрасилось в закатные тона.

Весь день Эмили избегала смотреть на все, что могло раскрыть нынешнюю дату: сроки годности на продуктах, часы на плите, календарь, что сам менял числа. Когда она не могла игнорировать цифры, то лишь скользила по ним взглядом, нарочно не вникая в их смысл. Делать подобное Лили могла неделями, особенно когда нечем было себя занять и слежение за числами лишь усугубляло положение вещей.

Но пришло время взглянуть правде в глаза. И лучшим способом узнать последние новости Эмили посчитала не бескрайние просторы сети, а новости по телевизору.

\- ...И напоследок, новости последнего часа. С тех пор, как погибла Мив Весс, прошло уже две недели, однако следствие до сих пор находится в тупике. Мастема Санти, возглавляющая расследование, на недавней пресс-конференции заявила, что без свидетельских показаний Эмили Де'Рошфорд восстановить картину произошедшего практически невозможно, - заговорила миловидная ведущая. – Сама госпожа Де'Рошфорд до сих пор находится в коме. Наш корреспондент, Михаил Карманов, прямо сейчас находится у стен «Заката», где под пристальным наблюдением врачей находится единственная свидетельница преступления. Здравствуйте, Михаил, передаю вам слово.

Камера начала транслировать молодого человека, стоящего на улице, на фоне здания Заката.

\- Здравствуйте, Мария, - начал тот. – Буквально несколько минут назад, мы получили шокирующие новости - госпожа Рошфорд пропала прямо из своей палаты! Камеры видеонаблюдения не смогли зафиксировать момент ее исчезновения. Врачи говорят, что состояние мисс Рошфорд пришло в относительную норму, до того как она исчезла. Остается неизвестным лишь одно – ушла ли она самостоятельно или же ее похитил тот, кто не хочет, чтобы она очнулась. Полиция Москвы уже начала поиски, а сам владелец «Заката» отказался прокомментировать ситуацию.

Камера вновь показала студию и ведущую.

\- Спасибо, Михаил, - поблагодарила та. - Напоминаю, что, по словам полиции, Мив Весс стала жертвой преследования серийного маньяка-убийцы, что до этого отнял жизни у Ларисы Марковой, Николая Дьячкова и Антона Борисова. Примерно за несколько недель до трагедии, после научной конференции, на котором госпожа Весс представила свои многообещающие разработки, стало известно о готовящемся на нее покушении. Полиция и госпожа Рошфорд, которая приходилась близкой подругой госпожи Весс, занялись обеспечением ее безопасности. Но две недели назад, по словам следствия, они попали в западню, в ходе которой мисс Весс была жестоко убита, а мисс Рошфорд получила тяжелейшие травмы, в результате которых впала в кому. Полиция продолжает расследование в отношении Потрошителя Парапсихологов...

\- Две недели, - Лили содрогнулась, выключая телевизор.

Взволновало ее лишь количество времени. Информацию о том, что ее считают пропавшей, что Виктору дали глупое прозвище, она не восприняла в принципе. Потому пришла к выводу, что отдыхать некогда. Взяв в руки телефон, она набрала рабочий номер Мастемы.

\- Санти, - голос подруги звучал убито и смертельно усталым.

\- Есть информация? – тихо спросила Эмили, поскольку осознавала, что подруга будет в ярости.

\- О, Боги... – в голосе долорки было слышно неимоверное облегчение, словно с ее плеч упала целая гора.

\- Ты только не ругайся, - Лили ощутила себя нашкодившим ребенком. – Мне было тесно там. И невыносимо находиться...

\- Да черт с этим, Лили! – воскликнула Санти. – Главное, что ты в порядке.

Рошфорд не смогла сдержать улыбки, от осознания того, что о ней волнуются.

\- Тебе придется дать показания и выступить на телевидении, - не слишком весело сказала Мастема.

\- Знаю, - выдохнула Лили. – Но, я бы хотела сделать это как можно позже, - девушка вернулась в спальню. – Мастема... ее...

У светловолосой не нашлось сил для того чтобы закончить фразу.

\- Мив похоронили, - совсем тихо проговорила Санти. – Мы с Рэйем можем отвезти тебя вечером.

\- Спасибо.

После разговора с Мастемой Лили не спешила собираться. Она все еще ждала звонка от Князя Тьмы. Но минуты сменялись часами, а телефон все молчал. Рошфорд упустила момент, когда сознание ее кануло в темноту дремы. Организму словно немного не хватило отдыха до этого, чтобы совсем прийти в себя.

Сны Лили – тема отдельная. Они ей снились редко, а точнее, она их просто не запоминала. Но те, что помнились ею, были... Странными. Удивительными. И надолго врезались в памяти.

Так вот, ей снова снился странный сон.

Она всегда была в своих снах, которые помнит, в белом. И этот раз не стал исключением. Платье было тем же, что и в мире Всадников. Волосы распущенные лежали на спине. И была она босиком.

Лили шла вперед, по сухой земле. Ее окружал туман, но недолго. В какой-то момент, молочную завесу пробило сияние, подобное солнечному.

Впереди стоял человек, но кто это был – Эмили не видела, поскольку он стоял против света.

Девушка остановилась и обернулась. Она ожидала увидеть туман. Но вместо этого увидела свои пламенеющие следы. А за спиной – город. Темный, чуждый. От него словно веяло холодом. Присмотревшись, Эмили поняла, что очертания схожи с очертаниями Москвы. Видя свой город с подобной стороны, возвращаться не хотелось. К тому же, тут ее грел свет.

Это было не солнце – сияние было не таким ярким и желтым. Но при этом оно было словно роднее. И согревало не только тело, но и душу. Лили не испытывала ни малейшего желания возвращаться назад, в холодные и темные закоулки, пусть и родного, города.

Она вновь повернулась к человеку. Но ничего кроме силуэта не могла разглядеть, как ни старалась.

Подчиняясь неведомому порыву, Лили вновь посмотрела назад. И увидела своих друзей. Всех. Но они словно не видели ее. Каждый был занят чем-то своим. Даже проходя совсем невдалеке, Эмили оставалась незамеченной.

Тут Лили заметила кое-что интересное. Она стояла посередине. Присмотревшись, девушка поняла, что ее окружает одинаковое расстояние до человека в свете, и до города вместе с друзьями.

Лили вновь посмотрела на человека. Он все так же стоял и не думал никуда уходить. И, почему-то, Эмили была уверенна, что он ждет ее и будет тут всегда, пока она не примет решение.

Решение... Да, она была уверена, что ей нужно сделать выбор. Вернуться домой, где солнце не греет, и тьма притаилась во всех уголках, где бы Лили не находилась. Вернуться к друзьям, которые помогают и вспоминают о ней, лишь, когда она сама к ним обращается. Или идти вперед, где теплый свет. Где человек, которого она пока не знает, но уже уверена в нем.

Лили стояла несколько мгновений. И вновь пошла. Вперед, оставляя за собой полыхающие огнем следы.

Приближаясь к человеку, она еще раз оглянулась. Следы, тянувшиеся от самого города, медленно потухали, не оставляя после себя ничего, словно там никто и не проходил. Отчего-то усмехнувшись этому, Эмили продолжила путь вперед.

А человек тем временем уже тянул к ней руку, готовый вести ее вперед. Она все еще не могла рассмотреть его, но этот жест заставил прибавить ходу.

Когда до неизвестного оставалось совсем немого, когда Лили уже начала видеть черты его лица, когда ее пальцы почти соприкоснулись с его - все исчезло.

Эмили открыла глаза. Потолок ее комнаты. Нет человека из ее сна. И теплого сияния. Девушка тяжело вздохнула. Она взглянула на правую руку, которой тянулась, которая почувствовала чужое тепло. Снова вздохнула и села на кровати, свесив ноги на пол

Боль в груди почти поглотила Эмили. На ее плечи вновь легла тяжесть от потери Мив. Там, во сне, тот человек... Одним своим видом, он избавил ее от этой боли и тяжести. Ей хотелось вернуться туда, узнать, кто это и вложить свою руку в его.

В это мгновение внутри слились обе эти потери, заставив глаза Лили слезиться.

\- Иштар, - всхлипнула она, закрывая ладонями лицо.

Светловолосая даже позабыла о своих тревогах, о Князе. От душивших эмоций, девушка едва не выла, но рыдала. В ее силах было лишь шептать имя Иштар. Но в ответ не раздавалось ни звука. И было бы странно услышать чей-то голос в пустой, где нет никого кроме самой Эмили, квартире.

Спустя некоторое время, Лили успокоилась. После чего посчитала, что пришла пора сменить больничный наряд из белых штанов и такой же футболки, на что-то более комфортное и... Траурное. Лили не стала как-то менять своему обычному стилю даже в такой ситуации: черные джинсы и подобная водолазка. Когда раздался звонок, девушка не стала поднимать трубку. Более того - сбросила вызов и просто пошла вниз. Там, у подъезда, урча телекинетическими кристаллами, зависло над землей авто Рэйя.

\- Ты готова? - стекло опустилось с пассажирского сиденья рядом с водителем, оттуда выглянула Санти.

\- К такому нельзя быть готовым, - тихо ответила Лили, забираясь назад.

Машина плавно взмыла вверх, встраиваясь в поток движения.

***

Мортем рассказал Карасу как дела у Лили. Война поблагодарил брата за подобную услугу. Они вчетвером вновь сидели под раскидистым деревом. Молчали, но разговоры за этим столом были редкостью, ибо не было для этих сущностей тем, о которых они не говорили.

Волна странной и при этом ужасающей энергии вышла из пространства Пустоты.

\- Гость? - удивился Завоеватель.

Смерть нахмурил брови. Он знал этого гостя и не понимал, что ему потребовалось здесь.

\- Я разберусь, - не став слушать протесты, Мортем растворился в тени древа.

Пустота. Тартар - как его называет сам Всадник на Бледном коне - город умерших, место, в которое не ступает нога живущих. Земля, устланная прахом и пеплом, мертва вся окружающая природа. Нет ветра и солнца. Вечный серый полумрак, который не сменится ни днем, ни ночью, и с небосвода не упадет ни капли дождя. Времени здесь нет: оно словно застыло. Здесь в пепле утопают некогда величественные сооружения. Любимыми развалинами Мортема стал древнегреческий храм. Тут отвратительно тихо, но сам Смерть не видит в этом ничего плохого, ибо это место - его обитель. Мортем прошел сквозь храм и дальше, туда, где протекают реки смерти: берет свое начало Лета и кончаются Ахерон, Стикс, Флегетон и Коцит. Там, на краю стоял огромный полуразрушенный замок. Вокруг этого места было словно в разы темнее.

Мортем зашел внутрь. Холл представлял собой типичное помещение данного типа, только вот вид имел совсем заброшенный. Казалось, дерево давно сгнило, а все ткани выцвели и стали напоминать больше паутину.

\- Господин, - к нему выбежала девушка.

Белые волосы, доходящие до середины бедра. Черное платье с корсетом, без бретелей и рукавов, и полупышной юбкой. На руках - черные перчатки, до локтя. На шее был кулон в виде большого не ограненного аметиста. Миловидное, ангельское лицо с синими, словно закатное небо, глазами, бледная кожа. Но главное в облике было то, что за спиной ее было шесть черных крыльев.

\- Я уже говорил, что не господин тебе, Амирит, - Мортем остановился.

\- Она пришла сгустком энергии, - начала тараторить серафим, не реагируя на слова мужчины. - Мое сознание не может осознать всю мощь этой женщины.

Смерть вздохнул: Амирит подтвердила его домыслы по поводу незваного гостя. Он молча прошел в просторную гостиную. В центре комнаты стояла широкая кушетка, напротив нее камин, в котором горел сине-зеленый, но больше синий, огонь, а сзади огромные окна, местами битые, но в большинстве своем целые. Напротив окон располагалось пыльное кресло, перед ним стоял шахматный стол, к которому Мортем и направил свои стопы. И он упорно игнорировал стройную рыжеволосую женщину, со смугловатой кожей. Она была одета в плащ, прилегающий к груди, но с порванным на лоскуты низом. На краях плаща были написаны странные голубоватые символы. Кожаные темные шорты были словно второй кожей - так плотно прилегали. Обувь состояла из высоких, по колено, сапог, что дальше сменялись ремешками, вплоть до середины бедра. Руки были в перчатках так, словно это было продолжение рукавов плаща. Женщина эта была довольно миловидна, но не столь как Амирит. Правильно изогнутые брови над миндалевидными гетерохромными глазами. Левый глаз - зеленый, правый - карий.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - Мортем опустился в пыльное кресло.

\- Ты ведь даже и предположить не мог, что я покажусь из своего измерения, так ведь, Анубис? - она улыбнулась.

Женщина была рада видеть Смерть. Она бросила взгляд на шахматную доску.

\- А может и предполагал, - рыжеволосая приблизилась.

У ее ног постоянно вихрились частицы пепла. Воздух дрожал, постоянно менялся. Где-то в бесконечной пустоте Тартара, что заменяла небо, что-то дрогнуло, отзываясь на появление этого существа. Женщина создала себе кресло напротив кресла Мортема. Она уселась поперек своего места, закинув обе ноги на подлокотник. Обладательница разноцветных глаз уперлась правым локтем в другой подлокотник и подперла рукой голову.

\- Как дела? - ухмыляясь, вопросила она. - Хотя можешь не отвечать, - женщина взглянула на Амирит, затихшую в области кушетки. - Наконец-то разбавил свое общество живыми? Похвально. Да только смотри, чтобы ее создатель не обиделся и не пришел свое забирать.

Цвет правого глаза медленно сменился с карего на оранжевый. Смерть никак не отреагировал на действия женщины.

\- Я всегда знаю, где ты, - он взглянул на рыжеволосую. - Моя Тень пошатнула равновесие, - Мортем сделал жест в сторону серафима. - Но она не жива. Часть меня. Лишь существует. И ты, я вижу, не ищешь здесь «справедливости».

Всадник раскрыл руку, в которой возник кубок в виде черепа, наполненный алой жидкостью, напоминающей кровь. Амирит молчала, понимая, что ее слова тут значат меньше, чем пепел под ногами. Серафим интуитивно осознавала мощь внезапной гостьи. И Мортем был благодарен, в какой-то степени, ей за это молчание.

\- Всегда знаешь, где я? - переспросила женщина, вытягиваясь в кресле, и закидывая ноги уже на его спинку. - Так жить не интересно, Аид, - хмыкнула она.

Смерть молчал на то, как называет его эта женщина, ведь все это - его имена, данные ему человечеством.

\- Равновесие уже очень долго соблюдаешь ты один, - небрежно фыркнула она. - И твой серафим лишь капля в море.

Рыжеволосая девушка съехала вниз, полностью закидывая ноги на спинку кресла, теперь находясь вниз головой. Мортем молча наблюдал за существом перед ним, ожидая чего-либо.

\- Покажи мне свой нимб, - женщина внезапно села ровно в своем кресле.

Выжидающий взгляд разноцветных глаз приковался к темному серафиму. Амирит не стала противиться. Она сняла с шеи кулон, накрыла его обеими руками и что-то шепнула в сомкнутые ладони. Когда серафим раскрыла руки, там был темно-серый обруч, полыхающий черным алмазным пламенем. Едва касаясь его пальцами, она подняла его над головой и отпустила. Нимб остался висеть над ее головой.

\- Мне нравится этот огонь. По большей части потому, что до этого он не горел, - правая бровь изогнулась, на губах поселилась усмешка.

Эта женщина что-то видела. И знала.

\- Расскажите мне, как это случилось, - восторженно попросила рыжеволосая.

Мортем вздохнул бы, но вместо этого отпил из кубка, качнув пальцем, давая добро Амирит на рассказ.

\- Светоносный утянул меня за собой, - негромко начала серафим, приблизившись к Смерти и все еще неизвестной женщины. - Я не хотела идти за ним. Насильно забрал. Так что, я не падшая, а, скорее, упавшая. Во время падения я ослепла и две пары моих крыльев почернели, - она переплела пальцы, смотря на них, просто не осмеливаясь смотреть на эту странную женщину. - Я долго убегала от демонов. И ангелов. Пока меня не нашла Тень, - взгляд синих глаз скользнул по Мортему. - Он прикрыл меня от ангелов. И... Отдал часть себя, - теперь Амирит прямо взглянула на Смерть.

\- Тень оторвала от себя кусок, заключила в него благодать Амирит, - пояснил Всадник. - Она теперь подобна Тени. И часть меня.

Женщина откинулась в кресле, повелительно поглаживая правой рукой подлокотник. Она молчала какое-то время, и не ясно было, что в этот момент творилось в ее голове.

\- Что же у тебя за дар такой, что всем нужен? - склонив голову несколько на бок, поинтересовалась обладательница разноцветных глаз.

\- Она может одарить всякого любой силой и знанием, каким только в голову взбредет, - Мортем посмотрел на серафима.

Амирит склонила голову и, посчитав, что больше не нужна столь близко, вернулась к кушетке, опускаясь на нее.

\- Серафимы пылают от службы Богу, - несколько задумчиво произнесла рыжеволосая. - И конкретно этот серафим должен был оказаться здесь. Нимб то подтверждает, - ее правый глаз вновь стал карим.

\- Может быть, вернемся к тебе? - предложил Мортем, который несколько устал от темы этого разговора.

\- Я всегда рад вернуться к себе, Танатос, - хмыкнула она. - Поэтому я здесь, - рыжеволосая прищурила глаза. - Я вернулся сюда. И хочу вернуться в мир. Мой мир.

Мортем нахмурился.

\- Вы хотите к людям? - подала голос Амирит.

\- И к ним в частности, - женщина кивнула. - Но после того как меня отлучили от этого мира, я не мог на него никак повлиять, - она благосклонно посмотрела на темного серафима. - Теперь же, я нашел способ вернуться.

\- Тогда почему ты все еще здесь? - Мортем сделал глоток из кубка.

\- Потому что еще не время, - она отмахнулась. - Ты уже косвенно мне помог, Танатос.

\- Повторяешься.

\- Это все равно твое имя, - беспечно улыбнулась рыжеволосая красавица.

\- И каким образом помог? - чуть прищурился Всадник.

\- Оставил ее в живых, - правый глаз стал алым.

Смерть молчал несколько мгновений, пытаясь понять смысл слов женщины перед ним. Озарение было подобно грому. Она имела в виду не Амирит, притихшую сзади.

\- Ты задумывал все это с самого начала? - он выронил кубок.

Тот упал на каменный пол, разбиваясь на костяные осколки.

\- Да, - довольно кивнула она.

\- Все эти души? Это из-за тебя они выбрали свои пути? - Мортем подался вперед.

\- Да, - вновь подтвердила рыжеволосая. - Но это конец. Теперь все будет спокойней. Я постарался.

Всадник на Бледном коне покачал головой.

\- На подобное способен только ты.

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- А теперь, насладись этим зрелищем, - она сделала широкий жест рукой. - Все будет развиваться не так весело, как мне бы хотелось. Но у нас с тобой, Гадес, есть все время этой Вселенной.

Уголок губ Мортема едва заметно приподнялся. Да, все же эта женщина - сущность непредсказуемости. Теперь Всаднику было интересно, к чему придет план существа перед ним. И он был согласен ждать, ведь для Смерти времени не существует.

***

Лили стояла перед надгробием Мив. Позади нее стояли Рэй и Мастема.

\- После того, что произошло, я смотреть не могу на голубые цветы, - с грустной улыбкой говорила Рошфорд. - Но эти твои любимые и мне не удалось проигнорировать этот факт.

Эмили нагнулась и возложила голубые астры к подножию надгробной плиты.

\- Прости меня, - едва слышно, прошептала она.

Странно, но сейчас Лили абсолютно не хотелось лить слезы. Да, ей было плохо и пусто в душе. Но плакать она не видела смысла. Ведь сейчас было главным найти Виктора и отомстить. Потом Эмили вновь подумает о том, стоит ли предаваться слезам.

Пасмурное небо решило, что сейчас самое подходящее время, для того, чтобы избавиться от скопившейся влаги. На головы троицы обрушились холодные дождевые капли.


	10. Глава девятая

Эмили не знала, чем заняться. У нее не было идей, где бы мог быть Виктор, ибо он как будто исчез. Никаких следов, после убийства Мив. И при этом, доказательств, кроме слов самой Лили, о том, что это он – не было. Поэтому, подать его в розыск не могли. Хотя, этого Рошфорд не понимала. Почему ее слов недостаточно? Мастема не могла ей ответить, лишь обещала постараться сделать все, что будет в ее силах.

От внезапно раздавшегося звонка, Эмили испугано вздрогнула.

\- Да? – осторожно ответила она, подсознательно зная, кто это.

\- Надеюсь, в этот раз вы сможете без проблем добраться до меня, мисс Рошфорд, - спокойный голос, но Лили похолодела.

В животе поселилась глыба льда. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Ей захотелось исчезнуть, но, как было ясно, от Владыки Преисподней невозможно скрыться.

\- Р-разумеется, - запнувшись, согласилась Эмили.

Она услышала смешок демона, а после раздались гудки. Делать было нечего, поэтому девушка заказала такси и начала сборы.

Белая хлопковая рубашка, черные джинсы, высокие сапоги на небольшом каблуке и легкая черная кожаная куртка. У выхода из квартиры Лили задумалась, нужно ли ей оружие? Но, разумно посчитав, что в случае чего откроет щель в Мир Всадников, девушка покинула свою обитель, активируя защиту.

Таксист был удивлен, когда Эмили попросила остановиться, посередине Косого переулка. Расплатившись и дождавшись, пока авто встроится в воздушный поток, Лили осмотрела дома. Найдя тот, у которого она оказалась в прошлый раз, в компании Асмодея, девушка приблизилась. Не имея ни малейшего понятия, как вызвать пресловутую дверь, Рошфорд ходила туда-сюда.

В какой-то момент, пространство исказилось и вздрогнуло. На неказистой стене появилась дверь.

Обернувшись в который раз, Лили лишь приподняла бровь на внезапно обнаруженную дверь. Собравшись с духом, блондинка открыла проход в кабинет Люцифера.

Князь сидел за своим столом, хмуро и сосредоточено листая страницы некой толстой и потрепанной книги. Лили, для себя, сделала предположение, что это какая-нибудь книга учета или вроде того.

Кресло, что в прошлый раз стояло напротив камина, теперь было развернуто к столу. Помимо этого, никаких изменений в обстановке не было.

Эмили молча встала перед столом, не смея отвлекать Светоносного от его занятия.

Бесконечно устало Люцифер отложил в сторону книгу, накрыв ее другими бумагами и наконец, поднял на Лили взгляд.

\- Итак, - откинувшись в своем кресле назад, начал говорить Князь. – Ты столкнулась с Виктором, - демон не спрашивал, лишь сухо констатировал этот факт.

Лили молчала, не видя смысла говорить или делать что-либо.

\- Правда, чуть не умерла и впала в кому на продолжительный период времени, - девушка расценила этот тон, как упрекающий, хотя уверена в этом не была. – Я бы даже сказал, на непозволительно продолжительный период времени. Не для этого я нанимал тебя.

Эмили почувствовала себя школьницей, которую отчитывают за прогул. Но отвечать ничего не стала, хоть и очень хотелось. Просто потому что, Люцифер был прав. И ей казалось, что, если вступит в полемику, лишь опустит себя в глазах демона. А ее горделивой натуре этого не хотелось.

\- Но должен признать, в смерти твоей подружки есть смысл, - Князь Тьмы наклонился вперед, опуская локти на стол. – Ты встретилась лицом к лицу с Виктором и теперь имеешь представление о том, с кем предстоит воевать.

Лили вскинула голову, вперив горящий злостью серо-голубой взгляд в демона, она почти закричала.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о чувствах и людях! – под злостью скрывалась боль. – Мив была мне дорога! Она спасла меня, хотя сама умирала! И я потеряла ее. Из-за собственной слабости. Но если бы там был Асмодей, мое состояние не упало бы до комы! В этом виноват ты! - сделав краткую паузу, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, Эмили продолжила. – Не смей говорить о ней так, будто она ничего не значила! Тем более в таком тоне!

Лили поняла, что ляпнула глупость, когда стало слишком поздно. В глазах Князя загорелось злое пламя, отчего Эмили инстинктивно отступила назад. Шла спиной не долго, пока не наткнулась на каминный угол. Там и замерла.

\- Я видел, как человека вылепили из глины, и мне стало его очень жалко, - спокойно заговорил демон, хотя Лили предпочла, чтобы он наорал на нее в ответ. - И тогда я дал людям огонь. Я дал им цивилизацию и технику. Дал средства, с помощью которых они смогли бы вылезти из грязи, в которой родились. Я открыл им таинство любви. Мои демоны жили среди людей в течение тысячелетий; они учили их и совершенствовали их нервную систему, чтобы люди перестали походить на животных. И в благодарность, за все это они плюют на меня и называют воплощением зла, - Люцифер словно иронизировал.

Пока говорил, Князь Тьмы неспешно вышел из-за стола и направился в сторону Лили. Когда же в кабинете повисла тишина, девушку придавила к стене волна телекинеза, не давая ей пошевелиться. Эмили предприняла, заранее обреченную на провал, попытку оттолкнуть чужую силу своей. Но где бессмертное и бесконечно сильное существо, и жалкая человеческая женщина? Разумеется, ничего не вышло.

То, что он был в гневе, в ярости, Эмили ощутила сразу, как только мужчина оказался достаточно близко. Страх... Нет. Ужас мгновенно захватил все ее естество.

\- Ты забываешь, что именно благодаря мне ты та, кто есть, - сказал Князь, подойдя почти вплотную, на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Лили молчала. Она не смогла бы сказать и слова, ибо ужас своей цепкой рукой сдавил горло. Но уже через мгновение не эмоции, а, будто железные, пальцы Люцифера сомкнулись на ее шее.

\- Мне стоит лишь сжать руку, - прошипел он и, словно в назидание, сдавил женское горло сильнее.

Дочь Войны ощутила, что сожми демон руку чуть сильнее, и в ее горле что-то хрустнет. От такой близости Отца Лжи у Эмили звенели кости. Она предприняла бесполезную попытку вжаться в стену сильнее, чем это делал чужой телекинез, только для того чтобы уйти из страшного захвата.

От нехватки воздуха, у Лили перед глазами все поплыло, и заплясали черные круги.

Словно заметив, что светловолосая сейчас задохнется, Люцифер ослабил хватку. Лили сделала несколько быстрых и судорожных вдохов. Горячий воздух обернулся для девушки, словно стеклянной пылью, что кромсала горло мириадами лезвий. Но зато она могла дышать.

\- Страх меняет запах человека. Будучи от природы терпким, страх окрашивает этот терпкий запах в мягкий, невесомый... Жалкий, - светловолосый демон словно глумился, наклоняясь к уху единственной дочери Морганы. - Представь, что делает ужас.

Оглушительно громко, как показалось самой Эмили, она сглотнула вмиг ставшую вязкой слюну.

\- Ты знаешь, как ты пахнешь? - продолжал насмехаться дьявол, но в его голосе неслышно было прямой насмешки, скорее ее тень. - Приятный запах свежевыпеченного хлеба. А сейчас к нему примешался запах ужаса: мускус с грейпфрутом.

Лили вздрогнула, когда губы Люцифера случайно коснулись ее уха. Неудачная попытка вновь оттеснить чужую стену телекинеза. Неудачная попытка хотя бы сжать кулаки. Руки плотно прижаты к телу. Невозможно даже пошевелить пальцами на ногах.

\- Люди не так сильно реагируют на запахи, как животные... или мы, - Люцифер слегка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в серо-голубые глаза.

Если бы Эмили воспользовалась даром провидца, до того, как Князь вообще приблизился, даже тогда она бы не поверила в то, что произошло. Горячие губы сомкнулись на ее. Стена телекинеза отпустила девушку. И почему-то сейчас Лили вдруг ощутила не страх, как мгновение назад, а спокойствие. Словно в этом не было ничего плохого. Эмили позволила себе обнять демона за шею, позволяя его руке, все еще лежавшей на ее горле, скользнуть вниз, обхватить за талию. Свободной рукой Князь уперся в стену, рядом со светловолосой головой.

Язык дьявола мягко разомкнул губы, тут же переплетаясь с несопротивляющимся языком Эмили. Рука, упиравшаяся в стену, мягко скользнула вниз. Чуть надавив, Люцифер полностью прижал к стене блондинку. Одну ногу он поставил промеж ног Лили. Самозабвенный, жаркий и собственнический поцелуй пришлось прервать, когда от недостатка воздуха, Рошфорд сжала плечо демона. Светоносный оторвался от мягких губ парапсихолога, дав ей сделать глоток воздуха.

Эмили открыла зажмуренные глаза и тут же встретилась с пылающим зеленым взором. Огонь. Бушующее пламя в глазах дьявола не обнадеживало. Когда Люцифер вновь сомкнул свои губы на губах девушки, Лили вновь не смогла противиться. И не видела в этом смысла. Впервые с момента смерти Мив, девушка больше не чувствовала зияющую дыру в своей груди.

И пусть лишь гнев дьявола явственно ощущался в каждом движении, обращенном к блондинке, Эмили могла признаться себе, что считает все происходящее верным. На сердце, наконец, было тихо. И подобное чувство Рошфорд испытала лишь раз за последние несколько лет – в недавнем сне.

Очнулась Лили лишь, когда горло обжег недостаток кислорода. Она сжала плечи Люцифера, пытаясь вновь сообщить, что ей все же нужен воздух. Несмотря на свою злость, демон прислушался к ней и разорвал их контакт. Эмили сделала довольно жадный вдох.

Пока же Лили отходила от вскружившего ей голову поцелуя, падший херувим неспешно стянул с плеч девушки кожаную куртку и бросил ее на кресло, после чего медленно расстегнул пуговицы белой рубашки Рошфорд. Когда блондинка заметила этот факт, не знала, что конкретно нужно испытывать. Но одно Эмили поняла точно – она словно оттянула на себя злость демона. Теперь его не окружал этот ореол ярости, от которого звенели ее кости.

Лили вернула внимание демона к своему лицу, едва коснувшись кончиками пальцев его скул.

Новый поцелуй не продлившийся долго. Князь медленно перешел на шею, посасывая и прикусывая светлую кожу. Эмили шумно выдохнула, когда горячие губы дьявола коснулись яремной вены. Нужная точка была найдена. Руки дьявола все это время исследовали тело блондинки. И она выгибалась навстречу.

Лили даже не сразу осознала, что закинула свою ногу на бедро Люцифера. И она совсем не могла предположить, чем бы все происходящее кончилось если бы...

...В дверь постучали. Дьявол неспешно отодвинулся, одновременно с этим погладив ногу Лили на своем бедре и опустив ее. Зеленые глаза довольно сверкнули, когда он увидел расцветающие красные следы на светлой коже от своих действий. Эмили же не могла взглянуть на демона, понимая, что должна была вести себя не так, а потому – краснела и отводила взор.

\- Возвращайся к своей работе, - он отошел к креслу, куда недавно кинул куртку Лили.

Сама же девушка довольно быстро застегнула пуговицы на рубашке.

\- Постарайся больше не попадать, - Люцифер хмыкнул. – В комы.

\- Не говорите плохо о Мив, - тихо попросила она.

Демон протянул кожанку ее владелице.

\- Пусть так, - легко согласился он.

Эмили надела верхнюю одежду и отошла к двери, застыв у нее с немым вопросом, написанным на лице, ибо выход один, да и в тот стучат.

\- Просто иди, - повелительно махнул Князь Тьмы. – Она выведет тебя на улицу.

Дважды повторять не приходилось. Лили вновь оказалась на улице. Погода испортилась. В воздухе пахло скорым дождем.

Эмили застыла посреди дороги. Она решительно не понимала, что только что произошло. Накатил стыд. Ведь Лили не должна была позволять всего этого. Нужно было сопротивляться. Но...

\- Я бы не смогла, - прошептала сама себе.

Даже если бы у Эмили было достаточно сил, она бы ничего не изменила. Потому что, пока все это происходило, Рошфорд было спокойно на душе и она не чувствовала себя такой одинокой.

Теперь же, стоя на холодном воздухе, все возвращалось. И пустота. И боль. И одиночество.

Она обернулась через плечо. Дверь все еще была на месте. Соблазн вернуться был слишком велик, потому Эмили поспешила уйти.

Девушка не успела пересечь порог своей квартиры, как раздался звонок.

\- Рошфорд, - на выдохе ответила.

\- Лили! – почти гавкнула Мастема.

От громкости Эмили поморщилась и на мгновение отнесла трубку от уха.

\- Что-то случилось? – закономерно поинтересовалась Рошфорд, усаживаясь на свой диван.

В голове была каша. Светловолосая все еще не отошла от произошедшего в кабинете Темнейшего Князя. Ей нужно было все это осмыслить, переварить и разложить по полочкам. Но пока, это был лишь огромный незакрытый гештальт, в необъятную пустоту которого уходила вся энергия.

\- Я нашла еще один труп, - хмуро ответила Санти. – Но этот двухгодичной давности. По почерку – твой клиент.

Лили так хотелось сказать Мастеме, что ей сейчас не до этого. Что ей нужна передышка. Отдых, от всей этой круговерти. А главное – от демонов.

\- Скидывай, - на выдохе сказала Лили, вытягиваясь на диване.

Повисло молчание. Мастема ощутимо выдохнула в трубку, чуя, что с Лили твориться что-то не ладное.

\- В чем дело? – все же спросила Санти.

Эмили молчала какое-то время, не зная, стоит ли рассказывать все или следует скрыть часть.

\- Я была у Люцифера, - медленно произнесла Рошфорд.

\- Ясно, - резко перебила Мастема.

Лили ощутила укор совести, ибо сейчас выходило, что она, фактически, наврала подруге, не говоря о том, что волнует ее на самом деле.

Ноутбук, доселе молча лежавший на кофейном столике, издал тонкий звук оповещения.

\- Пришло, - озвучила Лили. – Я позвоню тебе.

\- Хорошо, - легко согласилась Санти, списывая неактивность подруги на недавнюю ее встречу с Князем Тьмы.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Эмили положила трубку. Это лишний раз давало Мастеме повод думать, что проученная ее подруге миссия в итоге ту и прикончит.

***

Амирит задумчиво глядела на Мортема и странную женщину, все еще не зная, как можно ее нарекать.

Сам Всадник тем временем выпустил серый дым, заполнив им часть расчерченного квадратами стола. На его стороне появились небольшие шевелящиеся фигуры. Пешки-зомби озирались по сторонам и то и дело теряли куски своей плоти. Ладьи представляли собой две черные башни того самого замка, в котором сейчас находились Смерть, Амирит и рыжеволосая женщина. Кони – кошмары, из черного дыма, дышащие зеленоватым пламенем, подобным тому, что горело в камине. Слоны – оборотни, точащие свои когти и капающие слюной на поверхность доски. Королева – Амирит, чьи черные расправленные крылья, слегка покачивались, словно на ветру. Король – сам Мортем, неподвижно стоящий и облаченный в длинную широкую мантию.

Женщина не осталась в долгу. Вальяжно расположившись в своем кресле, она чуть шевельнула пальцами. Она создала свои фигуры, используя лишь волю и энергию. Подобное заворожило Амирит, ибо такое она видела впервые. Пешки в виде гоблинов крутили в руках мечи. Кони, словно адские скакуны, дышали дымом, их огненные гривы и такие же хвосты постоянно были в движении. Переминаясь на своих местах, они оставляли пылающие следы своих копыт. Ладьи были в виде гидр, чьи девять голов в нетерпении кусались меж собой. Слоны походили на минотавров, держащих в руках огромные двуручные топоры, что озирались по сторонам и выдыхали в воздух пар. Ферзем была сама женщина. Ее проекция слегка парила над землей, а с пальцев срывался жуткий черный дым. Королем же был кусочек черного ничего, в котором изредка мелькали звезды.

Амирит с интересом рассматривала фигуры на столе.

\- Как вы создали их? – полюбопытствовала серафим.

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- Я – божество порождений, - закинув ногу на ногу, ответствовала она. – И ты можешь называть меня Демиургом мироздания, - рыжеволосая выглядела так, словно потешалась над серафимом, но на деле же это было не так.

Это должно было стать ответом для Амирит. Но не стало. В поисках помощи, она взглянула на Мортема. Но вид Всадника говорил лишь о том, что он согласен со словами давней знакомой.

Серафим, приняв решение, не мешать двум великим сущностям, а в величии «божества порождений» она не сомневалась, играть в их игру, хотя ей было жутко интересно, как будут двигаться эти разные фигуры, она подала голос.

\- Не буду действовать на нервы, - слабо улыбаясь, произнесла Амирит.

\- Не вмешивайся в жизнь людей, - сказал ей Мортем.

На это серафим лишь коротко поклонилась и покинула место, ставшее ей домом на всю оставшуюся вечность.

\- Она миленькая, - улыбаясь, произнесла Демиург, смотря вслед Амирит.

\- Мне неведомо, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в эти слова, - Всадник дернул плечом.

Рыжеволосая лишь задорно, как девочка, хихикнула. Ее правый глаз стал оранжевым.

\- Самый прямой, - хмыкнула она.

Амирит вышагнула из Пустоты, оказавшись в больничном коридоре. Где-то здесь, была душа, которую нужно было сопроводить в Тартар. Люди ее не видели, даже те, которые обладали даром медиума, но вот ощущали большинство. Те, кто чувствовал ее присутствие, начинали смотреть по сторонам, в поисках источника холода. Но серафима не интересовали те, кто был рядом. Ей нужен был определенный человек.

Амирит шла куда-то вперед, пока не достигла белых матовых стеклянных дверей, на которых расположилась красная надпись «Реанимация».

Просто так пройти сквозь двери, серафим не могла. Но, закрыв глаза, Амирит начинала видеть через тени. Любой предмет, отбрасывающий тень, являлся ее глазами. Это было сродни слепоты, при ясном зрении.

Раньше она так не могла. Раньше, ее глаза были бледно-голубыми, слепыми. Все, что могла делать Амирит, так это пускать волну энергии вокруг, что выстраивало в ее голове эхолокационную карту местности.

Найдя подходящую тень, за стеклянными дверьми, темный серафим мысленно коснулась ее. Она представила, как ее рука, облаченная в черную перчатку, касается тени, растворяется в ней. Открыв глаза, Амирит удовлетворенно кивнула: она оказалась за дверьми, в тени открытой двери в какую-то палату.

Серафим вновь начала двигаться вперед, куда вела ее сущность Тени Смерти. Амирит окружали люди, борющиеся за свою жизнь, и те, кто им в этом помогает. Девушка прислушивалась к этому, но лишь ради любопытства. И ей было безумно их жаль. Она была верной дочерью Создателя, которую воспитали в любви к людям. Судьба же, словно в насмешку, обернула все так, что теперь Амирит вынуждена забирать их души.

В итоге, серафим остановилась у палаты, где лежал мужчина. Она вновь слилась с тенью, той, что была внутри палаты.

Мужчина, лежащий на больничной койке, был бледен и худ, но Амирит бы сказала, что он идет на поправку. Его темные волосы уже коснулась седина. Беловолосая заметила лучинки морщин в уголках глаз и вокруг рта, от частых улыбок.

Оказавшись в непосредственной близости от того, кого ей необходимо забрать, серафим медлила. Она коснулась кончиками пальцев руки мужчины, желая увидеть, кто же он. И она увидела.

Этому мужчине было всего сорок. У него было двое дочерей. Одна была уже совсем взрослая, и даже успела порадовать своего отца внуками, в которых он души не чает. Вторая еще маленькая, всего десять лет. Прекрасная жена, которую он любит всем сердцем и старался дать ей все, что она, по его мнению, заслуживает. Он прожил честную и добрую жизнь. И столько всего хотел, но не успел сделать.

Амирит отняла пальцы, не в силах смотреть. Она не понимала, почему этот человек должен уходить сейчас, оставляя свою семью. Ведь он не заслуживает этой смерти.

Крылья серафима трепетали от противоречий, терзавших ее душу. В ней боролись два равносильных начала – тьма Тени Смерти и Свет Ангельского милосердия. Одно говорило, что нужно пожнать его душу, другое – дать ему жить. Амирит с шумом втянула в себя воздух, силясь справиться с эмоциями.

\- Кто здесь? – мужчина открыл свои глаза.

Серафим замерла, ожидая, сама не зная чего. Каково же было ее удивление, когда взгляд карих глаз мужчины остановился на ней.

\- Кто ты? – он слегка привстал, хотя было видно, что это далось ему с трудом.

\- Раз ты видишь меня, значит, твой срок действительно пришел, - грустно вздохнула Амирит, переплетая пальцы рук.

\- Ты – смерть?

Серафим тихо хихикнула.

\- Нет, - она осторожно опустилась на краешек больничной койки. – Я, - Амирит на мгновение задумалась, глядя на свои крылья. – Серафим смерти.

\- Да уж, - мужчина вымучено улыбнулся, опускаясь на кровать обратно. – Я слышал лишь об ангелах смерти. А тут – шестикрылый серафим.

Амирит улыбнулась.

\- Все развивается.

Она осторожно взяла руку человека. Тот сильно напрягся, явно боясь худшего. Но Амирит лишь выпрямила крыло и позволила мужчине коснуться черных перьев. Серафим не без удовольствия заметила, что лицо его стало светлее.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, - прошептал он, опуская руку. – Что коснусь крыльев такого существа.

\- Если бы повод не был таким грустным, - качнула белой головой Амирит.

Мужчина выдохнул.

\- Честно говоря, до этого момента, я боялся смерти, - он внимательно посмотрел на серафима, сидевшую рядом. – Но видя тебя, на моей душе покой.

\- Хорошо если это так, - Амирит тепло улыбнулась.

Тень внутри нее настойчиво требовала забрать душу и пойти дальше, но девушка просто не могла. А потому – отсрочивала этот миг.

\- Мне жаль семью, - горько выдохнул он. – Они так надеялись, что я поправлюсь.

Девушка склонила голову, не желая показывать истинных эмоций. А ведь ей было истинно жаль этого человека и его семью. Но при этом, она не решалась идти против Мортема, дав этому человеку силы выздороветь.

\- Если ты хочешь, - медленно начала. – Я могу подарить им успокоение, - поймав недоуменный взгляд, Амирит поспешила уточнить. – В моей власти дать любой дар, любому существу. Я не могу идти против своего господина и дать тебе жизнь, но могу дать покой твоей семье, если ты захочешь, - серафим, как наяву увидела, как Мортем недовольно нахмурился на «господин». – Они будут переживать и искренне оплакивать тебя, но покой придет к ним быстрее.

Мужчина думал несколько мгновений, после чего кивнул.

\- Да, сделай так.

Амирит поднялась на ноги, тряхнув крыльями, отчего пара перьев упала на пол.

\- Идем? – протянув руку мужчине, спросила она.

Мужчина не ответил, лишь молча ухватился за протянутую серафимом руку. Это был конец.

Амирит отпустила душу, позволяя ей плыть по течению Леты. Она должна была проплыть по Лете, до Чистилища через Мир Всадников, а там, либо вверх, либо вниз. Существовала вероятность того, что эта душа сразу пойдет на новый круг жизни. Но это было вне компетентности Амирит. Ее миссия закончилась, как только она отпустила эту душу. Но отчего-то на собственном сердце было тяжко.

Серафим вернулась туда, откуда забрала душу. Там уже собралась семья. Слезы. Вой от боли. Амирит окунулась в это с головой.

\- Дарую вам успокоение, - прошептала она, вытягивая руку вперед.

Между ее пальцев заскользили голубые огоньки – символ ангельского дара. Почувствовав, что последняя воля была выполнена, Амирит поспешила вернуться в Пустоту, в надежде, что там, рядом с Мортемом ей станет легче.

***

Прежде чем изучать очередную жертву Виктора, я зачем-то стала рассматривать ищейку. Она никак не изменилась, с того времени как находится у меня. Но при этом меня не покидали слова Вены, о том, что Виктор находится там, где тепло.

Карта мира обнаружилась мгновенно, в интернете. Мой взгляд останавливался на двух местах – Свободной территории Африки и южном континенте Америки. Пожалуй, стоит немного рассказать о политике и истории.

За окном конец две тысячи четыреста двадцать девятого года (2429). Ну, не совсем конец. Апрель. Семьдесят шесть лет назад случился Парапсихологический бум, после которого начали рождаться, собственно, парапсихологи. К сожалению, это событие отбросило общество назад, практически, на тысячу лет. Все дело в том, что первые одаренные стали рабами. Ими торговали, как скотом. Они стали ниже, чем сраный бомж в подворотне.

Но это не продлилось долго. На одном из аукционов, где обычные люди покупали нас, парапсихологов, случился Первый Бунт парапсихологов. Спустя шестнадцать лет, после Парапсихологического бума. В ходе этого бунта погибло много людей. Очень много. И властям пришлось считаться с новой силой. Нам дали права. Мы перестали быть грязью под ногтями, но все еще оставались людьми второго, если не третьего, сорта.

В один год с Первым Бунтом, две тысячи триста шестьдесят девятый (2369), родилась моя мать, Моргана Де’Рошфорд. Но об этом несколько позже.

В две тысячи сорок седьмом (2047) году тогда еще Россия вместе с Китаем, Казахстаном, Монголией, Белоруссией и странами Ближнего зарубежья объединяются под началом Евразийского экономического союза (ЕАС). Причиной тому послужило истощение ресурсов, которое крайне остро начало ощущаться за восемь лет до этого.

В две тысячи сорок девятом (2049) происходит ряд терактов ДАИШ* на границах России. В следующем году теракты отгремели в городах-миллионниках: Новосибирске, Нижнем Новгороде. А так же рядом с Москвой: в Калуге и Владимире. Не смотря на меры предосторожности взрывы, были в двух ЗАТО: Железногорске и Лесном.

Спустя два года после этого Россия укрепляет свои связи с союзниками. ДАИШ оттормозили это укрепление на два года своими терактами.

С две тысячи пятьдесят второго по две тысячи пятьдесят седьмой (2052-2057) Россия возводит новые военные базы с участниками ЕАС’а.

В две тысячи шестидесятом (2060) году выясняется причастность, тогда еще, США к терактам пятидесятых годов. Спустя два года США пытается опровергнуть свое причастие к терактам, при этом раскрывая свои новые базы на территории, тогда еще существовавшего, ЕС, в частности Польши.

В две тысячи шестьдесят пятом (2065) году Монголия входит в состав России. Спустя три года Казахстан делает аналогичный шаг. В две тысячи семьдесят седьмом году Китай условно входит в состав Российской Федерации, просто открывая свои границы. Спустя год после этого, страны Ближнего зарубежья вновь присоединяются к России, в том числе и Белоруссия.

В две тысячи восьмидесятом (2080) году Российская Федерация становится ОРФ – Объединенной Российской Федерацией.

С две тысячи восьмидесятого по две тысячи сотый (2080-2100) ОРФ организовывает свою экономику – строит новую экономическую модель – без участия доллара; создает единую валюту, со старым названием – рубль - ; проходит масштабнейшая перепись населения; русский объявляется единым языком; создается единая законодательная система.

В две тысячи сто пятом (2105) году США поглощает ЕС, официально. В этом же году ОРФ наращивает свою военную мощь.

С две тысячи сто двадцатого по двадцать пятый (2120-2125) года происходят мелкие конфликты США и ОРФ.

В две тысячи двадцать шестом (2126) году происходит теракт на территории США, что обвинили в этом ОРФ, после чего ОРФ перешла в режим военной готовности.

В две тысячи сто двадцать седьмом (2127) году США проводит «учения», в ходе которого «ошибочно» запускает ракеты в сторону ОРФ.

Через год Невада становится пустыней из-за точечного удара межконтинентальной баллистической боеголовки ОРФ.

В две тысячи сто тридцатом (2130) ОРФ и США обоюдно закрывают границы и частично разрывают экономические отношения.

В две тысячи сто тридцать пятом (2135) ОРФ заканчивает скрытую эвакуацию своих столиц, которая длилась около пяти лет.

В следующем году происходит точечная атака США по столицам автономных округов. В этом же году ОРФ делает ответный удар по Лас-Вегасу.

В две тысячи сто тридцать седьмом (2137) году происходит полный разрыв экономических отношений. Обе стороны входят в военное положение.

С две тысячи сто тридцать седьмого по две тысячи сто сорок девятый (2137-2149) идет двенадцатилетняя война.

В две тысячи сто пятидесятом (2150) США добровольно капитулирует.

Итогом войны стало образование двух сверхдержав, не имеющих претензий друг к другу. ОРФ становится ЕФ – Евразийской федерацией, поскольку теперь весь материк – одна страна. США становится Континентальной Америкой, по той же причине.

Итак, Мастема прислала мне дело на Сан Тхиро-Оборотня. Это была женщина. Медра Борейгада. Рома. Типичная представительница. С фотографии, из личного архива семьи, на меня взирал острый взгляд чёрных глаз, обрамленных длинными ресницами. Легко читалось подвижное тело, несмотря на некую приземленность. Жемчужно-белые зубы видны из-за широкой улыбки, или так только кажется из-за смуглой кожи и темно-коралловых губ. Пальцы на руках не длинные, но кажется, такими пальцами она могла схватить любую вещь или даже человека и не отпускать, пока не получит желаемое. Изгиб бёдер так выразителен, что этого не скрывала даже широкая цветастая юбка. Черные волосы, никак не выцветшие на солнце, волнами струились по спине, а пара прядок выбивалась из-под небрежно повязанного, а оттого сползшего почти на плечи, платка, обрамляя не скуластое лицо. В ней почти не угадывалась принадлежность к оборотням. И если бы ее лицо не знала каждая собака в городе, в переносном смысле, никто бы и не догадался. Медра была первой женщиной-оборотнем, что возглавила свою стаю.

Кочующий народ вообще был очень тесно связан с Сан Тхиро. Именно цыгане первыми были замечены как парапсихологи, связанные с животным миром. До сих пор не до конца ясно, почему именно их гены мутировали подобным образом.

Я пролистала дело, до фотографий с места преступления. Узкий, нелюдимый переулок. Даже не могла сказать, где именно это место находится, поскольку подобных темных улочек по городу навалом. Но первое, что бросалось в глаза – кровь. Он был весь залит кровью. Казалось бы, что там была бойня, а не одно растерзанное тело. Медру было не узнать. Она лежала в конце переулка. У нее не была вырвана левая нога, которая валялась невдалеке от тела. Из выпотрошенного живота виднелись белесые ребра. Разорванное горло обнажало шейные позвонки. Челюсть ее была сломана и повернута очень сильно влево. Так, что синий язык лежал на асфальте.

Я поежилась. Виктор был жесток. Стоит только вспомнить смерть ясновидца. С каждым новым всплывавшим делом, становилось только яснее, насколько тот безумен. Плечи у меня безвольно опустились под тяжестью осознания того, как сильно нужно было остановить этого демона.

«The music kills me when you’re so empty. I lived through it all and I can’t forget you. But I am braking and you forsaken me. I can’t go on, I am through with you», - раздался звонок телефона.

От неожиданности вздрогнула, ибо в абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим гудением компьютера, Cult to Follow оказался слишком громким.

\- Да? – не глядя, отозвалась я.

\- Лиличка, - пропела Валерия Ранштейн.

Честно говоря, я была рада слышать ее звонкий голос.

\- Привет, Лиралей, - против воли улыбнулась.

Есть все же такие люди, которые только зовут тебя по имени, а ты уже улыбаешься. Пусть и Ранштейн не была моим близким другом, но она точно была больше, чем просто знакомая. Просто знакомые не вызывают подобных эмоций.

\- Давненько тебя не было слышно, - жаловалась она. – Неужели Князь так прочно сел тебе на уши?

На самом деле, я даже не удивилась тому, что Лиралей все знает. Хотя, нет, привираю. Часть меня оказалась абсолютно не удивлена, а другая – в молчаливом шоке.

\- Не без этого, - уклончиво ответила я.

Валерия усмехнулась мне в ухо.

\- Ну, ему придется потесниться со своими заданиями, - хихикала она. – У меня есть для тебя дело. Сразу оговорюсь, оно мутное.

Нахмурилась. Мне это не нравилось. Не хватало еще одного сверхважного дела. Виктора в этом плане мне хватало с лихвой.

\- Не хочу тебя обижать, но у меня нет времени на что-то серьезное сейчас.

\- Я уверена, ты быстро с этим справишься, - словно не слыша меня, щебетала Лиралей. – Обещают хорошую награду, Лиличка.

По тону Ранштейн было ясно, что пахнет большими деньгами. Когда у нее заканчивались аргументы, она прибегала именно к деньгам, зная мою темную и меркантильную сторону лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Подумав еще несколько секунд, я пришла к выводу, что мне полезно будет отвлечься от основной своей задачи. К тому же, ничего интересного я пока придумать не могла.

\- Я вся твоя, - хмыкнула я ей в трубку. – Расскажи, в чем смысл.

Лиралей победоносно засвистела.

\- Итак. Тут потребуется телекин. А точнее эта прекрасная и редкая суггестия, - по голосу Ранштейн улыбалась. – Все дело в том, что некое паранормальное существо похищает и ослепляет детей.

\- Парапсихологов? – уточнила.

\- Если бы. Всех подряд, - со вздохом ответила мне Валерия. – И это дело вряд ли дошло бы до нас, если бы ФСБ сами его не скинули, предоставив всю информацию.

\- Неужто все так серьезно?

Я сомневалась, что Служба Безопасности так просто отдаст такое дело в частную контору и полностью развяжет ей руки. Тут было что-то еще.

\- Более чем, Лиличка, - Лиралей самой не очень нравилась сложившаяся ситуация, судя по всему.

\- А зачем внушение?

\- Они поймали кое-кого, - прочистив горло, ответила Ранштейн. – Но... тут нужно внушение.

\- Нужно его разговорить, - легко поняла я.

\- Угумс, - весело отозвалась она. – По всему городу собирают лучших телекинов. Так что я не могла не предоставить твою кандидатуру.

\- Значит сегодня, я – это я, - усмехнулась.

Лиралей мелодично рассмеялась.

\- Именно, - Валерия замолчала, я услышала тихий шелест бумаги. – Если совсем коротко: разговоришь того, кого они скажут – деньги твои.

\- Я уже согласилась. Не стоит меня еще больше подначивать, - коротко рассмеялась. – Жду время и адрес.

\- Люблю тебя, Лиличка, - вместо прощания пропела Лиралей, отключаясь.

Секундой позже пришло сообщение от нее, с информацией о том, где меня будут ждать.

Такси высадило меня на Лубянской площади. Неудивительно, если честно.

У центрального входа главного здания стояли серьезные дяденьки, иначе не скажешь. В строгих черных пиджаках, с прозрачным стеклом на одном глазу и наушником в ухе. Стекло – это сканер и рентген в одном. В нем видно любое оружие. А так же оно повторяет Истинное зрение, в том плане, что может сказать какой природы у человека дар. Я несколько опасалась этих дурацких сканеров. В поле Истинного зрения я сверкаю аки новогодняя елка.

Ничего не оставалось делать, как скрыть все дары за другим. Я подняла пирокинезом температуру своего тела. К счастью, на улице было достаточно прохладно, чтобы изо рта вырывались облака пара.

\- Добрый день, - приблизившись, поздоровалась я. – Мое имя Эмили Де’Рошфорд. Вам нужна моя суггестия.

Серьезные мужчины долго смотрели на меня, оглядывая снизу-вверх и наоборот. Что может их мега-серьезный взгляд, после обычного внимательного взора зеленых глаз Князя Тьмы.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал один из них, открывая двустворчатую тяжелую дверь.

Это только казалось, что она из дерева. Внутри было несколько листов титана, с нанесенными на ними всевозможными охранными и защитными заклинаниями.

В целом, все здание ФСБ было одним большим бункером из-за обилия охранных систем. Сильнее был укреплен разве что Кремль. Да, старые стены из красного камня хранили в себе большие секреты. Гораздо бо́льшие, чем какая-то дверь в одном здании.

Сложно описывать коридоры в этом здании. В них витал запах Старой Москвы: совдеповские ковры и мебель, которых здесь нет уже очень много лет, старая бетонная пыль, от которой не осталось и следа. Вообще, здание внутри было очень современным. Но эти отголоски запахов... Не знаю, одна ли я их ощущала.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, - ко мне быстрым шагом подошла девушка.

Черный брючный костюм, лакированные туфли на низком каблуке, белая рубашка, неяркий макияж и черные волосы, собранные в безупречный хвост.

\- За мной, пожалуйста, - видимо она решила, что представляться нет необходимости.

А я не видела необходимости вообще что-либо говорить, поэтому молча двинулась за работницей этого серьезного заведения.

Честно говоря, в какой-то момент, я подумала, что она поведет меня всякими заковыристыми путями, чтобы я не смогла запомнить дорогу. Но это была лишь паранойя. Мы дошли до конца коридора, зашли в лифт, спустились на этаж вниз и оказались в центре местной каталажки. Камеры из матового плексигласа, с вкраплениями умбра-кинетических кристаллов, которые позволяли регулировать матовость и прозрачность этого самого плексигласа. Девушка завела меня в одну из таких камер. И это заставило мою паранойю вновь вскинуть голову.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, вам придется подождать здесь, - безэмоционально произнесла она и больше ничего не сказав, оставила меня одну.

Паранойя заставила меня внимательно оглядеться в поисках камеры слежения. Но ее не было. Возможно, тут были не камеры, а нечто другое. Возможно, в стекле были не только кристаллы умбра. Я приблизилась к одной стене и приложила к ней руку. Дар информатора сработал прекрасно, но плексиглас оказался такой, каким я его и видела – обычный, с умбра-кинетическими кристаллами. Подавив вздох, я стала ждать.

Камера была абсолютно пустая. Если сидеть – то только на полу. Но я телекин, так что место для «посидеть» всегда со мной. Я опустилась на сгусток своего телекинеза, что подчиняясь моей воле, принял вид стула со спинкой. Но этого не было видно, а я это чувствовала. С комфортом устроившись, закинув ногу на ногу, я ждала.

Через, примерно, пятнадцать минут заскучала. Сделала круговое движение, указательным пальцем правой руки, создавая огненное кольцо. Меняла его форму от обычного цветка, до причудливой - в виде драконьей головы. За этим делом меня и застал мужчина в деловом костюме.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, прошу за мной.

\- Представляться тут не принято, я смотрю, - усмехнулась, поднимаясь со своего незримого места и гася огненную искру.

Мужчина ничего не ответил, лишь повел меня между, казалось, бесконечными рядами матовых камер. В конце концов, мы дошли до широкого коридора, который, казалось, разделял это помещение пополам. По другую сторону этого коридора были черные матовые двери. Некоторые двустворчатые. К одной из таких мы подошли. Дверь была без ручки, но с панелью, чтобы считать данные с телефона.

Почему именно телефон? Это паспорт, кошелек и все возможные документы. Очень удобно. Ибо если терять, то с размахом.

\- Прошу, - мужчина приложил свой прозрачный телефон к считывателю и отступил, чтобы, очевидно, я повторила за ним.

Редко когда я действительно прикладываю свою трубку к подобным панелям, ведь когда ты информатор и ин** нет ничего проще, чем передать подобной штуке все, что ей необходимо. Но, увы, нужно придерживаться легенды, посему я просто достала прозрачный кусок плексигласа и приложила к панели. Та сменила свой цвет на голубой, после чего дверь открылась.

\- Что вам известно о, так скажем, задании? – поинтересовался мужчина, прежде чем пустить меня внутрь

\- Нужна суггестия, - небрежно пожала плечами.

\- Вам нужно узнать, как связаны убийства, что вы расследуете, Медикал Индастриз и этот человек.

Я лишь кивнула. Это дело, как оказалось, не было такой уж бесполезной тратой времени. Оно напомнило мне одну важную деталь – Виктор связан с Медикал Индастриз. А я об этом совсем забыла. Черт возьми.

Мужчина открыл передо мной дверь и отошел в сторону, пропуская, но за мной не зашел.

Комната была странной. Белые светящиеся панели были установлены по всему периметру пола и потолка. Посередине стоял прозрачный стол из плексигласа, за которым сидел мужчина. Костюм, когда-то бывший светло-серым, ныне потемнел от пыли. Пиджак мятым комком лежал у ножек стула. Белая рубашка потемнела от пота. Русые волосы были немыты, похоже, с неделю. Карие глаза – уставшие. Вообще, он выглядел довольно потрепанным.

\- Добрый день, - поздоровалась, подходя к столу и опускаясь на стул напротив.

Человек поднял погасший взгляд. Было видно, что он просто смирился с положением вещей.

\- Я вас знаю? – его бровь чуть приподнялась.

\- Не думаю, - качнула головой.

\- Это и не важно, - невесело усмехнулся. – Вы – телекин, и здесь, для того чтобы попробовать свои силы.

Теперь усмехалась я.

\- Не совсем, - поставила локти на стол. – Я здесь, чтобы вы все рассказали.

\- Ну, попробуйте, - он откинулся на стуле, смело заглядывая мне в глаза.

Уставший, смирившийся, но не сломленный. Он бы вызывал что-то вроде уважения, не знай я, что он связан с Медикал Индастриз и убийствами парапсихологов.

Телекинез прошелся по комнате ветром.

\- Пытаетесь напугать? – он пытался выглядеть все таким же, но я видела, как напряглось его тело.

\- Нет, - я улыбнулась. – Просто дар так откликается.

Моя суггестия почти такая же сильная, как у Морганы. Я знала это по рассказам Елены. Особенно запомнилась та история, когда на Закат напали оборотни, и моя мать подчинила себе нескольких из них. А ведь вся паранормальная братия имеет некую устойчивость к псионическому воздействию.

\- Итак, - спокойно. – Как вы связаны с Медикал Индастриз? – суггестия оставалась вкусом мяты на языке.

\- Мы можем просидеть так долго, - мужчина посмотрел на несуществующие часы на своей левой руке, задрав манжет рубашки.

Я слегка наклонилась вперед, заглядывая в карие глаза напротив.

\- Как вы связаны с Медикал Индастриз? – гипноз сплелся с суггестией, взрываясь в моем рту морозным воздухом.

Карие глаза чуть померкли, словно становясь матовыми.

\- Я работал там заместителем директора.

\- Как Медикал Индастриз связан с убийствами парапсихологов? – вкрадчиво, усиливая суггестию и отпуская гипноз.

\- Все жертвы проходили обследование у нас в клинике незадолго до своей смерти.

Я нахмурилась. Мив ни слова не сказала о том, что проходила обследование. И ни у кого из жертв Виктора ничего не было об этом.

\- Я думала, Медикал Индастриз занимается только разработкой лекарств, - чуть нахмурилась.

Суггестия заполнила пространство комнаты. Словно воздух загустел. Тут он в принципе не двигался. А наполненный суггестией он стал подобным меду – такой же вязкий и медленный. Но сильного дискомфорта я не ощущала. Она же была моей.

\- Мы специализируемся не только на простых лекарствах. Мы делаем лекарства для парапсихологов. Поэтому в наших стенах обследуется большинство известных псионов, ведь их здоровье – показатель наших успехов.

\- Кто был директором? – подалась вперед.

Мужчина только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как открылась дверь.

\- Спасибо, мисс Рошфорд, - тот же мужчина, что и привел меня сюда. – Этой информации более чем достаточно.

Я ощутила как мои губы, непроизвольно, разъехались в злом оскале. Но поймав себя на этом, исправилась. Молча свернула свой дар. Слишком сильно, поскольку температура моего тела вернулась в норму, ибо пирокинез больше не поддерживал ее. Следовательно, сканеры могли увидеть все сверкание моей ауры. Но в данный момент это волновало меня меньше всего. Информация, которую меня попросили добыть власти, оказалась удивительно полезной для меня самой. Надо будет обязательно отплатить Лиралей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ДАИШ – вариация запрещенного на территории РФ Исламского государства. Из-за созвучия со словом «дерьмо» не употребляется самими исламистами.   
**Ин – электрокинетик. Ины – электрокинетики.


	11. Глава десятая

Со стопроцентной точностью про Эмили можно было сказать одно – ненормальные сны ее конек. Это началось еще в детстве, когда она потеряла любимую куклу и нашла ее во сне, а потом, повторив последовательность и наяву. Возможно, это было проявление дара провидца. И это было лишь начало.

Когда Лили была подростком, ей приснился мужчина, которого она видела в своем сне впервые в жизни. Сейчас этот сон почти стерся из ее памяти. Но подсознание интересная вещь. Его голос – сон. И, быть может, иногда ему хочется повторить уже ранее сказанную вещь.

Она спит и видит сон, о своем прошлом, что любезно ей предоставило подсознание.

Юная Эмили. Возможно, причина в крови ее отца, но уже в свои шестнадцать она выглядела как вполне сформировавшаяся молодая девушка. Платиновые волосы до копчика. Прямая челка, скрывающая лоб. Коротко стриженые пряди, обрамляющие лицо. Несколько, более длинных, лежат на плечах. Яркие, еще по-детски наивные, серо-голубые глаза. Некоторые могли бы назвать вычурной ее одежду, состоящую из белого атласного платья с длинными рукавами в викторианском стиле и короткой кружевной юбки с высокими сапогами, но проблема была в том, что это до щенячьего восторга ей шло. Конечно, иногда Лили выглядела как обычный подросток: серый корсет и джинсы немного более темные, с белыми кроссовками. Не каждый может позволить себе в шестнадцать лет носить корсеты, но, пожалуй, Эмили была одной из всего своего общества, кому могли простить подобное. Иногда она и сама заставляла себя уважать обычным рукоприкладством, но даже в этом было изящество, оставшееся с ней на всю жизнь.

Обычный тихий зимний вечер. Хотя ни один вечер в Закате нельзя назвать тихим. Просто до этой комнаты на двадцатом этаже звук никогда не доходит. Здесь собрались только избранные: Николай, Елена и сама Лили. Это то время, когда сам Николай играл на рояле. Эмили сидела на полу, возле камина, листая какую-то книгу по учебе, не особо вчитываясь в текст. Усердием она не отличалась. Елена что-то записывала в большую и потрепанную тетрадь, периодически сверяясь с учетными книгами в обилии окружающих ее. Николай играл неторопливую «Дитя Луны»* периодически напевая слова.

В какой-то момент, Елена остановила свою работу.

\- Лили, милая, уже поздно, - обратилась к девушке бессмертная вампир.

Юная Рошфорд поднялась с пола.

\- Спокойной ночи, - пожелала она, покидая просторную гостиную.

Эмили не противилась лишь потому, что пойти спать было куда лучше, чем сидеть за скучной книгой. Отведенная ей комната была просторной, разделенной на две части ширмой. В одной части, где было окно с поистине широким подоконником, была спальная часть. В другой – рабочее место. Двадцатый этаж позволял увидеть залитые теплым светом фонарей и укрытые белым снегом улицы. Но у Лили не было желания наблюдать за миром в окно. Переодевшись в смешную пижаму с котятами, она легла в кровать. Пижама была ее маленькой слабостью. Рано повзрослевшая умом, Эмили позволяла себе хотя бы в такие моменты побыть еще ребенком.

Сон пришел быстро. И был очень красочным. Словно все происходит наяву. Лили оказалась в саду, наполненном удивительными растениями, такими, которых в жизни она никогда не видела. Цветы, множество цветов, которых нет в природе. Похожие на цикламен, но растущие кустом и мягкие как азалия. Кусты калл, невообразимого золотого цвета, изнутри цветков в воздух поднимались желтые искорки. Амаранты, толстые и большие как молодые деревья. Небольшие кусты красного, черного и желтого аконита. Милые голубые ландыши, при приближении к которым, они начинали тихо звенеть. Цветы хелоне, васильково-синие, словно светящиеся изнутри. Было множество цветов и кустов растений, названий которых Эмили не знала.

Она блуждала зачарованная в этом сказочном саду. В какой-то момент, совершенно случайно, обнаружив, что идет по мощенной лабрадоритом дорожкой. Присмотревшись и увидев, как в камне сверкают голубые искры, поняла, что это Волга Блю. Таким же гранитом был вымощен пол на втором этаже Заката.

Продолжая рассматривать растения, Лили заметила дерево. Огромное, толстое, высокое. Своей листвой оно закрывало небо. Красно-оранжевая кора. И белые листья, ветвистые, словно листья каштана, но острые, словно кленовые.

\- Нежданная гостья, - голос за спиной, низкий, с легкой хрипотцой.

Он пробрал до костей. Эмили резко развернулась, уже принимая боевую стойку.

Перед ней был высокий мужчина. И это все, что она могла сказать. Поскольку зрение упорно отказывалось фокусироваться на его лице. Все, что она видела – яркие зеленые глаза.

\- Не стоит кидаться на любого встречного с кулаками, юная леди, - довольно добродушно отозвался незнакомец.

Лили медленно выпрямилась.

\- Как ваше имя, мисс? – подошел ближе на несколько шагов.

\- Эмили, - хмуро ответила она.

\- Идем со мной, - он прошел мимо, словно не сомневался в том, что Лили последует за ним.

\- Вы так и не представились, - и она действительно пошла.

В ответ Рошфорд услышала лишь смешок.

Они обошли дерево кругом, и Эмили открылась картина достойная пера какого-нибудь художника: черный рояль, утопал в цветах и белых листьях огромного дерева. Его ножки опутал вьюнок с толстым стеблем и ярко-рыжими цветами. Крышку окутал красный пахистахис, вокруг цветов, которого летали яркие, крошечные светящиеся пылинки голубого цвета.

\- Да тут целый рояль в кустах, - с усмешкой сказала Лили.

\- Ты умеешь играть? – мужчина смахнул белую листву с черной прямоугольной банкетки.

\- Да, - кивнула она, все еще не осознавая происходящее. – Это один из самых странных снов, что мне снились.

\- Снов? – мужчина рассмеялся. – Да, с твоей стороны — это так и выглядит, юная мисс.

Он сел на банкетку и призывно похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

\- Я научу тебя одной мелодии, - его зеленые глаза весело сверкнули.

Эмили присела рядом. Ее кожа покрылась мурашками от близости этого человека.

Его пальцы легко легли на клавиши. Идеально настроенный инструмент начал выдавать красивую, но несколько печальную мелодию**. Лили неотрывно следила за умелыми руками неизвестного ей человека. И мелодия, которую он играл, казалось, находила отклик в самом ее сердце.

\- Кто же вы? – прошептала она, неотрывно следя за руками мужчины.

Волосы на затылке поднимались. Он просто играл, но что-то цеплял в ней, одной своей близостью.

Мелодия кончилась. Эмили подняла глаза на мужчину. Его лицо все еще было ей недоступно, но глаза. Яркие зеленые глаза. В их глубине словно загорались и гасли неизвестные ей символы. Сила. Древняя как мир. Лили видела это.

\- Мы еще встретимся, юная леди, - тихо проговорил он.

Его пальцы коснулись ее подбородка. Крепко, но так, чтобы не причинить боль.

\- Определенно, - усмешка, в глазах вспыхнуло и погасло пламя.

А потом опустилась темнота...

Эмили открыла глаза. Не поняла сначала, где находится. Только спустя несколько мгновений, осознала, что это ее квартира. А комната в Закате – лишь сон.

\- Листья и глаза… - садясь, прошептала Лили.

Протерев глаза, она встала с кровати и вышла в гостиную. На столе перед диваном лежал ее компьютер и сложенный пополам лист бумаги. Взяв его в руки, она не сдержала обреченной усмешки.

\- Ну конечно.

Бумага была брошена на пол. Сделав виток, она опустилась изображением наверх. Рисунок листа, похожего на лист каштана, с острыми, резкими углами, похожими на кленовые.

Через пару часов Эмили уже была у закрытых дверей, ведущих в подвал гостиницы «Беларусь». До этого она успела побывать на Косом переулке. Но дверь так и не появилась, потому девушка приняла решение добраться до Князя Тьмы так же, как сделала это в первый раз, с Асмодеем.

Двери были закрыты.

«И кто их постоянно чинит?» - с усмешкой подумала Лили, лениво махнув в их сторону рукой.

Телекинез распахнул двери с удивительной легкостью, словно они и закрыты-то не были.

Рошфорд уверенно двинулась по заброшенному коридору, не обратив внимания на давящую энергию Преисподней. Просто та и не давила уже. Возможно, побывав в Мире Всадников, душа Эмили стала устойчива ко всяким сильным энергиям не этого мира, а потому и тело стало сильнее.

Двери. Они тоже не изменились с первого, и пока последнего, прихода Рошфорд.

\- Поехали, - набрав воздух в легкие, она толкнула двери, со всей имеющейся силой.

Оказалось, зря, поскольку они открылись довольно легко. Поэтому, Лили чуть не упала, очевидно, ввалившись внутрь.

\- Неловкий человек, - рычащий язык резанул по ушам.

Эмили не поняла ни слова. Придя в себя, она подняла голову.

\- Ничего не поняла, погань, - фыркнула она, стараясь не смотреть на тварь за столом в приемной, где оказалась.

На голове чудища было четыре рога, изогнутых под разными углами, три кошачьих глаза, расположенные на разном уровне, внимательно смотрели на Эмили. Тело существа представляло собой темно-розовую бесформенную массу, покрытую редкими черными волосами. Кожа блестела и казалась какой-то жирной. Но страшнее всего был рот – широкая пасть, усеянная острыми как бритва зубами. Нет, страшнее всего были пальцы – длинные и тонкие, словно черви, они шевелились, перебирая бумаги на столе.

\- Ничтожный человек, - прошипело существо, на понятном Лили языке. – Что вообще ты здесь забыл?

\- Укажи мне направление, в котором можно отыскать Владыку Преисподней, и я уберусь, - заверила Эмили.

Тварь зашипела.

\- С чего бы мне это делать?

\- Хорошо, - Рошфорд закатила глаза.

Нарочито медленным движением руки она открыла щель в Мир Всадников. Хлынула энергия тех, кто все разрушит.

\- Ты не человек, - обиженно зашипела тварь. – Закрой и иди туда, - демон указал в сторону.

Лили закрыла пространственную щель.

\- Так бы сразу, - кивнула она, направляясь в сторону, указанную тварью в приемной.

Эмили остановилась у нужной двери, скорее интуитивно, чем действительно видела отличия между одинаковыми дверьми. Стукнув костяшкой указательного пальца пару раз, она остановилась в нерешительности. До тех пор, пока не раздалось глухое «Войдите», которое Лили не поняла из-за того, что сказано оно было на том же грубом и рычащем языке. Но восприняв это как добро на вход, зашла.

Люцифер сидел за своим столом. Сравнивая что-то в разных книгах и выписывая это на отдельный лист. Почему-то в этот момент Эмили вспомнила Елену из своего сна, что была в похожей ситуации. Она молча прошла к креслу напротив стола и опустилась в него, решив не прерывать дело Князя.

\- Итак, - произнес он, наконец, оторвавшись от бумаг.

Встретившись взглядом с Лили, он на мгновение удивился, но никак этого не показал.

\- Что привело тебя ко мне? – откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на груди, поинтересовался демон.

Прошло всего пара дней с тех пор как они виделись в последний, крайне эмоциональный, раз.

\- Листья, - уверенно ответила Лили.

\- Листья? – переспросил Князь, не став скрывать удивления.

\- Да, - кивнула она. – Белые такие. Под деревом с такими листьями ты мне играл на рояле в саду. И такое же дерево я видела в Мире Всадников, когда впала в кому.

Люцифер медлил с ответом. Его взгляд сосредоточился на двери, после чего вернулся на Лили. Через несколько минут в помещение зашла... демон. Прямо-таки демонесса. Такая... как на картинках. Практически обнаженная, с идеальной фигурой, со скрученными крупными рогами, крыльями летучей мыши за спиной и длинным тонким хвостом с треугольничком на кончике. На ее шее был увесистый железный ошейник, с порванной цепью, что кончалась около пупка. На ее теле были черные узоры из неизвестных Лили знаков. В руках у демонессы был поднос с двумя чашками чая. Поставив его на стол она, видимо в ожидании приказа, смотрела на Люцифера. Дьявол сверкнул глазами и что-то отрывисто сказал на неблагозвучном демоническом наречии. Эмили не знала, что именно он сказал и что за чувство было в его глазах, но очень темное. Рошфорд не удержавшись, передернула плечами. Демон поклонилась и попятилась спиной к двери, не поворачиваясь к своему господину спиной. Светловолосая парапсихолог чувствовала ее полный ненависти взор, обращенный к себе. Захотелось отплатить. Что она и сделала. Невидимая телекинетическая подножка и рогатая падает на спину, забавно вскинув ноги к верху.

Люцифер расхохотался, явно позабавившись, а демон поспешно выскочила из кабинета. Лили тоже не сдержала ухмылки.

\- Забавно, - он все еще улыбался.

Эмили взяла изящную чайную чашку с позолотой по каемке и незамысловатым узором, и сделала глоток. Немного с опаской, как оказалось зря. Чай был явно из каких-то цветов, но каких именно Рошфорд не могла понять.

\- Так что это за деревья? – уточнила она.

Князь вздохнул.

\- Честно признаюсь, их природа мне до конца не известна, - начал он. – Но дерево, что растет здесь в Аду связано с моей властью, силой и способностями. Именно поэтому на Земле я несколько более... слаб, - с явным омерзением Князь произнес последнее слово. – Возможно, дерево, произрастающее в мире твоего отца, имеет схожую природу.

\- Значит, тогда это действительно был не сон, - Лили поставила чашку. – Астральное тело провалилось сюда, а я по незнанию, не обратила внимания.

\- Я удивлен, что ты помнишь этот... сон, - хмыкнул демон, вновь обращая внимание на документы перед ним.

\- Не помнила, вообще-то, - негромко сказала она, смотря на свои руки. – Он мне снова приснился. А твои глаза сложно не узнать, - под конец ее голос обратился шепотом.

Люцифер с интересом посмотрел на Эмили. Под его пристальным взглядом, дочь Войны почувствовала себя крайне неуютно, отчего приподняла плечи.

\- Я покажу тебе сад, - поднимаясь с места и закрывая раскрытые книги, произнес он.

Лили подняла на демона удивленные глаза. Она не понимала его. Ни капельки. Ее тело отзывалось на его эмоции, и она не видела причины этому. В его присутствии ей было спокойно, словно это было ее место – всегда подле него. Те редкие касания кожи к коже всегда вызывают ощущения бегущего тока. И ей было важно, что он о ней думает, как она выглядит в его глазах. Сердце предательски ускоряло свое размеренное биение, когда он подходил ближе. И где-то глубоко, под семью печатями, Эмили хранила страстное желание прикасаться к Люциферу и чувствовать ответные касания. Но она никогда в этом себе не признается.

\- Эмили, - он щелкнул пальцами перед ее лицом, отчего она вздрогнула. – Ты еще здесь, со мной?

Девушка предпочла думать, что ей показалось ударение на словах «со мной».

\- Да, - она резко кивнула и подорвалась с места, практически врезавшись в мужчину.

Хотела уже сделать шаг назад, но не смогла. Глаза в глаза. Она просто теряет себя, когда находится так близко.

\- Лили, - молчание было невыносимым. – Я просила называть себя Лили, - придав голосу напускную уверенность.

\- Конечно же, - Князь усмехнулся.

Никто из них не спешил отходить. Скорее всего, демону просто нравилось смотреть на метания парапсихолога.

«Сделай уже что-нибудь!» - мысленно воззвала неизвестно к кому Лили.

Рошфорд вздрогнула всем телом, когда рука зеленоглазого демона легла ей на талию. Он мягко развернул девушку лицом к двери и двинулся вместе с ней вперед.

\- Иначе мы никуда не уйдем, - явно потешаясь над несобранностью Эмили, произнес Князь.

\- Ты впервые оказываешься вне стен Пандемониума, да? – усмехался Люцифер, наблюдая за Лили.

Рошфорд во все глаза смотрела по сторонам. И на возвышающееся здание Пандемониума. И на чернеющий замок вдалеке. И на дымчато-красную бездну над головой, заменяющую небо. И на холодный белый свет Венеры, заменяющей солнце.

«Белый свет?» - подумала Эмили.

Она вспомнила недавний сон, в котором тоже был похожий свет. Сияние тогда было таким же не желтым и ярким, как у солнца.

\- Это была Венера, - едва слышно прошептала Лили себе. – Значит человек, - она обернулась на Князя.

Люцифер тем временем подводил существо, похожее на коня. На голове у зверя был шлем, с рогом на носу. Чешуйчатая, словно каменная, кожа. Длинный хвост, похожий на хвост ящерицы. На его спине было седло.

\- Что это? – поинтересовалась Лили, отвлекшись от своих мыслей.

\- Конь Преисподней, - ответил Князь, останавливая животное перед Эмили. - В жилах его, и его родичей, течет не кровь, а адское пламя. Жар, исходящий от тела этого чудовищного коня, столь горяч, что всякий, кто к нему приблизится, рискует обратиться в пепел, - рассказывал Люцифер, пока девушка рассматривала существо.

\- Но не ты, - невесть чему улыбнулась она.

\- И не ты, - хмыкнул он, забираясь на коня.

Эмили с удивлением отметила, что даже это простое действо вышло у Светоносного легко и непринужденно.

\- Иди сюда, - он протянул Рошфорд руку.

И вновь это было словно фрагментом ее сна. Она так же плохо видела лицо Люцифера из-за света Венеры. Позади не хватало только мрачной Москвы. Из-за этого сравнения, ей отчаянно захотелось взяться за протянутую руку, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь. Что она и сделала. Князь легко усадил Лили перед собой. Девушка немного неловко стукнула ногой о ногу.

\- Ты же умеешь так ездить, - не вопрос.

\- Да, - но Эмили все равно ответила.

Его близость и теплое дыхание над ухом успокаивало и будоражило одновременно. Лили не заметила, как постепенно расслабилась в руках демона и откинула голову ему на плечо. Размеренное движение животного располагало к умиротворению.

\- А сад далеко? – негромко поинтересовалась девушка, словно боясь спугнуть эту атмосферу.

Он взял поводья одной рукой, освободившейся – сжал руки Лили.

\- Ты успеешь сполна насладиться моим обществом, - с усмешкой.

\- Хорошо если так, - она даже не сразу поняла, что сказала.

Люцифер рассмеялся, а Эмили покраснела.

По примерным ощущениям Лили, они неторопливо и в молчании ехали около получаса. Рошфорд было все равно на то, что их окружает. Она даже закрыла глаза. Ее внимание сузилось до Люцифера, что так уверенно держал ее за талию одной рукой.

\- Мы прибыли, - шепнул Князь.

Эмили открыла глаза. Сад. Цветущий, разросшийся и все такой же неземной. Он был окружен низкой оградой, которая местами утопала в зелени. И даже отсюда было видно древо.

Лили легко спрыгнула на сухую и твердую землю, подняв небольшое облако серо-желтой пыли. Не дожидаясь Светоносного, она нырнула в раскрытые объятия сада.

Гранитная дорожка все так же переливалась голубыми искрами. Тонко звенели разные цветы. В воздухе витали сонмы ароматов и медленно плыли разноцветные искры. Лили быстро, почти бегом, двигалась вперед, отчетливо осознавая, что знает куда идти.

Высокие колючие кусты с большими цветами, похожие на пионы, словно расступились, пропуская Эмили к дереву. Сейчас она заметила, что оно стоит словно на возвышении и точно посередине сада. Вокруг него росли почти полевые цветы и трава, изумрудно-зеленая. Рошфорд подобрала с земли белоснежный лист, который оказался достаточно упругим, но на ощупь бархатным.

\- Почему ясновидец нарисовал этот лист? – она задала этот вопрос вслух, не надеясь на ответ и даже не подозревая, что Люцифер уже был рядом.

\- Виктор сбежал, когда дерево плодоносило, - он встал рядом, задумчиво смотря на лист в руках девушки. – Обычно, семена падают и становятся лишь питанием для самого дерева. Но, существует вероятность того, что семечко прорастет. И тогда, будет еще одно дерево, связанное с моими силами.

\- У Виктора есть дерево, - Эмили выронила белоснежный лист.

Князь взял девушку за подбородок, заставив смотреть себе в глаза.

\- Вот почему так важно скорее его найти, - он был серьезен. – Безумный демон на Земле, владеющий частичкой моей мощи. Он опасен для всех, Лили.

Рошфорд медленно убрала руку демона от своего лица, не сводя с глаз Князя взгляда.

\- Я найду его, - твердо произнесла она.

Теплый и сухой ветер смешал запахи цветов. Осыпал Лили и Люцифера белыми листьями и стих.

***

Когда я вернулась в квартиру, то первым делом открыла ноутбук. Сообщения от Мастемы с еще двумя делами. Ралех Кау, телекин. И Брагис Турел, телепат. Еще два дела двухгодичной давности. Не было необходимости смотреть подробности и тому подобное. Двенадцать трупов. Шесть этого года. Шесть два года назад. Везде равное количество мужчин и женщин. По три. Он не стал убивать аудиокинета, аэрокинета, гидрокинета, геоманта, делителя, эмпата и электрокинета. Возможно, потому что в этой области никто не прославился так громко, как в тех, кого он убил. Но в чем смысл всех этих убийств? Пропадали органы. Я бы поняла, если бы это было на поставку, для черного рынка. Но нет. Пока что меня больше всего пугало то, что в руках у Виктора было дерево, наполненное силой самого Князя Тьмы.

«I'll take you back, you can turn and walk away. Then come back and make me pay, I still love the way you say my name» - совсем недолго играла Static Cycle – I'll Take You Back, поскольку я быстро взяла телефон.

\- Да?

\- Эмили, - такой милый голос Елены. – Тебе необходимо быть на завтрашнем вечере.

\- Мне некогда, Лен, - устало потерев переносицу, ответила.

Вампирша недовольно фыркнула мне в ухо.

\- Журналисты тебя потеряли, - продолжила она. – После смерти Мив тебя совсем не видно. Он может подумать, что победил.

\- Мне плевать, что может подумать Виктор, - я зло фыркнула.

\- Эмили, - голос Елены изменился.

Твердый и серьезный. Шутки кончились.

\- Хорошо, - соглашалась я с тяжелым сердцем.

Мало того, что я предала память о Мив тем, что наслаждалась обществом Люцифера, так теперь еще иду на вечер для элитных богатых персон. Меня тошнит от самой себя. Я зло отбросила телефон в сторону. Хорошо, что это достаточно прочное стекло. Тяжелый вздох сорвался с губ против воли.

И тут я вспомнила о Медикал Индастриз. Большая фармакологическая фирма, имя директора которой никто не знает. За все отвечает его зам. Как будто директора и вовсе нет. Это одна из самых больших сплетен последних лет. С тех пор как Медикал Индастриз забрались так высоко. И начался этот подъем примерно два года назад. Наверное, мой воспаленный мозг слишком устал, раз видел здесь связь. Ибо не было никаких свидетельств того, что Виктор был связан с Медикал Индастриз.

Вспомнив о Вене и ее предсказании, мне все же пришлось взять телефон обратно в руки.

«Вена сказала, что Виктор там, где тепло. Делай с этим, что хочешь», - короткое сообщение было тут же отправлено Мастеме.

Ищейка, бессмысленно лежавшая на столе, была взята мной в руки. Я уже хотела потянуться за картой мира, чтобы воспользоваться ей, но отдернула себя. Она одноразовая. Надо дождаться, когда мне понадобиться отыскать Виктора на расстоянии пары сотен километров, а не рыскать по всей планете. Ищейка вернулась на прежнее место.

***

Великие сущности все так же сидели за шахматным столом, который превратился в свою бледную тень. Он был в трещинах, выщерблинах и местами в подпалинах. От удивительных живых фигур остались лишь горстки пепла, костей, дыма, гнили и крови.

\- Партия окончена, как я смотрю, - с легкой улыбкой Амирит приблизилась к всемогущим, негромко шурша своей черной юбкой.

Рыжеволосая женщина сидела, откинувшись в своем кресле, недовольно сложив руки на груди и всем своим видом, отражая крайнюю степень обиды.

\- Вы выиграли, господин? – спросила серафим, вставая рядом со Смертью.

\- Амирит, - Мортем, отражая неудовольствие на извечное «господин», чуть сжал губы. – Ничья.

Демиург мирозданья фыркнула.

\- У тебя выйдет ее отучить от этого обращения, только если ты будешь ее бить.

Амирит опешила от столь резких слов. Она не была частью ангельского войска в том плане, что в ней не воспитывали воина. Она не была одарена физической силой или ловкостью. Все, что у нее было это прозорливость и пытливость ума. По этой причине, вероятность физического воздействия пугала Амирит, которая в принципе не встречалась с жестокостью, даже буду пленницей в Преисподней.

Мортем скользнул взглядом по фигуре серафима. Он прекрасно видел, как слова божества порождений отразились на его непутевой не то тени, не то подопечной.

\- Твой юмор специфичен, - со вздохом сказал Смерть.

Рыжеволосая лишь фыркнула в попытке скрыть усмешку.

Амирит непонимающе смотрела то на Всадника, то на Демиурга порождений. Она вообще очень смутно понимала разговоры этих сущностей. Но куда ей, просто серафиму, до тех, кто столь же древен, как этот мир.

Демиург порождений потянулась и встала. Амирит неосознанно напряглась, когда женщина приблизилась.

\- Амирит, - она склонила голову на бок, отчего ее зеленый глаз сверкнул драгоценным камнем. – Тебе предстоит интересная роль во всем этом шоу, - божество завораживающе улыбнулась.

Серафим не могла издать ни звука. Слова этого существа всегда казались странными. Понять их истинный смысл не представлялось для бывшего ангела возможным.

\- Я навещу вас вскорости, - рыжеволосая откланялась. – Когда хочешь проникнуть в мир, нужно многое учесть. Так что... – она развела руки в стороны, широко улыбаясь.

А после исчезла сгустком оранжево-красной энергии.

Мортем глубоко вздохнул, словно с облегчением. Амирит же продолжала молча стоять рядом.

\- Ты неплохо справилась со своей основной задачей, как моей тени, - проговорил он, смотря в окно. – Но можно было и быстрее. Очень много лишних действий.

\- Я не могу иначе, - словно мольба.

У Амирит никак не укладывалось в голове, как Мортем, сущность, появившаяся с первой жизнью в этой Вселенной, не мог понять, что она как серафим, пусть и бывший, не может так легко отринуть то, чему ее учили всю жизнь. Милосердие и любовь к людям была заложена в атомы ее тела.

\- Ты должна привыкнуть. Никуда от этого не деться, - не смотря в ее сторону, стоял на своем Всадник.

В первые, девушка задумалась о том, что, возможно, Мортем не всегда был таким, каким является сейчас. И когда-то, в прошлом, ему тоже было жаль создания, чьи души он ныне собирает безразлично.

\- Не забывай, что ты – часть меня. Я знаю твои мысли, - он все же повернулся.

Теперь Амирит чувствовала ее. Связь. И она могла с точностью сказать, что Мортем не в восторге от ее мыслей. И от нее в принципе.

Она снова стала обузой. Там, где не ожидала.

Не говоря ни слова, Амирит покинула комнату и здание в целом, не видя смысла. Тяжело быть существом, потерявшим смысл существования, едва его обретя.

Чернокрылая бездельно гуляла по Тартару. Подол ее черного платья стал серым от пепла. Как и нижняя пара крыльев. Но Амирит не было до этого дела. Она пыталась понять, для чего вообще здесь. Тень Смерти из нее никудышная. Да и серафимом-то она была так себе. Вот и терзал светлую голову извечный вопрос «для чего я здесь?».

Амирит приблизилась к Лете. Алая прозрачная вода. Она была единственным, что выделялось в этих бесплодных землях. Девушка опустилась на мягкую от пепла землю и бесцельно уставилась на мерно текущую воду. И ведь не скажешь, что эта река – проводник мертвых душ. Здесь, в Бездне Смерти брала свое начало Лета, находили свой конец Ахерон, Стикс, Флегетон и Коцит. Окна замка Мортема выходили на бассейн, где были различимы воды каждой реки. Лета же течет сквозь все. Через мир Всадников в Чистилище, где разделяется на три реки: Лета уходит на новый круг, возвращаясь в Тартар, Ахерон уходит в Преисподнюю, а Мнемозина в Рай. Ахерон, опоясывая первый адский круг, дает начало Стикс. Стикс порождает Флегетон. А он в свою очередь Коцит. Но все они, в неизменности, оказываются здесь.

Амирит с удивлением обнаружила пленку из цветочной пыльцы, текущую по Лете. Спустя некоторое время, по реке проплыл сочно-алый цветок фуксии. Но это была не она. Чашелистики были снежно-белыми, и больше напоминали лепестки подснежников.

Амирит без страха двинулась в воду. Этот цветок слишком сильно выделялся в этом безжизненном мире, отчего серафиму до скрежета зубов хотелось его забрать. К тому же ей было известно, что воды реки беспамятства опасны лишь, когда их пьешь.

Течение Леты было спокойным. А русло не очень глубоким, в том месте, где была Амирит. Потому, она легко добралась до желаемого цветка.

\- Как же оказался ты здесь? – гладя мягкие лепестки, спросила она у цветка.

Но тот остался нем к ее вопросу.

Амирит не знала, что теперь делать с этой яркой растительностью. При этом она была достаточно удивлена живучести цветка. Он смог выжить в водах Леты. Серафим не знала, какая именно судьба была у него до того, как она обратила свое внимание на него.

\- Мортем засмеет меня или убьет тебя, - размышляла она вслух. – Или все вместе, - тяжело вздохнула.

Амирит обернулась назад, смотря на собственные мокрые следы. Инсайт.

\- Это глупо, но... – она опустилась на колени, начиная руками разгребать слой пепла. – Я попробую.

Через какое-то время серафим наткнулась на абсолютно черную землю. Она была словно отражением той пустоты, из которой был создан Тартар. Ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы выкопать достаточно глубокую ямку для цветка. Земля никак не поддавалась на вскапывание. В процессе Амирит обломала себе все ногти, испачкала свои белоснежные волосы и даже измазала лицо. Но результатом оказалась довольна. Бережно она опустила стебелек цветка в ямку и присыпала его.

\- Если ты все это время спокойно плыл по Лете, значит, его воды тебе безвредны, - пришла к выводу серафим.

Поднявшись с колен, Амирит вернулась к реке. Теперь осталось понять, как принести воды цветку. Не найдя решения лучше, она вновь зашла в воду, нарочно намочив юбку своего платья.

\- Надеюсь, этого хватит, - беря подол в руки, негромко сказала она.

Ее расчет оказался верным. Выжатой из юбки воды оказалось достаточно, чтобы намочить землю у цветка. Но его соцветие все еще было слишком тяжелым для слабого стебля.

\- Знаешь, - начала говорить Амирит, опускаясь на колени, рядом с цветком. – Серафимы поют. Сколько себя помню, мы всегда пели. Воспевали величие Отца, победу над мятежным братом. Молитвы. Никогда не понимала, зачем, но пела, - она чуть улыбнулась. – Может быть тебе понравится.

И она запела. То, что знала. То, что умела. То, что нравилось. Обещание***. Ее ангельский голос стих. В Тартаре снова наступила привычная для него тишина. Амирит обратила взор своих синих, как вечернее небо, глаз на цветок. Тот сам держал свое соцветие, и серафим готова была поставить на кон свой нимб, что он пустил корни в такой не благодатной земле. Она улыбнулась. И радость ее в это мгновение не могло затмить ничто. Ни то, что Мортем вновь будет недоволен ее поведением. Ни то, что цветок может погибнуть через какое-то время. Амирит была счастлива.

***

Жизнь в Закате кипела. И Эмили ощущала себя здесь явно лишней. Всюду суетились вампиры, оборотни и люди. До начала оставалось всего ничего. Сама Лили уже одетая и накрашенная сидела на втором этаже, скучающе наблюдая за мельтешением внизу.

Черное атласное платье, с широкими лямочками, и вырезом спереди. Сзади спина была практически обнажена до самой поясницы. Так же со стороны правой ноги был разрез, начинавшийся практически от бедра. На ногах черные туфли на скрытой платформе, с явственно металлическим каблуком, который был серебристого цвета. В ушах длинные серебряные серьги, с конусом-маятником на конце. Светлые волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке, окруженный косичкой. Лицо обрамляли прямые пряди. На лице легкий макияж из бледно-лиловых теней и розовой помады. На плечах серый платок с вышивкой их серебристой канители.

В ожидании начала, Эмили рассматривала зал. В целом, он был оформлен так же, как и на время конференции. За исключением того, что на сцене были музыканты-вампиры, играющие ненавязчивую мелодию. За белоснежным роялем сидела самая Елена, одетая в белое платье, на китайский мотив, с вырезами от бедра на обеих ногах. Ее густые черные волосы отливающие перламутром были распущены, но слегка завиты на концах. Ее пальцы легко летали по клавишам, извлекая из инструмента спокойную мелодию. Елена заметила Лили и их взгляды пересеклись. Она ободряюще улыбнулась Рошфорд, но Эмили отвернула лицо.

Зал постепенно наполнялся репортерами. А значит, вечер начался.

\- Идем.

К ней подошел Николай. Черная шелковая рубашка и дорогие черные брюки. Он выглядел восхитительно.

\- Угу, - не особо вдохновенно отозвалась Лили, поднимаясь с места.

Они спустились вниз и оказались тут же в окружении репортеров и вспышек камер. Переступив через себя, Эмили улыбалась, дежурно и фальшиво.

\- Мисс Рошфорд, - из общего гомона вопросов вырвался один из репортеров. - Скажите, каково это быть последней из великого рода?

\- Что значит владеть больше чем одной способностью? - еще один вопрос откуда-то из толпы.

\- Чем вы сейчас занимаетесь, Эмили?

\- Сильно ли по вам ударила смерть Мив Весс?

\- Ваше сердце еще свободно?

\- Господа! - Лили вскинула руки вверх, призывая к спокойствию. - Я буду отвечать на ваши вопросы по порядку, - такая любезная улыбка, за которой нет настоящих эмоций. - Быть последней из рода... Это тяжело, но я надеюсь на то, что сумею не уронить честь семьи и верну ее к былому величию.

\- Вы знаете, что случилось с вашей матерью?

\- Мама... - губы Эмили дрогнули, словно она хотела закусить их, но в последний момент удержалась. - Все придерживаются версии, что она погибла, но я верю в то, что она жива, - она натянуто улыбнулась. - Вернемся к предыдущим вопросам.

\- Каково владеть больше одной способностью?

Лили рассмеялась просто для вида.

\- Вы все знаете ответ на этот вопрос, - она продолжала улыбаться. - Это удивительно в наше время. Мы так хорошо знаем наш мир, но судьба вместе с природой еще могут преподносить нам сюрпризы.

\- Как вы думаете, есть еще, такие как вы?

\- Не знаю, - Эмили плавно пожала плечами. - Но если есть... Не бойтесь себя и своих способностей. Это удивительно, но такое случается. Это просто... Эволюция.

\- Как сильно по вам ударила смерть Мив Весс? Вы сбежали из больницы и долгое время не появлялись на публике. Связаны ли эти события со смертью медиума Весс?

\- Мив была моей подругой, - маска дала трещину. – И ее смерть действительно сказалась на мне.

Николай, стоявший рядом, сжал локоть Лили. Но она продолжила говорить.

\- Так что да, эти события связаны, - Рошфорд кашлянула в сторону. – Но я вернулась в строй и намерена довести дело, порученное мне полицией до конца.

Уверенность, в которой не приходилось сомневаться.

\- Что вы скажете на счет себя. Свободно ли ваше сердце? А если занято, то кто это счастливчик?

Люди дружно рассмеялись. Лили растерялась. Николай даже хотел ответить за нее на этот вопрос, но девушка собралась.

\- Весь мир и вы, репортеры, пристально следили за моим обучением и знаете, что я постигла все пути, кроме запрещенного пути пожирателя, в том числе и демонологию, - она ухмыльнулась.

\- Вы намекаете на демона? Неужели вы заняты самим Сатаной?

\- Конечно, - она ответила, не задумываясь над тем, что говорит.

Репортеры начали переглядываться между собой, пока Лили не рассмеялась.

\- Это же шутка, - она легким движением набросила платок на плечи, словно ей было холодно, на самом деле желая закрыться от всех этих взглядов.

Журналисты рассмеялись и переключили свое внимание на Николая, а Эмили, воспользовавшись тем, что больше не представляет интереса для этих пираний, поспешила уйти.

У барной стойки было в разы тише и меньше народа. Симпатичный бармен-оборотень улыбнулся Лили скорее в приветствии, чем во флирте. Рошфорд кивнула в ответ, вновь отрешаясь от окружающего мира.

Как же ей хотелось уйти отсюда...

\- Просили передать, - бармен поставил перед Лили высокий коктейльный стакан, украшенный долькой лимона. – Белая леди.

Она с сомнением взглянула на напиток.

\- А кто?

Бармен пожал плечами. Не на такой ответ Эмили рассчитывала. От коктейля пахло джином и лимонным соком. Рошфорд не очень хорошо разбиралась в коктейлях. Но даже при своих скудных познаниях сразу поняла, что этот напиток достаточно крепкий. Решив, что ничего плохого не случится, она сделала небольшой глоток.

Зря.

Перед глазами все затуманилось. Голова стала невыносимо тяжелой. А мир завертелся.

\- Похоже, тебе хватит, - чья-то рука отодвигает напиток, подхватывает Эмили под талию, не давая упасть.

Тело бросает в жар. На лбу выступает пот. Она почти теряет сознание. А потому не чувствует, как ее подхватили на руки.

Эмили тихо и скрытно от окружающих вынесли на улицу, через рабочий вход. Но она не осознает этого. Опускается тьма.

Это отвратительное ощущение растущей в груди, в легких, болезни. С силой втянуть в себя воздух, лишь затем, чтобы скривиться от жгучей боли в груди. Энергия уходила на то, чтобы бороться с ядом. И глаза. Их невозможно тяжело открыть. Эмили тихо застонала, в попытке сесть или перевернуться на бок. Но чьи-то теплые руки не дают этого сделать.

\- Ты мешаешь, - достаточно недовольно.

\- Что... – едва слышно, проговорила Лили, после чего зашлась тяжелым кашлем.

В успокаивающем жесте, ее погладили по руке. Рошфорд с нездоровым свистом втянула в себя воздух.

\- Виктор отравил тебя, - голос прозвучал более мягко.

Не в силах говорить, она попыталась дотянуться руками до глаз. Но это не возымело успеха, поскольку рука ее безвольно упала едва поднявшись.

Тот, кто ей помогал, положил свою ладонь на ее глаза. Тепло. Лили смогла открыть глаза, но к счастью не могла завизжать от ужаса. Она была в своей квартире, в своей кровати, без платья, но благо в нижнем белье. А рядом сидел Князь Тьмы.

\- Ты удивлена? – он усмехался. – Вечер, который ежегодно устраивает Николай, прекрасный способ найти новых клиентов жаждущих продать свою душу. Я посещаю его лично. И по счастливому, для тебя, стечению обстоятельств, я был недалеко от бара, когда увидел, что тебе подали напиток с ядом.

Эмили в попытке снова заговорить, открывала и закрывала рот.

\- Временно ты не сможешь говорить, - доверительно, но с нескрываемой усмешкой говорит ей демон. – Поэтому, - он наклонился к ее уху. – Скажи мне «да».

Шепот Люцифера обжег ее ухо, вызвав толпу мурашек, болезненно прошедшуюся по телу.

«Да», - мысленно ответила Рошфорд.

\- Моя умница, - он ласково погладил девушку по щеке.

«Но что это тебе дало?» - несколько унылая мысль.

\- Я все слышу, - он улыбнулся, победоносно и вокруг, словно ярче стало.

И темнота внутри, что всякий раз наполняла Лили, как только она вспоминала смерть Мив, отступила. Ее рука потянулась к Князю, но тот не заметив ее жест, встал с места.

\- К твоему бесконечному сожалению, - вновь заговорил Люцифер. – Яд Виктор сделал сам. И спасти тебя могу лишь я.

«Не особо ты опечален», - она повернула голову в сторону.

\- Не преувеличивай, - хмыкнул тот. – Так тебе помочь?

Эмили с ужасом ощутила, как легкие заполняются чем-то. Эта же жидкость булькнула на ее губах, тут же начав пениться. В бессилии она лишь сжала простынь, так как думать она в этот момент не могла.

\- Ну и проблемная же ты, - вздохнул демон.

Он оказался рядом и легко перевернул Лили на живот. Жидкость, на деле оказавшейся неясно черной субстанцией, вылилась на пол. Эмили смогла сделать вдох, тут же начав кашлять.

\- Хорошо, что на тебе лифчик без лямок, - хохотнул Князь, кладя свои руки на ее спину.

«Мне кажется, ты не помогаешь».

Будь у Лили силы, она бы уже давно выпроводила Люцифера. Но, к сожалению, он был прав на сто процентов в одном – только он может ей помочь.

В следующий миг, она издала хриплый и протяжный вой, отдаленно напоминающий крик. В ее тело впилась жгучая энергия Светоносного. Она словно сжигала ей кожу, мышцы, вены – все до чего могла достать.

\- Зато теперь ты дышишь, - не отреагировав на страдания Рошфорд, спокойно отозвался Люцифер.

\- Тебе определенно нравится меня мучить, - тихо пожаловалась она, покуда демон вновь перевернул ее на спину.

\- Не без этого, - зеленые глаза ярко сверкнули.

Где-то в глубине сознания Лили ощутила и придушила мысль того, что не хочет, чтобы Князь уходил.

\- Позволь, я ускорю процесс, - демон вновь склонился к ее лицу.

\- Что ты...

Его губы на своих – все, что успела, Эмили осознать перед тем, как все вновь кануло в пустоту.

Огонь. Он везде. Она горит в нем. Чувствует, как пузырится и лопается кожа. Как закипает кровь, и лопаются сосуды. И хочется кричать, но не может.

«Помоги мне», - тихий голос Мив.

Лили видит лишь огонь, что жадно лижет ее тело, оставляя после себя лишь боль.

«Спаси их», - продолжает шептать Мив.

Все резко оборвалось, и Эмили открыла глаза, тут же принимая вертикальное положения. Тело легкое, наполненное силой. Она осмотрела себя, словно не могла поверить в то, что не горела в действительности. С ожесточением она сорвала с себя лифчик. Кожа благодарно вздохнула. Как и сама Лили. В этот момент она даже позабыла, что в квартире мог все еще обитать Светоносный.

Как говорится, вспомнишь солнце – вот и лучик.

Дверь открылась.

\- Красиво, но ты не могла бы все же что-нибудь надеть? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Князь.

Эмили тут же закрылась руками.

\- Стучаться надо, - недовольно пробурчала она, укрываясь одеялом. – И почему ты все еще здесь?

Вместо ответа он кинул ей ее телефон. Лили с непониманием посмотрела на Утреннюю звезду. Но его лицо было непроницаемым. Взглянув на телефон, увидела надпись «Одно голосовое сообщение». Нажав на него, Эмили услышала голос Рэйвена.

\- Эмили! – взволновано. – Я только, что увидел, что Виктор нападет на тебя...

\- Своевременная информация, - усмехнулась она. – Он уже это сделал.

\- До конца дослушай, - спокойно отозвался Люцифер.

\- ...в течение недели, - довершил Рэй.

Лили похолодела. Дрожащей рукой она отложила телефон в сторону, после чего закуталась в одеяло сильнее.

\- Помощь моя тебе еще понадобится, - он встал напротив Эмили.

Она подняла на него глаза.

\- Нет. Это так не делается, - вдруг обретя силу, сказала Лили.

Встав с места, скидывая одеяло и одновременно с этим поворачиваясь спиной к демону, она вышла из комнаты.

\- Всем своим жертвам он посылал цветы, - осматривая квартиру, на ходу говорила Рошфорд. – И что-то я не вижу здесь ни одного цветка. Да и как бы он смог это сделать, ведь ты был здесь все это время.

Люцифер с интересом наблюдал за светловолосой девушкой.

\- Скорее всего, Рэй ошибся, - она ходила по квартире, активируя защиту и пряча в углах тканевые мешочки с травами. – И Виктор хочет меня убить не как свою жертву, а просто как угрозу.

В очередной раз, пересекая комнату, Лили была поймана за руку Князем. Мгновение и на девушке ее светлый шелковый халат по колено, а демон завязывает пояс.

\- Что? – не особо понимая, только и смогла спросить она.

\- Ты рассекаешь тут в одних прекрасных черных кружевных трусах. Это великолепное зрелище, но если тебя не спрятать хотя бы в этот халат, то угроза тут будет исходить не только от Виктора, но и от меня, - он говорил так серьезно, что Эмили непроизвольно сделала шаг назад.

\- Что теперь? – слабо поинтересовалась она.

Люцифер закатил глаза и легким движением руки сдвинул всю мебель в гостиной на одну сторону. Словно из воздуха он достал пучок сухой травы, который повесил на люстре, после чего принялся рисовать что-то на полу.

\- Ловушка? – спросила Рошфорд, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. – На Виктора же не действует, ты сам сказал. Я чего-то не понимаю в этой жизни.

\- О, моя дорогая Эмили, - с наигранной заботой и лаской в голосе заговорил Люцифер. - Ты много не знаешь и не понимаешь в этой жизни. Но я могу научить.

\- Ты уже учишь, - пространно сказала светловолосая Рошфорд.

Она обратила внимание на рисунки на полу. Ровные и плавные линии внешнего и внутреннего круга, между ними четко выведенные буквы древнего арамейского. Внутри, в центре, еще один небольшой круг. Он был пустым и свободным. Внутрь круга была вписана семилучная звезда. В каждом луче, по часовой стрелке, располагались символы: змееносец, дева, лунный крест, трикветр, узел вечности, лестница и знак подземного мира в виде лежащей на боку S с прямыми углами.

Эмили нахмурилась. Для нее в этих знаках и письменах не было никакого смысла, но не для Люцифера.

\- Да, - он удовлетворенно кивнул. - Не плохо.

Он прошел к пустому кругу в центре и нарисовал там гексаграмму.

\- Иди сюда, - подозвал Князь Лили.

Девушка послушно приблизилась, осторожно перешагивая линии и останавливаясь рядом с зеленоглазым демоном.

\- Дай мне один из ножей, что тебе подарил Смерть, - больше похоже на приказ, чем на просьбу.

Лили даже не удивилась тому, что Люцифер знает о ножах. Она открыла трещину в Мир Всадников, запустила туда руку и достала нож, после чего закрыла трещину. С опаской, она все же протянула нож Князю, который он взял левой рукой.

\- Руку давай, - дьявол повернул правую руку ладонью вверх.

Эмили положила свою ладошку поверх ладони Утренней Звезды. Короткий и точный порез пересек ладонь Лили. Алая кровь капала точно в центр гексаграммы. Сначала она заалела, потом алым стал весь круг. Зеленоглазый демон коснулся пореза губами. Эмили почувствовала, как Люцифер прошелся языком по незначительной ранке.

\- Твоя кровь восхитительна на вкус, - он довольно усмехнулся, заметив, как Рошфорд судорожно отняла от него свою руку.

\- Я думала, что легенда о том, что демоны пьют людскую кровь всего лишь легенда, да и о вампирах она, - так же аккуратно выходя из круга, пробормотала Лили.

\- Паранормалы когда-то были одними из нас, - пожал плечами Люцифер.

\- Что теперь? – поинтересовалась девушка.

\- Круг скоро заработает, - ответил демон. – Виктор сам сюда придет. Потому что твоя кровь послужила активатором этого круга.

Лили в ужасе отошла от Князя на максимально доступное расстояние. Перед глазами стояли картины смерти Мив. И ее собственной. Паника цепкой рукой сдавила горло, не давая нормально дышать.

\- Эмили, - недовольно позвал Люцифер.

Она перевела на него полный ужаса взгляд. Что-то в облике демона неуловимо поменялось. Скорее всего, причиной тому служил огонь в глазах и то, как он с силой втягивал в себя воздух.

\- Успокойся, - как можно спокойней сказал Светоносный. – Круг ослабит его, он не сможет выйти за рамки, пока не сломает. А на это уйдет довольно много времени.

Пока говорил, зеленоглазый демон приближался к Эмили. Под конец фразы, он был почти вплотную к ней. Коснулся ее щеки, отчего девушка дернулась.

\- Нет причин для паники, - не убрал руку.

Он хотел, чтобы внимание Лили переключилось на него. Запах ее ужаса сводил его с ума.

У него вышло. Рошфорд медленно посмотрела ему в глаза. Она приходила в норму, поскольку безотчетно потерлась щекой о его руку. И ведь даже не заметила этого. Но Князю было все хорошо видно. Даже то, что Эмили отрицала.

\- Просто жди, - уже мягче добавил он.

Лили кивнула, отчего ее наваждение прошло, и она протиснулась мимо демона.

\- Спасибо, - на ходу сказала Эмили.

\- Не впадай снова в кому, - хохотнув, сказал Люцифер.

Словно сжался воздух до вакуума. Лили обернулась. Ни намека на присутствие демона.

***

Создав у Эмили ловушку, я вернулся в Преисподнюю.

\- Ну и как дела? - Белет ждал мрачного меня у кабинета.

\- Неописуемо прекрасно, - ухмыляясь.

\- Рад, что хоть у кого-то все хорошо, - Белет зашел за мной в кабинет.

\- Если ты по делу, то начинай, - я опустился в кресло и закинул ноги на старинный стол из красного дерева.

\- О да, по делу, - Белет развалился в кресле напротив. - Я нашел убежище Виктора. Правда, этого сучонка там не оказалось.

\- Это не такое важное дело, - я слегка качнул головой. - Важным дело было бы нынешнее местонахождение этого говнюка.

\- О, ты ошибаешься, - бывший ангел явно наслаждался, растягивая информацию.

Склонил голову на бок.

\- Можем поговорить о твоих делах, если хочешь.

Намек, который был понят. В фиолетовых глазах сверкнуло опасение.

\- Ладно, ладно, - демон сел ровно, напрягся. - В этом его убежище я нашел вот это письмо.

Белет положил передо мной пожелтевший пергамент. Он был настолько стар, что казалось, тронешь пальцем, и тот рассыплется.

\- Наша бумажка, - кивнул бывший ангел.

Я взял пергамент в руки. Слегка теплый, как любая наша бумага. Убрал ноги со стола и посмотрел на свету на лист. Едва заметные буквы, на пол тона темнее, чем сама бумага.

\- Ты уже узнал, чем это почерк? - Белет позволил себе ухмыльнуться.

\- Лилит, - узнав в резких линиях почерк Княгини Ада.

\- Ага, - Белет закинул руки за голову. - Послание переводится примерно как: «Дочь-венец пришла. Забери ее, делай, что хочешь. Она помеха».

\- Судя по всему, этому письму уже около... - прикинул кое-что в уме. – Двухсот семидесяти лет.

\- Единственное, что я так и не понял, это то, что же твоя жена имела в виду, - Белет откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Бывшая жена, - поправил я, отложив пергамент на стол. - Ладно. Это было любопытно. Спасибо.

\- Да не за что, - Король пожал плечами и поднялся. - Если что-нибудь еще найду, сообщу.

\- Естественно, - хмыкнул в след.

Белет покинул мой кабинет, и я остался один. Белет был одним из четырех сильнейших демонов, что входили в круг моих приближенных.

Был повод проверить систему наблюдения. Достал из ящика стола любимый магами стеклянный шар. Выведя на поверхности шара знак водолея и символ воздуха в виде пирамиды с полосой, что горизонтально пересекает верхний угол, я погрузился в картинки реальности.

Лили как раз шла к себе в комнату. Достала полотенце и черную тунику из шкафа.

На губах против воли появилась усмешка. Конечно, я достаточно долго смотрел на нее, пока своими же руками не укрыл красивое тело. Но изучить его еще раз, в другой обстановке, гораздо более интересно.

Эмили тем временем развязала пояс и скинула халат к ногам.

Я видел только спину Лили. Недовольный сим фактом, я повернул шар, смещая угол обзора. Поскольку эта система была вплетена в защиту квартиры Эмили, стоило мне повернуть шар, как изображение менялось в связи с положением глыбы хрусталя. Теперь я видел Лили с бока. У нее был красивый плоский живот, со слегка наметившимися кубиками пресса. Грудь у Эмили не была большой. Такая естественная двоечка. Может быть 2,5. На ощупь определять лучше.

А она тем временем уже нырнула в ванную. Я вновь крутанул шар. Ванная у Эмили была небольшой. Стены были выложены голубовато-зеленой плиткой, с узором похожий на прожилки мрамора, несколько темнее, чем сама плитка. Большое зеркало с полочками по сторонам и подсветкой сверху. Широкая белая раковина, по разным сторонам стояли всякие женские принадлежности: крема, мази, косметика и т.д. С другой стороны от ванны стояла стиральная машинка, на которой лежала стопка чистых полотенец. Сама ванная была самой обычной, белой. С зеленой шторкой-занавеской.

Лили вошла, положила вещи на машинку и закрыла дверь. Она повернулась спиной к зеркалу и повернула голову через плечо. Лили коснулась пальцами розового горизонтального шрама, который пересекал ее поясницу.

Хмуро пробежался по нему взглядом. Не смотря на то, как долго она рассекала сегодня передо мной. И вчерашний вечер. Я не заметил его.

Рошфорд отдернула пальцы от шрама, словно он еще болел. Мотнула головой и сняла единственную деталь гардероба, что на ней была. После чего залезла в ванную и задернула шторку, из-за чего мне пришлось вновь крутить шар. Голубоглазая включила воду не глядя. И правильно, зачем смотреть, когда в случае чего можно самостоятельно нагреть и охладить воду?

Мне нравилось следить за тем как капли воды очерчивают изгибы тела Эмили. Отчаянно хотелось повторить каждую линию руками. Меня не часто посещают мысли подобного рода, но видя аккуратное, хрупкое на вид, тело Лили я просто не мог справиться.

Я наблюдал за, ней позабыв обо всем. Каждое ее движение завораживало. Плавная, грациозная. Мне нравилось все, что она делала.

Но Лили выключила воду и вышла из ванной. Взяв полотенце, она нагнулась, чтобы вытереть ноги. И это стало выше моих сил. Я перечеркнул место, где были символы, и убрал ставший прозрачным шар обратно в стол. А перед глазами все также стояла обнаженная Эмили, с бегущей по коже водой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Highland – Figlia de la Luna (Piano Cover)  
**Metallica – The Unforgiven (Piano Cover by Tom Ellis)  
***Globus – The Promise.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая

Прошла неделя, о которой говорил Рэй. Лили не могла найти себе места. Она, подобно зверю в клетке, металась по собственной квартире, впервые не ощущая себя здесь в безопасности.

Защита дома напряглась, защита, установленная самой Лили выгорела, как спичка. Энергия сгущалась.

Когда распахнулась входная дверь, дочь Караса разрезала пространство, доставая нож.

\- Прекрасная, прекрасная Эмили, - хриплый голос Виктора. - Я пришел здесь, по твоему зову.

\- Хочешь убить меня? - Лили покрутила нож в руке. - Попробуй.

\- О, нет, дорогая Лили, - демон медленно, скорее всего, боясь спугнуть девушку, начал подходить ближе. - Я никогда не хотел причинять вред ни тебе, ни одному из павших парапсихологов.

\- Но ты убивал. И убивал жестоко, - голубые глаза сверкали решимостью.

\- Ими пришлось пожертвовать, к моему великому сожалению, - Виктор вздохнул с настоящей жалостью. - Это ради высшей цели.

Он зашел в границы круга.

\- Ох, Эмили, в этом нет никакого смысла, - демон покачал головой. - Я не собирался нападать.

\- Мне сказали, что я стану твоей следующей жертвой, - хмуро ответила Лили.

\- В моих силах обмануть даже самого способного провидца, - Виктор протянул руку парапсихологу. - Пойдем со мной, дорогая, и я покажу тебе мир, который скрывает от тебя Князь.

\- Демоны лгут, - сжав рукоять ножа, сказала Лили.

В стальных глазах Виктора проскользнуло неодобрение и злость. Эмили полоснула по протянутой руке ножом. Демон зашипел, отдергивая руку. Достаточно глубокий порез не спешил заживать.

\- Что за отвратительная вещь?

\- Подарок, - хмыкнула девушка, после чего используя телекинез, вонзила нож ему в плечо.

Демон зарычал и кинулся на Эмили. Рошфорд же вытащила из тела Виктора нож, с помощью телекинеза. Но демон оказался проворней. Он выбил нож из руки Лили и схватил ее за плечи.

\- Нет! - рыкнула она.

Телекинез слился с пирокинезом. Виктор отшатнулся. Его кожа быстро исцелялась от ожогов. Блондинка воспользовалась даром перемещения, чтобы выйти за пределы круга.

\- Ты не посмеешь меня убить, - с уверенностью заявил демон.

\- И что же меня остановит? - вскинула бровь Лили.

\- Если я умру, моя цель все равно будет достигнута, - Виктор усмехнулся.

\- Что за цель? - Эмили ничего не понимала.

Рэй сказал, что Виктор убьет ее. Даже Люцифер был уверен в этом. Но Виктор медлил и делал все, чтобы не убивать ее.

\- Ты узнаешь в свое время, и оно еще не пришло, - яростно сверкая глазами, ответил тот.

Демон направил поток своей энергии в основу круга и тот сломался, оставляя на полу черный след от самого себя. Виктор прыгнул к Эмили, но та вовремя выставила телекинетический щит. Стальноглазый обрушил на Лили всю мощь своей энергии. Девушка опустилась на одно колено, под тяжестью силы Виктора. И в тот самый момент, когда исчез щит, демон прекратил свою атаку.

\- Ты прекрасна, Эмили, - Виктор коснулся волос Рошфорд. - Такой потенциал. Не удивительно, что Люцифер так гордиться тобой.

Он поднял Лили на ноги, слегка придерживая.

\- Он будет в ярости, если я заберу тебя с собой, - когтистая рука скользнула по щеке.

«Не трогай меня! – завопило подсознание. - Ты не он! Ты не имеешь права меня трогать!»

\- Прежде чем я так и поступлю, я не могу устоять перед соблазном, - демон нагнулся к шее Эмили, мягко убрав волосы с плеча. - Я так хочу узнать, какова твоя кровь на вкус.

Лили почувствовала, как Виктор сделал надрез на коже.

\- Нет! - блондинка вспыхнула как спичка, в буквальном смысле.

Эмили приняла облик огненного элементаля. Виктор отшатнулся.

\- Твоя сила и воля поистине нескончаемы, - восторженно заявил он.

Взрыв сверхновой на энергетическом уровне.

\- Так-так, смотрите, кто пришел на огонек, - голос Люцифера заставил дрожать стены и стекла.

\- Князь, - Виктор небрежно поклонился. - Рад был встрече, но, я думаю, мне пора, - его глаза стального цвета замерли на Эмили.

Сломанный круг не мог остановить его перемещение. Демон исчез, оставляя после себя лишь порушенную гостиную.

Лили вернула себе обычный облик.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - Рошфорд потерла переносицу. - Этот... Он нес какую-то околесицу, на счет своей цели, о том, что т скрываешь от меня какой-то «мир», - Лили взглянула на задумчивого и мрачного Князя, ища поддержки.

Люцифер ответно взглянул на блондинку.

\- Он попытался... - не в силах сказать, Эмили убрала волосы, где из тонкого пореза еще сочилась кровь. - Хотел куда-то забрать меня. Попробовать вкус крови, как ты недавно.

Зеленоглазый демон, не выходя из своей задумчивости, коснулся ранки. Легкое электрическое покалывание, как всегда от прикосновений Князя, и следа не осталось.

\- Как ты узнал, что Виктор здесь? - Лили решила немного сменить русло их разговора.

\- Я следил, слежу и буду следить за тобой всегда и везде, двадцать четыре на семь, если хочешь, - Люцифер насмешливо улыбнулся.

\- Что, даже в ванной? - Эмили подавилась воздухом.

Улыбка Князя стала более загадочной. Он крайне выразительно посмотрел на девушку. Блондинка открыла рот от шока и с намерением высказать все, что думает, но почему-то остановилась.

\- Что тебя останавливает? – явно потешаясь, интересуется Светоносный.

\- В прошлый раз, когда я сказала все, что думаю, ты зажал меня у стенки, - отворачиваясь, пробурчала она.

-Расслабься, - Люцифер повернул ее лицо к себе, за подбородок. – Больше ты можешь не волноваться на эту тему, - слегка наклонился к ней.

\- Отчего? – шепчет Лили.

Ее серо-голубые глаза метались от глаз демона, к его губам. У нее на лбу можно было прочитать яркие неоновые буквы «целуй меня». Князь склонился еще чуть ближе.

\- Одно твое слово, - голос низкий, бархатный, вызывающий у Эмили дрожь в коленях. – И все можно остановить, - он говорит, слегка касаясь ее губ своими.

\- Давай лучше начнем, - быстро проговаривает она, тут же обнимая Люцифера за шею и целуя.

Горячо. От любого прикосновения Князя к обнаженной коже, по телу бежал ток. Оба они привыкли бороться. И растущая страсть, вперемешку с желанием способствовали этому. Их путь в сторону спальни был похож на маленькую войну. Они не целовались, скорее, кусали друг друга.

Эмили, абсолютно без жалости, разорвала, явно дорогую, рубашку Князя, с наслаждением проведя ладонями по его груди. Люцифер же не особо церемонился с ее футболкой.

\- Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал, - прошептал демон, перед тем как уронить Лили на кровать.

В нетерпении дьявол просто порвал лифчик Рошфорд. Блондинка обняла Князя за шею, увлекая его в глубокий и страстный поцелуй. Со своей природной ловкостью зеленоглазый избавился от последней одежды, как Лили, так и своей, не разрывая приятного контакта.

Ей хотелось быть как можно ближе к нему. Она прижималась всем телом, с наслаждением обжигаясь нежной кожей о его, пылающую огнем.

Люцифер отстранился от желанной девушки, чтобы запечатлеть ее в своей памяти такой, раскрепощенной, с жалостью того, что он покинул ее.

\- Вернись, - не то приказ, не то просьба, и протянутые руки.

Демон удобнее устроился между ее ног. Девушка тут же требовательно его целует. Он отвечает с усмешкой. Его руки блуждают по телу Лили. И всякий раз, она подается навстречу.

Но Князю не хотелось торопиться. Светоносный жаждал этого тела еще с того раза, когда лишь астральное тело Эмили оказалось в Преисподней. Он проложил дорожку поцелуев от губ, ниже по шее, к ключицам, и дальше к груди. Демон прикусил зубами один сосок, другой массируя пальцами. Девушка издала неясное мычание. Продолжая терзать ее грудь, свободной рукой он погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра девушки, пустив волну мурашек. Лили рвано выдохнула, когда пальцы ее умелого любовника раздвинули половые губы и медленно проникли внутрь.

Девушка настойчиво оторвала Люцифера от своей груди, требуя поцелуй, который незамедлительно получила. Она открыла рот, позволяя демону углубить поцелуй, как он того желает. Фактически, Лили отдала себя во власть Князя Тьмы.

Не разрывая сладостного поцелуя, демон сжал пальцами клитор девушки. Она застонала ему в губы.

\- Не мучай меня больше, - разорвав их контакт, прошептала Эмили, смотря в его потемневшие от похоти глаза.

Нарочито медленно Князь убрал руку от исходящего влагой сокровенного места.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – явно издеваясь, низким голосом спросил Люцифер.

\- Тебя, - тут же ответила Рошфорд. – С того момента, как впервые увидела, - неожиданно продолжила.

Накрыв ее губы своими, демон вошел. Внутри нее было восхитительно узко. Лили же лишь немного поморщилась от размеров Князя. Девушка сжала мышцы малого таза, заставив Светоносного рыкнуть ей в губы. Он начал двигаться. Эмили всем телом подалась вперед, стараясь принять Люцифера как можно глубже.

С каждым движением, толчком, чувственные вздохи становятся страстными стонами. Эмили скрестила ноги на пояснице дьявола, чувствуя, как приближается финал.

\- Сильнее, - просит она в полубреду.

Светоносный выполнил ее просьбу, ускоряясь, обращая свои движения в резкие, грубые, необузданные.

Люцифер склоняется к шее Лили, не сбавляя темпа, и кусает ее, откровенно слизывая кровь.

Мир взорвался, когда волна удовольствия захлестнула Эмили. Все, что она смогла сделать в тот момент, это сладко простонать его имя. Внутри разлилось тепло от семени демона.

\- Я буду об этом жалеть, - усмехается Лили.

\- Не сейчас, - Люцифер касается губами все еще кровоточащего прокуса.

Эмили сама тянется к губам дьявола. Зеленоглазый демон просовывает руки под спиной девушки. Блондинка обнимает его за шею. Князь сел, все еще находясь внутри Лили.

\- У нас есть все время мира, - прошептал он ей в губы.

Вместо ответа голубоглазая вновь целует демона.

К середине ночи они, наконец, угомонились.

Сейчас Лили укрытая одеялом и согретая теплом чужого тела находилась в полудреме.

\- Расскажи мне, откуда у тебя шрам, - дьявол нежно перебирал светлые волосы.

\- Когда я была маленькой, в мире еще не было закона защищавшего детей-псионов от насилия в школе, - Лили придвинулась ближе к дьяволу, наслаждаясь исходящим от него теплом. - Многих били за непослушание, за неспособность управлять своей силой, - несмотря на то, что Эмили лежала спиной к Люциферу, она чувствовала внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз. - Били всем, что попадется под руку. Я была маленькой и не понимала, что никто не поверит в то, что я обладаю не одной способностью.

\- Ты решила доказать?

\- Да, - она кивнула. - Даже когда я одновременно подняла учительский стол и держала в руке огненный шар, мне не поверили, - Лили поежилась. - Ему попался под руку... Нет. Он специально взял розги.

\- Он? - голос Князя был лишенным эмоций, видимо он сдерживался.

\- Учитель, да, - Эмили искала защиты от этих воспоминаний в объятиях демона, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. - Он ударил меня один раз, и этого хватило для того, чтобы первый раз в жизни все мои силы вышли из-под контроля. Я разрушила не просто класс... Я сломала все четыре стены, частично проломила пол и едва не обрушила потолок. В новостях говорили о «взрыве». Не могли же они сказать правду, - девушка невесело улыбнулась. - А потом Николай во всеуслышание заявил, что я обладаю телекинезом и пирокинезом. И что учителя в школе издеваются над детьми. Это был первый такой случай.

\- Что случилось потом? - теплая рука легла на плечо.

\- В школу набрали других учителей, большинство старых посадили, - Лили повернулась лицом к Князю.

Его зеленые глаза полыхали неистовством. Люцифер был в ярости. Его уникальную Лили били и оставили это ужасный шрам. Дьявол обнял Эмили, с наслаждением вдыхая спокойный аромат ее тела.

\- Если хочешь, я уберу его, - демон немного отстранился, чтобы видеть глаза Рошфорд.

\- Ты про шрам или того, кто его нанес? - привычные шутки, с ней все нормально.

\- Именно сейчас я про шрам, - Люцифер улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Да, но не сейчас, - Лили обняла дьявола, с упоением вдыхая аромат его кожи.

Князь положил руку на талию девушки. Она его. Целиком и полностью. Любой, кто ее тронет, останется без руки. Осталось понять, что же он к ней испытывает. Ее тело словно было создано для него. Сейчас, угомонив не дававшую покоя похоть, демон ждал пустоты, но ее не было. Желание чтобы Лили всегда была рядом осталось. Он перевел взгляд на девушку. Она уснула, прижимаясь к нему, с улыбкой на губах. У него была мысль оставить Эмили, но Люцифер не смог покинуть ее теплые объятия. Его мысли вновь вернулись к тому, что между ними теперь будет. Но все зависело от того, как будет завтра себя вести Лили.

Сны без сновидений, но даже так Лили ощущала тепло Люцифера. К сожалению, звонок в дверь разрушил идиллию сна Рошфорд.

\- Кого там еще черти принесли? – недовольно пробурчала она, прижимаясь щекой к груди демона.

\- Я ни за кем не посылал, - усмехнулся Князь. – Если хочешь, незваные гости уйдут.

Девушка что-то невнятно проурчала, прижимаясь к Светоносному.

\- А теперь повтори, - его рука прошлась вдоль позвоночника Эмили.

По ее коже пошли мурашки, она взволнованно выдохнула.

\- Они позвонят, постоят и уйдут, - Лили открыла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Князем.

\- Бегаешь от своих друзей? – притворно-осуждающе он качнул головой.

\- Не бегаю, - девушка начала выводить замысловатые узоры на коже Люцифера. – Просто мне так хочется быть здесь.

\- Здесь? – демон выгнул бровь.

Она опустила голову обратно на грудь мужчины.

\- С тобой, - совсем тихо. – Не знаю, что произошло. Не могу найти этому объяснение. Но теперь что-то внутри в ужасе сжимается от мысли о том, что тебя не будет рядом, - голос ее звучал совсем грустно.

Пока Лили не видела его лица, Князь самодовольно улыбнулся. Рошфорд хотела быть рядом. Не ясно было только то, какие эмоции под этим скрываются. Но это дело десятое.

В дверь снова нетерпеливо позвонили.

\- Не хочу ничего делать, - простонала Эмили, все же садясь.

\- А что хочешь? – поинтересовался Люцифер.

\- С тобой спать, - фыркнула она.

Демон рассмеялся, тоже сел и сгреб Лили в охапку. Девушка не сопротивлялась. Глаза в глаза. Эмили застыла, даже забыв как дышать.

\- Чего ты желаешь, принцесса? – тихо спросил Светоносный.

\- Чтобы ты меня поцеловал, - вторя ему, ответствовала Лили.

Они сократили расстояние, уже чувствуя дыхание друг друга. Почти соприкоснулись губами, но очередная трель звонка разрушила эту магию. Князь недовольно зарычал. Рошфорд лишь рассмеялась.

\- У тебя крайне настырные друзья, - недовольно заявил Люцифер, наблюдая за тем, как Лили одевается.

Красный комплект нижнего белья на бледной коже вызвал у падшего херувима лишь одно желание – снять его и снова несколько часов не выпускать блондинку из кровати. Но его отвлек ее халат. Он спас ее уже во второй раз.

Никто из них не задумывался, что ими руководит. Просто как наваждение. В суматохе, девушка даже позабыла, как к ней обратился Князь.

Пригладив волосы, Эмили покинула комнату, направляясь открыть нетерпеливым гостям дверь.

За порогом стояли Рэй и Мастема. В глазах последней читалась бесконечная злость.

\- Это я должна злиться, - пропуская друзей внутрь квартиры, недовольно сказала Лили. – В гостиную вперед, - указала девушка.

В гостиной творился кавардак: все перевернуто, в подпалинах, а на полу большой черный след от сломанного круга.

\- Говорите, зачем пришли, и я дальше пойду спать, - Лили скрестила руки на груди.

\- Рэй пытался сегодня с утра посмотреть твое ближайшее будущее, - заговорила Мастема. - И ничего не увидел.

Эмили не успела открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как в комнату зашел Люцифер, как всегда прекрасный как статуя Гийома Гифса.

\- Он ничего не увидел, потому что я был рядом, - дьявол поставил диван буквально двумя пальцами, и расслабленно сел на него.

\- Кхм, а кто ты? - Санти нахмурила брови.

\- Ах да, я же не представился, - зеленоглазый демон слегка улыбнулся. - Падший херувим, Светоносный, Дьявол Водолея, архидемон, Черное пламя разума и воли, Утренняя звезда. Или же просто Люцифер, Князь Тьмы.

Лица друзей Лили вытянулись в молчаливом сплетении шока и ужаса.

\- Они забавные. Даже более чем я себе представлял, принцесса, - взор Князя пал на Лили.

\- Просто в моих планах не стояло вас знакомить, - она небрежно пожала плечами. - Пока вы находитесь в состоянии шока, - Рошфорд посмотрела на друзей. - Я напомню, что именно Люцифер нанял меня, для убийства Виктора и благодаря ему я здесь, потому что этот сумасшедший демон едва меня не...

\- Убил, ага, - дьявол положил ногу на ногу. - Поблагодаришь потом.

\- Уже поблагодарила, - она обернулась на демона.

В серо-голубых глазах вспыхнули и погасли искры. Князь широко улыбнулся. Мастему и Рэйвена от этой улыбки передернуло, настолько она была жуткой и нечеловеческой. Лили же, словно не заметив этого, улыбнулась в ответ. Воздух словно наполнился озоном. Между ними разве что только молнии не били.

Мастема не слишком довольно покашляла в кулак, привлекая к себе внимание. Эмили вернула свое внимание к друзьям. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, расходилось медленно, с неохотой.

\- Я кое с кем связалась, - начала Санти, упорно стараясь не смотреть на Князя, которого вся эта ситуация очень забавляла. – И есть вероятность того, что Виктор в Рио.

\- Почему именно там? – спросила Рошфорд, присаживаясь на диван, рядом с демоном.

Люцифер довольно прикрыл глаза. Его дыхание шевелило ее волосы.

\- Медикал Индастриз, - это уже Рэй подал голос. – Он связан с ними.

Лили нахмурилась. Ее абсолютно беспочвенные предположения оправдались самым неожиданным образом. Она повернулась к зеленоглазому демону.

\- Все складывается в твою пользу, - он улыбнулся.

\- Не вижу подобного, - недовольно фыркнула Рошфорд.

Демон хмыкнул, беря ее за руку.

\- В твоей власти будет закрыть компанию, которую ты так презираешь и убить существо, мучавшее твое племя, - говоря аргумент, он загибал палец Лили. – И, судя по всему, отомстить человеку, что тебя предал.

Она нахмурилась, не совсем понимая, о чем идет речь.

\- Будем считать, - девушка поднялась. – Что я тебе верю.

Люцифер шутливо отдал ей честь двумя пальцами.

\- Поскольку вам всем наверняка нужно многое обсудить, я пойду, - грация сопровождала каждое его движение, пока он вставал и обходил диван. – В Преисподней к тому же, столько дел.

Перед Князем появился собственный сигил, между линиями которого угадывались очертания его кабинета.

\- До встречи, - на ходу он махнул рукой и исчез в портале.

\- Эмили! – оглушительно крикнула Мастема, хватая девушку за плечи и встряхивая со всей доступной силой.

Рошфорд зашипела от того как больно резануло по ушам, и того, с какой силой впились в ее плечи пальцы Санти.

\- Что ты орешь? – недовольно спросила девушка, пытаясь отцепить от себя руки подруги.

\- Ты совсем рехнулась?! – продолжала голосить Мастема. – Спать с демоном! Да еще и с самим Князем Тьмы!

Лили, наконец, удалось избавиться от Санти, но, не рассчитав силу, она упала на диван. Она зло исподлобья посмотрела на темноволосую.

\- Какое тебе дело?

Рэй, поняв, что будет скандал, в котором ему не очень хотелось участвовать, поскольку, не его это дело, с кем спит Эмили, тихо смылся на кухню.

\- Я волнуюсь за тебя, - фыркнула Мастема. – Тебя пугало только одно упоминание о Люцифере. А теперь вы с ним не просто «best friend forever», а целое «all you need is love».

Лили оценила фразу подруги, но никак этого не показала.

\- Не лезь в мою постель, - с тихой угрозой произнесла Рошфорд.

\- Но эти отношения не правильны, - продолжала протестовать Санти.

Эмили не сдержалась. Слишком много эмоций, не находящих выхода. Кроме тех, которые постигались ею в объятиях Князя.

\- С твоей стороны — это неправильно! – зарычала девушка. – И ты никогда не поймешь этого, потому что в твоей жизни есть человек, который понимает и принимает тебя целиком и полностью, человек, который знает твое тело даже лучше тебя. Ты обрела его достаточно давно, чтобы забыть о том, что такое одиночество. Ты и не знала его, в общем-то... – хмуро продолжила она. – Никто и никогда не вызывал во мне такие противоречивые чувства, как Люцифер. Я боюсь его, до темноты в глазах боюсь. И при этом так же сильно хочу быть рядом с ним. Настолько сильно, что едва не вернулась в Преисподнюю как-то раз, несмотря на то, что тогда он показал свою природу демона. Это не любовь. Просто желание, страсть. И меня это устраивает. Я, неожиданно для самой себя, наслаждаюсь происходящим.

\- Эмили... – тихо позвала Мастема, удивленная откровенностью подруги.

Они знали друг друга достаточно давно, но Лили никогда не делилась подобным. Из-за чего в глазах Санти была непоколебимой. Но, как оказалось, Эмили такой же человек. И эмоции терзают ее даже сильнее, чем возможно было представить.

\- Заказывай билеты, - меняя тему, заговорила светловолосая. – Отправимся в солнечное Рио-де-Жанейро.

\- Билеты уже куплены, - ответил зашедший в комнату Рэй. – Через два дня вылетаем.

Эмили кивнула скорее автоматически, чем действительно услышав его слова.

\- Теперь оставьте меня, - она поднялась с места. – Мне нужно привести эту комнату в порядок.

\- Лили, - Мастема хотела что-то сказать, но была остановлена самой Рошфорд.

\- Уходите, - голос тихий, но твердый, от него дрогнули стены.

\- Мы заедем за тобой, - сказала Санти.

Она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться плеча подруги, но Лили уклонилась. Рошфорд повернулась спиной к друзьям, демонстративно начиная разгребать погром с помощью телекинеза. Лишь когда за ними закрылась дверь, девушка бросила это показушное занятие.

Весна не всегда нравилась Эмили. Она больше любила лето. Но эта весна была какой-то особенной, отличной от всех предыдущих. Лили словно впервые увидела, как прекрасна молодая зелень листьев и все эти цветы. И не могла насмотреться. Она подолгу сидела у окна, смотря за тем, как ветер колышет юную листву. Часто сидела перед домом, наслаждаясь солнцем, что уже хорошо пригревало. Но при всем этом, Эмили чувствовала какую-то необъяснимую тоску.

Одинокий и пустой вечер. Стены родной квартиры успели осточертеть, поэтому Лили приняла решение прогуляться в лесу, рядом с домом. Погода была теплая, самое то, для неторопливой прогулки. Рошфорд двигалась по тропинкам, на которых редко встретишь людей, особенно в это время.

Лес, даже ныне вечером, был наполнен звуками. Негромкие трели птиц, что уже укладывались спать, ветер, блуждающий в листве деревьев. Все это создавало непередаваемую атмосферу.

Но было слишком одиноко...

С каждым шагом глубже в лес, одиночество и неясная боль росли в груди светловолосой. Она не сразу осознала, что плачет. От удивления даже остановилась. И вроде бы причин нет...

Но так больно...

Сразу причину и не найти. От этого становится страшно. И так отчаянно хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь родной был рядом. Чтобы просто кто-нибудь сказал, что все в порядке и это одиночество лишь вымысел, лишь в твоей голове, без оснований, без причин.

Но этого не будет. Никогда...

Хочется выть, кричать до огненной боли в горле, до страшных хрипов. Но толку-то с этого. Легче не станет. Никогда и ни от чего уже не станет. И ком в горле все больше. Вроде бы одна сейчас, никто не видит, не слышит и не осудит. А слезы все равно проглатываются, по инерции.

Эмили опускается на землю. Ноги дрожат и не держат, от того плевать на все. Руками закрыть рот, чтобы немой крик таковым и остался. Зажмурить глаза, пытаясь удержать эти странные чувства, невесть откуда взявшиеся.

Но она лжет себе...

Лили знает, что это, и откуда это пришло. Просто врать проще. Не так больно и обидно.

Ей просто нужны они...

Но их нет. Никогда не будет. И ведь Эмили много не нужно. Лишь обнять. Ощутить тепло и ласковый взгляд.

Судорожно вздыхает, ревностно утирая слезы. Не всхлипывает. Лишь шмыгает носом. И так странно ощущает себя ребенком. Не бывало подобного раньше. Видимо это апогей.

Она жмурится, сжимает губы, чуть качается вперед-назад, пытаясь успокоить собственное тело и эмоции. Но ничего не выходит.

Ей нужна помощь. Но никто не придет...

От этого боль растет, и первый звук слетает с ее приоткрытых губ. Жалостливый всхлип. Сейчас никто не признает в Эмили ее обычную сильную и непоколебимую, никто не узнает в ней бывалого парапсихолога, прошедшего через многое. Сейчас она слабая, и сама себя считает жалкой. Считает себя ребенком.

Но в этом нет ничего зазорного...

Никто не станет упрекать ее в этой маленькой слабости, даже если и узнает. Но Лили никогда не допустит подобного. Ведь проще пережить все в себе, чем пытаться объяснить кому-то, даже самому близкому, что терзает на самом деле.

Эмили горько усмехается. Она ведь не просит много. Но даже эта малость не исполнится никогда.

Новые тихие всхлипы, что девушка безуспешно пыталась задушить.

Так страшно. И одиноко...

\- Я просто хочу их увидеть, - судорожно шепчет она, давясь собственными рыданиями.

Но чуда не происходит. Никогда не произойдет.

Лили дает себе свободу. Рыдает в голос. И плевать становится на все. На то, что спугнула птиц. Что люди, что просто гуляют неподалеку, могут ее услышать. Плевать. Она устала. Так устала... И ей так не хватает родной поддержки.

Родного тепла...

\- Пожалуйста, - на выдохе, содрогаясь от рыданий, произносит.

И не понятно, что же Эмили просит и у кого. Что-то вроде защитного рефлекса, хотя так и не скажешь.

Новая волна слез, что блондинка не в силах остановить, хотя ее саму бесит быть слабой, и она отчаянно ненавидит себя в этот момент. Лили притягивает колени к груди и прячет в них лицо, закрывая голову руками, начав больно тянуть себя за волосы. Ее маленькая странная особенность, пытаться избавиться от боли душевной, болью физической. Слабо помогает, но она все равно пытается.

\- Лили, - такой родной и нежный женский голос, что девушка не верит, считает, что сходит с ума, и почему-то начинает рыдать сильнее.

Кто-то поднимает ее на ноги. Но голова ее безвольно висит. Она не в силах посмотреть на того, кто пытается ей помочь.

\- Красота моя, - Эмили узнает этот мужской ласковый голос, который думала больше никогда не услышать.

И все становится ясно. Ей уже не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять кто перед ней. Сердце чувствует это родное тепло.

Но она находит в себе силы поднять голову и увидеть их лица. Взволнованные, но все равно в них так легко читается любовь к ней.

И плачет Лили теперь не от боли и одиночества. От счастья, в которое не верит до сих пор. Думает, что сон. Но так хочет, чтобы он не кончался.

\- Мама... папа, - рыдает, не может остановиться, стыдно за это, но она знает, что они поймут.

Всегда понимали...

Карас и Моргана обнимают. Крепко. Пытаясь успокоить и показать, что пусть она их не видит, но они всегда рядом. Любят. Оберегают....

\- Люблю. Скучаю, - всхлипывает Эмили, что исчерпала все свои силы и никак не может успокоиться.

Они не говорят, потому что знают. И испытывают похожие чувства. Но любовь к ней сильнее их печали.

И ей вновь стыдно за эту свою слабость. Но поделать ничего не может.

Объятия Войны и телекина становятся лишь крепче, хотя казалось еще немного и у Лили затрещат кости. Но ей плевать на это. Всегда будет мало.

\- Не плачь, солнце, - Карас ласково гладит по голове.

Моргана касается губами мокрой щеки.

\- Мы очень тебя любим, - и Эмили не сомневается в словах своей матери.

\- Мне так вас не хватает, - едва разборчиво всхлипывает блондинка.

И Лили плевать, что от слез у нее уже кружится голова. Главное для нее сейчас, что они, самые близкие, самые родные, рядом.

\- Мы знаем, - Моргана отстраняется, чтобы стереть слезы своей дочери, которые все равно тут же текут вновь.

\- Но ты должна быть сильной, - уверено говорит Карас, но в голосе его слышна любовь, такая сильная, что бывает только у отца и любимой дочери. – Мы верим в тебя, - он улыбается, грустно, но под сомнения его слова не поставит никто.

Эмили улыбается сквозь слезы, прекрасно понимая, что им пора.

Но не хочется их отпускать...

Она обнимает каждого из родителей поочередно. Крепко. Вкладывая всю боль, от расставания. Но любви там оказывается гораздо больше, чем может осознать сама Лили.

Моргана тоже больше не сдерживается. Теперь и по ее щекам текут слезы.

Больно. Опять...

Но теперь она справится со всем этим.

\- Обещаю, - клянется Эмили, слезы слегка утихают.

Она справится со всем, чтобы не встало у нее на пути. Ради них. Она будет сильной. Она свернет горы. Она заставит их гордиться собой.

Пусть они уже гордятся ей...

\- Я вас очень люблю, - шепчет Лили, едва слышно.

Они кивают.

\- И мы тебя, котенок, - приподнимая уголки губ в подобии улыбки, говорит Карас.

\- Прощай, зайка, - всхлипывает Моргана.

Эмили еще можно побыть слабой. Она лишь кивает, обнимая себя за плечи.

Кивает и не поднимает головы...

Еще некоторое время Лили стоит, успокаивая себя. Голова идет кругом. Слишком много эмоций, слишком много переживаний. У нее немеют руки. Дрожат колени и, в принципе, немеют ноги.

С трудом поднимает голову. Снова одна.

Но уже не так больно...

Глубоко вздохнув, окончательно приходя в себя, она давит слабую улыбку.

\- Помнить только светлое, - шепчет, прикрывая глаза.

Улыбается шире...

Наконец понимает, что переняла любовь к весне от Караса, точно так же, как и любовь к лету.

Из-под закрытых век все же скатились последние слезинки. Эмили открывает глаза. Окидывает пустынную тропинку взглядом, слегка улыбается и разворачивается.

Пусть в квартире никого нет. Лили никогда не будет по-настоящему одна. Они всегда будут рядом.

Всегда...


	13. Двенадцатая глава

Два дня прошли незаметно для Лили. Хотя, если примирение с родителями и собирание вещей в дорогу можно назвать незаметными. Но воодушевлена Эмили была отнюдь не сильно.

Она уже собиралась выходить из квартиры, поскольку Рэй и Мастема ее уже ждали, когда взорвалась сверхновая. Так всегда появлялся Князь.

\- Как дела? – поинтересовался он, проходя на кухню.

Оставив сумку у входной двери, Лили последовала за Люцифером.

\- Неплохо, - ответила девушка, останавливаясь в арочном проеме кухни.

Демон уселся на один из стульев, лицом к Эмили, внимательно осматривая ее. Что-то в девушке неуловимо изменилось, и он никак не мог понять, что именно.

\- Путешествие в Рио начинается? – ухмыльнулся Князь.

Лили прошла внутрь, останавливаясь перед Светоносным.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – в голосе скользила неясная грусть.

\- Естественно проводить и пожелать удачи, - насмешливая улыбка.

Лили склонила голову на бок, не веря демону.

\- Твое недоверие обижает, - он встал на ноги, из-за чего расстояние между ними практически исчезло.

Внутри у Эмили все застыло в ожидании чего угодно. Люцифер взял девушку за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Рошфорд видела все оттенки зеленого, где-то в глубине даже яркие вспышки огня, того же, что вечно горел в камине, в его кабинете. Чем дольше она смотрела, тем сильнее переставала ощущать реальность. Лили медленно забывала о том, что ее ждут друзья, что у них скоро самолет и им необходимо лететь в Рио, чтобы избавить этот мир от Виктора. Все, что ее сейчас заботило, это бесконечная зелень глаз Князя.

\- Не мне тебе говорить о том, как опасен Виктор, - спокойно заговорил мужчина.

Его слова не сразу дошли до затуманенного разума Эмили.

\- Тебе понадобится вся сила крови, - продолжал он. – Я не сомневаюсь в твоем успехе, но будь осторожна.

\- Если бы я тебя не знала, - зашептала девушка. – Я бы подумала, что ты волнуешься.

Люцифер усмехнулся. Он погладил Лили по щеке и коснулся губами лба.

Прощание.

Эмили ощутила его в этот момент так остро, что чуть не взвыла, подавляя полоумное желание вцепиться в демона.

Он молча отошел от нее, и в таком же молчании исчез так же, как и в прошлый раз.

Оглушительно громко ударив себя по лбу, Рошфорд бросилась на выход, уже живо представляя себе, как будет ругаться Мастема. И даже ради оправдания Лили ни слова не скажет о том, что, а точнее кто, ее задержал. Тихая, но грустная улыбка тронула ее губы, исчезая, как только открылась дверь на тихую весеннюю улицу.

Как и думала, Санти порычала на Рошфорд, да и успокоилась. К тому же, они все равно прибыли в аэропорт за полчаса до регистрации. Устроившись недалеко от стойки регистрации, ребята начали коротать время кто как мог. Рэй смотрел какие-то видео на телефоне. Мастема о чем-то говорила немного в стороне. Скорее всего, решала какие-то вопросы по работе. Лили оказалась какой-то неприкаянной. Взгрустнув по этому поводу, девушка пошла к ближайшему табло со временем регистраций и названиями рейсов, просто так.

Глаза двигались по строчкам, но букв девушка не различала.

«Помоги мне. Спаси их», - в ее ушах раздался далекий шепот Мив.

\- Если бы я еще знала, как и кого, - тихо шепнула Эмили, через плечо, смотря на друзей.

Не зная, что еще можно сделать, Рошфорд двинулась за кофе, пусть сама его отродясь не пила.

***

Спустя двадцать минут и три стаканчика с кофе, началась регистрация на рейс.

\- Извините, но тут какая-то ошибка! – твердо говорил Рэй.

Мы стояли у стойки уже около пяти минут и все никак не могли пройти в следующую зону. Все дело в том, что на наши места уже прошли регистрацию.

\- Места, на которые вы хотите пройти, уже заняты другими людьми, - нужно было отдать должное этой работнице аэропорта, держалась она уверенно.

\- Как это могло произойти? – поинтересовалась Мастема.

\- Ваши места, которые указаны в билетах – неверные. Вы зарегистрированы на похожие места в бизнес-классе, - отвечала работница.

\- Мы выкупили четвертое место, чтобы лететь только втроем, - Рэй пытался настоять. – Вы же не скажите сейчас, что это сохранилось?

\- Увы, - девушка виновато улыбнулась, хоть ее глаза и оставались безэмоциональными.

Я вздохнула, все же решив принять участие, ибо мы задерживали остальных людей.

\- Регистрируйте нас, - отстраняя Рэйвена от стойки, сказала я.

Рэй за моей спиной начал было возмущаться, но Мастема шикнула не него.

Итак, мы все же взошли на борт самолета. Рэй все еще бубнил ругательства в сторону «несовершенной системы, которая допускает подобные ошибки». Поскольку, места у нас, внезапно, оказались в другой категории, нам пришлось топать в начало самолета. Я понятия не имела, что у нас за самолет, но бизнес-класс выглядел красиво. Темно-серые сиденья, всего два ряда. В ряду – два сидения рядом друг с другом. Судя по большому пространству между сидениями, они раскладывались на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Наши места оказались в самом конце, то есть максимально близко к кабине пилотов. И вот там кресла стояли несколько иначе. Два смотрели вперед, куда и остальные, следующая двойка мест – развернута лицом к предыдущим. Подойдя к ним, я застыла, из-за чего в меня врезалась Мастема, шедшая за мной.

\- Ты чего? – недовольно поинтересовалась подруга.

Но слова не хотели срываться с моих губ. Я лишь во все глаза смотрела вперед.

\- Ебанный пиздец, - пораженно выдохнула Санти, увидев то же, что и я.

\- Абсолютно, - приглушенно согласился Рэй.

\- Смешные человечки, - он довольно усмехался.

Приталенная рубашка из белого батиста лишний раз подчеркивала идеальность его тела. Брюки из хлопчатобумажной саржи песочного цвета сидели безупречно. Одежда достаточно легкая, но больше подходила летнему сезону. Сейчас было еще прохладно. Хотя, о чем это я? Князю Тьмы не бывает холодно.

\- Я так полагаю, - откашлявшись, начала говорить. – Это все твоих рук дело.

Демон улыбнулся, делая приглашающий жест в сторону кресел. Рэй и Мастема учтиво отвели мне место рядом с Люцифером.

Тишина. Давящая. Мрачная. И в эту атмосферу никак не вписывался улыбающийся Князь.

\- Зачем ты здесь? – обернувшись к нему лицом, спросила.

Светоносный повернул голову в мою сторону. Эти глаза вызывали приятную дрожь в теле. И если бы я стояла – мои колени непременно бы выдали эту дрожь. Пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы совладать с желанием прикоснуться к мужчине. Хотя, где-то на задворках сознания, мои руки уже чувствовали мягкость ткани его рубашки и теплоту кожи.

\- Не хотелось пропустить начало этого приключения, принцесса, - ярко вспыхнуло пламя Преисподней.

Оно уже не пугало. Скорее наоборот. Призывало. Против воли улыбнулась уголками губ. И хочется дать себе оплеуху за то, что со стороны выгляжу как влюбленная дура. Но ничего не могу поделать. Ощущения и эмоции путают, мешают. Точно же знаю, что не люблю. Но тянет он меня, как мотылька притягивает яркое пламя. Я лишь не обжигаюсь, купаюсь в свете и тепле.

\- Почему именно «принцесса»? – поинтересовалась Санти.

Эмпатия откликнулась. Темноволосая долорка была смущена заданным вопросом. Но не только ей было неловко. Рэй тоже всеми силами старался делать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. Дело было не в том, что происходило между мной и Люцифером. Тут скорее причина скрывалась в том, что вызывал светловолосый демон в моих друзьях.

\- Это очевидно, - падший херувим благосклонно глянул на Мастему. – До княгини пока не дотягивает.

Мне бы обидеться или как-то показать неудовольствие, но лишь чуть краснею и отворачиваюсь к иллюминатору, замечая, что мы уже взлетели. Подобное поведение не укладывается в мои собственные шаблоны. И ничего не могу сделать.

\- Вы люди такие смешные со своими реакциями на мое присутствие, - снисходительность, Люцифер был наполнен ею в этот момент.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – разговор на иную тему позволил мне вернуться к привычному образу.

\- Ты ощущаешь их эмоции? – Князь кивнул на моих друзей напротив нас.

Согласно киваю.

\- Это типичная реакция на неконтролируемое желание, - улыбался, ехидно, и глаза коварно блестели, истинный Дьявол.

\- Не правда, - фыркнул Рэй.

\- Поверь мне, Рэйвен, - вновь снисходительно заговорил демон. – Это нормально для всех и каждого из вас. Смотри, - Люцифер устремил пристальный взор на Мастему.

В воздухе скользнуло что-то неуловимое, знакомая мне мята от суггестии. Но, на самом деле, лишь отдаленное напоминание.

\- Чего ты сейчас желаешь, Мастема? – не голос, мед.

Поймала себя на том, что пристально слежу за движением его губ. В который раз одернула себя.

\- Узнать, какова на ощупь твоя кожа, - краснея до корней, прошептала Санти.

Князь перевел взгляд на Рэйя.

\- А ты? – ухмылка.

\- Странных вещей, - еле выдавил из себя Эртон.

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - Люцифер откинулся в кресле.

\- А что же Эмили? – кивнула в мою сторону Мастема.

«Ну, спасибо», - сарказм.

Светоносный взял мою руку, притянул к своим губам и мягко коснулся кожи. Меня словно током ударило. Лишь недавно унявшаяся дрожь вновь вернулась, сковывая мне челюсть и мешая говорить.

\- А она не человек, - зеленые глаза впились в мои. – Скажи своим друзьям, чего ты желаешь.

Я уже была готова ощутить легкое мятное прикосновение к собственной воле, но этого не произошло. Видимо, Князь не сомневался в том, что я скажу правду.

\- Убить Виктора, - медленно произнесла я. – И чтобы ты не отпускал мою руку.

Люцифер улыбнулся, вопреки моему желанию, выпуская мою руку.

\- Еще вопросы? – он обернулся на моих друзей.

Тишина стала ему ответом.

Молчание сохранялось уже приличное количество времени. Рэй уткнулся в телефон, надев наушники. Мастема читала какой-то журнал. Я же смотрела в окно. Не просто на плывущие внизу облака или вроде того. Нет. Я видела огонь. И знала его, потому что горела. Откуда-то шел шепот Мив. Слова было не различить, но мне и не требовалось. Я прекрасно знала, что она хочет сказать. Единственное, я не совсем понимала, что это за наваждение. Дар медиума не реагировал на этот призрачный голос. Это значило лишь то, что это не дух Мив. Но что тогда это было – непонятно.

От созерцания пламени, которое видела только я, меня отвлек приход стюардессы. Миловидная светловолосая девушка с голубыми глазами, облаченная в форму темно-красного цвета, что так удачно гармонировал с цветом ее кожи.

\- Что-нибудь желаете? – учтивая улыбка на слегка блестящих губах.

\- А вы? – склонив голову на бок, поинтересовался Люцифер.

\- Вас, - девушка ответила, скорее всего, даже не сообразив.

Напряжение, сплетенное с угрозой, разлилось в воздухе. Его источником была я. Лишь благодаря неимоверному усилию над собой, смогла исправить эту ситуацию. Достаточно вовремя, потому что Мастема оторвала взгляд от журнала, скользнула по мне и остановилась на Князе и стюардессе.

\- Будьте добры плед, - он улыбнулся бортпроводнице, отчего та слегка покраснела.

\- Сию минуту, - ее учтивая улыбка приняла вид заискивающей.

Девушка медленно двинулась прочь, нарочито покачивая бедрами. Санти недовольно фыркнула и будь ее воля, непременно плюнула бы ей под ноги.

\- Неужели, дорогая Мастема, ты забыла, что это естественно? – он чуть прищурился, отчего его глаза ярко сверкнули, словно изумруд поймал солнечный луч.

Я отвернулась к окну, в попытке поймать благодушное расположение духа.

\- Все я помню, - Санти встряхнула журнал, выравнивая его ребро, которое склонилось назад под тяжестью страниц. – Но это не значит, что мне по душе такое.

Я услышала смешок Люцифера, и вновь стало тихо. Мне было так скучно, что от этого я погрузилась куда-то внутрь себя. С одной стороны я видела небо в окне, а с другой – красные воды Леты. И не только она. Я видела бассейн, в который стекали и другие реки. Темнота вокруг. Земля, устланная пеплом. И девушка, в черном пышном платье. У нее были белоснежные волосы и шесть черных крыльев. Я не знала кто это, как и то – что это было за место.

Девушка выглядела печальной.

\- Кто ты? – спросила я, жалея, что не могу подойти ближе.

Шестикрылая удивленно вздрогнула и обернулась. Безупречная и чистая красота ее лица поражала. Но привлекли меня большие, темно-синие, подобно закатному небу, глаза.

\- Могу спросить то же, - голос ее был усладой, подобный птичьим трелям. – Я – Амирит.

Если бы я не была так увлечена своим видением, то поймала бы на себе удивленные взгляды Мастемы и Люцифера.

\- Эмили, - коротко представилась, протягивая руку вперед.

Мне хотелось коснуться ее крыльев, узнать каковы эти перья, что чернее ночи, на ощупь. Амирит приблизилась, и я смогла рассмотреть на ее шее, не ограненный аметист. Внутри камня, словно что-то текло и переливалось. Шестикрылая приняла мою протянутую руку по-своему. Она протянула свою руку в ответ и пожала мою. Теперь я обратила внимание на то, что ее руки в перчатках по локоть. А верхняя часть платья была корсетом. Черный цвет ее одежды делал волосы и кожу еще светлее, чем они были на самом деле. Над ее головой был, судя по всему, нимб. Он был в виде темно-серого обруча, который горел сине-зеленым пламенем.

\- Амирит, - повторила я вслух ее имя, желая ощутить его вкус на своем языке.

Видение оборвалось, поскольку я была схвачена Люцифером за плечи и встряхнута. Голова болезненно отозвалась на подобную тряску.

\- Где она?! – он почти рычал.

Его гнев ощущался как огненный воздух, наполняющий мои легкие и плавящий горло изнутри.

\- Кто? – в висках пульсировала тупая боль, постепенно нарастая.

\- Амирит, - медленно сказал Князь.

Руки Светоносного сжали мои плечи сильнее. Я боялась, как бы они не хрустнули. Но вот подобные объятия холодили меня, подобно самому сильному морозу.

\- Не знаю, где это было.

Я выкрутилась из хватки Люцифера. Хотела встать и уйти в туалет, чтобы умыться холодной водой, но не сделала ни шага. Часть моего сознания ухнула куда-то вниз. Мир, текучий, меняющийся постоянно. Я ощущала это своими костями. Свет, призрачный, оранжевый лился не сверху, а словно из-под земли, устланной песком. Ветра то не было, то он налетал с яростью дикой кошки, неся с собой запах морской воды. Алые небеса, с россыпью звезд. Высокослоистые облака бледно-оранжевые и серые частично закрывали небо. В стороне – слоисто-дождевые облака проливали дождь. Там же сверкали спрайтовые молнии. Но при этом, я продолжала видеть реальность самолета, встревоженные лица Рэйя и Мастемы.

Голова раскалывалась.

Позади раздался женский смех. Я обернулась. Никого не было. Лишь краем глаза сумела заметить край темного плаща с какими-то синими яркими символами.

\- Тебе еще рано сюда, - женский голос коснулся моего слуха.

Вновь попыталась обернуться, но мне не дали.

\- Мое милое дитя, - говорившая улыбалась. – Иди.

Мир треснул. Или то треснуло мое сознание? Не знала. Но боль, что расцвела в моей голове, свалила меня с ног. Упала на колени, вцепляясь в собственные волосы, оттягивая их, в надежде почувствовать что-либо, помимо взрыва в голове.

\- Эм! – встревоженный голос Мастемы.

Ее руки коснулись моей спины. Дар Санти впился в меня. Я чувствовала, как он ищет источник моей боли и не может найти.

\- Не понимаю, - сквозь звон в ушах, слышу голос Мастемы. – Источник боли... Он не в Лили.

Меня хватают... Нет. Меня хватает Князь. Усаживает на свои колени и насильно убирает мои руки от волос, недовольно цокнув языком.

\- Мастема, найди источник, - повелевает он. – Он где-то в самолете. Постарайся не трогать руками.

Торопливые шаги подруги.

\- Рэй, - продолжает указывать демон. – Найди информацию о компании, которой принадлежит этот самолет.

\- Для чего? – не понимает провидец.

\- Это может объяснить одну немаловажную деталь, - Светоносный замолчал, посчитав, что этого Рэйвену хватит.

Я бы с большой радостью вновь схватилась за свои волосы, но демон крепко держал мои руки. Хотелось стонать от боли, но не могла себе этого позволить, потому лишь громко дышала. Словно сквозь вату слышала голос Люцифера. Он что-то шептал мне на ухо. Его теплые губы скользили по моей шее, вызывая мурашки. Казалось, даже боль отходила на второй план. Но неизменно возвращалась.

\- Усни, - сквозь звон прорвался голос падшего херувима, говорившего на рычащем наречии демонов.

Не знаю, что он там сказал, но глаза начали закрываться. Такая дружелюбная темнота распахнула для меня свои объятия.

***

\- Что ты делал? – Рэй, периодически поглядывавший на Люцифера и Лили, задал свой вопрос уже после того как Рошфорд опустила свою голову Князю на плечо.

\- Помогал, - фыркнул демон.

Эртон выгнул бровь.

\- Это не было похоже на помощь, - протянул провидец.

Зеленые глаза угрожающе сверкнули.

\- Ты, жалкое человеческое существо, заставляешь меня, сильнейшего демона, оправдываться перед тобой? – голос его был спокойным, но от интонации оконные стекла покрылись инеем.

Это была одна из тех ситуаций, про которые Лили бы сказала «лучше бы он кричал». Рэйвен поежился и уткнулся в телефон.

\- Нет, нет. Мне просто было интересно.

Как раз в это время вернулась та стюардесса, что старательно строила глазки Князю. В ее руках был плед. Увидев мирно спящую на руках мужчины Эмили, девушка скисла, но ей хватило профессионализма не показать своих эмоций. С вежливой улыбкой она протянула Люциферу плед, который тот просил.

\- Благодарю, - эта улыбка взывала в стюардессе желание занять место Лили.

Но ей пришлось уйти ни с чем.

Легко взмахнув, относительно свободными руками, демон накрыл Рошфорд пледом. Удовлетворившись этим, Князь застыл в ожидании Мастемы.  
\- Ох, черт, - вдруг заговорил Рэй.

\- Нашел что-то интересное? – демон вскинул бровь.

\- Самолет и фирма, которой он принадлежит, - провидец поднял глаза на Князя Тьмы. – Это дочерняя компания Медикал Индастриз.

\- Вот все и встало на свои места, - хмыкнул Люцифер.

Он губами нащупал пульс Лили. Убедившись, что ничего не изменилось, Светоносный вновь откинулся в сиденье.

Мастема вернулась неожиданно. Бледная. Казалось, даже губы ее посинели. В руках она держала что-то завернутое в платок.

\- В чем дело? – Рэйвен тут же всполошился.

\- Не важно, - отмахнулась Санти, протягивая свою ношу Князю. – Это источник.

Люцифер протянул руку, забирая нечто себе. Небрежно откинув ткань, он показал Рэйю камень, овальной формы, большой как гусиное яйцо. Черный и словно поглощающий свет вокруг себя.

\- Это проклятье, - пояснил демон, скрывая его в своих руках. – Мозг Лили способен выполнять несколько задач одновременно не теряя в производительности. Можете сравнить это с мультизадачностью компьютера, - он сжал руки. – Виктор осведомлен об этом. Проклятие заставляет часть мозга обрабатывать ту сферу, которая используется, когда Лили разрывает пространство в Мир Всадников, но не для прорыва пространства в настоящем. Оно делает это внутри ее головы.

Раздался треск. Люцифер развел руки. Ни следа от былого камня. Эмили вздохнула.

\- Почему имя «Амирит» так тебя... рассердило? – спросила Мастема.

Светоносный с интересом, отразившимся в глазах, посмотрел на брюнетку.

\- Ты неверно истолковала эту эмоцию, майор, - он скрестил руки поверх пледа на бедре Лили.

«Ой, ли?» читалось на лице Мастемы. Рэйвен предостерегающе шикнул на свою невесту, который успел на своей коже ощутить раздражение Люцифера.

\- Это было сильное беспокойство за судьбу младшей сестры, - спокойно продолжил демон.

\- А что с ней случилось? – провидец вновь решил полюбопытствовать, не смотря на то, чем это аукнулось совсем недавно.

Князь усмехнулся.

\- Человеческое любопытство и впрямь не имеет границ, - он прикрыл глаза, словно устал от назойливости друзей Эмили.

Мастема и Рэй переглянулись, не зная, что делать и чего ожидать.

\- Амирит упала вместе со мной.

Говорить Люцифер начал спустя какое-то время, словно собираясь с мыслями. Потому, это стало неожиданностью для ребят.

\- Она ослепла во время падения, - Светоносный устремил взгляд в сторону неба, которое было видно в окне самолета. – Была растеряна и посчитала, что я желаю причинить ей вред. Она сбежала из Преисподней. Слепой серафим оказался в одиночестве на Земле, посчитав эту реальность более безопасной, чем там, где она была под моим присмотром.

\- Как ей это удалось? Так же как и Виктору? – скорее профессиональный интерес Санти.

\- Нет. Это благодаря ее особенностям, - он чуть нахмурил брови и словно в предостережение скользнул взглядом по Мастеме. – Ее искали. Долго.

\- Почему перестали? – льдисто-серые глаза Санти словно вцепились в Князя, настолько ей было интересно.

Скорее это даже был не интерес, а профдеформация, когда необходимо знать все детали истории, чтобы она цельным пазлом сложилась в голове.

\- В какой-то момент следы исчезли. Я посчитал, что Амирит мертва, - достаточно спокойно ответил Люцифер.

\- Может быть, Эм увидела ее даром медиума? – предположил Рэй.

Светоносный негромко рассмеялся раскатистым грудным смехом.

\- Медиумы не могут увидеть призрак ангела, - с улыбкой, отражающей снисхождение к человеческому незнанию, ответил Князь Тьмы.

Вновь наступила тишина. Прервалась она в тот момент, когда зеленоглазый демон повернулся к Лили. Шепот на резком демоническом наречии. Эмили медленно открывает глаза.

\- С возвращением, принцесса, - хмыкнул Люцифер.

Рошфорд тяжело вздохнула, не в силах оторвать голову от плеча Светоносного.

\- Что случилось? – прочистив горло, но все еще с легкой хрипотцой, спросила Лили.

\- Виктор и его подлянки, - коротко ответил ей Князь, накручивая на палец прядь ее волос.

Только сейчас девушка до конца осознала, как именно ее тело расположено в пространстве и попыталась перебраться к себе на сидение, но Люцифер не позволил, крепко удержав ее свободной рукой на месте. Эмили покорно осталась на его коленях.

\- Расскажи, где видела Амирит, - достаточно спокойно, но прозвучало как приказ.

\- Не знаю, что это было за место, - со вздохом. – Там был пепел. Он скрывал землю. И вода. Реки. Я видела Лету. И другие. Амирит стояла там одна. Кажется, она смотрела на воду, - Лили хмурилась, пытаясь припомнить детали. – Шесть черных крыльев. Белые волосы. Белее снега. И глаза. Темно-синие, как небо.

\- Погоди, - подала голос Мастема. – Разве у слепых глаза имеют цвет?

\- Она не была слепой, - недовольно буркнула блондинка. – И с чего ты вообще это взяла?

\- Я рассказал, кто это, - пояснил Люцифер.

Он хмурился. Смотрел куда-то в пространство, явно думая о только что услышанной информации.

\- И кто это? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовалась Эмили.

\- Одна из моих младших сестер, - мужчина неожиданно взял Лили за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Позже я расскажу тебе всю историю.

«Не расскажет», - шепнул тихий голосок в голове Рошфорд.

Но вопреки этому голосу, она кивнула, соглашаясь со словами Люцифера. Демон выпустил ее лицо, позволяя отвернуться.

\- Какой у нас вообще план по прилету? – поведя плечами, сбрасывая невесть откуда взявшееся напряжение, спросила Рошфорд, позволяя себе откинуться на демона.

Но Светоносный был не особо против подобной вольности. Он обхватил ее за талию одной рукой, притягивая к себе ближе.

\- Там нас встретят, - начала ответ Мастема. – После мы поедем на место, где будем жить, а там посмотрим.

\- И как будто не на охоту едем, а в отпуск, - хмыкнула Эмили.

\- Почему бы не соединить приятное с полезным? – шепнул ей на ухо зеленоглазый демон, нарочно касаясь губами.

Лили вздрогнула, но лишь от того, что ей было до безумия приятно.

Рэй со слишком явным упорством уткнулся в телефон. Мастема же спокойно перелистнула страницу своего толстого журнала. Они оба не привыкли к открытым проявлениям чувств. И были несколько смущены тем, как откровенно ведет себя Люцифер.


	14. Глава тринадцатая

Десятичасовой рейс оказался более утомительным для всех, кроме, как ни удивительно, Люцифера. Не смотря на удобство кресел бизнес-класса, Мастема ворчала, что у нее болит шея. Рэйвен громко хрустел затекшими суставами, что-то неразборчиво ворча. Лили же потягивалась в молчании, но под внимательным взглядом ярких зеленых глаз Князя Тьмы.

Самолет приземлился в Рио минута в минуту. Пассажиры медленно потянулись к выходу. Лишь компания парапсихологов оставалась на месте, ожидая пока основная масса людей схлынет.

\- Я догоню вас, после выхода, - негромко сказал демон, обращаясь к Эмили.

Рошфорд кивнула и двинулась вместе с друзьями к выходу. Яркое солнце Рио-де-Жанейро на мгновение ослепило Лили. Оно золотило платину ее волос и придавало серо-голубым глазам медный оттенок. Ее друзья уже спустились по трапу вниз, и девушка поспешила за ними.

\- Итак, куда мы едем, и кто нас встречает? – убирая волосы за ухо, поинтересовалась Эмили.

\- У тебя много вариантов? – знакомый голос со стороны.

Джек Форсайт. Он стоял неподалеку, облокотившись о решетку какого-то ограждения. Русые волосы горели бронзой из-за яркого солнца. Светло-карие глаза и так большую часть времени бывшие желтыми, сейчас не уступали солнцу по цвету. Не смотря на достаточно жаркую погоду, он был одет во все черное: черные джинсы и черная футболка, поверх которой был бронежилет со значком Медикал Индастриз, два пистолета, набор ножей, меч в ножнах, заткнутый за пояс на манер самураев.

\- Привет, Эм, - сказал он. – Не хочешь поцеловать старого приятеля?

\- Не хочет, - от тона Люцифера хотелось упасть на колени и сбежать одновременно.

Он властно обхватил Лили за талию, прижимая к себе. Джек на это нахмурился, сделав вид, что его этот тон не пробрал. Хотя, не взял он только Эмили, которая и не такое от Князя слышала.

\- Может ей самой решать? – все еще хмурясь, спросил Форсайт.

\- Ты не знаешь, кто это, Джек, - достаточно напряженно проговорил Рэй.

\- Да плевать мне, - отмахнулся геомант.

Люцифер рассмеялся. В голос. Едва ли не во всю мощь своих легких. Раскатистым и грудным смехом.

\- Глупое смертное существо, - все еще посмеиваясь, заговорил демон. – Так сильно желаешь Лили, что не видишь, как встал одной ногой в могилу.

Форсайт напрягся. Угроза, исходившая от Светоносного, была почти осязаема.

\- Итак, чтобы ты раз и навсегда запомнил свое место, человечишка, я представлюсь, - зеленые глаза пылали этим древним пламенем, что горело в его камине. – Люцифер, Князь Тьмы, - он надменно поклонился, явно ради большей издевки.

Джек открыл рот от шока.

\- У нас была похожая реакция, - Эртон понимающе похлопал Форсайта по плечу.

\- Идем, принцесса, - демон повел Рошфорд в сторону здания аэропорта.

\- Это все мне не нравится, - ворчала Лили. – Ты специально мне ничего не говорила, да?

\- Да, - призналась Санти. – И, ей богу, лучше бы сразу тебе все вывалила, чем еще раз слышать этот тон и смех, - брюнетка передернула плечами.

Князь же с деланным интересом осматривал окрестности, успешно делая вид, что не слышит разговор, происходящий у него под носом.

Тем временем, Джек поймал такси и сказал, чтобы ребята ждали его дома, исчезая за первым поворотом, обрекая на вечное переспрашивание дороги и самостоятельный погруз в машину. Но проблем не возникло, поскольку с ними был Светоносный, знающий все языки, что когда-либо существовали на Земле.

Но Лили лишь ощущала старые эмоции, который успела несколько позабыть. Джек Форсайт действовал ей на нервы и безумно раздражал. Именно поэтому она ни слова не сказала во время их перепалки с Князем.

Сев в машину, Эртон занял больше места, чем Люцифер вместе с Лили, которая оказалась посередине между ними.

\- Он тебя помнит, - Рэйвен слегка пихнул коленом светловолосую Рошфорд, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

Эмили пнула его в ответ, едва не скалясь.

\- Плевать мне, - сквозь зубы шипела дочь Войны. – Сколько раз мне нужно сказать, что один лишь его вид вызывает во мне рвотные позывы, чтобы до вас дошло, что видеть его я не желаю?!

\- В чем же дело, Эм? – Мастема скользнула холодным взглядом своих льдистых глаз по Рошфорд. - Он же для тебя пустое место, чего ты злишься?

\- Ничего, – продолжила шипеть Лили.

Санти пожала плечами:

\- Думаю, когда все это закончится, мы дружно об этом забудем, - она выглянула в окно. – О боги, как я ненавижу жару. Не меньше чем поездки.

«Я убью тебя. И суд меня оправдает», – думала Эмили в этот момент.

\- Эй, а обед у них скоро? – спросил Рэй, через несколько минут молчания.

\- Скоро, - ответила Мастема. – Джек сказал, что будет нас кормить, поскольку мы прибыли по делу.

\- О чем ты еще ему рассказала? – спросила Лили, боясь услышать ответ.

\- Не очень много. Сказала, ты разрешишь ему участвовать в охоте. Это было его условием.

-Дьявол! – ругнулась она. – Не может этого быть!

Люцифер тихо хохотнул на ругательство девушки. Рошфорд посмотрела на демона. В ее глазах отразилось понимание того, что же она сказала.

\- Я здесь, принцесса, - его светло-зеленые глаза как-то интимно потемнели на полтона, от чего внутри у Лили все сжалось.

-Слушай, ты мне объяснишь, что с тобой происходит? – в конец разозлилась Мастема, заодно и отвлекая светловолосую подругу от Князя Тьмы.

-Приехали, - объявил Рэй, убирая ноги с прохода.

В машине наступила тишина. Тем временем, водитель, очкастый испанец, сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы покончить с собой, а заодно и со всеми пассажирами.

Лили терпела, честно. И сейчас пыталась успокоиться, поскольку ее ярость может принять физическую сторону, как то было в Мире Всадников. А это имеет нежелательные последствия.

\- Мало того, что сами напросились в попутчики, так еще и пригласили черт знает кого. Откуда вы знаете, что ему можно доверять? Я не вижу перспектив от данного сотрудничества, Мастема.

\- Не видишь? Между прочим, он прав. А ты теряешь чутье, Рошфорд, и не заставляй меня вбивать это тебе в башку. Кроме того, - продолжила она. – Работа с Форсайтом приведет тебя в чувство. Ты уже много времени одна, ибо ладить с тобой невозможно, а Джека ты третировать не сможешь.

-Ты меня плохо знаешь, - фыркнула Эмили.

***

\- О, боги, - прошептала Санти. – Неужели он живет здесь?

Склонившись к Князю, я выглянула в окно, чтобы рассмотреть, что творилось на улице. Лучше бы я этого не делала.

Либо Джек где-то очень хорошо устроился, либо жил в доме наркобарона. Мы увидели огромный дом с двориком, выложенным белым камнем, с увитым плющом стенами и красной черепичной крышей, над которой поблескивало защитное поле.

Бесшумно открылись ворота, и мы въехали во двор.

Мы выбрались на белые мраморные плиты дворика, высоко поднявшегося над дымным Рио, продолжающим жариться под южным солнцем.

Джек Форсайт не просто хорошо устроился.

Он был абсолютно, отвратительно, сказочно, мерзко богат.

Мы разошлись по отведенным апартаментам. Поскольку Джек не рассчитывал, что с нами будет кто-то четвертый, Люцифер благосклонно согласился жить со мной вместе.

Не то чтобы такое соседство меня напрягало. Нет, вовсе нет. Я лишь беспокоилась о том, что моей воли не хватит сопротивляться этому будоражащему кровь взгляду и легким прикосновениям. Демон же совсем прозрачно намекал на то, что мои мысли оправданы – я не смогу ему противиться.

Да и не хотелось, в общем-то.

Пока я мылась в роскошной белой ванной, Князь устанавливал собственную защиту на все двери и окна апартаментов, в которые нас проводил дворецкий. Мастема и Рэй получили комнаты рядом с нами, только их хоромы были выдержанны в светло-желтых тонах, тогда как наши – во всевозможных оттенках белого и кремового. Интересно, мебель Джек подбирал сам или ему кто-то помогал?

И вообще, как он смог купить такой дом? Внештатные сотрудники Медикал Индастриз зарабатывали довольно мало. Обычно они быстро погибали, даже парапсихологи.

Я устроилась в ванной поудобнее и закрыла глаза. Горячая вода, душистое мыло с ароматом ванили – в этом был весь Джек, он помнил, что я люблю этот запах. Внезапно стало легко на душе: как хорошо, когда все входы и выходы надежно охраняет демон, да и не абы какой, а сам Люцифер. Делал он это больше из-за своего комфорта, чем действительно беспокоился о моей безопасности. Но меня это не корежило.

Я подняла ногу и стала наблюдать, как капельки воды соскальзывают с кожи. Вокруг было тепло. От него приятно расслаблялись мышцы и успокаивались нервы.

Говоря честно, Мастема права. Здесь лучше, чем в отеле. И если Джек будет нас еще и кормить, то Виктор от нас точно не уйдет. Мы сможем тратить деньги только на то, чтобы найти его, а не рыскать по всему городу в поисках отеля и пропитания.

От размышлений меня отвлекла открывшаяся дверь, которая впустила в мой уютный тепловой мирок струю холодного воздуха.

\- Если ты хотела изжариться, то могла бы просто попросить – дверь в Преисподнюю легко открыть, - ухмыляясь, сказал Князь, заходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь.

Я спустилась в воде чуть ниже, чтобы было видно только шею. Но это Люцифер лишь рассмеялся.

\- Чего ты именно стыдишься, принцесса? – он оперся бедром о раковину, складывая руки на груди. – Меня или самой себя?

Его проницательность меня убивала, порой. И дабы опровергнуть его мысли, хотя скорее свои собственные эмоции, я не просто села ровно, я встала во весь рост.

Смотреть за тем, как его глаза следят за каплями воды, что стекают вниз, принесло мне какое-то странное удовольствие. До того, как я встретилась со Светоносным, подобных стремлений к обнажению не замечала за собой.

Он медленно приблизился, прекрасно зная, что бежать мне, во-первых, некуда, да и не убегу я никуда, это, во-вторых.

\- Ты играешь с огнем, - его дыхание опалило мое кожу. 

\- А я пиромант, меня не обжигает, - в тон ему.

Он улыбнулся. Руки Князя прошлись по моим бедрам вверх по талии и обратно.

\- Мне кажется, твои друзья не оценят, если мы в первый же день нарушим правило хорошего тона, - его глаза сверкали как драгоценные камни.

Я знала, что Люциферу плевать, что будут думать мои друзья.

\- Плевать, - и мне тоже было все равно.

Целую его. Демон хватает меня на руки, отчего я улыбаюсь ему в губы.

Горячо. Он. Его руки. Его губы. Даже воздух. И я была совсем не против сгорать вновь и вновь.

Дом находился высоко над городом, смог здесь почти не ощущался, а жара была вполне терпимой, благодаря высоким потолкам и холодным каменным стенам. Джек научился справляться с климатом, но мне предстояло к нему привыкнуть, поскольку впереди у меня была долгая и трудная охота.

Окна выходили во двор, усаженный апельсиновыми деревьями. У одного из них сейчас стоял Люцифер. Обнаженный по пояс, он задумчиво смотрел на деревья. Я же неторопливо одевалась.

\- Как вы расстались? – вопрос заставил меня вздрогнуть.

Я поднялась с кровати. Приблизилась к демону, обнимая его со спины. Светоносный медленно перетянул меня вперед, обхватывая одной рукой за талию, другой переплетая пальцы с моими. Он плавно двинулся в одном известном ему ритме. Мне оставалось лишь стараться не наступать Люциферу на ноги.

\- Он просто уехал, - негромко начала говорить. – И все.

\- Совсем? – словно слыша мелодию в голове, промурлыкал мужчина.

\- Да, - кивнула.

\- Он работал на Медикал Индастриз?

\- Да. Но это стало проблемой не сразу. Как бы странно не звучало, но все прекрасно знают, что Медикал Индастриз являются не просто монополистом фармацевтики и новых технологий в этой области, но и создателем разрушительного наркотика для парапсихологов, - вздохнув, я продолжила. – Джек работал на них. Как некий оперативник. Это было столкновение интересов. И когда он пропал, я прекрасно знала куда. Но мне было все равно.

Люцифер остановился. Он внимательно всматривался в мое лицо, очевидно что-то ища и не находя.

\- Ты занимаешь его мысли, - вдруг проговорил Князь. – Он еще любит тебя и жаждет твоего возвращения.

Я рассмеялась. Едва не до слез.

\- Этому не бывать, - отсмеявшись, но все еще улыбаясь. – Джек Форсайт для меня предатель. И то, что он делает сейчас, я рассматриваю лишь как погашение долга.

Князь склонился к моему лицу.

\- Твоя честность очаровательна, Лили, - уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

Я улыбнулась в ответ.

Люцифер выпустил меня из своего плена, позволяя, наконец, закончить свои сборы.

Я, Рэй и Мастема сидели в гостиной на первом этаже.

В моих руках был хрустальный шар ищейки. Стрелка лениво крутилась вокруг своей оси, не указывая конкретного направления. Использовать я его буду лишь, в крайнем случае.

Сидеть на полу было достаточно удобно, поскольку ковер с длинным ворсом прекрасно походил на диванную подушку.

\- А где Джек?

\- Обещал к ночи вернуться. Уже ночь, поэтому он или наврал, или...

\- Так-так, значит, и ты мне больше не веришь, – сказал Джек, появляясь в дверях, и большими шагами пересекая комнату.

Влажные волосы Форсайта прилипли ко лбу, глаза потемнели.

Мы находились в гостиной, огромной комнате с высоким потолком, двумя длинными голубыми диванами и целой коллекцией шелковых подушек. Под потолком тихо жужжали вентиляторы. Вся прислуга в доме была местная, из Рио: несколько поджарых коричневых женщин в накрахмаленных фартучках и дворецкий в черном пиджаке, никто из них не говорил по-русски.

Мастема подняла на Джека глаза:

\- Привет, Форсайт. Хорошо ты устроился.

Она старалась говорить равнодушно, но во взгляде ясно читалось «будь осторожен».

\- Ради прекрасной Санти я готов на все. И ради милашки Эмили Рошфорд, - он подошел к бару в дальнем углу комнаты. – Кто-нибудь хочет выпить?

\- Виски со льдом – Рэйю, водку «МЛМ» - мне, а Лили надо глотнуть бренди, – живо отозвалась Мастема. – А как у тебя дела? Что скажешь, геомант?

\- Эмили не наливать, – пространно ответила я, краем глаза наблюдая за молчащим Князем.

\- Одну минуту Мастема, ладно? – попросил он, на мгновение, обернувшись через плечо. – Чего изволит Князь Тьмы?

Я убрала ищейку в сторону. Сейчас я опасалась, как бы Джек не разозлил демона. Тогда ему никто не поможет.

Но Люцифер, расслабленно сидящий на диване, вытянув руки вдоль спинки, отреагировал вполне мягко.

\- Если обладаешь бутылкой Шато де Икем, урожая тысяча восемьсот одиннадцатого года, - смотря куда-то в сторону, ответил демон.

\- Увы, - отозвался Джек.

\- Каберне Совиньон «Серебряный дуб»?

\- А вот это вино есть, - судя по звуку его голоса, Форсайт улыбнулся.

Мастема смотрела на меня. Звон стаканов, бульканье жидкости.

В голову забрела мысль о том, как долго мы будем искать Виктора.

«Недолго. Как только он узнает, что мы здесь, она сам нас найдет», - какая-то непрошенная мысль.

Их вообще стало достаточно, в последнее время. Что немного меня раздражало.

Голова заболела. Я потерла виски.

\- Я слышал, вы ищите Виктора Боченина, Лили, – спокойно сказал Джек, смотря на меня. – Это жуткий тип.

А то я этого не знала. Эта тварь на моих глазах убила Мив!

Этот напыщенный вид абсолютного всезнайки приводил меня в бешенство. Я не сдержалась. Как только открыла рот – уже была неостановима.

\- Значит так, – от моего голоса вздрогнули каменные стены. – Я не собиралась приезжать к тебе, Форсайт. Да я бы скорее у Люцифера поселилась, чем у тебя. Кстати там не так уж и плохо, а к жаре привыкаешь, – я улыбнулась, услышав веселый смех Князя.

Молчание. Джек взял два стакана и протянул один Рэйю, другой Мастеме, после чего вернулся с бокалом вина для Люцифера.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что влипла в историю, – спокойно заметил он. – Знаешь, у тебя к этому просто талант.

\- Не твое дело! Я не собиралась с тобой встречаться.

\- Знаю, – ответил он. – Мастема мне рассказывала. Это я уговорил ее привезти вас сюда. У меня дома вы будете в безопасности. Виктор – опасный враг.

Послышался шорох и в комнату тихо вошел дворецкий. Налил Джеку вина, не того же, что сам Форсайт налил Светоносному, что-то тихо ему сказал по-португальски. Джек пожал плечами, ответил. Дворецкий поклонился и, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, вышел.

\- Обед будет через пятнадцать минут, дорогая, – сказал Джек.

Я поднялась на ноги, с абсолютно осязаемым желанием вцепиться ему в горло. Но меня остановил голос Люцифера.

\- Не стоит обращаться так к человеку, которого не ценишь, - рассматривая вино на свет.

Я, кажется, догадывалась, почему Князь выбрал это вино. Оно имело необычный цвет. Темный. Гораздо темнее вишневого. На кровь похоже было.

\- Принцесса, - обратился он ко мне.

Я послушно приблизилась. Люцифер протянул мне бокал с вином.

\- Ему нужно подышать, но я не хочу ждать.

А вот тут-то я и напряглась. Джек не знал, кто я. В том смысле, что он не знал, что у меня не только пирокинез и телекинез. Потому вскинутые брови Форсайта были достаточно к месту.

Светоносный приподнял бровь, ожидая моих действий. Вздохнув, я все же взяла бокал в руки. Струны в груди отозвались мелодичным «трынь», слышным только мне, когда я искала аэрокинез. Он отозвался высокой си-диез третьей октавы. Я провела свободной рукой над бокалом. Воздух наполнился ароматом вина. Протянула бокал Князю.

\- И тут достаточно душно, - забирая вино и делая глоток.

Мне не было необходимости делать взмах рукой, закрывать глаза или что-либо в этом роде. Контролировать свои силы я умела прекрасно. И даже для того, чтобы свалить здание с помощью телекинеза или же создать столп пламени мне не нужно никаких физических проявлений, для облегчения направления энергии. Поэтому ветер загулял внезапно, поскольку я, фактически, ничего не делала.

Князь отсалютовал мне бокалом, на что я кивнула.

\- Лили? – Джек с неверием глянул на меня.

\- Не заинтересована в этом разговоре, - отмахнулась.

Воздух задрожал. В пространстве от этого моего жеста пошли трещины. Мне пришлось провести рукой по ним, дабы они закрылись.

\- Какого лешего? – это уже Мастема, которая до этого не видела, что я творю с пространством.

Никто, кроме разве что Люцифера, не видел, что на самом деле мне по силам.

\- Это поможет убить Виктора, - коротко откликнулась я.

Полуправда, которой должно хватить.

Князь хмыкнул. Он определенно был рад тому, что поставил меня в такое напряженное положение. С другой стороны, они все обо всем рано или поздно узнали бы. Так или иначе. Посему, особой злости я не чувствовала.

\- Когда уже есть, будем? – дабы разгрузить сгустившуюся атмосферу, подал голос Рэйвен.

Я была ему крайне благодарна. О чем красноречиво сообщил ему мой взгляд. Провидец едва уловимо кивнул.

Мы оказались в светлом и просторном помещении. Большой стол уже был накрыт на четыре персоны. Я посчитала по пальцам.

Подали обед. По комнате разносился запах горячей еды.

Ели молча. Атмосфера была странная, полу напряженная. Лишь Светоносного ничего не смущало. Он расслаблено пил вино и реагировал как на должное, на постоянный подход дворецкого, что доливал ему ароматный напиток.

\- Дворецкий, к моему сожалению, прекрасно нас слышал, - вдруг заговорил Князь на шумерском.

Не знаю, откуда он знал, что из всех здесь присутствующих говорю на нем только я.

\- Он рассказал Джеку, да? – спокойно отправляя в рот кусочек хорошо приправленного мяса, спросила я.

\- Возможно, - демон усмехнулся.

\- Хорошо, если это действительно так, - я посмотрела на Люцифера.

\- Очаровательная чертовка, - он улыбнулся.

Раньше, подобная улыбка вызвала бы во мне неконтролируемую дрожь ужаса, но теперь, я улыбаюсь в ответ.

\- О чем вы говорите? – Мастема переводила взгляд с меня на Князя и обратно.

Форсайт лишь хмурился, прекрасно слыша свое имя.

\- Хочу устроить мисс Рошфорд прогулку по городу, - качнул бокалом Люцифер.

\- Ты можешь узнать у дворецкого, действительно ли он сообщил Джеку? – отложив столовые приборы в сторону, я повернулась всем корпусом к демону, продолжая изрекаться на шумерском.

\- Хочешь больнее надавить, не так ли? – мужчина придвинулся ко мне. – Помни, что ты мое орудие, а не наоборот, - тень угрозы скользнула в его глазах.

\- Не забываю, - улыбаясь, отвечаю демону.

Князь довольно хмыкнул и вернулся в исходное положение.

\- В вашем разговоре дважды упоминалось мое имя, - мрачно сказал Форсайт.

\- Пой - аллилуйя, - залпом допив оставшееся вино, Люцифер поднялся из-за стола. – Идем, Лили.

Он двинулся к выходу полностью уверенный в том, что я последую за ним. И был чертовски прав.

Проходя мимо одной из работниц Джека, я услышала в спину:

\- Puta de Satanás*.

Речь шла явно про Люцифера. Но это все, что я смогла разобрать. Демон остановился. Повернулся к женщине. Температура воздуха упала. Князь был зол.

\- Embora mais uma vez eu ouvi-lo como esta ou outra sujidade - você vai queimar no Inferno**, - от его голоса дрожал воздух.

Я не могла представить, что испытывала на себе эта работница, если у меня заболели кости, хотя говорил это Люцифер не мне.

Женщина шумно вдохнула, тут же начав креститься и, очевидно, читать молитву. Это лишь рассмешило демона.

\- Não vai ajudá-lo. Eu sou o Príncipe das Trevas***, - надменно произнес он.

На лице работницы отразился первобытный ужас. Она поспешила уйти. А мы с Князем продолжили путь на улицу.

Вечером жара спала, и народу было намного меньше. Мы ходили по улочкам Рио, мимо разных забегаловок и маленьких магазинчиков. Люцифер на ходу рассказывал что-то интересное о городе, той или иной улице, истории здания и много еще чего. Словно, он если и не строил этот город, то жил здесь очень долго. Через пару часов этой импровизированной экскурсии, мы повернули назад.

\- Что сказала та женщина, что ты так разозлился? – поинтересовалась я.

\- Ты не хочешь этого слышать, - уклонился от ответа.

\- Если бы не хотела – не спросила, - упорствовала я.

Князь тяжело вздохнул.

\- Она назвала тебя шлюхой. Моей, - смотря вперед, отозвался демон. – Дословно – «шлюха Сатаны».

Я молчала. Никаких ярких эмоций я не ощутила. Все равно махать кулаками поздно. Да и Светоносный сделал это раньше. Просто решила поразмыслить над этими словами. Ведь, по сути, и злиться-то на них нет смысла. Правда, же. И тут почему-то стало обидно за себя. Не была такой. Никогда. И не было таких желаний с роду. До того времени, как встретила Люцифера, по крайней мере.

\- Люц... – я остановилась.

Мужчина остановился следом, возможно даже не обратив внимания, что я не полностью сказала его имя.

\- Я действительно так выгляжу, будучи рядом с тобой? Всем сразу ясно, что я твоя любовница?

Демон приблизился.

\- Ты прекрасное создание, - он коснулся моей щеки. – Взяла лучше от обоих своих родителей, - зеленые глаза ярко сверкнули, поймав свет фар проезжающей мимо машины. – Все, что происходит за твоей спиной лишь показатель того, как несовершенны люди. За парапсихологами такого меньше, но все равно хватает.

Я не могла понять, что стоит за этими словами. Действительно ли Князь пытался успокоить мои нервы или же заставить отстать со своими глупыми человеческими проблемами?

\- Не смотри по сторонам. И не слушай ничьих слов, - Светоносный погладил большим пальцем мою скулу. – То, что ты моя любовница, - он улыбнулся на этом слове, - это лишь наше обоюдное желание.

Люцифер увеличил расстояние между нами и продолжил путь. Я засеменила за ним.

\- То есть, я могу тебе отказать?

Князь негромко рассмеялся:

\- Нет.

\- А ты мне?

Мне удалось подстроиться под его темп и теперь идти рядом.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда я ничего не понимаю, - подвела итог.

\- Не бери это в свою светлую голову, принцесса, - хмыкнул демон.

Стало ли мне легче от этого диалога? Определенно. Но это нисколько не прояснило природу нашего взаимного влечения.

Мы вернулись, когда уже совсем стемнело. Я была удивлена тем, что мы никого не встретили по дороге к комнате.

\- Как странно, - сказала я, как только мы оказались внутри.

\- Что именно? – демон показательно закрыл дверь на замок.

Я же тем временем переодевалась в светлую шелковую ночнушку, халат от которой несколько раз спасал меня от рук Люцифера.

\- Что дом как будто пуст, - ложась в кровать.

Только теперь я осознала, как на самом деле хочу спать.

\- Это только видимость, - демон лег рядом.

Веки стали тяжелыми и закрылись.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эмили, - услышала я голос Светоносного, прежде чем провалиться в бездну сна.

Очередной странный сон. Честно говоря, от них устаешь. Но они такие красочные...

Не знаю, чья, но это была спальня. Она мне нравилась. Стены были темно-алыми. На полу был мягкий белоснежный ковер. На стене, по правую сторону от кровати, на которой я, собственно и сидела, висела белая портьера с вихревыми бардовыми узорами. Над кроватью висела картина Страшного суда Микеланджело. Места слева было больше, чем справа. Там находилось несколько книжных шкафов, пара кресел и столик между ними, на котором лежало несколько закрытых книг, одна раскрытая посередине и хаотично разбросанные бумаги. На стене перед кроватью ничего не было. И нигде не наблюдалось выхода.

Я оглядела себя. Обнажена. Что странно, ведь обычно в своих снах я в платье из Мира Всадников. Пришлось стянуть с кровати белое бархатное покрывало и, замотавшись в него, попытаться отыскать выход.

Пустая стена привлекла мое внимание именно тем, что была пустой. Подойдя ближе и коснувшись ее, я ощутила знакомое ощущение электричества. Как от прикосновений небезызвестного светловолосого Князя.

Рядом с местом, где я коснулась стены, появилась дверь. Приоткрыв ее, я чуть не взвизгнула.

Кабинет, мать его, Люцифера. К счастью, пустой. Я вошла внутрь, но решила не задерживаться и просто пересекла его, ожидая, что за дверью окажется коридор. Но это был сад. Тот самый. С огромным деревом. Под ним я увидела свою мать и Виктора. И не просто свою маму. Она определенно была беременна. Очевидно, мной.

Я не слышала, о чем они говорили, но, судя по выражению лица моей матери, разговор ей не нравился. Поторопилась приблизиться, ибо мне редко снились такие сны, в которых было «по делу», как говориться.

-...ты несешь чушь! – воскликнула Моргана.

От ее голоса загудел телекинез.

\- Но всем будет лучше, - Виктор.

Он не выглядел так же жутко, как когда убивал Мив или оказался у меня дома.

\- Только тебе и Лилит, - прошипела.

Видимо, говорить в такой манере – наследственное.

\- Твоя дочь!

Мама вздрогнула, явно инстинктивно кладя руки на свой уже достаточно большой живот.

\- Что моя дочь? – прищурила глаза.

Телекинез загудел сильнее, явно реагируя на состояние Морганы.

\- Он захочет ее себе, - видимо, Виктор отчаянно пытался в чем-то убедить мою мать. – Это же очевидно. Неужели, ты отдашь свое дитя, единственное в своем роде, этому монстру?

\- Люцифер не монстр, - спокойно отозвалась Моргана. – И Эмили он не получит.

\- Ты не можешь быть в этом так уверена, - продолжал настаивать Виктор.

\- Не могу, - согласно кивнула она. – Но, по крайней мере, в этом я более уверена, чем в твоем плане.

Моргана развернулась и двинулась в мою сторону. На мгновение я напряглась, но тут же расслабилась, поскольку она явно меня не видела и просто шла в сторону выхода из сада.

\- Ты пожалеешь об этом, - прошипел Виктор.

Он что-то зашипел на демоническом наречии, а после указал в сторону мамы. Красная вспышка. Короткий вскрик Морганы. Вой телекинеза, что обрушился на Виктора. Через мгновение здесь были Карас и Люцифер.

\- Что здесь произошло? – глаза отца горели неистовством.

Он был в своих доспехах.

\- Он проклял меня, - хриплым шепотом ответила ему мама.

Карас посмотрел на Князя. Слишком многозначительный взгляд. Но Люцифер лишь кивнул, словно так и должно быть, после чего подошел к Виктору, которого все еще держал телекинез Морганы.

\- Отпусти его, - коротко сказал Светоносный.

Телекинез плавно исчез. Князь ощутимо сжал плечо Виктора.

\- Простите за эти проблемы, - он прекрасно сыграл вежливую улыбку. – Не смею больше вас задерживать.

Окружающее пространство начало темнеть.

\- Нет! – воскликнула я вслух. – Еще рано!

Но все темнело слишком быстро. Этот сон закончился, подарив мне пищу для размышлений.

Я вошла в тренировочный зал, когда полуденная жара стала тяжелой и липла к коже, а над городом повисли черные тучи. Приближался очередной муссонный ливень. Наверное, будет гроза, а это значит, что город сможет хотя бы немного отдохнуть от жары.

Недавний сон не отпускал меня ни на минуту. Руки чесались спросить о нем у Князя, но внутренний голос говорил, что лучше этого не делать.

Привычный черный корсет и серые джинсы. Странный выбор одежды для тренировочного зала, но я провела в ней большую часть своей жизни, так что никаких неудобств не испытывала.

Тренировочный зал в доме Джека представлял собой длинное помещение, где во весь пол был раскатан огромный татами. По стенам было развешано оружие, у двери стояли три сумки набитые чем-то тяжелым. Одна из стен была зеркальной и вдоль нее тянулась толстая деревянная палка, как в балетном классе. В центре зала, лицом друг к другу замерли Джек и Рэй.

Оба держали в руках палки дзе, они были в черных штанах. Я остановилась в дверях и стала наблюдать. Джек, голый по пояс, держал палку двумя руками. Под его гладкой кожей играли мускулы. Русые волосы липли к мокрому лбу. Мастема, отойдя подальше, занималась гимнастикой. Вот она потянулась, затем согнулась пополам и прижалась лбом к коленям.

Окна зала были закрыты легкими занавесками, но солнце все равно прорывалось сюда, от чего в зале было очень душно, к тому же отсутствие вентиляторов не способствовало улучшению атмосферы.

Рэй пошел в атаку, Джек отбил удар. Я услышала тяжелое дыхание мужчин. Мысленно включилась в поединок и прислушалась к прерывистому дыханию Рэйя, когда тот сделал выпад, намереваясь ударить Джека в лицо. Запрещенный прием, но они были опытными бойцами.

На солнце набежали тучи, и в зале стало темнее, но не прохладнее. От влажной жары взмокли кожа и волосы.

Удар, сухой треск. Рэй выбил палку из рук Джека. Я цокнула языком.

\- Надо же, раньше Джек никогда не проигрывал Рэйю, - негромко произнесла я.

Стоявший рядом Князь хмыкнул.

\- Хватит прыгать, иди сюда, сразимся по-настоящему! – рычал провидец. - Давай, чертов геомант! Что с тобой сегодня?

\- Да заткнись ты, подглядыватель, – огрызнулся Джек. – Хочешь перейти на мечи?

\- Я тебя и без меча сделаю, – сказал Рэй, бросаясь вперед, но Джек успел подставить палку и парировать удар. – Ладно, и на том спасибо. Давненько я не видел, как дерутся любители. Эй, Лили! Иди сюда, помоги парню. Он, бедный, даже палку держать не умеет.

Я вздохнула. Абсолютно ничего удивительного не было в том, что меня затянули в эту странную тренировку.

\- Отлично, – сказала я, пожимая плечами. – Что ж, раз надо, значит надо.

\- Вот здорово, – сразу оживилась Мастема. – Ну, сейчас что-то будет. Люблю на вас смотреть – куда интереснее, чем сериал.

Я не обратила на нее внимания. Не на нее я собиралась производить впечатление. Ведь если подумать, то Люцифер ни разу не видел, как я дерусь и на что способна. Разувшись, я вышла на середину зала.

Джек не спеша отошел к окну, положил палку и взял меч.

\- Согласен, – сказал он. – Если Лили составит мне компанию.

Я зевнула и повела плечами, не став разминаться. Мягко ступая по татами, Джек подошел ко мне.

\- Привет, дорогая, – сказал он, и его светло-карие глаза сверкнули.

\- Сейчас будет представление, – сказала Люциферу Мастема. – Джек и Лили – мастера поединка. Раньше они сражались боевыми клинками, да еще и в сжимающемся огненном кругу. А еще...

\- Тихо, – сказал Рэй. – Давай смотреть.

\- Привет, малыш, – спокойно сказала я, сжимая меч. – Скучал по мне?

Меч. Тренировочный. Толстое лезвие, которое в принципе нельзя заточить. Он лежал непривычно. Я отвыкла. В последнее время приходилось чаще использовать свои способности. Оставалось придумать, как сделать так, чтобы Джек выбил у меня меч, и это выглядело со стороны в мою пользу.

\- Еще как, – ответил Джек, внимательно следя за мной, и передернул плечами. – Скучал, скучал каждый долбанный день.

\- Не надо было убегать, – ядовито усмехнулась я.

\- Не было выхода.

\- Выход есть всегда, – буркнула я.

Мы ходили по кругу, не сводя глаз друг с друга. Внезапно я сделала выпад. Не отбей он удара, его голове бы досталось.

Очко в его пользу – я первая не выдержала напряжения.

\- Ты так торопился, что даже записки не оставил, бедняжка. Наверное, и в самом деле было что-то срочное, раз уж ты удрал с такой поспешностью, – я улыбнулась. – Как ее звали?

\- Никак. После тебя я вел монашескую жизнь, милая, – ответил он и перестал улыбаться.

Очко мне. Я выбила его из колеи.

\- Надеюсь, это сделало из тебя хорошего бойца. Любовником ты был не важным, – подтрунивала я.

\- Не помню, чтобы ты жаловалась.

\- Не могла же я сказать это тебе в лицо.

Он улыбнулся. Выпад. Я отбила.

\- А когда они... - услышала я голос Рэйя.

\- Подожди, – сказала Мастема.

Я чувствовала взгляд Князя Тьмы. Он обжигал мне кожу.

\- Давай попробуем еще раз, дорогая, – проворковал Джек. – Я просто умираю от желания.

\- Очень хорошо. Да вот только есть одна маленькая проблемка, - я напряглась и приготовилась к атаке. – Я принадлежу Люциферу.

Я уверена, что все в комнате, не только я, ощутили, как изменился воздух в комнате. Люцифер. Его гордость или радость, не успела понять, была так велика, что повлияла на атмосферу в комнате.

\- Ммм, – произнес Джек. – Ты говоришь такие милые...

Он напал внезапно, без предупреждения. Раздался звон металла. В следующее мгновение мы отскочили друг от друга. Джек тяжело дышал. Мое дыхание оставалось ровным.

\- У тебя улучшилась реакция, – заметил Джек.

\- А ты все так же любишь трепать языком, – сказала я, отчаянно желая плюнуть ему в рожу.

Мы ринулись друг на друга – зазвенели клинки, посыпались искры. Резко сгустилась энергия. Джек сражался не слишком яростно, и я дважды чуть не свалила его на землю. Только после этого он понял, что я настроена серьезно. Ловко орудуя мечом, он старался подобраться ко мне вплотную, тогда благодаря своему росту и весу он смог бы заставить меня отступать, но я знала этот трюк, а потому старалась все время двигаться, нанося ему удары. На моей стороне была ловкость и выносливость, которую мне давала кровь Караса, на его – сила и тоже выносливость, только человеческая.

Удар, еще удар, короткий выпад, звон металла, внезапно перед глазами встала стена. Что это? Джек подчинил себе пыль в воздухе, пытаясь помешать видеть. Но не на ту напал. Телекинетический щит откинул песок. Тяжело дыша, мы разошлись. По лицу Джека градом струился пот, волосы стали совсем мокрыми. Снаружи загрохотал гром.

\- Ну что малыш, может, попробуешь меня взять?

\- Попробую, – сказал он. – Значит, ты хочешь по-настоящему, а, дорогуша? Ты в этом уверена? Помнится, в прошлый раз я дал тебе прикурить.

\- Просто я тогда поддалась, – ответила я. – Ты ведь всегда так переживал, когда проигрывал.

Он усмехнулся:

\- Ты уверена, Рошфорд?

\- Сейчас увидишь, Форсайт, – ответила я, отложив меч в сторону.

Он мне мешал. Пусть мне и не было необходимо использовать руки, но в данный момент, это бы облегчило мне задачу.

Джек медленно приближался. Вокруг него крутилась энергия. Острая, как каменные пики. Истинная энергия геоманта – опасная и непредсказуемая.

Мы сошлись снова. На этот раз все было серьезнее.

Джек тоже отбросил клинок. Мы сошлись в жестоком рукопашном бою. Драться так, без ничего, я любила. И в юности очень часто это делала. Благодаря Елене создала свой собственный стиль боя: уличный бой вкупе с гимнастическими элементами. Скорость мое главное преимущество пред силой Джека. А еще я очень сильно хотела его убить, потому пыталась поймать его руку, завернуть ее и с помощью нее забраться на плечо, чтобы ногой ударить в затылок, опрокинуть на живот и пяткой сломать позвоночник; подпрыгнуть, сделать в воздухе кувырок и ударить сначала одной ногой в челюсть, другой в голову; сальто спиной, удар сначала одной ногой, потом другой; подсечь снизу, подкинув тем самым, ударить ногами в живот и сделав кувырок в воздухе, ударить сначала одной ногой, потом другой, прибив к земле.

Потом у меня получилось ударить Джека ногой в плечо, от чего тот отлетел в сторону.

Стекло. Разбивается. Он вылетает первым. Я следом. Приземляюсь на одно колено. Зашипела от боли – осколки стекла впились в кожу. Быстро вскочила на ноги, делая несколько шагов назад, мгновенно забывая о саднящем колене. Чувствую гладкие плиты под ногами и запах свежей зелени.

Я разбегаюсь и, скользя по мокрым плитам, делаю подкат под ноги Джека. Он падает, давя на меня своей энергией, но я откатываюсь в сторону, вскакиваю и широко раскидываю свою собственную безудержную энергию, откидывая Джека.

Дождь быстро перешел в ливень. По лицу Джека бегут ручейки воды. Мы сражаемся уже во дворе, под ногами хрустит битое стекло, но я не чувствую боли ступая босыми ступнями по осколкам. Джек промок до костей и замерз. Я не ощущаю погоды, не ощущаю ничего, кроме желания атаковать дальше. Вокруг нас трескается пространство, отзываясь на мою ярость боя.

Я продолжаю атаковать с усиленной яростью, не сдерживая силу, которая текла по моим жилам вместе с кровью.

Джек наносит удар, но я ставлю блок и в следующее мгновение пытаюсь атаковать его коленом в живот, ведь он подобрался слишком близко. Завтра буду вся в синяках, но мне наплевать.

Удар грома, который совпадает с треском разрывающегося пространства.

Джек падает, его лицо в крови. Она распластался на мраморных плитах. Моя нога на его горле. На какое-то мгновение мне захотелось надавить и смотреть на то, как будет меняться цвет его лица, а потом душа будет покидать тело...

\- Сдаешься? – ровным голосом спросила я.

\- Сдаюсь, – прохрипел он и закрыл глаза.

Я чувствую ступней, как бьется пульс на его шее.

\- Проси, чего хочешь, Рошфорд.

\- Не лезь в мои дела, Форсайт.

Я заставила себя убрать ногу. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Сегодня я его не убью.

Только сейчас я заметила, что промокла до нитки: одежда прилипла к телу. И ступни. Горели огнем. Невозможно наступать. Сложно было представить, сколько осколков впилось мне в ноги.

Еще не придя в себя от возбуждения битвы, я протянула Джеку руку.

\- Спасибо.

Он ухватился за мою руку, и я помогла ему встать.

Под ногами струились реки воды смешанные с тонкими струйками моей крови и пятнами крови Джека.

\- Ты очень хорошеешь, когда сражаешься, дорогая.

Я вырвала руку из его пальцев и смерила Джека холодным взглядом. Мы оба были в крови – исцарапанные руки, у него ссадины на голове и коленях, у меня горели ноги, спина и саднило колено.

\- Хороший бой, – проворчала я. – Неплохо потренировались.

\- Неплохо. Это твое сальто назад и двойная атака ногами меня чуть не свалила.

\- А где ты так научился ловко уходить от удара? Здорово выходит.

Я откинула с лица прядь волос.

\- Да так, то здесь что-то подхватишь, то там. А ты по-прежнему любишь драться ногами?

Его волосы были совсем мокрыми и липли ко лбу.

\- Да. Это привычка, – я кивнула на разбитое окно. – Извини.

\- Да ладно. Это всего лишь окно, – в его голосе слышалась улыбка. – Черт, здорово ты дерешься.

\- Я постоянно тренируюсь, когда не на работе.

Джек тряхнул мокрыми волосами.

Мы вернулись в зал. Джек взял меня за руку. Его кожа была теплой, даже горячей, биополе коснулось моего. Джек мягко провел пальцем по моей руке. Но это ни разу не похоже на аналогичный жест Князя.

\- Эм.

Я хотела вырвать свою руку. Он сжал пальцы. Я рванула сильнее.

\- Лили….

\- Нет, Джек, все кончено, ты мне не нужен. Забудь.

Он упорно не хотел меня отпускать.

\- Отпусти, – гортанно прорычала я.

Его отбросил от меня мой же телекинез, что взвыл раненным зверем, обрушиваясь на Джека. Форсайт упал на спину, сильно ударившись затылком.

Мастема и Рэй смотрели на нас, не отрываясь. У Санти глаза стали круглыми, как блюдца, а Рэй наоборот, щурился и обнимал Мастему за плечи, а она так и льнула к нему, словно просила у него защиты.

\- Ты серьезно? – Джек был возмущен, быстро вставая с пола. – Ты выберешь демона?

\- Уже выбрала, - бросила на ходу, приближаясь к Люциферу.

На татами остались кровавые следы от моих ступней. По комнате разносилось неприятное шкрябанье осколков стекла в моих стопах.

Князь одним движением взял меня на руки. Я не поняла для чего, пока он не коснулся моих губ. Огненная энергия Люцифера хлынула в меня. На пол посыпались осколки из моих ног. После чего поставил меня обратно, учтиво мимо горстки стеклышек.

\- Идем, принцесса, я покажу тебе парочку мест в городе, - спокойно проговорил зеленоглазый демон.

Я быстро обулась. Одежда на мне высохла в то же время, как энергия Князя залечивала мои раны.

Уходя со Светоносным из дома Джека, я мысленно похлопала себе в ладоши. Так я вышла победителем из обоих сражений. Молодец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шлюха Сатаны.  
** Хоть еще раз услышу подобное от тебя или другой грязи - вы все будете гореть в Аду.  
***Это тебе не поможет. Я есть Князь Тьмы.


	15. Глава четырнадцатая

На дом опустилась ночь уже достаточно давно, но Джеку не спалось. Перед его глазами все еще стояла дневная картина: Лили на руках у Князя, и их поцелуй. Так невыносимо сложно любить девушку, которая тебя ненавидит.

Он уже несколько раз прошел по коридору, мимо спальни Эмили. Форсайт понятия не имел, чего он хотел от нее в это позднее время. Ведь, скорее всего, Лили уже спала. Но что-то мешало ему просто уйти к себе и попытаться заснуть. На день было запланировано много дел. Джеку нужны были силы. Но он не мог уйти. Просто не мог.

В конце концов, Форсайт потянулся к двери, чтобы постучать, но в последний момент передумал и просто тихо приоткрыл дверь.

В ночной темноте он ясно увидел сплетение фигур. Эмили была к нему спиной, в объятиях Люцифера. Он тут же услышал ее прерывистое дыхание, перемежающееся с тихими, но сладкими стонами. Он слышал и тяжелое дыхание демона. Джек впервые видел Лили такой... страстной.

Когда его взгляд пересекся с горящим в темноте взглядом Князя, Форсайт подумал, что что-то произойдет. Но нет. Демон лишь улыбнулся, надменно.

\- Скажи мне, Лили, - голос Люцифера звучал ласково, мягко.

Джек чувствовал себя неуютно, потому что при этом, демон смотрел прямо на него.

\- Чья ты? – Князь наклонился к ее шее, кусая, но это вызвало у девушки лишь очередной сладкий стон.

\- Твоя, - прижимаясь сильнее, ответила девушка. – И телом, и душой. Твоя.

Люцифер победоносно взглянул на Форсайта. После чего того вытолкнуло из комнаты телекинезом Светоносного. Дверь закрылась и теперь явно больше не откроется. Все это происходило с попустительства Князя Тьмы.

Джек стиснул зубы. Но он ничего не мог поделать. Лили выбрала. Он не знал, что за этим выбором стоит, как долго Эмили будет его придерживаться. Но вот кое-что он все-таки знал: когда этот выбор приведет Лили к бездне разочарования – он будет рядом. А там уж, что ей будет нужно, он то и даст.

***

\- El Diablo Виктор, – сказал Джек, прижимая нож к тонкой шее латиноса. – Понял?

Мастема и Рэй сторожили вход в переулок. Я видела, как от ужаса глаза человека сначала расширились, а потом и вовсе закатились, и стали видны одни белки. Пот лился с человека градом, стекая по лицу крупными каплями. Весь переулок был завален вонючим мусором. Дождь прошел, было жарко и влажно. Волосы я заплела в пучок на затылке. Я взглянула на свою руку.

На моей кисти был закреплен мягкий, силиконовый браслет с датчиками, на которые поступала вся информация, касающаяся моего местонахождения и физического состояния. Плагин передал цифры. То был код подтверждения о том, что человек перед нами - преступник, которого можно задержать.

\- Его разыскивает полиция, Джек, – тихо сказала я. – Будем брать?

Датчик на браслете уже высвечивал номер моей лицензии на ношение оружия и разрешение на право проводить арест, которые я получила от властей ЕФ. Теперь я официально могла вести расследование и арестовывать всех подозрительных типов, могла входить в компьютерную сеть полиции ЕФ, а также имела право немного отступать от закона, когда дело касалось убийств и уличных беспорядков. Если только это было необходимо для следствия.

Небо было по-прежнему затянуто плотной пеленой облаков, но дождь уже кончился. Мы словно находились в огромном пузыре, где было жарко, влажно и душно. Теперь я понимаю, что чувствуешь, когда находишься в устройстве для приготовления попкорна.

Человек что-то забормотал по-португальски, потея и закатывая глаза. На нем была свободная белая рубашка и старые штаны цвета хаки. Он отчаянно вжимался в кирпичную стену и, скребя по земле туфлями на низком каблуке, пытался отодвинуться от нас подальше. Одной рукой он случайно ударил по мусорному баку, возле которого его поймал Джек, и тихий переулок огласился металлическим гулом. Мне казалось, что этот человек боялся не столько Джека, сколько нашего количества.

Джек обходил всех своих осведомителей, и ни один из них не радовался этой встрече. Учитывая тот факт, что он внезапно появлялся перед ними в сопровождении трех парапсихологов, винить их было нельзя. Кроме того, Джек был варваром, который находился в своей стихии. Первый осведомитель, увидев Джека, попытался сигануть с сорокового этажа, лишь бы с ним не встречаться. Я начинала думать, что у Джека, видимо, та еще репутация.

Джек что-то тихо сказал. Человек скользнул глазами по мне и произнес несколько слов. Форсайт замер. Затем задал еще пару вопросов, на которые человек отвечал тонким от страха голосом. После этого Джек приставил нож к его щеке и тихо заговорил. Я уловила только имена: свое – Эмили Рошфорджи – и его собственное. После этого Джек швырнул человека на землю и убрал нож. Когда он обернулся, и я увидела его глаза, то сразу поняла: нас ждут проблемы. В частности, меня.

\- Ну что там? – спросила я, глядя на человека, который, скрючившись, лежал на земле и тихо стонал. – Будем его брать или нет?

\- Нет, пусть проваливает, он и так уже в штаны наделал. Пошли, Лили, – Джек передернул плечами. – Придется кое с кем поболтать чуток.

Мастема и Рэй оставили свой пост, и подошли к нам. Осведомитель, хныча, ползал по земле.

\- Хорошие новости, – прошептала Мастема. – К нам идет компания здоровенных парней с оружием, Джек. Наверняка тебя ищут или...

\- Не меня, – мрачно ответил Джек. – Говорят, Медикал Индастриз приказала разыскать и схватить Лили. Живой и здоровой. Кто-то хорошенько их прижал, и те перепугались, – говоря это, Джек не сводил с меня глаз.

Его одежда была темно-голубого цвета, под цвет ночи. Положив руку на рукоять меча, он по-особому скрестил пальцы – этот знак не был мне знаком.

\- Интересно, кто бы это мог быть?

\- Виктор? – спросила я.

Лишнее доказательство того, что чертов Виктор связан с Медикал Индастриз.

В это же время осведомитель, воспользовавшись тем, что мы отвлеклись, вскочил на ноги, выбил несколько гнилых досок из забора и, с треском вывалившись на соседнюю улицу, бросился наутек.

\- Не думаю. У меня тоже есть враги, а вы, между прочим, прилетели сюда совершенно открыто и даже не думали скрывать то, что связаны с полицией Москвы. Смешно, честное слово. Неужто вы надеялись, будто о вас никто не узнает? Это с вашим-то провидцем?

Он широко улыбнулся. И тут я вспомнила: Джек так улыбается, когда он в ярости. Но почему? Что его так разозлило?

\- Ну и что нам теперь делать? – спросил Рэй. – Они уже близко, Форсайт.

\- Делать? – спросил Джек, пожав плечами. – Я попросил Хосе рассказать всем: Лили находится под моей личной защитой. А что касается парней, то нам придется либо удирать, либо передать им: Лили мы так просто не отдадим. Я предпочитаю второе. Напугаем кое-кого, потом будет легче добывать информацию. Что скажете?

Рэй пожал плечами:

\- Я бы предпочел драку.

\- Я тоже, – сказала Санти. – Везет тебе, Лили, вон какие у тебя воздыхатели, целых два. Или сотня.

\- Я их не заманивала, сами навязались, – буркнула я. – Нет, мне эта затея не нравится. Не успела я появиться в городе, как меня уже хотят убить.

\- Не убить, – поправил Джек. – А захватить, живой и здоровой.

\- Сколько за нее пообещали? – неожиданно спросил Рэй.

\- Пять миллионов, – просто ответил Джек.

Наступила мертвая тишина. Я посмотрела на Мастему. У нее отвисла челюсть. Волосы она заплела в две косы и теперь была ужасно похожа на девочку-школьницу – одна коса перекинута вперед, другая болтается на спине. Не сняв своего темного длиннополого пальто даже в эту жуткую жару, она выглядела холодной, спокойной и сосредоточенной.

Рэй присвистнул.

\- Отведите ее домой, – приказал Джек Мастеме и Рэйю. – И сторожите. Не спускайте с нее глаз. Ходите с ней даже в ванную.

\- Подождите-ка, не так быстро, – возразила я, увидев, что мои друзья не спешат выполнять приказ Джека. – Между прочим, это я веду расследование и не позволю таскать меня, как чемодан без ручки.

\- Лили, сейчас будет большая драка, а тебе нужно пойти домой и хорошенько обдумать свои действия, – веско сказал Джек, но я видела, как у него задергалась щека.

Это означало, что он нервничает. Причем очень сильно. Значит, что-то от меня скрывает.

\- Так будет лучше всего. Сама понимаешь.

\- Это мое расследование, – яростно прошипела я, чувствуя, как пространство искажается и вот-вот пойдет трещинами. – А ты здесь не командуй, ясно?

\- Бессмысленный разговор, – вмешался Рэйвен. – Эмили, что ты предлагаешь?

\- Пошли и надерем им задницы, – сказала я, подняв взгляд на Эртона. – А ты не лезь в мои дела, Джек.

\- Лили, тебе не следует разгуливать по городу, пока мы не выясним, кто тебя разыскивает и зачем, – стараясь говорить спокойно, повторил Джек, но я видела, как яростно его пальцы впились в рукоять меча.

\- Я никуда не уйду, – снова прошипела я.

\- Прекрасно, – сказал он. – Но после драки мы пойдем домой, и хорошенько обдумаем сложившуюся ситуацию.

\- Ладно, – сдалась я.

Мне действительно нужно было подумать, к тому же очень хотелось есть.

\- Пошли и выясним, кому мы понадобились.

\- Действуем по стандартному варианту? – спросила Мастема.

\- Да, – ответил Джек. – Все следите за Лили – это она им нужна, не мы.

Он не отвел взгляда даже тогда, когда я, приподняв верхнюю губу, зарычала от бешенства. Собственный рык, мне напомнил рык Асмодея, когда мы были возле клуба Дейтона: он прозвучал так же зловеще и не по-человечески. Это было рычание зверя.

\- Я сама могу о себе позаботиться, – сказала я, создавая вокруг себя поле телекинеза. - Начнем, пожалуй.

Я хмуро оглядела ребят: Мастема прикрыла глаза настраиваясь на каждого, чтобы в случае чего сразу погасить боль, дабы не отвлекала; Рэйвен впал в своего рода транс, уставившись в одну точку, явно смотря будущее, чтобы впоследствии его исправить; Джек формировал из земли чистое железо, чтобы бросать его подобно пулям. Я взглянула на собственные руки. Мне было необходимо им помочь. И я была на сто процентов уверена, что мне потребуется вся моя сила.

В голове, против воли всплыл образ Морганы. Я встрепенулась. Не могу оплошать сейчас. Мне нужно пройти через эту заварушку, чтобы узнать, как моя мать оказалась причастна ко всем этим проблемам с Виктором.

\- Хорошо, - резко говорю, привлекая к себе внимание. - Я накину на вас телекинетический щит. Он будет отражать любое внешнее воздействие, но, если кто-то попадет внутрь - вам придется разбираться самим.

Троица понятливо кивнула.

\- Рэй, твоя задача смотреть будущее на ходу, - продолжала командовать. - Мастема, покажи свою меткость, будешь прикрывать Рэйвена.

Оба кивнули.

\- Джек, будешь их прикрывать, - коротко, даже не глянув в сторону Форсайта.

\- Чем будешь заниматься ты и зачем Рэйю смотреть будущее? - не мог Джек просто так согласиться.

Я закатила глаза.

\- Рэй будет подсказывать мне, где находятся наемники, чтобы я могла их убрать, - ставя купол телекинеза. - Купол готов. Я пойду первая, вы идите, как сможете.

Я на мгновение закрыла глаза, призывая огонь. Он обхватил меня, подобно Князю. С одной лишь разницей - мой огонь проникнул под кожу и изменил меня. Форма огненного элементаля.

\- Правая крыша, Эм, - сказал Рэй.

Я кивнула и вышла из проулка, посылая в указанную сторону большой огненный шар. Вместе с этим мы двинулись из переулка прочь.

\- Их двенадцать, - на ходу сказал Рэй.

Внезапно луч плазменного пистолета прошил воздух и ударил в мой купол. Но тот даже не завибрировал.

Рэйвен на ходу выкрикивал местоположения противников, и мы с Джеком пытались их достать: он, используя свой дар геоманта, я с помощью своего огня.

\- Их становится больше! - крикнул Рэйвен.

Ему приходилось тяжело. Он не видел дороги и бежал вперед лишь благодаря Мастеме, которая его направляла.

На мгновение я остановилась. Внутри произошло то, что я обычно делаю с пространством - пошла трещина. И время в этот момент остановилось. Я увидела всех противников, которые были на крышах вокруг нас и тех, кто только собирался выбежать из ближайших закоулков. Втянув в себя воздух, я сделала то, что раньше убивало мое тело - провела по нескольким струнам своих сил. И вот уже за каждым наемником на крыше по моей копии - это слились дар делителя и телепорта. Все наемники дружно отложили оружие и шагнули с крыш - суггестия. Мои копии пропали и оказались напротив других наемников, сидевших в закоулках. Дар аннигилятора. И никого не осталось.

Я моргнула. Мы уже никуда не бежали. А я не пылала видом огненного элементаля. Лишь вокруг слабо мерцал мой телекинетический купол. Мы были одни посреди улицы, несколько секунд назад, до того, как мы подобно стаи бегемотов выбежали из переулка, некогда оживленной.

\- Эм, - тихо позвал Джек.

Я обернулась. Все трое смотрели прямо на меня.

\- Что это было? - так же тихо спросил он.

\- Я не человек.

Вокруг меня были сотни тонких трещин в пространстве. Я с трудом их заметила. Провела рукой, закрывая.

\- Ты расправилась с ними за несколько минут неподвижного стояния на месте, - прочистив горло, сказала Мастема. - Теоретически, я предполагала подобное. Но увидеть это своими глазами...

\- Просто вдруг в голове появилось знание того, как необходимо действовать, - я пожала плечами. - Идем домой.

Мы устроились в гостиной. Никто особо не пострадал. Поэтому все глушили переживания алкогольными запасами Джека. Мастема и Рэй пили Eau-de-vie de marc или просто граппу. Джек - байдзю. Я же потягивала Джим Бим Блэк прямо из бутылки.

\- Осторожнее, Лили, – заметил Джек. – Ты нужна нам трезвой.

\- Да пошел ты, – отозвалась я.

Опрокинув в рот еще одну рюмку водки, он со стуком поставил ее на стол.

Я хотела сделать еще глоток из бутылки, когда осознала одну немаловажную вещь. Пусть Джек и утверждал, что на Медикал Индастриз больше не работает, но ему ничего не стоило по первому их зову сдать свою бывшую подружку. То бишь меня.

\- Ты чего, Лили? – спросила Мастема, которая заметила мою неожиданную реакцию и теперь смотрела на меня широко раскрытыми темными глазами. – Лили!

Я судорожно сглотнула.

\- Мне нужно к себе, - хрипло сказала я. – Извините.

\- Лили! Что случилось? – окликнула меня Санти. – Лили!

Не ответив, я направилась к лестнице. Джеку ничего не стоило предать меня второй раз. Единожды работавший на Медикал Индастриз навсегда остается к ним привязан. Что бы он ни делал. Как бы не откупался.

Я зашла в свою комнату. Прежде, чем успела осознать, что происходит, в нос ударил тошнотворный сладкий запах. Я знала его. Цветочный запах смешался с их же умирающим.

\- Нет, - прошептала, разбрасывая ногами цветы, что устилали пол с самого входа в комнату.

Белые люпины. Больше кремовая, чем белая, фуксия. Белоснежные каллы. Белый ранункулюс. Ирисы и гвоздики. Белый мак и нарцисс. Белые васильки. И что больше всего меня разозлило, так это лилии. Мне нравились эти цветы, правда, но аналогия их с моим именем неимоверно раздражала. От их запаха было трудно дышать, и кружилась голова. Цветы покрывали мою кровать, лежали на подоконнике. Я заглянула в ванную – там тоже было полно цветов.

Меня захватила паника. Я безучастно опустилась на пол, посреди этого цветочного ада.

«Как жаль, что Люцифер вернулся в Преисподнюю, ссылаясь на важные дела», - я даже не совсем понимала, эта мысль была саркастична или действительно сочувствующая.

Но я быстро взяла себя в руки. Мне было необходимо убраться отсюда. И добыть информацию одновременно.

Я сорвала с руки силиконовый браслет. Джек мог отследить меня по нему.

Вскочив на ноги, я распахнула окно. Второй этаж. Но из-за высоких стен, здесь был как минимум второй с половиной. Но разве меня может остановить высота? Я перемахнула через подоконник. Благодаря телекинезу я неслышно опустилась на землю. Накинув на себя тень, я крадучись пересекла задний двор, с красивыми апельсиновыми деревьями. Я бы с радостью осталась здесь, рассматривая каждый листик, но, увы. Джек возможный предатель. Вновь воспользовавшись телекинезом, я перемахнула через забор, окружающий владения Форсайта. После чего бегом бросилась к ближайшим зданиям.

Майор Лекс, он же Алекс Дюпон, - бывший военный, с французскими корнями. Я пересекалась с ним несколько раз в прошлом. Сейчас, и тогда, он был наркодилером и торговцем душ, а также не гнушался и оружием. Продавал он любых людей: обычных пускал на органы, хотя они не так нужны, как в прошлом, а псионов продавал как скот. Особенно он любил телекинов, таких как я. Он считал, что дар телекинеза это один из древнейших способностей парапсихологов. Я пересекалась с ним, когда мне нужны были данные по поводу незаконного тяжелого плазменного оружия, и когда слишком много псионов пропало. Причем не абы каких, а еще детей. В первом случае – он был посредником, между поставщиком и заказчиком. Во втором – торговцем. Он хорошо запомнил мой последний визит... Я не была милосердна. Теперь у него нет нескольких пальцев на руках и ногах. Хотя, сейчас, может быть и поставил протезы. Я забыла о нем и не вспоминала около двух лет. Но теперь... Еще тогда, мне сообщили, что он перебрался в Рио, а сейчас появилась прекрасная возможность навестить его.

Лекс обитал в красном квартале города. Его небольшой бордель был слишком очевиден, с двумя головорезами перед входом.

Я выпрыгнула из-за угла дома, за которым пряталась. Головорезы, завидев меня, достали оружие. Простые пистолеты, даже не плазменные. Я вытянула руку вперед, создавая телекинетический щит. Когда наемники начали стрелять, пули просто разлетались в разные стороны от щита. Дернула другой рукой в сторону. Дар лоборца отозвался легко. Я одним движением вытянула весь воздух из двух наемников.

Передо мной осталась лишь тяжелая металлическая дверь. Но это не проблема. Телекинез выбил ее легко, словно она была из пенопласта. Я нырнула внутрь здания.

Я оказалась в большом холле, наверх вела лестница, потом она расходилась на две части. На обеих ее частях выстроилась орда охраны Майора. Местные были вооружены уже плазменными пистолетами и автоматами. Не став ждать, они пустили их в ход. Да вот только мой щит может выдержать и не такой залп. И мне ничего не стоило применить суггестию.

Пока пушечное мясо было занято тем, что дралось само с собой, я быстро взбежала наверх. Несколько плазменных зарядов угодили прямо мне в спину, очевидно случайно. Это было опасно. Конечно, плазменные заряды, не пули, и не так опасны для жизни, но они парализуют, иногда останавливают кровь, разрывают мышцы, ломают кости.

Дар провидца подсказал мне нужную дверь. Я ломанулась в темно-коричневую дверь, снова выбивая ее телекинезом.

Лекс лежал на бардовом диване в объятиях нескольких шлюх, полностью уверенный в том, что его наемники его защитят.

Вкус у Алекса всегда был ни к черту. В этой комнате были светло-красные бархатные обои, с посеребренной лепниной у потолка. Пол был выложен паркетом, лакированным, но там, где стоял диван, виднелись царапины, да и вообще весь пол был усеян царапинами.

\- Привет, Лекс, - ласково-кровожадно улыбнулась я.

Майор дернулся. Куртизанки быстро выбежали из комнаты.

\- Ты думал, те гориллы спасут тебя? – я метнулась к Лексу, когда тот потянулся за оружием.

\- А я думал ты уже сдохла, Рошфорд, - прохрипел Майор, когда мои пальцы сжали его шею.

\- Война бессмертна, - прошептала я на ухо Алексу. – Мне нужна информация.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Рошфорд, - прошипел он. – Ничего я не скажу.

\- У тебя появились лишние пальцы? – моя рука чуть сжалась. – Я и без меча могу тебе многое оторвать.

\- Ебливая тварь! – Майор задергался, пытаясь вырваться, но был утихомирен моим ударом в живот.

\- Не стоит оскорблять того, у кого в руках твоя жизнь, - ногти впились в его кожу, царапая. – Ты лишь жалкий человек, не имеющий и процента дара.

\- Что тебе нужно?! – сдался Лекс.

\- Почему Джек Форсайт рванул сюда три года назад? – я слегка ослабила хватку. – У меня с собой разрешение на задержание преступников. И поверь, я не поленюсь им воспользоваться. А перед этим сломаю тебе руку, - свободной рукой, я впилась в его плечо.

Наконец, Лекс понял, что я не шучу.

\- Я знаю только то, что Джек работал на Медикал Индастриз, - простонал он. – А потом откупился от них полгода или год назад. Между ними было что-то вроде уличной войны. А теперь он большой начальник. Скоро станет вторым главным в Рио. За ним следят. Отпусти, больно! Из-за его связей.

\- Мне это ничего не говорит, - прорычала я, чувствительнее сжимая плечо Алекса, скорее даже вдавливая пальцы в тело. – Зачем он сюда приехал? Что говорят?

\- Глава Медикал Индастриз поставили ему условие: или он работает на них, или они уделают девку, с которой он встречался. Слушай, отпусти! Плечо выдернешь!

\- Если не перестанешь ныть, я тебе все кости переломаю. На кого сейчас работает Джек?

\- На тебя! Баба чертова! На тебя он работает! Дошло? Отпусти плечо, Рошфорд, слышишь!

\- Заткни хлебало! С кем связан Медикал Индастриз? Кто им меня заказал? Отвечай. Быстро!

\- Какая-то важная шишка, - простонал Лекс. – Имени не знаю. Обещал за тебя пять миллионов, да еще списать старые грехи. Теперь тебя весь город ищет...

\- Выходит тебе повезло, - я вновь ослабила хватку на его шее. – Кто стоит за Медикал Индастриз?

\- Компанией управляет старая свинья Боченин. Джек был их официальным представителем в Москве. Да отпусти ты руку, зараза!

\- Три года назад, он был их представителем?

\- Ты тупая? Джек работает на них всю жизнь! Потом порвал с ними, а после, когда он начал встречаться с той телкой, они его сцапали. Я уехал из Москвы, после нашей последней встречи, я не знаю, с кем он тогда был!

\- Кто может располагать информацией?

\- Кармина, - сдавлено ответил Лекс.

\- Кармина Ноктис? – неожиданная новость. – Она здесь? В городе?

\- Я тебе что, большая телефонная книга?!

Я нажала на плечо и горло одновременно. Алекс завизжал, как трансвестит, которого разоблачили.

\- «Эко Дэсерто»! Она ошивается в «Эхо Пустыни», на Котия, через Эштасан Трьяжин, чертова ты сука...

\- Я поверю тебе сейчас, - вновь зашептала я. – И молись всем богам, что ты сказал мне правду, иначе я вернусь, и ты узнаешь, насколько Война беспощадна.

Я резко отпустила Майора и быстро вышла из комнаты.

В холле было крайне весело. Всюду тела, кровь и стоны боли. Приказ забыть про меня и сражаться друг с другом был исполнен прекрасно. Суггестия не знает жалости.

«Эхо Пустыни» оказалось баром. Довольно-таки затрепанным баром. Улица была завалена мусором, по стенам шныряли какие-то непонятные тени. В воздухе пахло опасностью.

Я вглядывалась в улицу, но энергии так и не обнаружила, ни на всей улочке, ни у бара. Возможно, в нем что-то и было, но это «что-то» либо очень тщательно себя скрывало, либо не существовало вовсе и я себе накручиваю. Так или иначе, здесь не было природных истоков энергии. Нулевая зона.

Свежий ветерок раскачивал грязно-белую ткань, что заменяла собой дверь. Но воздух тут был настолько спертым, что даже он не помогал. Над своеобразной дверью висела деревянная доска, с грязной надписью, которую было сложно разобрать, «Эко Дэсерто». Стены фасада были испещрены дырами от пуль и следами плазменных снарядов.

Я глубоко вздохнула. Кончики пальцев закололо. Телекинез, словно живое существо, чувствовал опасность этого места. Я пересекла улицу и направилась к бару. Три полусгнившие деревянные ступеньки и я около занавески-двери. Из здания раздавались пьяные крики и жалобные стоны расстроенного пианино. Эти жалкие звуки музыкального инструмента заставили сердце сочувственно сжаться. Я вошла в бар. В зале сразу повисла напряженная тишина, и это меня насторожило.

Стойка бара находилась в левом углу, в правом стояли столики. Я ступила на посыпанный опилками пол, который заглушил мои шаги. Со всех сторон за мной следили темные глаза. Здесь было несколько местных мужчин. Внезапно я услышала родную русскую речь. Насколько я заметила в прогулках по городу с Князем, в городе практически не говорили на русском. А тут женский голос, говорящий на идеальном русском. Я увидела женщину, в черных кожаных штанах, с цепью, идущей с одного бока, сзади и цепляющийся с другого. Так же на ней была приталенная кожаная куртка. Под ней, я была уверена, простая черная футболка и кожаная кобура для двух плазменников. На ногах были сапоги на высоком каблуке и шнуровке. Тем не менее, темно-русая девушка была сутулой. Кто вошел в бар, она, разумеется, видела. Я сделала всего два шага к стойке, когда бармен, в грязном фартуке прошипев что-то по-португальски, схватился за пистолет.

Я приподняла руки в невинном жесте. Но это была демонстрация силы. Правая ладонь загорелась пирокинезом. Левая покрылась криокинезом.

Никто не двинулся с места, но было видно, что окружающие немного успокоились. Бармен вновь что-то сказал. Его голос дрожал. Я следила за его руками. И ничего больше не предпринимала.

Прошло пять секунд. Наконец, бармен со стуком положил пистолет на стол. А я опустила руки, убирая свои способности. Бармен поднял руки и отошел от стойки. Он был бледным. Подойдя к непонятным ящикам, бармен сел на них, звякнуло стекло.

Я направилась к Кармине, проходя мимо мужчин, играющих в карты. Мельком взглянув, я поняла, что это покер. Один из них перехватил мой взгляд и тут же уткнулся в карты.

Я подошла к Кармине. Перед ней стоял стакан с какой-то желтой жидкостью.

\- Рошфорд, - не оборачиваясь, сказала она.

Ее голос звучал совсем тихо, так говорят все раяны или икосы, но я все же вздрогнула.

\- Так я и знала.

\- Жаль, - ответила я. – Терпеть не могу быть предсказуемой. Я пришла за информацией.

\- Разумеется. А я, значит, единственная в городе честная идиотка, которая предоставит ее даром, - она пожала плечами. – Сколько заплатишь?

\- А сколько ты хочешь? – спросила я, облокотившись спиной о барную стойку и уткнувшись в нее локтями.

\- Как обычно, детка. Сечешь о чем я?

\- Конечно, Кармина. Иначе я бы не пришла.

Она хотела проникнуть в мои мысли. Плата была высока, но оно того стоило.

Кармина была выше меня сантиметров на пять, сбитая и не обделенная мускулатурой, разумной для женщины. Прямые волосы падали на ее бледное и усталое лицо. Ее темно-карие глаза сверкали бардовым огнем.

Я судорожно сглотнула. Кармина казалась гораздо старше своих лет – ее старили потухшие глаза и безвольно опущенные уголки рта. Впрочем, она всегда отличалась неимоверной живучестью. Ей можно было выпустить кишки, перерезать горло, сжечь живьем, а она все равно оставалась живой.

Смерть отвернулась от Кармины Ноктис. Никто не знал почему, а спрашивать ее значило рисковать жизнью. Но поговаривали, что она совершила нечто настолько ужасное, что даже смерть отреклась от нее.

\- Ты хочешь узнать о Джеке Форсайте, - прошептала Кармина.

В нос ударил ее запах – сухой, как от старого шкафа. Если сейчас направить на Кармину поток энергии, она просто отведет его в сторону. Кармина никогда не произносит заклинаний, она просто убивает. Такая у нее работа – охранять и убивать. Держать у себя на службе Бессмертную всегда стоило больших денег, но Кармина отрабатывала их по полной. Так мне говорили. Честно говоря, я никогда не пыталась выяснить подробностей ее жизни. Я даже боялась соваться к ней за информацией, хотя я не из робкого десятка и долбанная дочь Всадника. До этого мы встречались всего четыре раза, и каждый раз я надеялась, что это последний.

В баре стояла полная тишина.

\- Да, расскажи, - просто сказала я, скользнув взглядом по Кармине.

\- А что тут рассказывать? – она пожала плечами. – Говорят, он родился в семье Бочененых. Кажется, он младший сын Даниэлы Бочениной. Еще говорят, будто сбежать от них он задумал уже давно. Оказавшись в Москве, стал работать наемником. Потом случилось такое, чего он и сам не ожидал.

Взяв со стойки стакан, Кармина выпила жидкость.

\- Этот идиот втюрился в какую-то девчонку. От ярости старый Боченин его чуть не прикончил. Велел немедленно выяснить, кто она и чем занимается, а потом поставил Джеку условие: или он немедленно возвращается, или его девка останется без работы. Бедняга Джек все бросил и вернулся домой, как послушный мальчик, - Кармина кинула на меня насмешливый взгляд. – А эта глупая дура даже не подумала прилететь в Рио, чтобы выяснить, что произошло.

\- Думаю, у нее были на то свои причины, - спокойно откликнулась я.

Наши слова тонули в гробовой тишине бара.

\- Кто стоит за семьей Бочененых, Кармина?

\- Понятия не имею, - прошептала она, изящным жестом поставив стакан на стойку. – Старик Ксилон управляет фирмой железной рукой. Джек хорошо ему заплатил, чтобы выйти из дела. Все было совершенно легально – видимо, слишком легально, ибо теперь на улицах каждую ночь льются реки крови. Джек начал уличную войну со своим семейством. Кстати, у него есть и собственная лицензия. Знаешь, кто ее выдал? Медикал Индастриз. Ты удивлена?

\- Не очень, - ответила я, скользнув взглядом по своим ногтям. – А кто меня ищет, Кармина?

\- Да весь город, - отмахнулась она, в голосе скользнула насмешка. - Такая награда – и деньги, и списание всех старых грехов. Джек уже весь город прочесал, все ищет тебя. Видно парень здорово на тебя запал.

\- Ничего, это пройдет, - сказала я. – Ближе к делу, Кармина.

\- А я больше ничего не знаю, - ответила она. – Кто-то приказал доставить тебя к нему живой и здоровой, и теперь в город хлынули все платные агенты. Ты не сможешь прятаться всю свою жизнь.

\- Я не хочу прятаться, - пришла моя очередь усмехаться. – Мне нужен Виктор.

В баре наступила мертвая тишина. Мне показалось, что люди даже перестали дышать.

Кармина побледнела, хотя казалось, куда уж больше.

\- Ты решила покончить с собой? – прошептала она. – Послушай моего совета, Рошфорд, беги отсюда как можно дальше, если хочешь еще пожить. А вообще-то ты уже покойник.

\- Пока еще нет, - сказала я. – Можешь передать это кому хочешь. Мне нужен Виктор, и я его найду. И убью.

Кармина издала какой-то странный свистящий и хриплый звук. Я не сразу поняла, что она смеется. По спине пополз холодный пот. Насмеявшись вволю, Кармина вытерла слезы и взглянула на меня.

\- Ты не сможешь убить эту мразь, Рошфорд, ты много не знаешь. А теперь катись отсюда. Не хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе.

\- А как насчет платы? – спросила я, концентрируя телекинез на кончиках пальцев.

\- Обойдусь. Вали отсюда, поняла? Пока я сама тебя не убрала.

\- Удачи, - сухо сказала я. – Просто не хочется быть у тебя в долгу, Кармина.

\- До встречи в аду, Рошфорд. А теперь пошла вон. Желаю тебе легкой смерти.

Повторять не требовалось. Я оттолкнулась от стойки и пошла к выходу. У самой двери я мельком взглянула на Кармину. Она налила себе полный стакан текилы, а потом поднесла бутылку к губам и залпом выпила все, что в ней осталось. Ее руки дрожали. Что ж, теперь мне было известно все.

«Satanas - Ich rufe dich! Satanas - Steh' mir bei! Satanas - Ave. Satanas - Ich rufe dich! Satanas - Steh' mir bei! Satanas - Ave, Ave», - Samsas Traum совершенно неожиданно заиграл на моем телефоне.

Я даже забыла, что он со мной. Теперь я была удивлена тем, что никто из моих друзей не догадался мне позвонить. Хмыкнула.

\- Да? – спросила я у неизвестного номера.

\- Ксилон это «мясник» с демонического наречия. Прозвище Виктора, - спокойный голос Люцифера.

\- Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты узнал, что это полезная информация, - усмехнулась.

\- Ты на финишной прямой, Лили, - я слышала улыбку в его голосе. – Закончи эту историю красиво.

Гудки. Меня несколько раздражала эта привычка неожиданно бросать трубки.

Подавив вздох, я двинулась по ночным улочкам Рио.

В Рио стояла тишина. Ночные гуляки спешили домой спать, а те, кто провел день в постели, еще не встали. Народу на улицах было немного.

По природе своей я не доверяю никому. Исключения все знают – Мастема с Рэйем и Николай с Еленой. И демонам я тоже не доверяла, до некоторого времени. Может и Джек на самом деле не предатель? Он просто хотел свободы и это можно понять. Стало тошно от того, как я с ним общалась последнее время. Хотя цветы. Он говорил, что в его доме безопасно, а оказалось... Может и не его вина.

Я уже думала о том, чтобы вернуться под крышу его дома, когда мне в нос ударил запах железа и льда. Не успела ничего сделать.

Надо сказать, когда дело доходит до драки, я могу не только постоять за себя, но и полежать за других. Но если отбросить шутки в сторону, я всегда стараюсь прикрывать соратников телекинезом, однако на этот раз я даже не успела сосредоточить телекинетический щит на кончиках пальцев. Помню страшный удар в грудь, от которого я покатилась по земле.

«Плазменный заряд», - последнее, что успела подумать, прежде чем для меня наступила тьма.


	16. Глава пятнадцатая

Холодно.

После жары Рио-де-Жанейро холод пронизывал до самых костей. Я, едва сдержав стон, попыталась поднять голову. Левое плечо горело, словно в огне, на правой кисти было что-то тяжелое и холодное. Я пощупала пол – камень. Я открыла глаза. Но от этого ничего не изменилось. Похоже, что в помещении, где я оказалась, не было окон, поэтому и было темно как в каменном тоннеле.

Прошло несколько мучительных минут. Я попыталась вспомнить, как меня зовут. И вдруг все вспомнила.

Плазменный заряд. Поэтому я испытываю такое ощущение, словно меня разорвали на куски, а потом эти куски сшили, как придется. Плазменные заряды – опасная штука. Они разрушают линии энергии, по которым мы работаем, то бишь впитываем энергию.

Я шевельнулась. Рядом что-то звякнуло. Все ясно. Я прикована к камням за руку. Меня посадили на цепь. И я в темном помещении, несомненно, под землей.

Устроившись поудобней, насколько это было возможно, в моем положении, я решила думать, почему все еще жива. В общем, решила поработать больной головой, ради возможной свободы.

Виктор. Он был здесь. И, похоже, именно он меня сюда притащил. Вопрос: зачем?

Темнота давила. Холод отвлекал. Я призвала пирокинез. Он согрел меня. Поведя свободной рукой в воздухе, я создала несколько огоньков, которые разогнали тьму.

Это было округлое помещение, с ровными и гладкими стенами. Двери не было. Цепь, которой я была прикована, оказалась довольно короткой, но меня это вообще ни разу не беспокоило.

Металл - очищенная земля. И она мне подчинилась. Оковы разорвались на моей руке. Теперь я могла двигаться.

Я поднялась на ноги. Ноги подогнулись, но я удержалась за стену. Заодно, тем же даром геоманта, находя наиболее уязвимое место. Оказалось, позади меня. Вышибить часть каменной стены для телекинеза не составило труда. Но стена оказалась не простой. За ней была железная дверь. И ее тоже вышиб мой телекинез.

Я шла по тусклому коридору, который окончился лестницей со ступенями из мрамора кремового цвета. Вздохнув, я двинулась наверх.

Пройдя все сто тридцать восемь ступенек, я оказалась перед дверью. Увидев замок, я пожалела, что у меня нет отмычки. Конечно, можно было бы выбить дверь телекинезом, как я делала это ранее, но это вызывало много шума. Пока я придумывала новый план, дверь слегка приоткрылась. Вот этого я никак не ожидала. Тупо простояв перед дверью, наверное, с полторы минуты, я осторожно толкнула ее дальше телекинезом.

Передо мной раскинулась белая комната, с высоким потолком. Белый мраморный пол, большая белая кровать, с противомоскитной сеткой, камин, отделанный все тем же белым мрамором. Перед ним – белое кожаное кресло и шкура белого медведя.

Горло у меня сдавило.

Высокое французское окно было открыто, и легкий ветерок теребил прозрачные белые занавески. Снаружи доносился шум дождя. Пахло апельсинами.

Я была уже около окна, когда меня остановил голос. А я так надеялась слиться с окружающей белой обстановкой.

\- Впечатляет, мисс Рошфорд. Люцифер в вас не ошибся. Я ожидал вас не раньше, чем через пять часов. Надеюсь, вы немного успокоились.

Его голос был спокойным, но сиплым, как тогда. Он излучал энергию смерти. Потом я почувствовала его запах – лед, кровь и железо. Я резко обернулась.

Он стоял возле камина, положив длинную руку на спинку кресла. В его темных глазах отражались слабые отблески мрамора. На нем был легкий летний костюм, свободно болтающийся на тощем теле.

Руки у меня подрагивали, но струны в груди были напряжены, готовые в любой момент играть свою разрушительное фламенко.

\- Виктор, - выдохнула я.

\- Рад снова встретиться с вами, - улыбнулся он. - И теперь мы можем поговорить.

\- Кто же ты? Ксилон Боченин или же все же Виктор Боченин?

\- Оба, - он кивнул. - И более того. Идем со мной, Эмили. Я покажу тебе то, что скрывал от тебя Люцифер.

Я усмехнулась.

\- Да. Ты обещал рассказать. Идем.

Да, такое быстро согласие могло показаться странным или насторожить, но мы оба были не в том положении.

Дом был огромен, но мне было не интересно рассматривать убранство.

Когда мы шли через длинный зал с колоннами, Виктор вновь заговорил.

\- Люцифер хочет меня погубить, ибо я его превзошел. Он этого никогда не прощает. Хотя сам считается повелителем лжецов. Просто он узнал, что мне удалось то, чего не давалось еще никому.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - негромко сказала я.

Мы перешли в следующий зал.

\- Да, тебе следует все объяснить, - он распахнул огромные двери, ведущие в следующий зал. – Много лет назад, когда Люцифер закончил свои опыты с генами людей, сыны его королевства обратили взоры на человеческих дочерей и нашли их привлекательными. Они спустились на землю и спали с ними, и от этих браков на земле появились титаны.

Я читала об этом ранее. Но это было давно, поэтому я была несколько благодарна демону, за то, что напомнил мне ее.

\- Ты пытаешься сказать, что демоны вступали в связь с человеческими женщинами? – не спуская взгляда с Виктора, спросила я.

\- Разумеется, нет. Странно, иметь такие мозги, и так мало зарабатывать. С человеческими женщинами можно приятно провести время, не спорю, но, как ты думаешь, почему Люцифера заинтересовали люди? Из-за детей? Нет, у демонов не бывает детей. В том смысле, как ты себе это представляешь.

Мы прошли еще один сумрачный зал.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему Люцифер сделал меня неуязвимым, Эмили? Потому что я, прежде всего ученый и только потом демон. Давным-давно я помог Люциферу заново смоделировать расу людей, чтобы перед тем, как с ними начали играть демоны, люди помогли бы нам решить... кое-какие вопросы.

Виктор говорил об общении с людьми, как о чем-то постыдном, позорном.

Наконец, демон остановился перед какой-то невзрачной дверью и положил ладонь на электронный замок. Загорелся зеленый сигнал, и дверь со свистом отъехала в сторону.

\- Входи.

Я вошла. В комнате работал климат-контроль. Это была лаборатория: под потолком мерцали лампы, мигали экраны компьютеров, температура была около двадцати одного-двадцати двух градусов. Вдоль одной из стен находились компьютеры, с объемными изображениями ДНК вместе с указанием цифр и кодов. Вторую стену занимали ряды канистр с жидким азотом. Все они были аккуратно пронумерованы и хранились за стеклом. При мысли о том, что на ярлычках канистр я могу увидеть знакомые имена, меня замутило. В каждой канистре находилась жизнь, возможно, это был какой-нибудь орган, возможно склянка, наполненная кровью, и кусочек берцовой кости человека вместе с костным мозгом. Именно то, что требуется для генетических исследований.

«Смерть... Как много смертей».

Виктор обернулся ко мне. Я вскинула клинок. Взгляд демона был задумчив, в глазах стояла тьма.

\- Я стерилен, Эмили, - сказал он. – Я бы не смог иметь детей от земной женщины, даже если бы и захотел. Чтобы иметь детей, демон должен принадлежать к высшему рангу. Мне это не дано. Поэтому, я сбежал из ада и пришел сюда, чтобы найти нечто особенное.

В горле засаднило. Захотелось пить.

\- Значит, это были не трофеи, - шепнула я. – Просто ты собирал образцы.

Виктор лучезарно улыбнулся, блеснув острыми зубами.

\- Я пришел к выводу, что ключом к моей проблеме могут стать парапсихологи. Демоны, наигравшись с человечеством, наградили его разнообразными талантами, но все они разбросаны крайне хаотично. Если бы мне удалось найти определенный генетический код, моя задача была бы решена. Я начал работать одновременно с несколькими парапсихологами и одновременно спонсируя научные исследования в ЕФ. Но дело продвигалось чрезвычайно медленно. Тогда я решил взяться за дело лично, но для этого мне были бы нужны образцы. Время поджимало. Я понимал, что Люцифер может создать нового демона, - Виктор провел пальцем по стеклу, за которым стояли ряды канистр.

\- Но зачем? Зачем тебе сила Люцифера в дереве?

\- Ты более осведомлена, чем я думал, - Виктор был приятно удивлен. – Идем.

Демон провел меня через лабораторию, открыл еще одну дверь, и мы оказались в небольшом садике, окруженном колоннами. Здесь было жарко, но температура моего тела быстро подстроилась под окружение. С неба лил дождь. Демон свернул налево. Я едва поспевала за ним.

Садик был освещен неярким оранжевым светом. Цветом ночного неба Рио.

Виктор остановился перед белой дверью, с изображением золотой птицы.

\- Мы старая, дряхлеющая раса, Эмили, - демон обернулся ко мне. – У нас мало детей, да и те находятся далеко друг от друга. Почти все они появляются на свет только с помощью Люцифера, а он в этих вопросах невероятно скуп. Чтобы иметь потомство, демон должен пойти к Князю тьмы и просить его о помощи, - в темных глазах Виктора блеснуло что-то похожее на улыбку. – Ты хочешь убить меня, Эмили, ибо я забрал драгоценные человеческие жизни. Но ведь они пошли на служение великой цели – свержение Князя тьмы и освобождение вашего и нашего мира. И мне это, наконец, удалось. Я создал дитя, которое сможет бросить вызов самому Князю тьмы.

Он повернул ручку двери и кивнул мне:

\- Входи.

Я осторожно последовала за ним. Это была детская. Сквозь решетки в окне, в комнату лился свет. На полу были разбросаны игрушки и плюшевые коврики. Возле камина были сложены поленья. Виктор тихо подошел к кроватке, затянутой противомоскитной сеткой. Я вошла в комнату. Посреди нее росло дерево. Как в Саду в Преисподней. Как в Мире Всадников. Оно не было таким большим, как его братья, но, тем не менее, было.

\- Люцифер правит, ибо он могущественный, - прошептал Виктор. – Но дело не только в этом. Он правит, потому что он способен создавать демонов. Мне потребовалось сорок пять человеческих лет, прежде чем я выяснил, как можно создать еще одного подобного демона. Для этого нужен хороший генетический материал, техническое оснащение и работа, Эмили.

Он сделал эффектную паузу.

\- Люцифер-ученый трудился в первую очередь над созданием людей и, возможно, использовал для этого материал, взятый у телекинов, можно сказать, прямых потомков демонов, которые тысячи веков назад любили земных женщин и создавали с ними семьи. Но потом, испугавшись, что на земле появится еще один демон, который способен создавать себе подобных, Люцифер их уничтожил.

Я медленно шла к кроватке.

\- Гены демонов не теряют своей силы, как гены людей, - прошептал Виктор. – Смотреть, как растет психическая сила человека, как зарождаются его фантастические способности...

\- Помолчи, - проговорила я.

В кроватке, накрытые дорогим одеялом, спала девочка и мальчик с волосами цвета молочного шоколада, лет пяти. Спали так, как спят все обычные дети их возраста. Длинные волосы девочки разметались по подушке. Непослушные короткие волосы мальчика топорщились как ежовые иглы. Я слышала их тихое и спокойное дыхание.

\- Вот почему ты брал образцы, - прошептала я.

\- Как ты думаешь, Эмили, кто правит нашими мирами? Кто является повелителем всего, что ты видишь? Он. Мы все его рабы. Но теперь у меня есть дети, которые свергнут его с трона.

\- Ты убил ее ради этого? – просипела я, переведя взгляд на демона.

Естественно, я имела в виду Мив.

\- Да, - ответил Виктор. – Но мне не нужно было ее убивать. Мне нужен был человек-инкубатор, а у нее были нужные характеристики. Деньгами, правдами и неправдами, я все же вынудил семью Бочененых поставлять мне все необходимое, чтобы у меня появились эти дети. Ждать пришлось долго, но это мне все же удалось. Я нашел нужное сочетание генов, до которого не додумался даже Люцифер, со своей топорной работой. Теперь, когда я знаю как, мне не нужно убивать. Мне нужен лишь медиум или телекин женского пола, и кто-то из них, обладающий большой энергией, чтобы соединить их ДНК с силой Дерева. И тогда я могу создавать столько высших демонов, способных к созданию себе подобных, сколько мне будет нужно, и все они смогут воспроизводить...

\- Ты убил ее ради этого? – повторяла я, повысив голос.

Спящие дети не шевельнулась.

\- Подумай, Эмили, - сказал Виктор мягко и убедительно, как умел говорить Люцифер. – Ты станешь матерью новой расы, которая свергнет Люцифера. Ты станешь новой Святой Девой. Любое твое желание...

\- Ты не просто убил Мив, - я попятилась. – Ты резал ее на куски и смеялся. Какой ты ученый? Ты маньяк и безумец, новая разновидность психопата, только и всего.

Виктор досадливо махнул рукой, словно услышал несусветную чушь.

\- Всех этих жертв можно было бы избежать, если бы твоя мать согласилась со мной.

\- Моя мать? – прошипела сквозь зубы.

\- Моргана была идеальным кандидатом, для того чтобы выносить их. Стала таковым, когда смогла выносить тебя.

\- Ты ее проклял... – прошептала я. – Ты сделал так, чтобы она не смогла здесь жить.

\- Да, пришлось, - он вздохнул с истинным сожалением. – Иначе она помешала бы тебе. Но помешала не она, а Люцифер.

Я скользнула взглядом по кроватке. В воздухе что-то было. Напряжение. Словно вот-вот должен был разразиться гром.

\- Те, кто умер... Они были матерями будущего и погибли не напрасно. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Свобода мира, Эмили. Для демонов и людей. Не будет повелителя лжи, никто не будет ему кланяться и лизать...

Я собиралась выпрыгнуть в окно, позади меня, когда воздух резко изменился. Прогремел гром. Лицо Виктора превратилось в маску ярости. Он рванулся ко мне. Я отскочила к окну, на ходу закрываясь от удара когтистой руки Виктора телекинезом.

Раздался новый раскат грома.

Виктор зарычал и, двигаясь с неописуемой грацией, почти балетной, бросился к постели детей. Я рванулась за ним, думая только о его когтях и маленьких детях. Но опоздала. Демон двигался быстрее, а я еще не до конца пришла в себя.

Схватив малышей вместе с одеялом, Виктор поднял свою когтистую лапу. Сверкнуло что-то металлическое. Кашляющий звук выстрела из плазменного пистолета. Я увернулась от заряда, только благодаря неописуемой удачи. Тем не менее, я не удержалась на ногах. Сапоги заскользили по мрамору, и я рухнула на спину, задев что-то головой. А Виктор пустил мне в грудь новый заряд.

Краем глаза я заметила, что под моей головой растекается кровавая лужа. Грудь разрывается. Я знала, что там полно крови.

Сердце гулко и часто стучит в груди. Оно содрогается при каждом движении, принося боль. Кровь вязко расходится по венам, словно застывая с каждым мгновением. Сердце, что никогда не сбивалось, никогда не предавало, ошибалось все чаще, грозя застыть на месте. Холод сковывал пальцы рук и ног, забираясь выше. Неестественная дрожь скользила по коже. В глазах темнело, а мысли путались, лениво передвигаясь словно мед.

Сейчас одиночество было столь ярким и ослепляющим, что я понимала - сейчас умру, и тело мое найдут не сразу.

Каждый удар сердца казался последним. Они раздавались все медленнее. Перед мысленным взором пронеслись лица дорогих людей: Елена, Николай, Мастема, Рэйвен... Моргана и Карас.

Я прислушалась к странным звукам. Хрипы. Не сразу поняла, что это мое дыхание.

«Иштар, прими меня в свое царство», - прикрыв усталые глаза, вознесла молитву, хотя в последнее время вообще не вспоминала о богах.

Резкий звук в стороне, словно взорвалось что-то. Моя рваная энергия качнулась в сторону источника.

\- Вот она! - резкий крик Мастемы.

\- Лили, - рядом кто-то упал.

Я нашла в себе остатки сил, чтобы открыть глаза и взглянуть на собравшихся.

На меня взирали потемневшие зеленые глаза Князя. Мастема почти плакала. Рэй глухо рычал от досады. Стало ясно, что это он указал на это место. Я слегка усмехнулась.

Холод завладел всем телом, опасно приблизившись к почти небьющемуся сердцу.

\- Не смей умирать, - в бешенстве прорычал Люцифер, сжимая мои плечи.

\- Прости, - шепчущий хрип.

Сердце измучено дернулось последний раз, застывая.

***

Серо-голубые глаза погасли и закрылись.

\- Не. Может. Этого. Быть, - нечеловеческое рычание доносилось из горла Князя Тьмы.

Мастема взглянула на Рэйя. Тот в бессильной злобе бил по стене, виня себя в том, что не успел. Санти коснулась своим даром юношу, уменьшая его боль. Ее боль унялась в зачатке. Темноволосая сделала нерешительную попытку, касаясь Люцифера. Она чувствовала его боль за стеной бешеной злобы.

\- Еще раз так сделаешь, и твоя душа будет терзаться на девятом круге, - зарычал тот, бешено сверкая зелеными глазами. - Терзать буду лично Я.

Санти отпрянула. Князь же поднял безжизненное тело Рошфорд.

\- Ты так просто не отделаешься, - продолжал рычать Люцифер.

\- Что ты... собираешься делать? - спросил Рэй.

\- Она моя, - облик Князя начал трескаться. - Я верну ее.

Пепел и огненные искры закружились вокруг Князя Тьмы. У него выросли рога, изогнутые, но не большие. За спиной, разрывая белоснежную рубашку, показались четыре черных крыла. С них сыпались искры и пепел. Люцифер с остервенением сжег остатки рубашки, одновременно с этим перехватывая бледное неживое тело Эмили. Ее голова безжизненно откинулась назад. Одна рука лежала на животе, другая свесилась в сторону.

\- Прочь с дороги, - оскалившись, показывая острые зубы, прорычал демон.

Рэй притянул к себе Мастему, одновременно делая несколько шагов в сторону, уходя с пути разъяренного Князя Тьмы. Он, сделав несколько шагов, в сторону окна, легко выпрыгнул в него, и взмахнул всеми крыльями, поднимаясь в воздух. Поднявшись на уровень высотного здания, Люцифер открыл перед собой портал, в виде собственного сигила, и скрылся в нем.

Светоносный поставил перед собой одну цель - вернуть Эмили к жизни. Он знал, где искать ее душу. Специально узнал, прежде чем нанимать Рошфорд на службу. Портал вывел Князя в его спальню. Он окунулся в сочетание темно-алого и белого. Люцифер уложил Эмили на двуспальную кровать. Что была накрыта бархатным белым покрывалом. Под ним скрывалось алое постельное белье из перкаля. Падший херувим не любил шелк и считал его не удобным. Прочный хлопковый перкаль казался демону удобней и долговечней.

\- Я верну твое тело к жизни и душу из небытия, - убрав платиновые волосы с бледного безжизненного лица, пообещал Князь.

Щелчком пальцев он убрал дверь из спальни. Не было нужды, чтобы кто-нибудь в поисках Люцифера, зашел сюда и увидел Лили. Сам Князь переместился вихрем искр и пепла в Мир Всадников.

Зеленая трава и огромное дерево, аналогичное растущему в Саду. Стол, с шестью стульями, что стояли друг напротив друга, которые больше походили на кресла, и сильно разнились. За столом сидел Карас. Остальных братьев не наблюдалось. Моргана и Эмили сидели на траве. Старшая Рошфорд вплетала в волосы своей дочери цветы, растущие только здесь. Они обе улыбались. Война с улыбкой наблюдал за главной радостью своей бессмертной жизни. И никто из них не замечал Люцифера, пока тот не подошел к столу вплотную.

Платье Эмили было красно-оранжевым. Она действительно умерла.

\- Что тебе здесь нужно? – Карас встал со своего места.

Его глаза угрожающе сузились. Моргана и Эмили дружно повернулись в сторону Князя.

\- Я прибыл за ней, - Люцифер кивнул на Лили.

\- Она уже умерла из-за тебя, - Моргана поднялась на ноги. – Тебе мало?

\- Я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь ее уберечь, но она мне нужна, - Светоносный сложил руки на груди.

С его крыльев сыпались пепел и искры.

\- Одной ее жизни тебе недостаточно, - прошипела старшая Рошфорд. – Ты как древний бог, вечно требующий человеческую жертву, которому мало. Всегда.

Лили неслышно поднялась на ноги и обошла свою мать. Моргана хотела поймать дочь за руку, но не успела. Эмили встала в непосредственной близости от Князя.

\- У тебя рога и крылья, - негромко сказала девушка.

\- Я разозлился, когда ты попыталась сбежать от меня, - надменно усмехаясь, отвечал дьявол.

Лили чуть улыбнулась.

\- Красота моя.

Девушка обернулась к отцу.

\- Тебе необходимо вернуться с Люцифером, в свое тело.

\- Что? – Моргана не верила своим ушам.

\- Я же умерла, - Лили провела рукой по ткани платья.

\- Я верну тебя к жизни, - почти, что пообещал демон, беря Эмили за руку.

\- Идите, - приказал Карас.

\- Нет! – протестовала Моргана.

Война приблизился к своей возлюбленной. И что-то было в его взгляде, понятное исключительно ей, что старшая Рошфорд смиренно опустила голову, больше не имея протестов.

Князь прижал к себе Лили, после чего их скрыл вихрь из черных перьев, искр и пепла.

Они оказались в спальне Светоносного, где на кровати лежало бездыханное тело Лили.

\- Как странно, - Рошфорд коснулась пальцами своего неживого лица.

\- Все скоро закончится, - Люцифер коснулся плеча Эмили.

\- Делай, что должно, - она обернулась к демону.

Тот легко уложил душу Лили в ее, пока еще мертвое тело, а после что-то коротко сказал на демоническом наречии. Раны на ее теле затянулись, и девушка открыла глаза.

\- С возвращением, - он слегка улыбнулся.

Эмили осмотрела себя.

\- Жива.

Люцифер сел на кровать, касаясь ее руки. Девушка подняла взор на Князя.

\- Люц, - прошептала она одними губами.

Рошфорд потянулась к демону, мягко забираясь к нему на колени. Она коснулась его крыльев, перешла к плечу, вверх, тронула кончиками пальцев его рога.

\- Хочу узнать новые ощущения в новой жизни, - улыбнулась одними губами.

\- Все, что пожелаешь, принцесса, - целуя ее, проговорил Светоносный.

Проснулась Эмили хорошо отдохнувшей. В спальне хозяина не наблюдалось. Точно так же как и двери. Лили села на кровати, спустив ноги вниз. Все происходящее наполнило ей недавний сон. Не найдя ничего лучше, кроме белого покрывала из бархата, Рошфорд завернулась в него и прошлась по комнате. Она понятия не имела, сколько времени прошло. Да и до этого момента, обстановка была где-то на последнем месте.

Стены были темно-алыми. Зато на полу был мягкий белоснежный ковер. На стене, по правую сторону от кровати, висела белая портьера с вихревыми бардовыми узорами. Точно такая же комната, как и во сне. Она подошла к пустой стене и коснулась ее. По руке, словно волна тока пронеслась. Одновременно с этим начала появляться дверь. Лили открыла ее, оказываясь в кабинете Князя. Он сам сидел за столом с бумагами в руках.

Лили открыла дверь сильнее и прошла в кабинет.

\- Зря ты не разбудил меня, - произнесла блондинка, останавливаясь перед жарко пылающем камином.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько часов все длилось? - не отрываясь от дел, но с усмешкой, спросил Князь. - Тринадцать. А ты проспала где-то семь.

\- Сколько?! - воскликнула Лили, шокировано взглянув на усмехающегося демона.

\- Я и сам удивился, - откровенно забавляясь, сказал Люцифер. - Даже не думал, что ты на такое способна. Или может быть дело в том, что ты «родилась заново»?

\- Иди ты, - обиженно фыркнула Рошфорд, на что Князь лишь рассмеялся.

\- Кстати, тебе очень идет это покрывало, - Светоносный все еще забавлялся.

\- Ты умыкнул мои вещи, - она приблизилась к столу. - Не голой же мне ходить, - фыркнула Лили, опираясь на край стола бедром.

\- А я не против, - пошловатая ухмылка.

Эмили закрыла ладонью глаза:

\- Кто о чем, а ты об одном.

\- Просто я вижу всех твоих маленьких внутренних демонов, - скалясь, произнес Князь.

\- Мне даже видеть не надо, - ответно ухмыльнулась Лили. - Вот он, главный демон, предо мной.

Люцифер потянулся в сторону девушки. Он взял ее за руку и уверенно потянул на себя. Эмили поддалась и села к Князю на колени.

\- Год на Земле, это целая сотня лет здесь, - смотря в серо-голубые глаза, произнес падший херувим. - Так что у тебя еще и дня не прошло. Устрой себе незапланированный отпуск.

\- Боюсь, - Лили усмехнулась. - Мой наниматель будет вне себя от ярости, если я так поступлю, - она погладила зеленоглазого демона по шее.

\- Я с ним поговорю, - хмыкнул Князь, притягивая Рошфорд за подбородок к себе и вовлекая в поцелуй.

Его руки уже блуждали по телу Эмили, укрытому белым бархатным покрывалом.

Эмили пылко отвечала на поцелуй Князя Тьмы. Ее пальцы пробежались по сильным плечам, после чего ловко стали расстегивать пуговицы на белой рубашке Люцифера. Демон же легко освободил Лили от покрывала, одновременно с этим скидывая все вещи со стола, одной волной телекинеза. Дьявол усадил Рошфорд на стол, на несколько мгновений разрывая страстный поцелуй. Он легко сбросил с плеч рубашку, любезно расстегнутую Лили, после чего оперся руками о стол, по обе стороны от девушки.

\- А если... - светловолосая заговорила между поцелуями. - Кто-нибудь... Войдет?

Люцифер громко рассмеялся, после чего запечатлел на губах Лили долгий поцелуй.

\- Ко мне сначала стучатся, а потом заходят, - он странно нежно чмокнул девушку в висок. - Не думай об этом.

Губы Князя легко нашли губы Эмили. Рошфорд обвила руками шею демона, теснее прижимаясь к Светоносному. Лили чуть вздрогнула, когда почувствовала стоячую плоть демона. Люцифер мягко толкнул девушку назад, заставляя лечь на стол. Он закинул ногу Эмили себе на плечо и одним рывком вошел, вызвав легкий вскрик у Рошфорд. Зеленоглазый Князь двигался хаотично, то быстро, то медленно, заставляя Лили вцепиться в край стола настолько сильно, что она оставляла царапины на полированном дереве. Кабинет наполняли лишь стоны Эмили, да странное рычание дьявола. Рошфорд чувствовала, что плоский стол натер лопатки, но эта боль доходила до Лили через слишком сильное удовольствие, чтобы оставаться болью, а не восприниматься как еще одна часть наслаждения.

Движения Люцифера становились совсем резкими, отчего на глаза девушки навернулись слезы, которые та даже не заметила, полностью утонув в ощущениях. И, тем не менее, достигнув пика, Эмили смогла лишь выкрикнуть имя Князя Тьмы. Ее тело еще некоторое время содрогалось от волны оргазма. Лили даже не сразу сообразила, что демон поднял ее со стола, и опустился в кресло, все еще пребывая внутри ее тела. Она смогла лишь уткнуться лбом в плечо Люцифера.

\- Теперь, эти царапины будут напоминать мне об этом моменте, - усмехнулся Князь.

\- Это тебя несильно печалит, - Эмили выпрямилась, чтобы заглянуть в зеленые глаза Люцифера.

\- Меня это радует, - его глаза пылали ярче камина.

Парапсихолог взяла лицо дьявола в свои руки и запечатлела на губах долгий и сладкий поцелуй. Так умела целовать только Лили. Она немного оттянула нижнюю губу демона, слишком смело проводя по ней языком.

\- Кое-кто страх потерял, - прищуривая зеленые глаза, сказал Князь.

\- Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится, - Эмили взяла правую руку Люцифера и положила ее на свою грудину, туда, где расходились ребра.

\- Еще как нравится, - хмыкнул демон.

Падший херувим положил левую руку между лопаток девушки. И крайне пошло провел языком между грудей Лили, после чего начал покрывать поцелуями левую грудь девушки. Правая рука демона начала блуждать по телу Рошфорд, в поисках нужной ему точки.

Лили чувствовала, как плоть дьявола начала пульсировать внутри нее. С губ, против воли, срывались вздохи. Эмили положила руки на плечи Люцифера.

\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - прошептала Лили, впиваясь ногтями в плечи демона.

\- Я бы поспорил, - мурлыкнул Князь, прокладывая новую дорожку из поцелуев к правой груди.

Правая рука Светоносного замерла на основании позвоночника девушки. Он осторожно сжал кожу Эмили. Простой вздох сменился резким стоном.

\- Странно, что ты не знала об этой своей точке, - хмыкнул Люцифер.

\- Никто не делал так, как ты, - сдавленно ответила она.

Он положил руки на бедра Лили и слегка приподнял. По коже Рошфорд прошлась волна мурашек. Эмили, держась за Князя, начала двигаться. Демон не убирал рук, помогая Лили и задавая нужный темп.

В какой-то момент девушка перестала следить за происходящем, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Так что, когда Князь нечестно надавил на недавно найденную точку, Лили и вовсе показалось, что сейчас отправится в астрал. Столь сильна была волна, нахлынувшая на нее, что Эмили оставила кровоточащие полумесяцы на плечах Люцифера.

Когда вихрь в теле и голове поутих, Лили с удивлением обнаружила плод своих рук.

\- Извини, - она осторожно убрала руки.

\- Брось, Лили, - демон ухмыльнулся. - Это не больно. Даже приятно. И еще приятнее осознавать, что сделала это ты в порыве необузданного и всепоглощающего оргазма, - он рассмеялся.

\- Издеваешься? - девушка слезла с дьявола.

\- Не со зла, - он прикрыл один глаз, наблюдая за тем, как Эмили вновь заворачивается в бархатное покрывало.

\- Ты и не со зла? - Лили усмехнулась.

\- Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения? - Князь натурально сыграл обиду.

\- Переубеди меня, - она плавно погладила пальцами ключицы, с явным намеком.

\- А кто-то все никак не удовлетворит свои животные потребности, - зеленые глаза ярко полыхнули.

\- И это говорит сам Сатана? - хмыкнула девушка, приближаясь к двери в спальню.

Люцифер уже порывался последовать за Рошфорд, но в дверь кабинета постучали. Демон раздосадовано зарычал.

\- Ты можешь не открывать, - Эмили эротично выставила ногу, оголив ее до бедра.

\- И кто из нас двоих демон, что должен искушать? - наблюдая за девушкой, Светоносный облизнулся.

В дверь вновь постучали.

\- Не буду тебе мешать, - сверкнув серо-голубыми глазами, Лили зашла в спальню и закрыла за собой дверь бедром.

\- Мы будем ставить новые рекорды, Эмили, - успел сказать ей в след Князь Тьмы, одеваясь.

Правда, задорного смеха Рошфорд он не услышал.


	17. Шестнадцатая глава

Князь вернул меня в дом Джека в тот же день, в который забрал мое мертвое тело с собой. Там меня ждал сюрприз.

В гостиной Рэй держал Джека под прицелом пистолета, а Мастема нервно тасовала колоду Таро.

\- Приветули кисули, - несколько удивленно поздоровалась я.

Все трое обернулись ко мне. Мастема отложила свою колоду и с разбега врезалась в меня с объятиями. Я еле устояла.

\- Ты нас всех чертовски напугала, - тихо произнесла она мне на ухо.

\- А вы, я смотрю, не скучали, - улыбнулась я.

Мастема отпустила меня. И я смогла рассказать им все, что произошло в лаборатории Виктора. Умолчав о том, как смог меня вернуть к жизни Люцифер, и что было после этого.

К концу рассказа, я успела на половину прикончить бутылку с бренди. А Мастема частично осушила бутылку текилы.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая далекими раскатами грома.

Я мягко убрала прядь волос за ухо. И вздрогнула, когда Мастема с хриплым криком запустила бутылкой в стену.

Резко повернувшись к Джеку, она вперила в него злобный взгляд.

\- Предатель! – прошипела Мастема. – Ты же все знал!

\- Ничего я не… - начал он.

Рэй зарычал.

\- Пусть говорит, - тихо, но властно сказала я.

Рэйвен сразу затих.

Все трое молча уставились на меня. Я же с притворным интересом крутила в руках полупустую бутылку с бренди.

Снова прогремел гром.

Я посмотрела на Джека, бледного, но судя по сжатым челюстям и проступившим желвакам, разъяренного.

\- Говори быстрее, пока я не передумала, - сказала я ему. – То, что я недавно вернулась с того света не значит, что я не смогу тебе навалять.

Если быть честной с собой, то по ощущениям, я совсем не «недавно» вернулась с того света. И сохранившаяся приятная нега от прикосновений Люцифера была тому отчетливым доказательством.

\- Ни черта я не знал, - хрипло проговорил он.

\- Почему не сказал, что ты Боченин? – спросила я, сидя напротив Джека на полу.

\- Я не Боченин, - ответил он, устраиваясь поудобней. – Меня усыновили. Ксилон, который и до этого брал к себе мальчишек с парапсихологическими способностями. Как я ненавидел эту семью, Лили! Когда умерла Даниэла Боченин, я решил сбежать, это я и сделал…. А потом встретил тебя.

\- Ты знал, что Ксилон Боченин, глаза твоей долбанной Медикал Индастриз - это Виктор?

\- Нет, - ответил Джек. – Клянусь своим посохом, нет. Ксилона никто не видел годами, за исключением его четырех братьев. Все свои распоряжения он отдавал через них. Я же думал, что этот выродок, великий Ксилон – вообще миф. Никого и никогда не пропускали во Внутренний комплекс, где мы и нашли тебя, Лили. Там проводились все генетические исследования, разумеется, незаконно. Вот и все, что мне известно. Большего я не знал. Я думал, Ксилон преследует тебя из мести, поскольку в результате уличной войны, которую я затеял с семьей Боченин, были убиты трое братьев из четырех...

\- Ладно, - вздохнула я. – Вена сказала, что Виктор там, где вода и лед. У нас все еще есть ищейка. Дайте мне карту.

Джек поднялся.

\- Куда это ты? – рыкнул Рэй.

\- Остынь, - буркнула я. – Нет больше причин ему не доверять.

\- Спасибо, Эм, - сказал Джек, прежде чем уйти.

Форсайт вернулся через несколько минут. Вместе с картой и ищейкой. Вручив это мне, он вернулся на диван. Раскрыв карту, я подняла ищейку над картой с помощью телекинеза.

\- Виктор, - твердо сказала я.

Стрелка завертелась и указала на юг. Переместив шар в ту сторону, ищейка указала на центр одного из районов, обозначенных белым цветом: одинокий остров посреди холодного моря, почти в Антарктике. Кто бы мог подумать, что демон направиться именно туда?

\- Теперь мы знаем, где он, - серьезно сказал Джек.

На том мы и разошлись до следующего дня, который может оказаться последним.

Ближе к обеду, я спустилась в гостиную.

\- Мы кое-что узнали, - Рэйвен был необычно бодр. - На том острове, на который ты указала, располагается целая крепость, с такой охранной системой, что ни одному банку не снилось.

\- Плохие новости, - констатировала я.

\- Джек пообещал с этим разобраться, - сказала Мастема.

Да. Самого Форсайта не наблюдалось.

\- Полет займет десять чесов, - сказал Джек. – Ты просила достать что-то такое, что сможет лететь над водой.

Отбросив с лица блондинистую прядь волос, я взглянула на наш грузовой самолет. Он был похож на баржу-мусоровоз – такой же грязный и тупорылый. Розовой краской-аэрозолем на борту было коряво выведено «Красотка».

«Ненавижу розовый цвет», - несколько нелепая мысль.

\- Слушай, ты можешь объяснить, зачем нам этот хлам? – спросила я, шмыгнув носом.

\- Смотри.

Широко улыбаясь, Джек постучал пальцем по своему персональному датчику.

И вдруг эта никчемная, ржавая и дряхлая посудина исчезла! Я разинула рот. Мраморная площадка осталась на месте, дымный Рио тоже, а нашей баржи не было.

Я взглянула на свой датчик, запустила авто-навигатор. Настроив его, я попыталась обнаружить электромагнитное излучение.

И ничего у меня не вышло! Если бы я своими глазами не увидела – не поверила бы.

\- Ох, мать моя Моргана, отец мой Карас, - пораженно сказала я. – Как тебе….

\- Военные технологии ЕФ, плюс кое-что еще, - ответил Джек. – Здесь в корпус встроены мельчайшие умбокинетические кристаллы. Именно они творят эту магию. Эту штуку не смогут обнаружить ни радары, ни сканеры, ни парапсихологи. Кроме того, она умеет развивать огромную скорость, и оснащена первоклассным вооружением.

\- У меня есть карта, - пожав плечами, сказала Мастема. – В полете посмотрим, как эта штука себя поведет.

Налетел порыв ветра, пахнущий дымом. Пожары потушили, но они вспыхнут вновь, когда в город войдут штурмовики Джека.

После нескольких часов споров мы пришли к соглашению. Если все пройдет удачно – Джек забирает предприятия Бочененых в Рио, а может быть и по всему ЕФ. Тем самым мы надеялись несколько отвлечь внимание Виктора. Пусть думает, что пока мы разбираемся с Боченеными, нам будет не до него.

Джек достал флягу, после чего поднес ее к губам и сделал глоток. Он прополоскал жидкостью рот и выплюнул на землю.

\- Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя, - сказал он и протянул флягу Мастеме.

Та вопросительно изогнула бровь.

\- Это ритуал, - сказала я. – Мы делали так, когда предстояло важное и опасное задание. Произносили какую-либо фразу или латинское изречение.

Мастема пожала плечами и, взяв флягу, сделала глоток. Закашлялась.

\- Пусть нас рассудят боги, - сказала она, поморщившись. – Мерзость какая.

Из рук Санти флягу взял Рэй.

\- Удача сопутствует храбрым, - он сделал хороший глоток, после чего поспешно вытер выступившие слезы. – Черт возьми, Джек, что это такое?

\- Напиток джунглей, - ответил он, весело улыбаясь.

Рэй протянул флягу мне. Я сделала большой глоток. Внутри зажглось пламя.

\- У ада нет ни места, ни пределов: где мы – там ад, где ад – там быть нам должно.

Жуткое пойло. На ядерный самогон похоже.

Под нами проплывал океан.

Мы сидели в центральном отсеке, где стояли самые обычные сиденья. Всю хвостовую часть занимало снаряжения. Я очень надеялась, что бо́льшая его часть нам не понадобиться. Мы набрали столько всего, что могли бы охотиться за Виктором целыми месяцами.

Мастема сидела в кресле пилота и уверенно вела наш воздушный корабль. Рэй расхаживал между креслами, что-то тихо ворча и время от времени поглядывая в иллюминатор. Джек сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресел, готовился к выпуску своих големов – самому страшному оружию геомантов. Мерзкое они отродье, созданное из земли и металла.

В голове долбилась одна единственная мысль, которую я все время откидывала.

«Как Виктору удалось бежать из ада?»

Он жуткое и страшное существо, но не обладающее той энергией, которая необходима для побега из преисподней. Я была там и знаю. Но он все же бежал, прихватив с собой Древо.

До острова еще четыре часа полета. Потом нам нужно будет выяснить какая охранная система стоит вокруг острова, взломать ее и... Грохнуть Виктора.

А еще, совсем недавно я поняла, что дети, которых создал Виктор, похожи на Мив. И, скорее всего, именно про них она говорила, когда приходила ко мне в ведениях.

\- Как только Боченены прекратят свое существование, все планы Виктора вылетят в трубу, просто потому, что у него не останется средства для их воплощения, - вдруг подал голос Джек.

\- Я думаю, Виктор все просчитал, - спокойно заметила Мастема.

Самолет тряхнуло. Рэй заворчал.

\- Все равно мы его уделаем! Не для этого я добирался сюда на двух самолетах, чтобы дать ему так спокойненько уйти. Кроме того, с нами сама Мастема Санти. И Джек Форсайт. И долбанная-дочь-Войны Эмили Де’Рошфорд. И самое главное – с вами летит Роберт Рэйвен Эртон Пятый, провидец и лучший боец в мире, - он широко улыбнулся. – Этот гад обидел мою Мастему, и он за это заплатит.

Мастема не обернулась, но я знала, что она улыбается. Джек усмехнулся и откинул голову на спинку.

\- Ах, ты ж, ебанный ты в рот, - выругалась и присвистнула одновременно Мастема. – Вы только посмотрите.

\- Как там, на счет датчиков радиации? – спросила я.

\- Все нормально. Они нас не видят, - ответил Джек.

\- Похоже на прибежище Ктулху, - как девочка, хихикнула Санти.

Под нами разбивались о скалы холодные волны. Остров представлял собой нагромождение голых скал, покрытых льдом и снегом. Среди них возвышался замок «типичного Дракулы», как я бы его назвала.

\- Сделай снимок, - сказала я.

Пальцы Джека прыгнули по клавишам, словно он играл на рояле. Компьютер загудел, после чего напрягся лазерный принтер и выдал лазерную фотографию.

\- Ты уверен, что мы невидимы?

Рэй взял в руки снимок.

\- Похоже, они установили противовоздушные батареи вот тут, тут и еще здесь, - сказал он, бросив снимок на столик. – Если бы они знали, что мы рядом, разнесли бы нас в клочья.

\- Нас еще не обнаружили, - сказала Мастема. – Лили, остров хорошо охраняют.

\- Вот и отлично, - кивнула я. – Чем больше шума – тем лучше.

Я внимательно смотрела на снимок. Мы зависли на выгодной, для высадки, позиции. Я была уверена, что дети здесь. Я знала, что они не были людьми. Но и я была самой Войной.

Мы решили разделиться. Мастема, Джек и Рэй должны были устроить шумный переполох, дабы отвлечь всех. Послать их в полет должен был мой телекинез. Только после того, как они устроят шум, должен был состояться мой выход.

Мастема усмехнулась и подошла к открытому люку.

\- Встретимся на страницах комиксов! – крикнула она и прыгнула вниз.

За ней последовал Джек. После него остался зеленый след энергии - он выпустил големов. После него прыгнул Рэй, отсалютовав мне перед этим.

Самое интересное, что сам бой прошел за считаные секунды. Мои друзья были слишком маленькими мишенями, для противовоздушных орудий. Рэй забросал одну из башен небольшими кусочками серебряной земли, спрессованной в бруски, которые ему дал Джек. При малейшем сотрясении или ударе они взрывались не хуже обычной гранаты. Издав боевой клич, Рэйвен кинулся туда, откуда в него стреляли. Я заметила это только благодаря плазменному заряду, пущенному из винтовки.

Только убедившись, что у всей троицы под ногами есть опора - я прыгнула сама.

У опытных телекинов есть развлечение. Небольшую группу из них поднимали на самолете достаточно высоко. После чего те выпрыгивали без парашютов. Чем лучше ты владеешь своей силой - тем больше шансов выжить при столкновении с землей.

За моими плечами более сотни подобных прыжков, потому нынешнюю ситуацию, я восприняла точно так же.

Я проломила каменную стену так, будто это была картонка. Тут же телекинезом пробиваю головы двух охранников.

\- Крутая техника, - невесть откуда появившийся Джек тяжело дышал.

\- Куда идти? – в проем вскочила Мастема, пустив несколько плазменных зарядов куда-то в сторону.

\- Поднимайтесь выше, - ответила я.

Мастема кивнула и кинулась дальше по коридору. Джек следом за Санти.

Я выпрыгнула в воздух снова, поднимая себя телекинезом выше и вновь ломая стену. За этажом ниже раздался оглушительный взрыв, сопровождающийся осколками стекла и камней.

Я проломила стену, где были дети. Я увидела Виктора. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел меня. Я мгновенно приняла вид огненного элементаля, тут же поджигая все, что меня окружало. Мне даже показалось, что я сумела поджечь воздух. Но Виктор выпрыгнул из окна.

\- Мудак, - прошипела я.

Пламя не задело ни Мастему, ни Джека. Как мне показалось. Но в следующий миг я обомлела. В углу лежала Мастема, в крови.

\- Джек! – рявкнула я не своим голосом. – Позаботься о Мастеме!

\- А то я бы не догадался! – крикнул он мне в ответ.

Скользнув взглядом, я поняла, что рана подруги не моих рук дело. Плазменный заряд угодил ей в живот. Я подскочила к ней. Исцеляющие касание. Оно буквально осветило мои руки золотом. Я приложила их к ране Мастемы. В считанные мгновения кровь перестала идти, и раны затянулись.

\- Лили! - Джек указал в сторону кроватки.

Я подбежала к ней. Дети сидели, забившись в угол, и смотрели на меня огромными глазами.

Где-то сзади раздался голос паникующего Рэйвена, и раздраженный голос Джека, который пытался убедить его в сохранности Мастемы.

Я протянула к детям руки. Они смотрели на меня. Глазами Мив. И дело было не в том, что они были красивы, а ведь они выглядели как ангелы с древних фресок. Они выглядели так, словно Люцифер и Мив соединились, образовав два маленьких, совершенных существ. Дело было не в том, что они улыбнулись и протянули ко мне руки. И не в том, что от них исходил знакомый запах свежего хлеба и чего-то еще, что можно почувствовать только на уровне подсознания.

Запах свежеиспеченного хлеба - мой собственный запах. Князь так говорил. И это привело меня в тупик.

Дело было в том, что они смотрели на меня как на старую знакомую, не испытывая страха. Хотя могли, ибо видок у меня был еще тот. Я поняла, что они ждали меня все это время и знали, что я приду.

А потом, я подхватила их на руки и побежала за остальными. Девочка обнимала меня за шею пухлыми ручками, прижимаясь. Мальчик держался руками за мое плечо, смотря по сторонам.

В дверь, что была где-то выше, ломились. Армия Виктора начала наступать. И очень во время передо мной остановился Джек.

\- Джек! Отнеси ее на корабль! Улетай! – рявкнула я, отдавая ему детей.

Рэй был где-то впереди, неся Мастему на руках.

\- Он ушел туда! – в ярости крикнул Рэй, указывая на дыру в стене.

\- Увези отсюда Мастему! ЖИВО! – зарычала я на провидца, едва не сбив его с ног энергией своего голоса.

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

Джек что-то кричал, чтобы я убиралась оттуда, но я полностью игнорировала его.

\- ВИКТОР!! - взревела я, вкладывая в этот вопль неограниченную энергию и всю мощь моих легких.

Дверь сломалась от смерча моей энергии. Я кинулась к Виктору в тот момент, когда другая дверь, что была наверху, проломилась от плазменных ружей наемников. Раздались страшные и низкие рычания големов. Видимо, Джек создал их больше, чем я думала.

Виктор взмахнул когтистой лапой, и мы закружили друг против друга.

\- Не может человек обладать такой мощью! – сверкая безумными глазами наполненными яростью, взревел демон.

\- Я не человек! - струны в моей груди запели свое смертоносное фламенко. - Я дочь Войны!

Смешение всех способностей разрывало меня, уничтожало мою телесную оболочку.

Демон на мгновение замер. В его темных глазах отразилось понимание и осознание того, какую ошибку он совершил, убив Мив, угрожая моим друзьям и вообще связавшись со мной.

Виктор дико взревел от бессилия. Он понимал, что меня не убьет, но злость сейчас была слишком сильна, гораздо сильнее разума и здравого смысла. С диким воем Виктор бросился на меня. Я кинулась навстречу демону. Наше столкновение было подобно столкновению двух поездов на полной скорости.

Я пробила Виктором стену, и мы летели в свободном падении. Холодный ветер трепал мои волосы и одежду демона. Сейчас был самый подходящий момент для финального удара. Я оттолкнула Виктора от себя телекинезом, чтобы появилось достаточное место для удара, и разорвала пространство. Все пять ножей, созданных Мортемом, вонзились в тело демона по самые рукояти. Из его горла вырвался хрип. В бессильной попытке, заранее обреченной на провал из-за расстояния, достать меня Виктор царапал воздух.

Холодные и темные волны сомкнулись над моей головой. Виктор пробил собой дыру в льдине, и мы ушли под воду. Я видела, как рукояти ножей завибрировали, в один момент, загоревшись сине-зеленым пламенем. В следующий миг демон загорелся, не смотря на то, что мы были под водой. Виктор медленно шел ко дну, унося с собой на глубину бесценные ножи. Сил не было. Я не могла всплыть...

Не знаю, сколько я продрейфовала в ледяной воде лицом вниз, но рук и ног я уже не чувствовала. Внезапно, рядом, послышался гул нашего самолета. Кто-то вытянул меня за плечи на палубу. Я сама откашлялась.

\- Она жива? – спросил Рэй.

\- Жива, - ответил Джек.

\- От меня вы просто так не отделаетесь, придурки, - надрывно прохрипела я.

Короткая фраза вызвала такую боль в горле, словно я проглотила стакан стеклянной пыли, которая режет мне горло мириадами крошечных лезвий.

Джек накрыл меня одеялом.

\- Мастема.

\- Она жива, - ответил Джек. - Ты сумела вправить ей кишки обратно и исцелить.

Я такого еще никогда не видел. Нана потеряла много крови, но пока держится. Я подключил ее к медаппарату.

\- Малыши.

Джек замялся и отвел взгляд в сторону. Что-то произошло, и он явно не хотел мне об этом говорить.

\- Джек? – возмущенно позвала я.

Раздались чуть слышные, легкие шаги и из-за спины Джека вышли два маленьких ангелов. Я издала облегченный вздох.

Малыши сели рядом, вновь протянув ко мне ручки. Я взяла их обоих и посадила себе на колени.

\- Я – Эмили, - сказала я.

\- Мы знаем, - чистый и звонкий голос девочки.

\- Он говорил, что ты придешь, - такой же голос у мальчика.

\- Кто вам это сказал? – спросила я. – Вик... ммм... Ваш папа?

Они кивнули.

\- Он сказал будто он наш папа, - доверительно сказала малышка.

\- Но мы ему не верим, - продолжил мальчик.

\- Наш настоящий папа разговаривает с нами по ночам, - вновь сказала девочка.

\- У него зеленые глаза и он нам говорил, что ты обязательно за нами придешь. Он сказал, что пошлет тебя за нами, - договорил за сестрой мальчик.

Все ясно. Люцифер установил с ними связь и общался таким образом. Видимо давно. Еще до того, как принял меня на службу.

\- Я обещала вашей маме, что буду о вас заботиться, - тихо проговорила я.

Малыши серьезно кивнули.

\- Ты на них не похожа, - девочка показала пальцем на Джека и Рэйя. – И на нашего настоящего папу ты тоже не похожа.

\- Надеюсь, - сказала я, несколько заерзав. – Как вас зовут?

\- Ева, - представилась девочка.

\- Адам, - следом за ней представился мальчик.

Да уж. Никакой фантазии у Виктора не обнаружилось. Хотя, если подумать, какие надежды он возлагал на этих малюток, то выбор имен для них меня не удивил.

Через двенадцать часов, мы летели над Рио. Я пересела на сиденье, не выпуская Адама и Еву с рук.

Джек сидел рядом с Рэйем, о чем-то переговариваясь. Мастема, вся перевязанная и накаченная снотворным, лежала на столе, подключенная к аппаратуре. Прибор снимал показания ее организма и высвечивал их на мониторе. В вену Мастемы поступали синтетическая плазма и антибиотики.

Семьи Бочененых больше не существовало. В общем, вроде бы все было хорошо, да только чувствовала я, что грядут проблемы.

Самолет сделал круг и начал снижаться перед домом Джека.

\- Папа здесь, - единогласно сказали дети.

Я нахмурилась и направилась к выходу.

\- Узнай, что ему нужно, - серьезно сказал Рэй.

Я кивнула. Джек открыл люк, и собрался было идти со мной, но я остановила его незримой стеной.

\- Нет, - резче, чем мне бы хотелось, сказала я. – Я сама.

Я ожидала упорства со стороны Форсайта, но Джек лишь кивнул и отступил.

\- Я послежу за близнецами, - кивнул он и отошел.

Набрав полную грудь воздуха, я шагнула на улицу, под палящее солнце Рио.

На другой стороне двора стоял длинный черный лимузин. Дверь распахнулась, и мне навстречу вышел Люцифер, собственной персоной, прекрасный как всегда.

\- Дорогая Эмили, - он раскинул руки, словно ожидая, что я брошусь ему в объятия. – Я рад видеть тебя живой.

Я усмехнулась.

\- Я отдам тебе полагающуюся награду, - он остановился в пяти шагах от меня. - Как только ты вернешь мне парочку принадлежащих мне вещей.

Что-то странное происходило. Князь изменился. Неуловимо. Но что-то в его поведении определенно. Увы, во мне все осталось по-прежнему. И мне очень хотелось, чтобы эта странная отстраненность демона исчезла.

«Защити их, защити мои детей, Лили», - раздался голос Мив.

\- Они не твои, - покачала головой.

Его светло-зеленые глаза опасно потемнели. Я прекрасно знала, к чему может привести его гнев, но не могла себя остановить. Я смотрела в глаза Отца Лжи, не страшась. Наши гляделки длились с минуту, когда лицо демона резко разгладилось. Люцифер посмотрел мне за спину, и мне пришлось обернуться. Из самолета вышли дети, очевидно, не боясь дьявола. Я во все глаза смотрела на малышей, не понимая их действий.

\- Папа, - улыбнулись Адам и Ева, хором, проходя мимо меня, прямо к Люциферу.

Князь Тьмы довольно улыбнулся.

\- Идите в машину, - ласково проговорил он.

\- Они не твои.

Злость меня переполняла. Но все, что я могла сделать - сжать кулаки.

Демон приблизился, легко хватая меня за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

\- Они созданы не мной, но в них моя сила, - доверительно сказал Люцифер. - Не переживай, о них позаботятся.

Он коротко коснулся моих губ и ушел в лимузин. Когда воздушное авто скрылось в воронке, открывшейся в небе, ко мне вышел Джек.

\- Прости, я не смог их остановить, - судя по голосу, Джеку было действительно жаль.

Я улыбнулась ему. Искренне. Впервые за последнее время. Глаза Форсайта удивленно расширились, он явно не такой реакции ожидал.

\- Это не твоя вина, - я положила руку ему на плечо. - Спасибо, за все, что ты для меня сделал.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ и стиснул меня в своих объятиях. Мы впервые обнялись, с тех пор как встретились.

Все закончилось. И я не могла сказать, много ли я потеряла, и многое ли обрела в этом непростом деле. Но Джек Форсайт точно вернулся в мою жизнь, как верный товарищ и я была этому рада.


	18. Эпилог

_Набираю твой номер в последний раз,_

_И рисую счастье сквозь провода,_

_Позволь насладиться хоть парой фраз,_

_Чтобы больше не видеть тебя никогда!_

Эмили в нерешительности крутила в руках телефонную трубку. Все было кончено. Адам и Ева в недрах Преисподней. Виктор мертв. Ее миссия была выполнена. Даже награда получена: на счету Лили было столько денег, что она могла не работать. Совсем. Но без какой-либо активности Эмили совсем заскучает, поэтому пока не пришла к однозначным выводам, по поводу своего будущего.

Сейчас Рошфорд сидела на кухне, не зная, что ей делать. И когда телефон зазвонил, девушка подпрыгнула, хотя, вполне ожидала этого звонка. Не осознано, но ожидала.

\- Да? – Лили ответила не сразу.

\- Все хорошо? – такой знакомый голос.

Эмили знала все возможные вариации этого голоса. Потому что все слышала. И сейчас, она с точностью могла сказать, что Люцифер только хочет казаться спокойным. Он был несколько взволнован.

\- Да, - Лили зажгла пламя на кончиках пальцев свободной руки. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Никаких новостей от тебя нет, - Рошфорд четко представила, как Князь небрежно убрал волосы со лба.

\- Можешь не волноваться, - девушка сменила пламя на лед.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не волнуюсь, - по звукам, светловолосый демон закинул ноги на стол.

Лили ожидала, что дьявол скажет что-нибудь еще, но он молчал. Молчала и сама Эмили. Ей хотелось услышать что-нибудь особенное, что-нибудь, что не могла услышать от Светоносного при обычных обстоятельствах. Но ничего.

\- Береги себя, Эмили, - серьезно произнес Князь. – Не ввязывайся ни во что, - Лили была права, Люцифер волновался, слегка, словно ему было просто неспокойно. – Прощай.

\- Прощай, - шепнула она в ответ.

В трубке тут же раздались гудки. В квартире зазвенело и затряслось все, абсолютно все. Лили с ненавистью швырнула телефон в стену.

Усиленный телекинезом бросок заставил кусок стекла разлететься на мелкую крошку.

_Если падать – то в бездну!_

_Если разбиться – то на смерть!_

_Чтобы больше не видеть небо,_

_И излечить свой душевный насморк._

_Растворившись в огромном мире_

_После нашей последней встречи,_

_Я никогда не стану прежней,_

_И уже не будет, как было прежде._

Эмили, в компании Мастемы, Рэйя, и, как бы это ни было удивительно, Джека находилась в Закате. Громкая музыка выбивала мысли. Тепло чужих тел, буйство энергий, все это пробуждало в Лили то, что принадлежало ее отцу. Это было не первобытное чувство, что-то гораздо более древнее. Сейчас, Эмили рождала хаос, рождала войну, растворяясь в толпе.

Рошфорд давно не танцевала. Поэтому сейчас, одетая в свободную короткую юбку и топ, с распущенными волосами, Лили отдавалась окружению.

Мастема и Эмили кружились, танцевали вместе, дурачились, подкалывали Рэйя и Джека, которые в долгу не оставались. И все это не смотря на окружающее смятение толпы. Это лишний раз доказывало, что Лили изменилась. Навсегда.

_Не слышно не плача не просьб._

_Мне нужно просто сказать_

_Всё что было, промокло насквозь._

_Нужно было лишний раз промолчать_

_И вот сидя в пустой квартире_

_Обнимая тоску за плечи_

_Я впервые так беспечен_

_После нашей последней встречи!_

Люцифер скучающе прошелся по своим владениям. Было скучно, да так сильно, что даже Баал не мог развеять эту скуку.

И вот дьявол вновь в своем кабинете. Он вспомнил последний разговор с Лили. Рошфорд была грустна. И даже не подозревала о том, что любую просьбу, что она скажет, Князь был готов исполнить. Но ничего. Люцифер чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать или сказать. Но не стал. Слишком много «но» было в этом….

\- Чего желает мой Князь? – двери распахнулись, и внутрь вошла Лилит.

\- Кто выпустил тебя из твоих покоев? – Светоносный прищурил зеленые глаза.

\- Белет вместе с Гаапом, - обворожительная дьяволица приблизилась к столу Князя.

Густые темно-рыжие волосы струились по плечам и спине. На Лилит было алое облегающее платье. Ноги же были босыми. Она обошла стол, останавливаясь перед Люцифером.

\- Будь моей тоской, - Светоносный притянул свою бывшую жену, усаживая себе на колени.

Она была не такой, как Лили. Другой. Ближе ему по природе. И в этом заключалась главная причина, почему Люцифер выберет Эмили. Но пока он в беспечности будет обнимать Лилит.

_Если падать – то в бездну!_

_Если разбиться – то на смерть!_

_Чтобы больше не видеть небо,_

_И излечить свой душевный насморк._

_Растворившись в огромном мире_

_После песни последней встречи,_

_Я никогда не стану прежним,_

_И уже не будет, как было прежде._

Сложно было не заметить, что Астральный свет изменился. Он иногда захаживал к Адаму и Еве, даря тем, то, что можно было бы назвать лаской. Просто видя в этих экспериментах Виктора черты Лили, и помня, как та отнеслась к этим детям, Люцифер не мог относиться к ним так строго, как должен был.

Возможно, за это придется расплачиваться потом.

_Ты навсегда останешься ветром…_

_Ты будешь вечно рядом со мной…_

_От любви остался только пепел…_

_Ты теперь свободна! Лети!_

Он еще не знал, что любит ее, что не хочет отпускать ее от себя. Но подарил свободу. За это он еще долго будет себя ругать, но встретив, Лили вскоре вновь, Люцифер успокоит себя, в ее объятиях.

_Если падать – то в бездну!_

_Если разбиться – то на смерть!_

_Чтобы больше не видеть небо,_

_И излечить свой душевный насморк._

_Растворившись в огромном мире_

_После нашей последней встречи,_

_Я никогда не стану прежней,_

_И уже не будет, как было прежде._

Эмили сидела на крыше своего многоэтажного дома, свесив ноги. Было утро, раннее. Небо только начинало светлеть. Облака, наплывшие за ночь, медленно уходили. Солнце поднималось из-за горизонта.

\- Лили? – на крышу вышел Джек.

Девушка обернулась. Ее глаза сверкнули. Вихрь энергии отошел от Рошфорд в разные стороны, окрашивая рассветный воздух, в белый. То была чистая энергия, которая не могла принадлежать человеку. Это была энергия природы, которую парапсихологи брали, чтобы смочь воспользоваться своим даром на полную. Но обычно она смешивалась с внутренней энергией самого псиона, ибо без этого, невозможно было использовать дар. К тому же, природная энергия была жестче, чем родная. И использовать ее в чистом виде было сложно, к тому же у такого использования были последствия. Дар мог предать, и псиону приходилось вставать на Запрещенный путь.

Сейчас Эмили контролировала окружающую энергию, без примеси своей, а значит и без дара.

\- Я постигла это знание, - Лили отвернулась.

Энергия развевала платиновые волосы Рошфорд и ее одежду.

Джек лишний раз убедился, что все изменилось. И Эмили не станет такой, какой была до этого дела.

\- Мы скоро встретимся, ведь так? – прошептала Лили, слегка улыбаясь и смотря вперед, в сторону встающего солнца, что так явно напоминало цвет волос Светоносного.

\- Лили навеки связана с Люцифером. Она et manus daemon. В руках у демона. И только она сможет погасить la haine de Satan в любом ее виде. Погасить ярость Сатаны. Что и случилось с Виктором, преступившем порог терпения Светоносного, - веселилась рыжеволосая женщина, сидя рядом со Смертью.

\- Ты заранее все спланировал, да? – Мортем задумчиво смотрел на Божество порождений.

\- Да, - она была явно очень довольна собой. – Но это еще не конец мой друг! – вскочила с места. – Нас ждет продолжение истории, - гетерохромные глаза сверкнули, явно не предвещая ничего хорошего.


	19. Справка

**Аглиокинетики (Долорцы)** \- люди, способные управлять чужой болью. Их часто можно увидеть в больницах, на местах крушений. Долорцы не любят видеть чужих страданий, поэтому применяют свою силу, чтобы уменьшать боль пострадавших. Некоторые, в силу отрицательного воспитания или получившие психологическую травму, наоборот, любят видеть чужие страдания и причинять боль. 

**Аннигиляторы (Экмиденцы)** \- люди, обладающие способностью уничтожать предмет, разбирая его на молекулы. Чрезвычайно редкие. Иногда работают там, где нужно что-то удалять, уничтожать. 

**Аудиокинетики (Икосы)** \- эти товарищи способны генерировать и контролировать звуковые волны. Нередко обладают способностью поглощать звуки, создавать абсолютную тишину. 

**Аэрокинетики (Лоборцы)** \- люди, которые могут ментально котролировать воздушные потоки, без изменений влажности и температуры. 

**Гидрокинетики (Элиты)** \- такие имеют способность управлять водой. Они делают с ней все, что захотят. Особо талантливые могут контролировать воду в любых живых организмах. 

**Гипнотизеры (Упносы)** \- люди, способные подчинить своей воле другого человека, путем проникновения в его разум. Осуществляется сие действо с помощью маятников. Особенно сильные гипнотизеры способны подчинять своей воле с помощью голоса, но при этом обязателен зрительный контакт. Талантливые гипнотизеры способны вызывать галюцинации, затрагивающие все уровни восприятия. (Телепаты так же грешат подобным) Самые могущественные гипнотизеры в истории людей (после раскрытия тайны о парапсихологии) имели Усыпляющий взгляд - могли усыпить любое живое существо, взглянув на него. Без повторного воздействия длительность ограничивается 2 часами.   
Телепаты могут управлять и проникать в чужие сны. Считается, что это эволюция Усыпляющего взгляда, но это еще не доказано. 

**Геоманты (Лорнийцы)** \- люди, способные управлять камнями, грязью, землей. Могут вызывать небольшие землетрясения. Особенно способные геоманты могут управлять песком, создавать его практически из ничего и творить из него все, что душе угодно. Те, кто достиг вершины мастерства, обладают умением под названием Аммонализм. Это умение позволяет создавать аммиачные кристаллы и взрывать их. Сила взрывной волны пропорциональна размеру созданного кристалла. Единицы обладают магнетизмом - способностью создавать магнитные поля и управлять ими со всеми отсюда вытекающими. Высшим навыком Лорнийца, наряду с аммонализмом, является Феррокинез - ментальное управление металлом. Ученые объясняют это тем, что железная руда это, по сути, очищенная земля. 

**Делители (Дираес)** \- люди, способные создавать свою точную копию на некоторое время. Копия не обладает своей волей и способностями хозяина, она управляется им самим. Можно создать до пяти собственных копий, но чем их больше, тем труднее ими управлять. Так же многие делители умеют делать копии неживых объектов. Одной из вершин мастерства Диайрес - проецирование, они создают проекцию человека или предмета. Проекция не материальна, если это проекция человека то она способна только к передвижению, не имеет ничего общего с человеком кроме внешности. Особо одаренные владеют рентгеновским взглядом, но, часто, эта способность не пригождается, ведь есть Абсолютное видение. 

**Телепорты (Лануай)** \- такие люди обладают способностью мгновенно перемещаться из одного места в другое, иногда могут переместить не только себя. Некоторые могут трансмигрировать, то есть перемещать сознание из одного тела, в другое. 

**Медиумы (Месоны)** \- люди, которые могут общаться с сознаниями умерших или людей находящихся в коме или в глубоком сне. Многим медиумам сняться пророческие сны. Часто месоны владеют исцеляющим касанием и исцеляющим взглядом, но, не смотря на это, смерть они предотвратить не могут. Если человек уже одной ногой на том свете, медиумы лишь проводят его на ту сторону. 

**Телекинетики (Телекины)** \- люди, владеющие способностью двигать предметы силой мысли. Группа таких людей сможет передвинуть здание. Телекины рождаются с умением под названием Силовой щит. Он прочен, способен разрастаться на небольших участках. Чем больше щит, тем меньше его прочность. Особо талантливые могут развить в себе Суггестию. Если кратко, то это внушение. Работает как на людях, так и на животных. Чем сильнее телекин, тем сильнее его суггестия. В истории бывали случаи, когда телекинетик пробивал ментальный блок телепата и внушал ему определенное поведение. У некоторых телекинов, которым по какой-либо причине недоступна суггестия, развилось Псионическое воздействие. Это, практически, аналог внушения. Псионическое воздействие - это способность, благодаря которой можно вызвать в человеке, к примеру, гнев, который может привести к завязыванию драки. Эта способность проявляется бессознательно у всех телекинов, когда им грозит опасность. 

**Информаторы (Хаеки)** \- эти люди всегда как-то связаны со сбором информации. Одни обладают Считыванием информации - приобретают любые знания о человеке или предмете с помощью пары минут «всматривания» в него.   
Другие обладают Аналитизмом - умеют анализировать ситуацию с огромной скоростью, с помощью выброса в кровь адреналина. Но у этого навыка есть минус. Способность проявляется исключительно в критических ситуациях, в остальное время человек мыслит обычно.   
Некоторые способны выбирать исключительно правильное направление с помощью интуиции. Бионавигация.   
Киберпатия довольно занятная способность. Киберпатия значит мыслить подобно компьютеру, максимально быстро выуживать нужную информацию из своей памяти, выполнять несколько задач одновременно и максимально эффективно работать с компьютерами. 

**Сан Тхиро** \- это отдельные парапсихологи. Они скорее ближе к вервольфам, паранормальным существам, чем к людям. Делятся на Анималов и Оборотней. Анималы - люди, имеющие некоторые звериные повадки и небольшое внешнее сходство. То есть, добавочные звериные уши, хвост, вертикальный зрачок, либо наличие шерсти на некоторых участках тела. Из повадок: обостренные: слух, зрение, обоняние на ряду с улучшенными физическими способностями. Часто владеют взаимосвязью с животными: подчиняют животных своей воле, используют их в качестве фамильяров.   
Оборотни же, в отличие от Анималов, позволяют полностью обратиться в то или иное существо. Имеют обостренные чувства - все 5 максимально обострены – слух, зрение, обоняние, осязание, вкус.   
Нередко представители Сан Тхиро владеют метаморфизмом и трансформацией. Метаморфизм - способность изменять свою внешность и голос. Трансформация – способность изменять пол. Обе личности могут быть частично схожи, но совершенно различны внешне. Их характеры так же различаются. Как правило, одна из личностей эмоционально неустойчива и зависима от более сильной. Слабая личность всегда либо любит, либо ненавидит сильную до безумия. При смерти одной из личностей умирает и вторая. Очень сильные соперники, если работают вместе, постепенно передавая друг другу место «у руля». Но, крайне уязвимы во время перехода из одной личины в другую. Поэтому чем быстрее происходит трансформация, тем лучше (временной промежуток от 1 до 5 секунд). 

**Пирокинетики (Империумы)** \- люди, способные управлять огнем. Империумы в 5 и большем поколении становятся Пирооборотнями. Они способны обращаться огнем любой формы, частично или полностью. Поджигают все, до чего дотрагиваются. При сильном эмоциональном напряжении частично трансформируются в Огненного Элементаля. Пирооборотням очень важно следить за своими эмоциями во избежание критических ситуаций. 

**Телепаты (Тилжаты, Менталисты)** \- люди, способные передавать мысли и чувства на расстоянии. Телепаты были одними из первых парапсихологов. Они мастера Ментальных техник. Практически каждый из тилжатов владеет ментальным блоком - способность блокировать доступ к собственному сознанию или сознанию выбранного человека. Особенно сильные менталисты могут ставить блоки, на определенные комнаты, перекрыв тем самым физический и ментальный доступ определенного для человека. Многие телепаты владеют Астральной проекцией - способны создавать копию астральной души невидимую для других. Полезна в разведке местности. Расстояние, на которое астральная проекция может удалиться от хозяина прямо пропорциональна количеству сил обладателя. 

**Провидцы/Ясновидцы (Мантисы)** \- такие люди способны видеть будущие в картинках, гораздо четче, чем Медиумы с их снами. Как правило, ясновидящие видят несколько вариантов его развития. Многие владеют ретроскопией - разновидностью ясновидения, представляющая восприятие информации о событиях прошлого. Включает в себя также диагностику болезней и причин смерти ранее живших людей по их фотографиям, художественным портретам и, в некоторых случаях, по скульптурным изображениям.   
Иногда Ретроскопиеей владеют некоторые Медиумы. 

**Эмпаты (Анимусы, Фотокинетики)** \- люди, способные чувствовать чужие эмоции, чувства, страхи и могущие влиять на них. Как правило, своих чувств у таких людей нет. Анимусы мирные, не имеют серьезных боевых навыков. Природа одарила их естественной защитой: в случае опасности эмпат создает вспышку света, которая может ослепить. Название этому навыку Фотокинез. 

**Умброкинеты (Умбры, Раяны)** \- люди, которые могут управлять тенями. Возможна трансформация в тень. Некоторые обладают навыком Тень: могут накрывать тенью другого человека или объект, скрывая его местоположение. Пока Тень рядом с объектом, его не смогут найти. Нередко раяны владеют невидимостью: способны «сливаться» с окружающей средой. При переходе в данное состояние плотность тела не меняется. 

**Электрокинетики (Ины)** \- люди, способные управлять электричеством. Первой особенностью является биополяризм - способность управлять биополями, изменять их структуру и взрывать их. Так же способность управлять своим биополем, но его взрыв чреват резким упадком сил. Управлять биополями живых существ невозможно без их согласия. Второй особенностью является биоэлектрическое поле - особо построенное биополе, способное выводить из строя электрические предметы на энном расстоянии. 

**Лорем Фелис (Пожинатели, Воришки)** \- люди, которые способны поглощать и/или приобретать чужую силу на короткий промежуток времени, дотронувшись до обладателя. Пожинатели могут воровать и чужую энергию. Часто люди с этой способностью встают на Запрещенный путь – начинают жить за счет силы другого человека, убивая донора при этом. 

Существует несколько направлений в обучении парапсихолога.   
Демонология – изучение демонов и все, что с ними связано.   
Шаманизм – изучение взаимодействия с силами природы.   
Вудунизм – подразделение шаманизма, направленно на изучение магии Вуду.   
Стихийность – изучение природных стихий. Разделяется в соответствии с способностями парапсихологов.


End file.
